


Open water

by Redhat



Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Historical References, Illnesses, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mythology References, Starvation, The Royal Navy, Visions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 68,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhat/pseuds/Redhat
Summary: «Я, Генри Данкан Спенс Гудсир, ручаюсь именем Господа, Природы и всех их созданий, что этот человек будет жить! Ибо если он умрет здесь от гнусной паршивой гнили, я прокляну небо, землю и воду, и каждую тварь и растение, и пусть меня поглотит лед преисподней, пускай я застыну там вверх ногами, терзаемый бесконечным холодом, пожирающий сам себя».





	1. Пролог

_Peter Hollens, “The Parting Glass”_

 

 _«_ Знаю, что большинство людей соединяет в своем представлении путешествия в арктические страны

с понятием о «приключениях» <...> Приключения всегда волнуют и возбуждают исследователя, и вспоминает он о них

с удовольствием. Но он никогда не пускается в погоню за ними. Для этого труд исследователя слишком серьезен.

Но не все, ставшие исследователями, придерживаются этих убеждений. Результатом для многих из них является

ранняя могила или разбитые надежды _»_.

_Руал Амундсен, «Моя жизнь», 1927 г._

 

 _«_ Давайте сохранять бодрость, помня о том,

что несчастья, которые мы не в силах перенести, никогда нас не постигнут _»_.

_Джеймс Р. Лоуэлл_

 

**Пролог**

 

**Август 1842 г., Чинг-Кианг (Чжэньцзян)**

 

Цезарь перешел Рубикон...

Где ножны? Где сорок девятая? Внизу, вниз... Убит, прямо рядом со мной, Господи...

Цезарь перешел, увидел, победил. Сорок девятая за стенами, в лабиринте.

Держите его, держите крепко! Терпи, парень, или теряй сознание.

Цезарь... потерял ножны. Почему у него ремень во рту?

Почему боль — белого цвета? Что это — смерть?

 

Скальпель в ножны. Вы молодец, лейтенант. Подаете славный пример своим товарищам.

 

Боль не уходит, она меняется, течет сквозь тело, как время. Дайте выпить... не воды, нет. Воды Рубикона заражены холерой. Дайте вина или лучше грога.

Лейтенант. Нет, капитан. «Капитан Фитцджеймс!» — объявил слуга герцога Сассекса. А беднягу Стонтона из королевской артиллерии тут же, на месте, произвел в контр-адмиралы. Вот была потеха...

«Не хочу умирать здесь — слишком жарко, и злое солнце. Я уже умирал так однажды, довольно».

Если боль означает жизнь, то он определенно еще жив.

Вы молодец, адмирал Фитцджеймс. Но для начала — капитан, а прежде того — коммандер.

 

В переполненном лазарете «Корнуоллиса» не ощущалось ни малейшего движения воздуха. Лежа на боку, скованный повязками Фитцджеймс, как сквозь одеяло, слышал хриплое дыхание и стоны больных, слившиеся за долгие дни в монотонный глухой шум. Сто человек, если не больше — так сказал доктор Стэнли, один из корабельных эскулапов. Кажется, именно Стэнли вытащил из него мушкетную пулю, тяжелую, шероховатую, размером с вишню. Фитцджеймсу дали ее подержать, а потом выбросили. Он волновался насчет своей сабли, но Ходжсон клялся, что подобрал ее и отнес в оружейную кладовую.

Придя в себя, Фитцджеймс узнал, что битва двадцать первого июля оказалась решающей: множество китайских солдат погибло, а многие, в том числе генерал Хайлинь, совершили самоубийство. Поговаривали даже, что потерпевшие поражение китайцы убивали своих гражданских. Он знал, что вместе с Каучем, Ходжсоном и другими отмечен за доблесть в боях на городских улицах. Еще он помнил, что произвел несколько удачных выстрелов конгривскими трехфунтовками, но не смог развалить оборонительный заслон татар. Что-то с запалом, дважды он пытался поджечь порох... затем хлопок слева, падение, и дальше ничего, кроме адской боли в боку и в спине. Зато теперь он точно получит звание коммандера, хотя...

«Те пять дней в Сингапуре тоже не прошли даром».

 

Тогда ему казалось, что нигде в мире нет настолько тяжкой влажной духоты, как в наводненных китайскими рабочими припортовых улочках Сингапура. В личном кабинете Джорджа Барроу было не лучше. Фитцджеймс стоял у единственного распахнутого окна, тщетно пытаясь уловить в воздухе следы свежести после короткого грозового ливня. Москитные сетки были опущены, но шторы раздвинуты, а резные ставни открыты, и влажный туман проник в комнату с тускло горевшими лампами. Он сбросил китель, снял шейный платок, расстегнул жилет и сорочку на груди, но все равно вспотел с головы до пят.

Джордж Барроу, клерк министерства по делам колоний, сидел за письменным столом, тупо глядя в поставленный перед ним умывальный таз. В тазу с тихим шорохом догорало то, что могло погубить карьеру не только мистера Джорджа, но и его знаменитого отца, сэра Джона Барроу, второго секретаря Адмиралтейства. Фитцджеймс прикрыл глаза. Треск цикад, безмятежный смех прохожих, далекий шум невидимого отсюда порта. Птицы ожили после дождя и перекликались в тропической зелени сада. Было что-то театральное в контрасте тягучего мглистого покоя за окном и немой драмы, которая разворачивалась у него за спиной.

— Джеймс...

Он не шелохнулся. 

— Джеймс! — еще жалобнее. «Пожалуйста, прошу вас».

Фитцджеймс обернулся от окна.

— Ужасный климат. Как вы это выносите?

Почти лишенное загара лицо Барроу побледнело, обретя в свете ламп землисто-серый оттенок. Казалось, у него дрожат губы. Фитцджеймс тоже смутился, словно чужой стыд и страх отчасти передались и ему. Он понимал, чего от него ждут, и медлил от замешательства, а не из желания продлить пытку. Сказать по чести, он предпочел бы обойтись без лишних... доказательств, но разве Барроу поверит на слово человеку, с которым познакомился всего несколько дней назад? Фитцджеймс на его месте не поверил бы. Он кашлянул и вытащил из кармана сложенный вчетверо листок.

— Здесь указана уплаченная мной сумма. Сущий пустяк, не стоит беспокоиться.

Джордж Барроу пожирал глазами бумагу, будто страшась найти среди нескольких начертанных там строк обвинительный приговор. Перечитав расписку, он поднес ее к свече и бросил в таз.

— Я верну вам все до последнего пенни.

— Право, это не так важно, — повторил Фитцджеймс, — все равно в море деньги тратить не на что. Другое дело, будь мы в Портсмуте, но... Раз вам так угодно, буду признателен, если по поводу выплаты вы обратитесь к Глэдстейнсу и Керру на Риджентс-стрит. Я рад помочь вам, мистер Барроу, в любых обстоятельствах.

И он улыбнулся своей ободряющей жизнерадостной улыбкой, способной, как показали годы службы, вызвать расположение практически любого человека. Джордж Барроу слегка порозовел. Он был старше Фитцджеймса и уже начинал лысеть.

— Когда вы отплываете?

— Завтра. Мы встретили «Клио» и «Бритомарт» и торопимся в Шанхай. А вы отправитесь в Англию?

— Да, и как можно скорее, — пробормотал Барроу, затем добавил громче и увереннее. — Что ж, мне остается только поблагодарить вас, лейтенант, и пожелать вам удачи.

На прощание они пожали друг другу руки. Фитцджеймс запомнил странное, неприятное ощущение влажных пальцев Барроу и его взгляд: еще недавно нерешительный, почти испуганный, теперь это был взгляд дельца, заключившего выгодное партнерское соглашение. Он будто намекал на некое тайное и нелестное сходство между ними. «Вы отлично понимаете меня, сударь, а я — вас. Полагаю, еще один маленький секрет погоды не делает... К тому же от этого мы оба только выиграем».

По шее и груди Фитцджеймса пробежал холодок. Он еле сдержался, чтобы не вытереть ладонь о штанину, коротко кивнул, взял со стула китель и удалился.

 

— Когда ты поправишься, то продолжишь «Путешествие Корнуоллиса»? — спросил Джордж Ходжсон. Он пришел его навестить и уже рассказал все новости за неделю.

Фитцджеймс задумался ненадолго.

— Как тебе такое: «О, кошмары войны! Вы читали, наверно, Что вид поля сражения, мрачный и скверный, Где живой среди трупов от ран умирает, Жажду славы во многих сердцах убивает»? Могу написать и про наш лазарет.

Ходжсон поморщился.

— Не надо. Слишком... тоскливо, к тому же неправда. Я рад прославиться, а тебя уже четырежды упоминали в «Газете».

— Нет, пускай остается, — возразил Фитцджеймс, — дальше будет про китайцев, а не про наших. Пиши, я надиктую.

Вскоре Ходжсон уже чиркал карандашом по бумаге, одобрительно кивая и кое-где подсказывая рифму. Фитцджеймс попросил налить немного вина, и они болтали и пили, когда к ним подошел доктор Стэнли.

— Рад, что вам весело, джентльмены, — произнес он, по обыкновению не выказывая своим видом никакой радости. — Однако попрошу вас не задерживаться, мистер Ходжсон. Больным нужен покой, — доктор выразительно посмотрел на их стаканы и поджал губы.

 

Или все было иначе? С тех пор прошло столько времени, случилось столько событий, что детали того вечера в Сингапуре размылись, затуманились. Возможно, он неправильно понял Джорджа Барроу, приписал ему собственное волнение и неловкость? Возможно, Барроу ухмылялся не ему, а чужому образу, вдруг возникшему в памяти. Ведь он, Джеймс Фитцджеймс, со своей стороны не давал ни малейшего повода думать, будто...

«Это все от солнца. В голове путается, Джим».

Перед мысленным взором появилось другое лицо: Эдвард Чарльвуд, его «близнец» в Евфратской экспедиции. Добрый славный Эдвард, который выхаживал его, когда все остальные разбежались, который не позволил другому, похожему на могильщика доктору, забрать его в госпиталь, который поил его водой по капле...

«Все от солнца...» Глаза Чарльвуда так близко, что становятся небом и морем. Его дыхание на пылающих лихорадкой щеках. «В голове путается, Джим». Он пытался объяснить то, что вот-вот произойдет или уже происходило, хотя Фитцджеймс не требовал объяснений. Это руки Эдварда вынесли его из могилы, из пропахшей буйволиным навозом дыры. Это губы Эдварда вдохнули в него силы. Это не имело никакого отношения к тому, что подумал — или не подумал — мистер Барроу Липкие Лапы.

Фитцджеймс поморщился. Он устал лежать в одной позе, он вообще устал лежать. Доктор Стэнли сообщил ему, что еще не видел более стремительного исцеления от подобных ран. «Ни сепсиса, ни побочных заболеваний — вы счастливчик, лейтенант. Считайте, что Всевышний послал вам предупреждение. Вы безрассудно играете Его дарами, кои суть здоровье и жизнь. В другой раз так не повезет». Конечно, ничего подобного доктор не сказал, но Фитцджеймс все равно догадался. Семнадцать лет на флотской службе сделали его проницательным.

«О вас позаботятся, сэр, только не питайте иллюзий на свой счет. Вы ничем не лучше того, кому заплатили, просто действуете тоньше и аккуратнее».

«Не закрывай глаза, Джим, не сейчас...»

Фитцджеймс заметил, как доктор Стэнли подошел к кому-то, наклонился и накрыл простыней. Значит, девяносто девять... нет, уже девяносто восемь. Он не знал, зачем считает оставшихся в лазарете, кто в его голове вычеркивает смутно знакомые и неизвестные имена, звания и годы жизни. Хорошо, что близнеца Эдварда здесь нет. Он не смог бы его вычеркнуть.

Ходжсон сказал, на других кораблях дела совсем плохи, «Корнуоллис» одалживает им людей для самой простой работы. Матросы падают под снастями. Одиннадцать солдат умерло от солнечного удара. Почему везде, куда они приходят, солнце становится врагом?

«Что, если вернуться домой по суше? Тибет, Самарканд, Россия... Может, мне позволят?»

Последнее место, что он увидел перед тем, как уснул, была бесконечная гряда синих и лиловых гор с ледяными шапками; он ехал верхом вдоль расселины, Эдвард Чарльвуд вел под уздцы его коня, и он опустил руку и погладил Эдварда по волосам.

 

**Август 1842 г., Эдинбург**

 

Обитают ли морские пауки в крайних северных водах?

Любая тварь Божья, от блохи до кита, заслуживает детального изучения. 

Хотя Гарри Д. С. Гудсир искренне верил в это утверждение, иногда он ловил себя на мысли, что хотел бы изучать существ более крупных, нежели многоколенчатые создания, большинство из которых удавалось разглядеть только под микроскопом. Загвоздка заключалась в том, что почти все видимые невооруженным глазом животные уже были скрупулезно исследованы его коллегами-натуралистами. Гарри неоднократно переживал моменты разочарования, когда обнаруженный «неизвестный науке вид» на поверку оказывался подробно описанным и зарисованным в каком-нибудь иностранном журнале. Благо, среди морских пауков еще остались диковинки... 

Гарри поднял взгляд от микроскопа, зажмурился и потер переносицу большим и указательным пальцем. Он обещал «Новому философскому журналу» статью о своих находках в Ферт-оф-Форт, но сейчас несколько открытых им видов Pyonogonidae будто слились в одно целое, несуразное сочетание фрагментов сегментированных тел и конечностей. Рисунки, которые Гарри собирался приложить к статье, тоже никуда не годились. Наверное, он просто устал. Вчерашняя дискуссия Братства была чересчур долгой и горячей, все они выпили больше обычного, а потом пес Цезарь и обезьянка Джако что-то не поделили или кого-то напугали...

В свое время некоторые из первых гостей дома № 21 по Лотиан-стрит, расположенного совсем рядом с университетом, пытались убедить братьев Гудсир, что дисциплина — неотъемлемая часть жизни настоящего ученого. Видимо, созерцание даже не художественного беспорядка, а концентрированного хаоса, царившего на верхнем этаже и в чердачных комнатах, приводило в трепет этих педантичных отутюженных джентльменов. Оправившись от недоумения и оторопи, они либо спешили откланяться, либо принимались искать аргументы против подобного положения дел. Ведь это, согласитесь, неслыханно: обезьяна разгуливает по дому и греет зад над котелком с вареным картофелем, на лестнице — жабы и морские свинки, а в углу за крепкими деревянными прутьями — орел, пожирающий живую дичь! А если высунуться из окна, взору предстанут выложенные на просушку шкурки и черепа мелких тварей, более неспособных служить предметом для наблюдений физиологии; другие экземпляры были законсервированы и покоились в своих емкостях среди рукописей, эскизов, книг, чучел, ископаемых, медицинской посуды, приборов и личных вещей братьев Гудсир. Потолок тут и там покрывала паутина, раскинувшаяся под балками подобно невесомым сводам этого чердачного храма науки.

Гарри Гудсир улыбнулся. Вряд ли человек, выросший в богатой семье, способен понять привычки студента, который живет то в родном Анстратере, то в Эдинбурге, помогает в семейной практике, занимается анатомическими исследованиями и вытаскивает целые сети морской живности в надежде совершить открытие. Он делал все это не из тщеславия, нет, но исключительно из желания постичь природу мироздания. Гарри не просто так называл их жилье на Лотиан-стрит «Казармами»: то была штаб-квартира «Братства друзей истины», в котором старший брат Гудсира, Джон, носил внушительный титул Верховного Мага, а Гарри пока являлся лишь простым, но верным солдатом. Кипевшие в «Казармах» баталии по части шума и пыла не уступали настоящим сражениям. Так о чем они спорили вчера? Нокс снова докучал всем своей теорией расового антагонизма, а потом они с Брауном сцепились насчет Лейбница. Однако вечер, как и всегда, завершился на радостной ноте:

 

_Мы жизни наши проведем,_

_Где свет и правда есть во всем,_

_Вплетем познания цветы_

_Мы в кудри Красоты!_

 

На собраниях Братства обсуждали не только естественные науки, но также философию, литературу, изобразительное искусство... Что касается истории, прошлое занимало их сильнее настоящего: античность и средневековье в свете современных взглядов вызывали более жаркие дискуссии, нежели последние новости. Где-то там, в Китае, британская армия продвигалась вверх по рекам, сметая местные отряды сопротивления один за другим, но сообщения об одержанных победах интересовали Гудсиров меньше, нежели письма их друга и соседа Эдварда Форбса, который уже больше года пребывал на Эгейском море, откуда выуживал удивительных тварей. «Как бы я желал вашего присутствия здесь, со мной, ибо строение этих не подлежащих консервации созданий требует, чтобы вы приложили к ним руку и нож». Как бы Гарри хотел разделить с товарищем триумф ученого, однако... Им оставалось лишь дожидаться возвращения Форбса, его доклада и выставки сохраненных находок.

— Быть может, — глядя на свои черновики, вслух произнес Гарри, — в арктических глубинах живут пауки размером с блюдце, и светящиеся во тьме моллюски, и морские звезды цвета Aurora borealis. И никто их еще не видел...

Как он жаждал сам отправиться в путешествие — не в рыбацкой лодке до острова Мей, а на большом корабле и далеко, даже вокруг света, как Чарльз Дарвин! Пускай он, Гарри, никогда не выходил в открытое море и не сталкивался с неудобствами, неизбежными в длительном плавании, он бы приспособился к ним, как любой живой организм, который осваивает новую среду обитания. Пускай придется потерпеть, а то и притвориться, как это делают для своей пользы хамелеоны, зато сколь велика может быть награда! Если он, подобно Дарвину, обнаружит новые виды животных и растений, или углубит изучение существующих видов, или, если посчастливится, найдет окаменелые останки древних существ, материала ему хватит на долгие годы работы. И кто знает, какие еще секреты таятся в неизведанных землях и водах?

— Не стоит обольщаться, — заявил Джон Гудсир, когда Гарри поделился с ним своими мечтами. — Экспедиция «Бигля» была частным предприятием, потому-то Дарвина в нее и пригласили. Традиция традицией, но Адмиралтейство не спешит тратить деньги на натуралистов. Самое большее, на что ты можешь рассчитывать, это место судового фельдшера. Будешь удалять зубы и ампутировать обмороженные конечности, ну и производить вскрытия, если потребуется.

Гарри высказал предположение, что между этими занятиями найдет время и для исследований флоры и фауны, но Джон продолжил свою критическую тираду:

— Кроме того, тебе повезет, если поладишь с капитаном. Фицрой, впервые встретив Дарвина, чуть было не отказался брать его на борт: мол, человек с такой формой носа недостаточно решителен, чтобы выдержать путешествие. И нрав у Фицроя, как ты знаешь, был совершенно несносный. Очень жаль, когда человек в припадке гнева теряет всякую способность к здравому рассуждению. Ты тоже не агнец, дорогой брат. Здесь ты не выдерживаешь и пяти минут теорий старины Нокса, сразу принимаешься спорить, а там будешь заперт на корабле в сотнях миль от цивилизации. Подумай, каково это — доверить свою жизнь людям, чье мнение, возможно, полностью противоположно твоему, чьи решения могут оказаться глупы, а то и губительны, однако неоспоримы благодаря жесткой иерархии на борту. Вдобавок ко всему тяжелые условия, дурная пища и скверный климат — если ты воистину грезишь о дальней дороге, а не о коротком комфортабельном вояже.

— Я все-таки попробую, если представится шанс и...

— Хорошо, жди свой шанс, а пока будь так добр и помоги мне с лекциями. Брысь с моего стула, Дудл!

Гарри не возражал и был рад помочь. Джон так много взвалил на себя, всегда стремился к еще большей ответственности, и порой Гарри бывало совестно за свои фантазии, словно в них сквозила неблагодарность и пренебрежение к ежедневному труду коллег-лекторов и практикующих врачей. Он также знал, что место хранителя музея Королевского Хирургического колледжа, которое ныне занимал Джон Гудсир, может перейти к нему, когда брату предложат более высокий пост. В конце концов, если он, Гарри, действительно надеется однажды служить натуралистом в крупной экспедиции, для этого ему необходимо заработать определенную известность и прекрасную репутацию. «Что достижимо, — как любил говаривать отец, — прилежанием в занятиях наукой, вниманием и аккуратностью». А посему следует отринуть посторонние мысли, вдохнуть свежего воздуха, перекусить и возвращаться к статье. Гарри открыл окно, расчистил место на столе, убрал с глаз долой неудачные эскизы, заточил карандаши и вставил в ручку новое перо, а затем спустился на кухню. По пути туда он выручил морскую свинку, которая сидела на лестнице и тыкалась мордочкой в верхнюю ступеньку. Сунув зверька в карман, он готовил себе сэндвич, когда появилась кухарка, и Гарри был вынужден снова заверить ее в том, что в часы готовки Джако сидит на цепи и больше не будет принимать паровые ванны над ее котлами. Иногда Гарри воистину удивлялся терпению их кухарки, равно как и благосклонности домовладельцев. Выходит, за семнадцать фунтов в год можно закрыть глаза на проделки некоторых... жильцов.

Подкрепившись, он зашел проведать Aquila chrysaetos. Золотой орел из Оркни сидел на возвышении, ероша перья, и косился на Гарри хищным желтым глазом. Гарри предусмотрительно вернул морскую свинку в загончик, где помимо ее сородичей обреталась еще и черепаха, и лишь тогда приблизился к клетке. Он помнил, как три года назад, в Анстратере, деревянные прутья треснули и поддались под мощным ударом тела и крыльев. Женщина, одна из многих, кто приходили поглазеть на обитателей маленького зверинца Гудсиров, оставила ребенка слишком близко от клетки. Если бы Гарри не успел схватить малыша... нет, он не хотел даже думать о том, что бы тогда произошло.

— Здравствуй, приятель! — он улыбнулся птице. — Все ждешь Прометея? Разочарую тебя, но он отбыл на Северный полюс — проверяет, горит ли огонь при тамошних температурах. Полагаю, к ужину не вернется.

Орел приосанился и щелкнул клювом.


	2. На север

**Май 1845 г., Гринхайт**

 

— Одна десятая? Готова одна десятая от объема поставки?

Сначала Джеймс Фитцджеймс подумал, что ослышался, но лицо главного управляющего дептфордских продовольственных складов подтверждало: увы, нет, слух его не подводит.

— Мистер Голднер делает все, что в его силах, сэр. Он обещает подробный отчет через два или три дня.

«Я что, людей накормлю его отчетом?» — хотел рявкнуть Фитцджеймс, но, разумеется, сдержался. Управляющий и лейтенант Левеконт, ответственный за погрузку, взирали на него растерянно и будто бы с надеждой. Что ж, пустые упования: Фитцджеймс уже излагал вышестоящим лицам свои сомнения по поводу выбранного поставщика, но тщетно. Год назад Голднер изготовил партию консервов для другого судна, и впоследствии выяснилось, что большая их часть испорчена, но, видимо, этот факт сочли единичной неудачей. Повторное обращение уже ничего не изменит и, тем более, не сумеет остановить ход времени. Фитцджеймс вздохнул: сегодня сэр Джон Франклин получит официальные инструкции, восьмого числа торжественный прием в Адмиралтействе, все ждут отплытия со дня на день, а у него задержки провианта, проблемы с паровыми двигателями и необходимость, насколько это возможно, завершить обучение в Гринвичской обсерватории. Славно, что он привык спать мало, не чувствуя при этом усталости.

Фитцджеймс кивнул управляющему:

— Благодарю вас, сэр, и поторопите мистера Голднера, — он повернулся к Левеконту. — Лейтенант, сообщите мне, как только придет ответ от Модсли насчет двигателей. Нужно заставить их не только пыхтеть, но и работать в полную силу.

Он посмотрел на свой флагманский корабль, «Эребус», и на «Террор», стоявший чуть дальше, впереди. Возможно, следовало сразу подключить к «вопросу консервов» капитана Крозье, но у Фитцджеймса были разумные основания этого не делать. Во-первых, сэр Джон не выказал ни малейшей тревоги по поводу озвученной Голднером цены и сроков изготовления. Во-вторых, стоимость всей партии вправду была существенно ниже прочих предложений, что являлось весомым фактором для Адмиралтейства. В-третьих, капитан Фрэнсис Крозье казался слишком погруженным в собственные заботы.

Фитцджеймс быстро понял, что не найдет общего языка с этим матерым полярником. Вопреки радости предвкушения и духовному подъему как среди офицеров, так и среди матросов — по крайней мере, на «Эребусе», — капитан Крозье постоянно хмурился, по мелочам цеплялся к людям и отдавал приказы в резкой и твердой форме, как если бы они уже шли среди льдов. Фитцджеймс не мог представить себе улыбку на лице этого человека. Крозье сторонился всякой публичности, а толпы народу, приходившего поглазеть на корабли, приводили его в тихое мрачное бешенство. До отплытия он жил в Блэкхите, в доме своего друга и соратника Джеймса Росса, но даже Джеймс Росс не поднялся к нему на «Террор»; утомленный четырьмя годами в Антарктике, он часто уезжал охотиться и вообще избегал шума вокруг предстоящей экспедиции. А вот вернувшийся из Стокгольма старый сэр Джон Росс почтил Вулвич своим присутствием. В тот день в конце апреля из Брайтона приехали Конингемы, и Фитцджеймс с удовольствием провел брата, его жену и двух свои крестников на палубу «Эребуса». Он держал малютку Элизабет на руках и показывал ей такелаж, когда Джон Росс, склонив набок седую голову, прошел по пристани, не без труда проталкиваясь сквозь скопище зевак. Было слишком далеко, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом, однако Фитцджеймс мог поклясться, что Росс озирает корабли с подозрительностью оценщика, категорически не уверенного в успехе грядущего предприятия. Возможно, тогда же Крозье встретился с Россом и говорил с ним, потому что следующие несколько дней капитан «Террора» ходил и вовсе чернее тучи.

До чего легче и приятнее было бы теперь и потом, будь на месте угрюмого ирландца Эдвард Чарльвуд! Фитцджеймс до сих пор не смирился с отказом, особенно после всех посулов сэра Джона Барроу в конце прошлого года. Тот обещал отдать «Террор» Эдварду, черт возьми, все было решено, оставалось лишь оформить бумаги — но появился Крозье, прямиком из Неаполя, и вцепился в свой корабль мертвой хваткой. Эдвард, который мечтал вернуться с Дуврской Железной дороги в море, был разочарован, но еще сильнее огорчился сам Фитцджеймс. Люди в экспедиции должны ладить между собой, думать и действовать сообща, а не предаваться унынию накануне отбытия, и уж подавно не подвергать сомнению принятые решения. Крозье уже высказал свое нелестное мнение по поводу проведенной Фитцджеймсом вербовки. Тогда Фитцджеймс воспринял это как своеобразную месть за вверенные ему исследования магнитного поля. Ситуация вправду вышла щекотливая: при иных обстоятельствах никто не смел бы предположить, что Крозье лишат работы, коей тот занимался последние двадцать лет. «Я не просил для себя этой обязанности, — сказал бы Фитцджеймс, будь Крозье его другом. — Исследования были поручены мне как помощнику главы экспедиции, поскольку вы, сэр, на тот момент еще не вернулись в Лондон. То же касается и вербовки — я не мог спросить вашего совета и поступил согласно собственному опыту и соображениям. Однако я нигде и ни в чем не стремился ущемить ваши права, сэр, а потому ваши упреки и подозрения беспочвенны».

Но Фрэнсис Крозье явно не желал стать ему другом. Фитцджеймс помнил, как сэр Джон Франклин познакомил их и угостил отличным ужином. Добрый сэр Джон проявил тогда чудеса деликатности, в нужных пропорциях демонстрируя уважение, теплоту, строгость, веру в удачу и искреннюю заботу обо всех участниках экспедиции. Фитцджеймс держался почтительно, Крозье выглядел усталым и едва поддерживал беседу; большую часть времени они оба внимали монологу сэра Джона, изредка вставляя свои реплики. Ближе к финалу встречи Фитцджеймс позволил себе пошутить: сэр Джон добродушно рассмеялся, капитан Крозье крякнул в свой стакан бренди. Этот звук, равно как и выражение его лица, следовало расценить скорее как скептические.

«Хвастун под маской скромности, всеобщий любимчик, выскочка, приятель сильных мира сего, здоровяк, возомнивший, что ему море по колено, красавчик, душа кают-компании, черт тебя подери». Фитцджеймс разгадал вынесенный себе вердикт по мелким деталям в движениях и речи потрепанного жизнью ветерана. И без того подавленный — Фитцджеймс не знал, чем, и не стремился узнать — Крозье отгородился от него стаканом, разглядывая сквозь хрустальные грани изломанный воображением портрет. Фитцджеймс был готов поспорить, что их путешествие он воспринимает в таком же неприглядном свете. Складывалось впечатление, что Крозье вовсе не рад оказанной ему чести, но — вот парадокс! — не променяет ее на все сокровища мира. «Это мой долг», — произнес он несколько раз за вечер, словно данное понятие служило для него спасительным щитом. «Это мой шанс, — мысленно парировал Фитцджеймс, — и нет, сэр, я не стыжусь использовать именно такое определение. Открытие Северо-Западного прохода покроет нас славой и обеспечит безбедную жизнь. Да, я выскочка, если вам так угодно, но хотя бы не сижу здесь с похоронным видом».

Он спустился на нижнюю палубу, посмотрел, как идет погрузка, проверил с лейтенантом Гором оружейную кладовую и распорядился насчет испытаний двигателей, если таковые начнутся в его отсутствие. Поднявшись обратно на жилую палубу, он чуть не столкнулся с двухэтажной горой стеклянной посуды, что колыхалась, звякая и дребезжа в своих ящиках, между главным люком и каютами уорент-офицеров.

— Вам помочь, мистер Гудсир?

— Добрый день, коммандер! Ох, благодарю, сэр, я как-нибудь...

Ухмыльнувшись, Фитцджеймс снял верхний ящик, из-за которого выглянуло обрамленное бакенбардами лицо молодого фельдшера.

— Благодарю вас, — с облегчением повторил Гудсир. — Я привез емкости для сохранения любопытных арктических животных, на тот случай, если...

— Боюсь, кита вы туда не упрячете, — заметил Фитцджеймс. Мистер Гудсир рассмеялся, и Фитцджеймс снова отметил, какой приятный смех у помощника их судового врача. — У вас есть ценное оборудование?

— Микроскоп и несколько увеличительных стекол.

— Упакуйте все как следует. Когда понадобится, сможете поставить микроскоп в большой капитанской каюте. Сэр Джон разрешил офицерам использовать ее для работы.

 

Гарри Гудсир зарделся от удовольствия. Он не решался поделиться с кем-либо, даже с доктором Стэнли, своими опасениями и был несказанно рад сообщению коммандера. Дело в том, что когда Гарри впервые увидел свое жилище на «Эребусе», он порядком струхнул. Офицерские каюты были размером шесть на пять футов, а каюта Гудсира оказалась и того меньше. Места в ней хватило только на койку и откидной стол, за которым можно было разве что написать письмо. Он чувствовал себя так, будто залез в чулан или шкаф для платья. Под койкой были устроены выдвижные ящики, а постель с деревянным бортиком находилась довольно высоко над полом. Гарри надеялся, что не сверзится оттуда во время шторма... если они, Господи упаси, попадут в шторм. Отодвижная дверь все равно пропускала сквозняк от люка — нужно будет завесить ее чем-нибудь...

Позже Гудсир узнал, что условия у него почти королевские. На других судах помощникам врачей отводили гамак и сундук в кубрике, лишая тем самым всякой надежды на уединение. Окруженные гурьбой галдящей молодежи, они не могли не то что преумножать свои медицинские знания, но и поддерживать уже полученные — было невозможно даже спокойно почитать книгу. Вопреки уровню образования и положению на корабле, в обществе и кают-компании офицеров им было отказано. Более того, отчего-то сложилось правило, будто помощник врача обязан, как нянька, следить за своими соседями-гардемаринами и препятствовать любым нарушениям дисциплины с их стороны. В итоге многие фельдшеры, потратившись на обмундирование и инструменты, разочаровывались в морской службе и при первой возможности покидали корабли, оседая в городишках на восточном и западном побережьях Южной Америки и бог весть где еще. Читая в «Ланцете» жалобы, мольбы и гневные отповеди братьев по цеху, Гарри понимал, как ему, оказывается, повезло, и благодарил судьбу за свою удачу.

Как и другие члены экипажа, не занятые с утра и до позднего вечера на кораблях, Гарри снял комнату в Вулвиче, на одной из улиц между доками и казармами королевской артиллерии. Большую часть дня он посвящал сочинениям знаменитых полярных мореплавателей, но иногда вставал до зари и ходил гулять на пруд, пока из-за высокого забора не доносилась пронзительная трель трубы и звучавшие то почти рядом, то вдалеке отрывистые команды. Странное чувство, когда тишину вокруг вдруг разрывает шум людской суеты — в один и тот же час, неизменный, и все равно внезапный, заставляющий вздрагивать.

Вскоре после приезда Гарри посетил знаменитую обсерваторию в Гринвиче. Именно там он впервые увидел коммандера Джеймса Фитцджеймса.

Тот короткий отрезок времени, всего пара минут, крепко врезался ему в память. Был ясный прохладный полдень: поляны и дорожки огромного парка были пусты, еще голые каштаны отбрасывали ажурные тени. Гарри прогуливался по аллее, что тянулась на юг от нарядного Флемстид-Хауса, когда заметил между деревьями композицию из нескольких блестящих на солнце объектов. Вначале он принял их за необычную скульптурную группу: три предмета на каменных тумбах располагались в ряд, довольно близко друг к другу, четвертый находился футах в десяти-двенадцати к северу, а пятый слева от него, словно сам по себе. Над этим устройством — ибо Гудсир уже догадался, что перед ним не причуда художника, а расположенные в нужном порядке научные приборы, — наклонившись к круглому стеклу, стоял высокий молодой человек в форме офицера военно-морского флота.

Гарри остолбенел, поймав себя на чудовищно грубой мысли, пугающей своей прямотой: «Воистину, вот образец человеческой породы!» Он вспыхнул по уши и уставился на гравий под ногами, но почти сразу же поднял взгляд. Офицер не видел его: чиркнув в тетради, он подошел к другому прибору, повернувшись к Гудсиру в профиль. Тот, как ученый, украдкой наблюдающий прекрасное творение природы, отметил атлетическое сложение незнакомца, его безукоризненную осанку и посадку красивой головы с копной вьющихся каштановых волос. Лица офицера было не разглядеть; сейчас Гарри и досадовал на свою близорукость, и радовался ей. Чувствуя, как горят щеки, он зашагал прочь, но все-таки не выдержал и обернулся, один раз. Офицер, запустив пятерню в кудри, уставился в свою тетрадь. Видимо, что-то у него там не сходилось...

Когда два дня спустя Гарри с остальными врачами экспедиции прибыл на флагманский корабль, он ничуть не удивился, обнаружив, что главным помощником на «Эребусе» является тот самый офицер из Гринвича. Не удивился он и тому, что быстро угадал особенности натуры Джеймса Фитцджеймса, а со временем лишь утвердился в своих выводах. Добродушие, учтивость и веселая юношеская удаль дополняли привлекательную внешность коммандера, и он без всяких усилий производил самое приятное впечатление на любого человека. Они с доктором Стэнли уже были знакомы, и Гудсир спросил себя, не по протекции ли тот получил свое назначение. Ему даже почудилось, что доктор разглядывает Фитцджеймса пристально, как своего пациента, но не находит повода для беспокойства.

— Генри Данкан Спенс Гудсир, — с улыбкой повторил коммандер, — добро пожаловать на борт!

«Пожалуйста, зовите меня Гарри», — чуть было не брякнул он по старой привычке. Чтобы не путаться, в «Казармах» братьев Гудсир называли по именам: Джон, Гарри, Арчи... Осознание того, что отныне и неизвестно как долго он будет единственным, отделенным от всех остальных «мистером Гудсиром», заставило Гарри поежиться. Выходя из офицерской кают-компании, он немного замешкался и чуть не отдавил пальцы ног доктору Макдональду.

Сказать по правде, Гарри чувствовал неловкость, сравнивая себя с коллегами. Во-первых, он был самым младшим из четырех корабельных медиков. Во-вторых, в отличие от Стэнли, Педди и Макдональда он не мог похвастаться опытом морских путешествий, и по праву считался «салагой». В-третьих, и это задевало Гудсира больше всего, формально он не являлся «доктором», о чем не гнушался напоминать ему доктор Стэнли. Педди и Макдональд — последний был всего двумя годами старше Гарри, но уже ходил на китобойном судне и написал книгу о гренландских племенах — держались дружелюбнее, однако судьба предопределила им места на «Терроре», тогда как доктор Стэнли воцарился на «Эребусе» и открыто давал Гудсиру понять, что является для него пускай не капитаном, но непосредственным руководителем и наставником. При этом Стэнли не проявлял желания научить Гарри чему-то новому по медицинской части. До сих пор он не посоветовал ни одной книги, которую следовало бы прочесть, не поделился ничем, что Гарри не должен был уже знать из курса хирургического колледжа. Труд натуралиста доктор Стэнли считал если не блажью, то уж точно не самой толковой тратой времени, хотя и не спорил об этом предмете с Гудсиром. «Занимайтесь своим делом, сэр, а я займусь своим. Надеюсь, вы будете мне полезны, коли возникнет такая нужда». Со старшими по званию Стэнли был любезен и даже дружелюбен, но не гнушался показывать свое превосходство простым матросам, которые уже поглядывали на него со смесью страха и уважения. Гарри расценивал его манеры как тщеславие, а вот доктор Педди находил тому иные причины.

— Доктор Стэнли взволнован, мистер Гудсир, — объяснил он. — Взволнован, если не сказать «встревожен». На моем корабле шестьдесят восемь душ, на вашем шестьдесят девять. Посмотрите, как мало места отведено экипажу: крохотные каюты для офицеров и четырнадцать дюймов гамака для остальных! Мы поплывем в страшной тесноте, а вы знаете, как быстро распространяется в таких условиях любая болезнь. Совершенно необходимо, чтобы матросы беспрекословно исполняли приказы судового врача — и ваши тоже, в противном случае судно превратится в плавучий лазарет. Будьте с ними строги, мистер Гудсир. Дизентерия начинается с грязных рук и ногтей, а цинга от нежелания пить лимонный сок, потому что он, видите ли, невкусный.

Гарри был вынужден согласиться с доктором Педди. С чем он категорически не мог согласиться, так это с мнением эксцентричного доктора Ричарда Кинга, которое курсировало за закрытыми дверями и передавалось из уст в уста шепотом, словно скандальный секрет. Доктор Кинг, ходивший с Джорджем Баком вниз по Большой Рыбной реке, горячо выступал против нового плавания в Арктику, взамен предлагая свои услуги в сухопутной экспедиции вдоль северного побережья Канады. Вспоминая зимовку Джона Росса, которая чудом не закончилась трагедией, и злоключения «Террора» в 1836 году — тогда Бак еле довел практически тонущий корабль до берегов Ирландии — Кинг открыто критиковал решение Адмиралтейства послать во льды два крупных судна с многочисленным экипажем. Разумеется, никто не видел письма Кинга, отправленного секретарю по делам войны и колоний, однако неутомимый доктор не скрывал своих взглядов и, как следствие, сделался фигурой весьма непопулярной.

— Никто не любит Кассандру, — подытожил доктор Стэнли. Они вчетвером сидели и пили пиво в трактире недалеко от вулвичской пристани.

— Более того, ей никто не верит, — отозвался доктор Педди.

«Хотя все ее пророчества оказывались правдивы», — хотел было добавить Гарри Гудсир, но промолчал. Он не позволит словам доктора Кинга омрачить эти последние дни на родине, полные ожидания и хлопот. Не хватало еще, чтобы радость людей поникла под гнетом чьих-то сомнений.

— Должен заметить, — потягивая пиво, промолвил доктор Макдональд, — что газетчики малость перестарались. Вокруг такое ликование, будто мы не отправляемся в путь, а уже вернулись домой с победой.

 

* * *

Сэр Джон закашлялся в носовой платок. Скованный мундиром, при всех медалях и в двууголке, бледный и опухший, он выглядел еще более больным, чем на адмиралтейском приеме на прошлой неделе. Установленный мистером Бердом задник немного сдерживал гулявший по палубе ветер, но все равно было прохладно. Фитцджеймс видел, как сэр Джон мелко дрожит от озноба, сидя в металлическом кресле перед установленным на треноге аппаратом.

— Что от меня требуется? — откашлявшись, обратился он к мистеру Берду сиплым голосом. Берд сделал знак помощнику, который забрался за кресло и аккуратно подкрутил изогнутый «воротник».

— Пожалуйста, уприте голову сюда, сэр. Это нужно для достижения неподвижности. Очень хорошо, благодарю вас. Теперь постарайтесь не шевелиться, сэр. Я дам знать, когда можно будет поменять позу.

Фитцджеймс улыбнулся своему командиру, стараясь хоть немного его ободрить. Меньше минуты, и портрет готов — совсем не то, что часами позировать художнику! Берд был мастером своего дела, и сэр Джон по рекомендации супруги пригласил его сделать карточки офицеров на борту «Эребуса». Дату назначили заранее, но кто же мог подумать, что прямо накануне отплытия главу экспедиции подкосит инфлюэнца. Однако держался он молодцом и даже справился с дрожью, сжав в левой руке подзорную трубу.

— Готово! — мистер Берд вынырнул из-под покрывала, и сэр Джон облегченно вздохнул. — Желаете еще раз, сэр?

— Нет, спасибо, достаточно, — сэр Джон расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на мундире. — Прошу вас, Фрэнсис.

Капитан Крозье без лишних слов сел в кресло. Он был единственным с «Террора», кого позвали позировать для карточки и, похоже, ничуть не горевал бы, не получи он такое приглашение. Натянув фуражку, резко одернув китель, Крозье застыл в напряженной позе, уставившись куда-то вдаль.

— Ради всего святого, не надевайте фуражку, Джеймс, — шепнул ему сэр Джон и спрятался за платком. Фитцджеймс кивнул. В широком головном уборе Крозье действительно имел скорее нелепый, нежели суровый вид. Выполнив эту часть своего долга, он коротко попрощался с сэром Джоном и ушел. Все думали, что сэр Джон тоже удалится, спустится к себе в каюту, но тому явно было любопытно, как станут позировать его офицеры. К тому же сейчас настала очередь Фитцджеймса.

— Придумаете что-нибудь поинтереснее, мистер Берд? — после ухода Крозье сэр Джон даже повеселел, как оживляется ребенок в отсутствие строгого учителя. Расторопный помощник мастера тут же занялся сменой задника: собрал драпировку складками и закрепил ее за креслом. Мистер Берд подал Фитцджеймсу зеркало.

— Сэр Джон прав. Если позволите, сэр, вам больше подойдет непринужденная поза. Впрочем, я могу сделать две карточки, а затем вы выберете лучшую.

— Лучшую выберет леди Франклин, — усмехнувшись, поправил его сэр Джон, — и пришлет копию с почтой в Оркни. Я согласен с мистером Бердом, Джеймс. Хороший портрет должен передавать истинную натуру человека!

Последнюю фразу он произнес так, чтобы слышали все собравшиеся. В ответ на это первый лейтенант Гор скрестил руки на груди и зыркнул из-под козырька, как Каменный гость, чем вызвал добродушный смех и шутки товарищей; было известно, что Гор — человек самого спокойного и приятного нрава. Доктор Стэнли провел ладонью по напомаженным волосам, мистер Дево поправил шейный платок, мистер Рид разгладил складки на застегнутой наглухо куртке. Стоя в стороне от остальных, мистер Гудсир «репетировал» свою позу: облокотившись о борт, подпирая кулаком щеку, он, видно, хотел выглядеть погруженным в думы или мечты. Фитцджеймс расстегнул китель — признаться, он был ему тесноват — и, придерживая фуражку, сел перед круглым черным глазом волшебного ящика.

— Замечательно! — спустя полминуты объявил мистер Берд. — Не желаете ли теперь взять подзорную трубу? Вот так, замрите, сэр!

Он перевел взгляд со снастей на Гудсира. Задумчивый ученый... совсем не такой, как доктор Стэнли и другие судовые врачи, коих Фитцджеймс повидал на своем веку. Приятно, когда на корабле есть такие люди. Интересно, найдут они во льдах что-нибудь редкое, достойное стать жемчужиной частной коллекции или музейным экспонатом? Хорошо, что аппарат Берда останется на «Эребусе» — быть может, Гудсир использует его для...

— Благодарю вас, сэр!

Он моргнул, поднялся. Мистер Берд осторожно передавал пластины помощнику. Сэр Джон скрылся в главном люке. Третий лейтенант Фейрхолм что-то сказал лейтенанту Гору — тот посторонился и приглашающе указал на кресло. Фейрхолм ежился от холода.

— Прошу вас, сэр, одолжите мне ненадолго куртку. Я оставил свою в каюте и скоро превращусь в ледышку, черт побери...

— Не сквернословить, — одернул его Фитцджеймс и добавил с легким упреком, — почему бы вам тогда не сходить за одеждой?

— Хитрец, хочешь покрасоваться в коммандерских эполетах? — заметил Гор.

— На удачу! — отозвался Фейрхолм. — Пусть сестрица Лиззи мною гордится!

Фитцджеймс дождался, пока ему вернут китель, поручил Левеконту позже отнести «камеру» вниз, и сам спустился на жилую палубу. Тяжелый кашель сэра Джона был слышен уже возле трапа — кашель, а еще довольно громкий женский голос. Мгновение поколебавшись, Фитцджеймс миновал обе кают-компании и постучал в дверь к капитану.

— Войдите! — приказал женский голос.

Пригнувшись в проеме, Фитцджеймс вошел и склонил голову еще ниже, приветствуя леди Джейн Франклин. Он уже встречался с леди Джейн, но очень коротко и в многолюдных местах, и теперь чувствовал, что невольно вторгся в обстоятельства куда более интимные, не предназначенные для чужих глаз. Сэр Джон сидел перед печкой, сгорбившись и комкая в руках платок, а леди Джейн трогала его лоб тыльной стороной ладони. В ногах у хозяина устроился Нептун, лохматый белый с черными пятнами гигант ньюфаундлендской породы, который при виде Фитцджеймса приветственно стукнул хвостом по полу.

— Коммандер Фитцджеймс, рада вас видеть, — леди Джейн взяла со стола чашку чая и передала ее мужу. — Сэр Джон как раз хотел послать за вами и сообщить, что если инфлюэнца все-таки уложит его в постель, вам придется принять на себя руководство экспедицией!

Сэр Джон раскашлялся пуще прежнего. Фитцджеймс ответил смущенной улыбкой — он слышал эту шутку раньше от самого капитана, леди Джейн лишь произнесла ее более... энергично.

— Уверяю вас, мэм, весь экипаж надеется на скорейшее выздоровление сэра Джона и не желает для себя другого командующего.

— Мне приятно это слышать, — леди Джейн подошла к окну, коснулась пальцами поднятой бархатной шторы. — И вдвойне приятно оттого, как искренне вы это говорите.

Фитцджеймс не мог определить, являлось ли это приглашением продолжить диалог в шутливом тоне или, напротив, внезапной откровенностью. Леди Джейн глядела на него ласково, но пристально, будто стараясь распознать в его лице малейшие признаки фальши. Не найдя таковых, она тепло улыбнулась и положила обе руки на плечи сэру Джону.

— Вы хотели что-то сказать мне, Джеймс? — просипел тот.

— Да, сэр, — он коротко кивнул. — Мистер Берд скоро закончит, после чего офицеры вернутся к своим обязанностям. Погрузка продовольствия почти завершена, остались только некоторые личные запасы, живой груз на «Баретто Джуниор» и консервы мистера Голднера.

— Мы выходим в море через два дня, — воскликнул сэр Джон, — а он до сих пор не выполнил заказ?

— Тебе нельзя волноваться, дорогой, — шепнула леди Джейн, а громче добавила, — коммандер Фитцджеймс проследит за тем, чтобы все было в порядке, не так ли, сэр?

— Я все рассчитал и согласовал действия с капитаном Крозье. Даже если консервы доставят восемнадцатого утром, сэр, мы успеем все погрузить, — твердо заявил Фитцджеймс.

Вот оно — то, что он ценил выше любых комплиментов, обещаний и хвалебных строк в «Газете». Сэр Джон воззрился на него с облегчением и благодарностью, леди Джейн с почти триумфальным восхищением. Именно так на Фитцджеймса смотрели прежние командиры, отправляя его на ответственное и опасное задание.

Сэр Джон выпрямился и даже немного порозовел.

— В таком случае... А что с вашей подготовкой в обсерватории?

— Она завершена, сэр. Я хотел просить разрешения покинуть корабль, чтобы забрать и привезти сюда недостающие измерительные приборы.

Сэр Джон утвердительно качнул головой. Леди Джейн надела шляпку, завязала ленты под подбородком и натянула перчатки.

— Мне тоже пора, — она взяла накидку и сумочку. — София, верно, уже заждалась. Да-да, милый, я оставляю тебя наслаждаться чаем и покоем. Я приеду завтра. Побереги голос для воскресной проповеди. И постарайся отдохнуть, не тревожься ни о чем! Могу я попросить вас проводить меня, коммандер?

На верхней палубе помощник мистера Берда заканчивал разбирать задник с драпировкой. Фитцджеймс помог леди Джейн надеть накидку и сойти по трапу на твердую землю гринхайтского причала. Оказавшись внизу, леди Джейн тут же взяла его под руку, обвивая вокруг локтя ловко и крепко, как змея.

— Мой экипаж вон там, — она указала на дальний поворот на Хай-стрит. Фитцджеймс понял, что идти придется очень медленно. — Хорошо, что тучи рассеялись. Меньше всего в день отплытия нам нужны дождь и пронзительный ветер. Пусть дует сколько угодно, когда вы покинете эти воды, только в правильную сторону.

— У нас предусмотрены два буксирных парохода, мэм, на случай Борея [1] вдоль побережья.

— Да, прекрасно. Но если не возражаете, коммандер, я хотела побеседовать с вами о непогоде иного рода.

«Как будто я мог понадобиться вам для чего-то еще». Он учтиво наклонился к ней, готовый внимать каждому слову. Леди Франклин никуда не торопилась, они еле плелись по набережной.

— Видите ли, мой дорогой сэр, — начала она, и в уши Фитцджеймсу полилась, журча гармонией напевов, симфония игристого светского прямодушия: насквозь театральная, выученная назубок и уже опробованная на других слушателях. Разумеется, речь шла о сэре Джоне Франклине. Еще зимой, выбирая командира для готовящейся экспедиции, лорд Хаддингтон прямо высказывал опасения насчет кандидатуры сэра Джона, ссылаясь на его возраст и высокую чувствительность к холоду. «Представляете? Но сэр Джон никогда не страдал от обморожений!» Капитан Бофор и секретарь Барроу вели себя деликатнее, но оба разделяли сомнения Его Сиятельства. Бедный сэр Джон был вынужден уверять их в том, что он все так же крепок телом и духом и не просит для себя ничего, кроме возможности еще послужить королеве и отечеству на поприще полярных исследований. Он заручился поддержкой добрых друзей: доктора Ричардсона, капитана Бака и сэра Джеймса Росса, и с их помощью убедил своих суровых судий из Адмиралтейства, и все же, все же...

Голос леди Джейн дрогнул, и Фитцджеймс испугался, что она сейчас заплачет. Благо, поблизости оказалась скамейка. Они сели. Вцепившись в сумочку, леди Джейн созерцала вид на Темзу совершенно сухими глазами.

— Мне неловко говорить об этом, коммандер, но я знаю, что Барроу хотел поставить во главе экспедиции вас. Знаю также, что ваше производство в капитаны лишь вопрос времени, и разрешится он очень скоро. В течение месяца или двух, полагаю.

«Чем ты впечатлил старика, что он с тобой так носится?» — говорил ее устремленный на реку взор.

Фитцджеймс молчал.

— Позволю себе еще одну догадку, — тихим бесстрастным тоном продолжала леди Франклин. — Мой муж не добился бы своего назначения, не будь вы его старшим помощником на «Эребусе». В глазах Адмиралтейства именно вы, сэр, — главная опора для капитана.

Не ответить и теперь означало бы вопиющую бестактность.

— Служить под началом сэра Джона — великая честь для меня.

Он сказал это от всего сердца, и ее грустный усталый взгляд потеплел.

— Тогда позвольте мне быть с вами откровенной. Вы храбрый, добрый, искренний молодой человек, мистер Джеймс, вас ждет блестящее будущее. Я разбираюсь в людях и доверяю вам, поэтому и прошу вас... позаботиться о сэре Джоне. Он тоже храбрый, добрый и искренний, но уже не молод. Иногда он хандрит, слишком остро переживает неудачи. Ему бывает необходимо поговорить с тем, кто его поймет. Я буду глубоко признательна, если в такие моменты вы проявите к нему участие не как его офицер, но как друг.

Фитцджеймс мысленно отметил, что леди Джейн, презрев святость субординации, ни разу не упомянула Крозье, будто его и вовсе не существовало. Видимо, угнетающая меланхолия капитана «Террора» простиралась далеко за пределы его корабля. Леди Джейн смотрела на него внимательно, терпеливо, как на равного, но Фитцджеймса не покидало ощущение, что он сдает некий очень важный экзамен, и пока, вроде бы, успешно.

— Ваша просьба, мэм, всецело совпадает с моими собственными желаниями, и я с радостью исполню свой долг — перед вами, сэром Джоном и собой.

— Хорошо. Очень хорошо.

Она поднялась, снова взяла его под руку. До кареты оба шли молча; на губах леди Джейн мерцала улыбка, свидетель приятных воспоминаний или новых надежд, однако в глазах плясали хитрые искорки. Фитцджеймс думал, что напоследок его попросят о чем-нибудь еще. Оказалось, леди лишь хотела поделиться слухами.

— Поговаривают, — она многозначительно подняла брови, — что Джеймсу Россу обещали титул баронета и солидную пенсию за согласие отправиться на поиски Северо-Западного прохода. Ради Росса они даже отложили бы экспедицию на год! Кто эти «они», можно только гадать... Конечно, Росс отказался — вы ведь знаете, он дал жене клятву больше не выходить в море. Но подобное предложение — справедливая награда за подвиг, не правда ли?

Фитцджеймс помог ей сесть в экипаж. На прощание леди Джейн выглянула из окна кареты, протянула ему руку.

— Благодарю вас за прогулку и беседу, коммандер. Завтра привезу вам презабавный подарок — только это сюрприз, не проболтайтесь сэру Джону! До свидания!

Она коротко сжала и отпустила пальцы Фитцджеймса. Хватка леди Франклин сквозь перчатку из тонкой кожи показалась ему железной. Откланявшись, он взял кэб и отправился в Гринвич.

 

**Июнь 1845. г., Северное море**

 

— Все на палубу! Одевайтесь, живо, и наверх! С собой ничего не брать! Оставьте это, мистер Хартнелл! Все наверх!

Гарри Гудсир пробудился резко, словно кто-то дернул его за шиворот. Он сел в кромешной темноте, нащупал на столе очки и надел их. Разумеется, рядом никого не было, но шум и топот за перегородкой каморки означали одно — случилось что-то плохое. Морщась, Гарри спустил ноги с койки. Тут же в его каюту постучали.

— Да, войдите!

— Мистер Гудсир, — створка отодвинулась, в дверях появился лейтенант Гор. Он держал фонарь и выглядел так, будто сам только что вскочил с постели. — Пожалуйста, оденьтесь. Коммандер велит всем собраться на палубе.

— Кто-нибудь ранен? — Гарри натянул свитер, брюки с подтяжками и сапоги, накинул шинель. Достал часы и вгляделся в циферблат: четыре утра.

— Насколько мне известно, нет, — лейтенант уже стучал в соседнюю дверь. — Мистер Эйлмор, просыпайтесь!

Схватив шарф и фуражку, Гарри по трапу выбрался на верхнюю палубу. Кто-то поднимался по крутым ступеням впереди него, кто-то, тихо ругаясь, напирал сзади. Было темно, вечерняя россыпь огоньков там, где стоял Стромнесс, погасла — городок мирно спал. Матросы, вылезая из главного люка, выстраивались вдоль бортов неровными шеренгами. В свете редких фонарей на корме Гудсир увидел второго лейтенанта Левеконта, помощников Кауча и Дево, а также раздраженного доктора Стэнли, и подошел к ним.

— В чем дело? Где сэр Джон, где коммандер Фитцджеймс?

— Коммандер как раз дает объяснения капитану, — хмуро произнес Левеконт. — А по поводу нашего происшествия... Вот, полюбуйтесь.

Гарри всмотрелся туда, куда указывал лейтенант. Из массы матросов выделялись четыре фигуры. Они стояли, сутулясь и понуро уставившись себе под ноги; один мужчина покачнулся и тяжело привалился к стопке ящиков. Товарищи заставили его принять вертикальное положение.

— Они... пьяны?

— Как сапожники, мистер Гудсир. Эти молодцы взяли лодку и без разрешения отправились на берег. Мало им было вчерашнего увольнения... Их хватились, и час назад лейтенант Фейрхолм доставил всех обратно. Теперь лейтенант Гор с морпехами выгоняют всех и будут искать пронесенную на борт выпивку. Вообразите, как обрадуется сэр Джон таким новостям.

Гудсир сочувствующе кивнул. Сэр Джон Франклин славился не только своей горячей верой и проповедями, но и категорическим нетерпением к пьянству. Запрет на употребление спиртных напитков распространялся на всех, начиная со старших офицеров и заканчивая юнгами. В этом Гудсир был склонен согласиться и с капитаном, и с доктором Стэнли, который считал подобное решение уместным для продолжительного путешествия в суровом климате. Однако он не удивился тому, что дорвавшиеся до запретного плода люди потеряли всякое чувство меры. Кажется, им хотя бы было стыдно: четверо виновных не реагировали на глухой ропот в толпе, не подняли головы, когда лейтенант Гор вышел на палубу со своим фонарем.

— Вольно! — крикнул он. — Садитесь, это надолго.

И Гор снова исчез в люке. Матросы опустились на палубу, «беглецы» в нерешительности потопталась на месте, затем тоже уселись под мачтой унылым сгорбленным квартетом. Гарри зевнул, плотно кутаясь в шинель, и осмелился задать еще один вопрос:

— Поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь, лейтенант, но ведь матросы с «Террора» не сходили на сушу? Кажется, об этом говорили вчера...

— Верно, сэр, — Левеконт понизил голос. — Капитан Крозье не отпустил с корабля никого — кроме офицеров, разумеется. Все из-за дисциплины: кто-то из матросов, знаете ли, может затосковать по дому, кто-то ударится... в излишества. Но наш коммандер разрешил двоим повидаться с родственниками в Керкволле, и еще по одному человеку из каждой кают-компании отправил за свежей провизией. Все вернулись вовремя, ну а после...

«Да-а, вот вам пример людской признательности!» Гудсир скрипнул зубами от досады. Воистину, протяни страждущему палец, и он оттяпает руку по локоть. Так подставлять своего коммандера перед сэром Джоном и капитаном Крозье, и это после столь доброго и чуткого обращения с его стороны! Гарри не помнил ни единого случая, чтобы Фитцджеймс отмахнулся от какой-либо задачи или переложил ее решение на плечи другого. Как он нес вахту в шквальный ветер возле Олдборо (тогда корабли чуть не развернуло обратно в Канал), как поднимался на палубу посреди ночи, чтобы убрать паруса... Для Гарри, который в такую качку не мог не то что передвигаться, но даже ясно мыслить, эти поступки казались подвигами. И среди выполнения всех своих обязанностей коммандер еще находит силы и время вникать в просьбы членов экипажа, а те платят ему черной неблагодарностью!

— Не беспокойтесь, мистер Гудсир, — добавил Левеконт, видимо, расценив его выражение лица как личное недовольство, — обыск начнут с офицерских кают, и скоро нас пустят обратно.

— Вы вправду думаете, что спиртное могли спрятать в наших каютах? Незаметно?

— Как знать, — пожал плечами лейтенант. — Люди порой проявляют чудеса изворотливости.

Гарри вздохнул. Иногда он казался себе беспросветным идеалистом. Он судил об их экспедиции, длившейся пока неполный месяц, по впечатлениям от большой кают-компании, где каждый мог пользоваться библиотекой в более чем тысячу томов, где коммандер Фитцджеймс сражался в шахматы со старшим интендантом Осмером, а лейтенант Гор рисовал или искусно играл на флейте. В спокойную погоду Гудсир ставил здесь микроскоп и изучал под ним выловленных ведром крошечных моллюсков. На первых порах он ограничивался эскизами и описаниями, места для которых вполне хватало и в его каюте. Он помнил, что сэр Джон собирался предоставить просторное капитанское помещение для научной работы, но пока... стеснялся спросить и вообще не хотел привлекать к себе лишнее внимание.

— У вас, шотландцев, есть любопытная черта, — заметил однажды вечером Фитцджеймс. Гарри как раз сидел над микроскопом, а коммандер читал мемуары какого-то знаменитого полярника. Больше в кают-компании никого не было.

— Интересно, какая же? — не отрываясь от работы, спросил Гарри. — Прозрачное тело, сужаясь, завершается острым хвостом...

 

— Боже упаси. Нет, я имею в виду... как это у вас называется? Странное слово, означает одновременно «приятный», «осторожный» и «себе на уме». Мне кажется, вы такой, мистер Гудсир.

— Хм-м, спасибо за комплимент.

Кровь прилила к лицу, но ведь он уже долго сидит согнувшись, даже шея затекла... Гарри аккуратно запустил палец под воротник, потер верхние позвонки.

— Не стоит благодарности, — добродушно усмехнулся Фитцджеймс и вернулся к книге.

Гарри не раз с улыбкой вспоминал истории о чудовищных ссорах Фицроя с Дарвином, которыми его запугивал старший брат. Он уже написал домой о том, что не мог бы желать для себя лучшего капитана, чем сэр Джон Франклин, и лучшего общества офицеров, нежели собранная на «Эребусе» компания. Его так и подмывало отдельно рассказать о Фитцджеймсе, о его доблести, остром уме и вежливом обхождении, но Гарри удержался, ограничившись парой строк о том, что коммандер проявляет искренний интерес к исследованиям морской фауны. Первое письмо получилось довольно сумбурным; Гарри Гудсир попал в совершенно новый зыбкий мир, полный неизвестных терминов, хитроумных приборов и четкого слаженного труда, в котором не принимал почти никакого участия. Как первооткрыватель в неведомых краях, он пока лишь наблюдал за происходящим вокруг с наивностью неофита, испытывая самые простые эмоции: удивление, восторг, страх, симпатию, которую то мог, то не мог объяснить...

Он не заметил, как к их группе на корме подошел сержант морпехов. Небо на востоке бледнело, над горизонтом сияла тонкая полоса зари.

— Джентльмены, мы проверили ваши каюты. Все в порядке, можете возвращаться к себе.

— Хвала Всевышнему, — буркнул доктор Стэнли.

Они гуськом побрели к трапу. Гарри пропустил коллегу вперед. От встряски и волнения сна у него не было ни в одном глазу. Задержавшись у двери каюты, он украдкой посмотрел влево, в душную мглу, где свисали с балок пустые мешки гамаков. Там поблескивали, перемещаясь, несколько фонарей; то и дело раздавались скрип и стук крышек матросских сундуков, шорох и невнятные, приглушенные голоса. Что-то звякнуло, и фонари устремились на звук, как стайка светлячков.

— Отлично, всё за борт.

Гудсиру почудилось, что говорит Фитцджеймс, но он вполне мог ошибаться. Глупо было стоять вот так, щурясь в темноту. Раз ему все равно не хочется спать, лучше уж поработать: микроскоп остался в кают-компании офицеров, вместе с большей частью записей. Только вот возиться с ними сейчас означало наверняка потревожить доктора Стэнли, чья «комната» выходила дверью в кают-компанию. Гарри не хотел причинять никому неудобств, путаться у людей под ногами — особенно в такую ночь, как эта. Все еще пребывая в некотором смятении чувств, расстроенный и растерянный, он разделся и снова лег в постель, невольно ловя отзвуки возни в кубрике. Кто-то прошел мимо, стуча подошвами по трапу — вверх, потом вниз. Вот, опять: вверх, и обратно, вверх-вниз, вверх...

Бутылки плюхнулись в воды залива Навершо, но Гарри этого, разумеется, не слышал.

 

В седьмом часу они подняли якорь и продолжили путь. До полудня Гарри сортировал свои заметки, переписывая кое-что начисто в отдельную тетрадь, и даже набросал план для крупной статьи, а то и целой книги. За обедом он ожидал каких-то новых подробностей ночного инцидента, но все вели себя как обычно, разве что три лейтенанта имели уставший и немного угрюмый вид. Фитцджеймса не было — каждый день он обедал и пил чай вместе с сэром Джоном — но отчего-то именно сегодня, сейчас, Гарри особенно хотелось увидеть его и убедиться, что все в порядке.

К концу трапезы в кают-компанию, виляя хвостом и роняя слюну на пол, прошествовал Нептун. Всеобщий любимец, он всегда получал кусочек чего-нибудь вкусного с офицерского стола. Вот и теперь он сел, положил морду на колено Фейрхолму и воззрился на него с полным достоинства ожиданием. Гудсир покосился на открытую дверь; он знал, что пес часто предваряет появление своего хозяина, и не ошибся: к ним вошел сэр Джон. Все, кроме Нептуна, поднялись, сэр Джон протестующе помахал рукой.

— Прошу, садитесь. А ты, старый баловень, снова клянчишь лакомства? Господа, хочу напомнить, что большая каюта в вашем распоряжении. Перенесите туда необходимые книги и приборы. Лейтенант Левеконт, коммандер Фитцджеймс высоко оценил ваш вклад в магнитные наблюдения. Продолжайте в том же духе. Мистер Гудсир, коммандер также поведал мне о морских существах, которых вы изучаете. Мне было бы любопытно на них взглянуть. Судя по тому, что я слышал, вы отдаетесь своему делу с большим усердием.

— Благодарю вас, сэр, я... стараюсь.

— Грэм, вчера я отправил ваши эскизы леди Джейн. Уверен, она будет в восторге.

Лейтенант Гор поклонился, улыбкой давая понять, что продолжит на досуге рисовать пейзажи. Сказав еще несколько слов остальным офицерам, сэр Джон подозвал Нептуна и вернулся в свою каюту. Польщенные речью капитана, все коротко переглянулись между собой. Это было в характере сэра Джона: сказать что-то приятное каждому из подчиненных, воодушевить его, поддержать в случае сомнений и похвалить за хорошо проделанную работу. Его неподдельный интерес к разным сферам науки и искусства, умение обнаружить в человеке талант и помочь ему раскрыться создали на «Эребусе» ту атмосферу товарищества, которую Гудсир так ценил в эдинбургских «Казармах». Он также с радостью отметил, что их капитан выглядит гораздо лучше, чем в день отплытия. Свежий морской воздух и отказ от табака пошли ему на пользу; все офицеры сходились во мнении, что сэр Джон помолодел лет на десять. Гарри еще не видел его чем-либо недовольным, и надеялся, что так будет и впредь.

Впрочем... нет, однажды он стал невольным свидетелем сцены, которая не рассердила, но явно огорчила их капитана. Сэр Джон любил общество своих офицеров и помимо Фитцджеймса всегда приглашал к столу еще двоих джентльменов, а несколько раз звал к обеду и капитана Крозье с «Террора». Крозье явился на следующий день после отбытия из Олдборо, но не ради наслаждения кушаньями и приятной беседой, а чтобы доложить о возникших трудностях. Лейтенанты Гор и Фейрхолм присутствовали при том разговоре и вечером пересказали его в кают-компании. Во-первых, Джон Браун, матрос с «Террора», заболел, и Крозье собирался ссадить его на берег. Во-вторых, во время шторма погибли четыре из десяти быков, которых вез «Баретто Джуниор», и теперь требовалось пополнить поголовье скота — «повезет, если не весь передохнет, пока перейдем Атлантику». Услыхав, что в случае продолжения северо-восточных ветров Адмиралтейство велело им немедленно поворачивать назад, Крозье, по словам очевидцев, впал в такую ярость, что чуть не дошел до откровенного богохульства. Только сэр Джон, обескураженный подобным проявлением чувств, смог успокоить его, заверив, что не намерен отклоняться от намеченного курса. Когда Гудсир позже увидел их обоих на палубе, он еще не знал, в чем дело, и удивился переменам в лице сэра Джона. Сжав губы, с выражением печали и неловкости во взгляде, он внимал капитану Крозье, который стоял к Гудсиру спиной, сцепив руки в замок. Потом Крозье сел в свою лодку и больше не появлялся на борту «Эребуса».

До сих пор Гарри Гудсир словом не перемолвился с Крозье, да и сталкивался с ним лишь дважды или трижды, но впечатление о нем у Гарри сложилось прямо противоположное тому, что произвел на него Фитцджеймс. Он сходу определил, что этот плотный седеющий мужчина, опытный моряк и старший помощник Франклина, внутренне глубоко несчастен — и вряд ли соленый ветер окажет на него то же целебное действие, как на сэра Джона. О причинах тоски Крозье можно было только гадать, но Гудсир и без того понимал: в таком состоянии духа человеку лучше было не отправляться в долгое плаванье. Он боялся представить себе, какое влияние оказывал капитан второго корабля на свою команду, и вновь порадовался тому, что путешествует на флагманском судне, а не на «Терроре».

Сытые и ободренные приятными словами сэра Джона, офицеры разошлись по своим делам. Лейтенант Левеконт взял с полки «Инструкции для магнитных и метеорологических обсерваторий» и отправился на верхнюю палубу. Гарри увязался следом. Многочисленные инструменты на «Эребусе» приводили его в некий священный трепет; он совершенно не понимал, как все это работает, откуда берутся аккуратные столбцы цифр в тетрадях у наблюдателей, и каким образом данные сведения помогают им вычислить местоположение корабля, держать правильный курс и определять перемену погоды. Гарри остановился у одного из десяти хронометров, сверяя собственные часы, и упустил из виду лейтенанта. Ах, нет, он вон там, на носу, рядом с мистером Ридом и коммандером. Фитцджеймс смотрел в подзорную трубу и указывал на что-то ледовому лоцману. Затем он глянул в раскрытую Левеконтом книгу, что-то объяснил ему, водя пальцем по странице, и напоследок хлопнул лейтенанта по плечу. Гарри дождался, пока Рид и Левеконт удалятся, и сам пошел на нос корабля. Фитцджеймс сложил трубу, развернулся и двинулся ему навстречу.

— Мистер Гудсир! Как вы, все хорошо?

— Да, спасибо, коммандер

«Вам удалось поспать сегодня, хотя бы час?» Будь Гарри судовым врачом, а не всего лишь фельдшером, он по полному праву задал бы этот вопрос. Фитцджеймс заметно осунулся, под глазами у него синели тени, веки слегка покраснели и опухли. Он приветствовал Гудсира своей обычной улыбкой, но вдруг зажмурился и мощно, от души, зевнул в ворот шинели.

— Вам удалось поспать сегодня? — не выдержал Гарри.

— Прошу прощения... А-а, вы о нашей небольшой заминке в Стромнессе? — Фитцджеймс потер глаза рукой в шерстяной перчатке. — Да, подремал часок-другой. Это ничего, я сплю мало, но уж если удается, пушкой не разбудишь. Давайте немного пройдемся.

Действительно, долго стоять на одном месте было уже холодновато. Огибая снасти, переступая через веревки и вмонтированные между досками престонские иллюминаторы, они направились на корму. Матросы отдавали коммандеру честь. Он задержался у штурвала, глядя на приборы, затем вновь раскрыл подзорную трубу и навел ее на «Террор». Гарри терпеливо ждал, пока Фитцджеймс заговорит, и ждать пришлось недолго.

— Вы верите в предсказания, мистер Гудсир?

— Зависит от того, какого они рода, — Гарри немного смутился. — Если вы о прогнозах, которые предоставляют наши термометры, барометры и прочие устройства, то...

— Нет, я о другом — Фитцджеймс отыскал на волнах «Баретто Джуниор». — Всякие послания от призраков, карточные расклады, линии на ладонях — вы в такое верите?

— Если честно, нет, — признался Гарри. — Я ученый и христианин, сэр. По-моему, это глупо и... глупо и безобидно, я надеюсь.

Он запнулся, посмотрел себе под ноги, а когда поднял голову, встретил пристальный, в упор, взгляд коммандера. Тот принял строгий вид, но в глубине и в уголках его глаз таился смех, который, казалось, вот-вот проявится, вырвется наружу. Однако вместо этого Фитцджеймс снова отчаянно зевнул.

— Простите. Хорошо иметь крепкие убеждения, доктор. А тайны хранить вы умеете?

— Да, конечно, — кивнул Гарри прежде, чем до него дошел смысл вопроса и обращения «доктор». Он как будто оцепенел, но при этом не чувствовал холода. Фитцджеймс чуть наклонился, понизил голос.

— Когда мне было пятнадцать, — замогильным тоном произнес он, — цыганка в Лиссабоне гадала мне на картах. «Жизнь твоя будет долгой, мальчик, — сказала она, — но смерть всюду ходит за тобой по пятам». Там были картинки: извилистая дорога, бродяга с собакой и скелет. Ужас, правда?

Гарри потупился, нерешительно улыбаясь, сунув руки в карманы форменной куртки. Фитцджеймс хмыкнул. Гарри покосился на него, щурясь за стеклами очков, и тоже тихо фыркнул в бакенбарды. Глядя друг на друга, они оба чуть не расхохотались, но совладали с неуместным беспричинным весельем. Гарри кашлянул, тщетно пытаясь найти более подобающую тему для разговора. Переступая с ноги на ногу, он пожал плечами.

— И почему вы вспомнили об этом сейчас?

— На островах, — коммандер указал трубой на восток, в сторону Оркни, — суеверия живы, как нигде больше. Мы задержались там оттого, что местные жители наотрез отказались продавать скот в субботу — плохая, мол, примета. А где суеверия, там и все остальное, что категорически неприемлемо на корабле.

Гудсир мог представить себе сразу несколько безусловно неприемлемых явлений, только коммандер наверняка имел в виду нечто менее очевидное, нежели тунеядство, воровство и содомия.

— Я никому об этом не рассказывал, — помолчав, без тени усмешки продолжал Фитцджеймс, — но вас считаю нужным оповестить. Матросы нередко обращаются к судовому врачу с вопросами, предназначенными скорее для священника, а капеллана у нас нет.

— Но я не врач, а просто помощник доктора Стэнли, сэр.

— Никто в здравом уме не пойдет с этим к доктору Стэнли. Люди побаиваются его, так было и на «Корнуоллисе», где я служил в Китае.

Гарри подивился схожести их мнений касаемо доктора, но не подал виду. Вместо этого он сказал:

— Тогда я внимательно слушаю, сэр, и надеюсь быть вам полезен.

Фитцджеймс задумчиво барабанил пальцами по фальшборту.

— Вчера матрос первого класса Томас Ворк попросил отпустить его в Керкволл к жене, которую он не видел четыре года. Ночью тот же матрос был в числе наших гуляк. К слову, я не стал назначать им штраф или иное наказание. Люди и без того знают, что провинились. Я не сказал ничего никому из них, кроме Томаса Ворка. Господи, это было бы смешно, когда бы... На пьяном глазу он сообщил мне, под строжайшим секретом, что его женушка «раскинула карты» и напророчила нам гибель во льдах. Корабли затонут, а мы все замерзнем и умрем, так заявил мне мистер Ворк.

Гарри ошалело моргнул.

— И-и что же вы ответили?

— Пригрозил отправить его назад в кандалах, если услышу хоть малейшее упоминание об этой ерунде. Уверен, Ворк будет держать рот на замке, ежели вообще вспомнит, что наболтал с перепою. И все же прошу вас, мистер Гудсир, доложить мне, если эта история всплывет. Матросы — народ суеверный, почище островитян. Вдобавок подобные слухи очень огорчат сэра Джона, с его-то нетерпимостью ко всякой ереси. Мне неловко морочить вам голову пустяками, — коммандер поморщился, кривя губы, — но я должен был с кем-то поделиться.

В его лице проступило что-то, отчего Гарри совсем растерялся: слабый спазм от физической боли, или усталость, или безотчетный, безосновательный испуг мелькнули и исчезли без следа. Гарри даже решил, что ему почудилось; впрочем, весь их разговор был искаженным, неясным, вроде мутного пятна под линзами плохо настроенного микроскопа. И в то же время это дикое известие вкупе с пьяными матросами и обыском на корабле будто привнесло в их путешествие долю нелепой, неприглядной правды. Иногда Гудсиру казалось, что всеобщее ликование, достигшее апогея при отплытии из Гринхайта — тогда он боялся, что оглохнет от праздничного грохота оркестров и рева толпы — погрузили «Эребус», или хотя бы его офицеров, в сладкий красочный сон, не допускающий сомнения в успехе. Теперь сон начинал рассеиваться, возвращая их с небес на, условно говоря, землю.

— Я сделаю все как нужно, сэр.

— Спасибо, мистер Гудсир, — Фитцджеймс глубоко втянул воздух, выдохнул, глядя на горизонт. — Не нравятся мне эти облака и мистеру Риду тоже. Если хотите выловить еще каких-нибудь моллюсков, лучше поторопитесь.

Это означало, что беседа закончена. Кивнув коммандеру, Гарри ушел к себе, испытывая замешательство и... не тоску, нет — скорее, чувство отчужденности. Ему вспомнились слова доктора Педди о влиянии судового врача на команду и письма в «Ланцет» о тяжелой доле корабельных фельдшеров. Несмотря на свое весьма завидное положение, он все равно словно завис между двумя полюсами: не матрос и не офицер, не пассажир и не член экипажа — просто ученый, который занимается своими причудами, пока все остальные делают дело. Хватит ли ему сил для настоящей работы, для борьбы, если таковая их ждет? Или ослепленный страхом так же, как прежде радостью наивных упований, он, Гарри Гудсир, окажется ни на что не годен?

Он последовал совету коммандера: с помощью любезного мистера Хартнелла вытянул еще сеть «дичи» и рассортировал ее, помещая экземпляры для изучения в наполненные спиртом сосуды. После он оставит в запасах лишь самое интересное — нельзя загромождать капитанскую каюту, сколь бы просторной она ни была. Ближе к вечеру Гарри услышал наверху пение и поднялся на палубу. Ледовый лоцман Рид, сняв шляпу и обратившись к югу, исполнял нечто протяжное во славу «Старика с острова Хой», которого «пусть и не видно, но ноги ему лижет прибой». Матросы вторили Риду нестройным хором, кто-то достал губную гармошку и подхватил мотив. Гудсира тронула и отчасти успокоила эта сцена. Было видно, что люди забыли о случившейся неприятности и не держат зла на своих товарищей. Подаренная леди Франклин обезьянка Джако, вереща, пробежала по сложенным ящикам к главному люку, вызвав дружный смех. Гарри вспомнил своего питомца в «Казармах», носившего такое же имя. Интересно, здешняя обезьяна тоже досаждает коку, греясь над паром от плиты, или ограничивается мелкими кражами съестного?

— Надобно ей одежонку пошить, не то отморозит зад, бедняга, — заметил кто-то из матросов.

На носу отбили восемь склянок, и сменилась вахта.

 

* * *

Фитцджеймс закрыл люк и сбросил шинель, которая растеклась возле трапа, будто тяжеленная шкура большого животного. Огоньки в прикрученных масляных лампах трепетали под своими колпаками. Сев на ступеньку, он размотал шарф, стянул сапоги и вытряхнул попавшую за голенища воду. Поднявшись, с обувью в руках, он собирался, наконец, пойти прилечь, когда дверь кают-компании отодвинулась на несколько дюймов, и в щели показалось измученное белое лицо.

— Доброй ночи, мистер Гудсир! — тихонько окликнул Фитцджеймс. — Как вам погодка сегодня?

Лицо исказилось, давая понять, что погодка и сегодня, и вчера, и завтра может отправляться туда, откуда пришла — в преисподнюю.

— Да, это вам не шутки. Зато днем море спокойно. Я видел этих, как их, бутылконосов, а вы — нет. Очень забавные твари. Только вы все проспали. Вы перепутали время суток... эй, осторожно!

Гудсир, как куль муки вывалился в узкий коридор, прямо ему в объятия. Фитцджеймс бросил сапоги и поймал несчастного доктора; «Эребус» нырнул, плавно вскинув корму. Качнувшись вместе с кораблем, они оба споткнулись о шинель и уперлись в дверь каюты напротив. Что их ученый-натуралист вообще здесь забыл? Неужели надеялся получить исцеление от доктора Стэнли?

— Вам лучше вернуться к себе, — посоветовал Фитцджеймс. Зажатый между его телом и переборкой, Гудсир вцепился в него мертвой хваткой, бормоча нечто бессвязное. — Что? Что вам нужно?

— Подышать... — от него несло кислятиной. — Я... задыхаюсь... здесь...

«Черт, да я ему так ребра переломаю!» Фитцджеймс отступил на полшага, сколько позволял коридор.

— Нет, сэр, наверху вас тотчас смоет за борт, а этого я не могу допустить. Вернитесь в каюту, выпейте воды, прилягте и закройте глаза. Вам сразу станет легче. Слышите меня, мистер Гудсир? Гарри? Эй!

— Д-да...

— Если у вас остался имбирь, пожуйте немного. Наш кок, мистер Уолл, дал вам имбирь?

— Я уже... весь съел, — Гудсир покорно зажмурился и задышал ровнее. Левой рукой он нащупал веревочные перила трапа, и только тогда разжал правую на плече Фитцджеймса. — Простите, ком-мандер, я никогда не думал, что...

— Бывает и хуже, — мягко перебил его Фитцджеймс. — Отдохните. И я приказываю вам явиться к обеду. В шторм нельзя голодать, вы навредите себе. Кого я поучаю, кто из нас врач, в конце концов?

Гудсир открыл глаза, уставился на него в полумраке, будто не понимая сказанных ему слов. «Эребус» танцевал на волнах, стеная и скрипя всеми своими суставами. Фитцджеймс наклонился, подобрал мокрую одежду и обувь.

— Простите, — повторил Гудсир. — Не простудитесь, с-сэр. Спасибо за помощь и... Доброй ночи!

Хватаясь за веревки, цепи и любые подходящие поверхности, он проковылял до своей каюты и исчез за дверцей. Фитцджеймс мог только посочувствовать бедняге фельдшеру. Люди по-разному переносят качку и по-разному к ней привыкают. По собственному опыту он знал, что главное, если находишься в замкнутом пространстве, — не смотреть в одну видимую точку, что бывает нелегко при вынужденном бездействии. Несчастный мистер Гудсир не мог ни читать, ни писать, ни, тем паче, сидеть над микроскопом и, верно, страдал от этого тоже. Фитцджеймс в минуты отдыха умел не думать ни о чем, однако далеко не все обладали этой способностью.

Иногда он, конечно, думал о людях из прошлого: о брате, его жене и детях, которых за полгода успел полюбить, о друзьях, не получивших место в экспедиции сэра Джона, и о тех, которые уже умерли. Когда он опускал голову на подушку, то вспоминал Эдварда Чарльвуда. «Я ложусь на койку и думаю о старине Эдварде, ваше преподобие», — тут лицо капеллана должно вытянуться, а брови поползти вверх или сойтись на переносице. «Нет, ваше преподобие, ничего такого! Видите ли, перед отплытием в Месопотамию мы оба квартировали в одном доме и много дурачились. Я не давал Эдварду спать, приходил к нему ночью и колотил подушкой, пока он не выгонял меня из комнаты, вот и всё. Нам было чуть больше двадцати. А вы не дрались подушками в этом возрасте?»

Вот и всё... он лукавил или нет? С тех пор, как Чарльвуд женился, это перестало иметь значение. То, что друг был счастлив со своей очаровательной супругой, сыном и дочками, старшая из которых являлась еще одной крестницей Фитцджеймса, успокаивало его и ободряло. Может, и сам Фитцджеймс будет счастлив с кем-нибудь, когда-нибудь. Здесь, на «Эребусе», Осмер и Рид подтрунивали над ним, холостяком, не желающим пить «за жен и возлюбленных» — и чтобы они никогда не встречались, разумеется. Старая присказка о том, как необходимо джентльмену лавировать между своими дамами, чтобы не сесть брюхом на риф... Однако своим примером Эдвард Чарльвуд доказывал, что в жизни нет единственного пути, что можно выбрать и другую дорогу, не отвергая никого и не предавая. Фитцджеймс не ревновал: женщины ему тоже нравились, просто Эдвард был особенным, значил для него по-человечески больше. А как же иначе, учитывая, сколько они пережили вместе?

И все-таки, кладя голову на подушку, Фитцджеймс вспоминал не только то, как они волокли по холмам разобранные паровые двигатели, или ползли в кишащем москитами лабиринте Евфрата, или учились метко стрелять из пушек на «Экселленте». Взъерошенные волосы Эдварда, его руки под рубашкой, зажатый ладонью рот, чтобы не расхохотаться, не перебудить весь квартал. Собранные в кулак простыни. Блестящий взгляд, отпугнувший смерть, прогнавший ее из палатки. Как они возвращаются из кабака в Портсмуте, поддерживая друг друга, а потом сидят на пристани и кидают камешки в воду. Как Эдвард вздыхает и выгибается, если погладить его по бокам, от подмышек и вниз, и тихонько смеется, если уткнуться носом ему в шею.

Они были осторожны в разговорах и в письмах, не позволяли себе шалостей на корабле, да и, в сущности, не совершили греха, за который во флоте полагается самое суровое наказание. Им хватало того, что было между ними, и когда они встретились спустя несколько лет, то вели себя как старые добрые приятели. Оба остепенились, оставив далеко в прошлом бои подушками и костюмированные розыгрыши. Эдвард отрастил бакенбарды, которые ему очень шли — так же, как и мистеру Гудсиру. После той встречи Фитцджеймс надеялся, что покорять Арктику они будут вместе с Чарльвудом, но, увы, ему достался капитан Крозье.

Ирландский полярник тоже порою занимал его мысли, вызывая недоумение и смутную досаду. Они с Крозье успели столкнуться на почве магнитных наблюдений, когда Фитцджеймс отправился на «Террор», чтобы показать результаты своей работы в Стромнессе и на борту. Фейрхолм и Левеконт плыли следом в надувной лодке Хэлкетта, сделанной из пропитанной каучуком ткани; лодку уже успешно опробовали на Темзе, и теперь решили проверить, насколько она хороша в открытом море. Крозье смотрел на их маленькую армаду, поджав губы. Глядя на записи Фитцджеймса, он и вовсе скривился так, словно выпил тройную дозу лимонного сока.

— Ваши вычисления недостаточно точны, коммандер. Какие приборы?

— Наш «Фокс», и лейтенант Ходжсон принес ваш «Юнифайлер», чтобы измерить дефлекции и вибрации.

— Можете сравнить с моими результатами, — Крозье раскрыл и пододвинул тетрадь. — Для измерения наклона я использую «Хэнолин». Вот, извольте.

Ему хватило одного взгляда на новенький блестящий прибор — еще бы, чему тут удивляться? Но тогда какого дьявола Адмиралтейство выдало «Эребусу» старый, практически гнилой инструмент Фокса с поделенным на целые градусы диском и дрянной иглой? Фитцджеймс видел тому лишь одно объяснение: хотя официально исследования в экспедиции были поручены ему, Адмиралтейство рассчитывало получить отчеты куда более опытного в этом деле капитана Крозье и не сочло нужным... Но зачем ставить его в такое дурацкое положение?

Наверное, все это отразилось на его лице, потому что Крозье продолжал чуть теплее и без иронии:

— Если вам понадобится совет, Джеймс, буду рад помочь. Только придется подождать, в такую облачность на корабле не поработаешь.

— Спасибо, капитан, приму к сведению, — церемонно ответил Фитцджеймс. За пределами круга друзей только сэр Джон обращался к нему по имени, и исключительно в частной беседе.

Крозье отвернулся и посмотрел в большое окно на корме; орудуя веслами, мимо скользили Фейрхолм и Левеконт.

— Занятное каноэ, — хмыкнул он. — Я слыхал, сие можно носить как непромокаемый плащ?

У Фитцджеймса не было желания объяснять ему разницу между моделями хэлкеттских лодок. Он попрощался с капитаном, на верхней палубе перекинулся парой слов с Джорджем Ходжсоном и спустился в шлюпку. Вечером они снова встретились: Крозье со своим первым лейтенантом Литтлом прибыл отужинать на «Эребусе». Присутствовал также лейтенант Гриффитс с «Баретто Джуниор», и ужин прошел в приятной обстановке: Литтл и Гриффитс ели с большим аппетитом, сэр Джон ударился в воспоминания о реке Коппермайн, Крозье старался быть милым, а Фитцджеймс спрашивал себя, каких усилий стоит капитану «Террора» выдерживать все это без спиртного на столе. Сам он успел привыкнуть, и все равно пространные речи Франклина временами наводили на него тоску.

Леди Джейн сказала правду: сэр Джон бывал склонен к переживаниям, но не по поводу каких-то насущных событий, а из-за дел давно минувших. В первые же дни плавания он передал Фитцджеймсу толстую папку и попросил прочесть ее содержимое. В папке была кипа печатных листов от лондонского издателя — полный экземпляр сочинения, которое должно было увидеть свет в ближайшие недели. Так Фитцджеймс узнал подробности скандала вокруг отставки сэра Джона с поста губернатора Земли Ван Димена и детали воистину чудовищной несправедливости, с которой тот столкнулся уже по возвращении на родину. Он горячо высказался в поддержку капитана, восхитился стройностью и силой его слога, однако втайне удивился, ради чего сэр Джон продолжает ворошить эту историю. Не лучше ли было оставить ее в прошлом, в Англии, или вовсе на другом краю земли? Фитцджеймс не знал, как поступил бы сам в подобном случае, но посвящать многие часы сетованиям на судьбу и пристрастность министерства по делам колоний точно бы не стал. Хотя, когда после евфратской экспедиции их с Чарльвудом не захотели производить в лейтенанты, они здорово разозлились. В целом же сэр Джон был очень приятным человеком и интересным собеседником, которому следовало прощать редкие приступы негодования и тирады на тему «куда катится мир», коими на старости лет грешат многие, если не все.

Повернувшись на правый бок — долго лежать на левом он не мог из-за ранения, — Фитцджеймс отдался качке, позволяя волнам свободно поднимать и опускать его тело вместе с кораблем. Будь на то воля сэра Джона, они бы не уменьшали паруса даже в шторм. К счастью, ему удается убедить капитана... а может, он и сам уже капитан? Хорошо, если сэр Джон объявит о его повышении до конца года, или, того лучше, до осени. Он, Фитцджеймс, выпил за это в день памяти Ватерлоо, так пускай его желание сбудется.

Интересно, Гудсир уснул? Если буря не стихнет, придется им всем снова обедать в кают-компании, тесно сбившись вокруг стола и надеясь, что вода не потечет с потолка в тарелки...

Бедный сухопутный доктор Гудсир...

«Эребус» плясал под восточным ветром, на девяти узлах приближаясь к проливу Дейвиса.

 

**Июль 1845 г., Гренландия**

 

Фитцджеймс еще раз просмотрел составленный им и подписанный сэром Джоном документ: дата, название корабля, широта, долгота, местоположение. Затем он свернул бумагу в трубку, засунул ее в один из двухсот специальных медных цилиндров и передал кузнецу. Цилиндр был тщательно запаян и, согласно инструкциям, выброшен за борт.

Берег Гренландии, то туманный под плотными облаками, то сияющий на солнце, казался ближе, чем на самом деле: покрытый снегом, расчерченный тенями расселин, с каменными пиками над множеством маленьких бухт. Стало ощутимо холоднее, хотя днем — а день теперь длился куда дольше обычного — ртутный столбик оставался на отметке в  сорок два градуса [2] . Море было спокойно, и в солнечную погоду Фитцджеймс проводил много времени на верхней палубе, занимаясь своими исследованиями, помогая Гудсиру доставать материал для его работы и глазея на айсберги. Сказать по правде, последнее увлекало его больше всего.

Свой первый айсберг Фитцджеймс увидел в час ночи двадцать пятого июня. Длинная белая глыба покоилась милях в тридцати пяти от берега, и «Эребус» медленно шел мимо нее до самого полудня, когда подул попутный ветер. Больше всего заснеженная громада походила на стол или тумбу с гладко срезанной поверхностью и отвесными, будто обтесанными боками. Когда мистер Рид спустился из «вороньего гнезда» на грот-мачте, Фитцджеймс спросил его, все ли айсберги выглядят так же, или встречаются более причудливые формы.

— Я всегда думал, они прозрачные, как стекло, и похожи на плавучие ледяные скалы...

— Э-эх, мастер Джемс, — голос Рида раскатился звучным шотландским говором, — берги всякие бывают, совсем разные, сэр! Одни как этот, что здоровый шмат снега, другие — фигурами, с башнями да с воротами, что можно сквозь них на лодке пройти. Блестят — глазам больно: и белые, и голубые, и цветом, как утренняя заря! Есть и такие, что быстро тают под водой, да и перевернутся вверх тормашками, а та, нижняя, часть у них темная, трудно заметить — но оно здесь редко случается, так что вы не волнуйтесь, мастер Джемс!

Улыбаясь, Фитцджеймс выразил свою уверенность в зоркости мистера Рида, который не упустит из виду и «черный айсберг». Рид довольно крякнул и продолжал:

— Ежели берг большой, за ним можно спрятаться в бурю: и от ветра убережет, и от мелкого льда, который волной несет. А когда их много, бергов-то, за ними с подветренной стороны открытая вода тянется порою на многие мили, так что можно пройти там, где иначе пути нет. Только покамест нам о том думать рано. Сэр Джон, когда в бытность свою ходил в Гудзонов залив, еще южнее от этих мест через лед пробивался. Нам, стало быть, везет. Скоро и хаскимаев увидим, сэр.

— Кого?

— Да местный народ, сэр. Их хаскимаями кличут, или «хаски», ежели покороче. Китобойцы зовут их «яками», но это грубое прозвище, лучше уж хаски.

Пока эскимосов поблизости не наблюдалось, и Фитцджеймс, когда мог, зарисовывал открывшиеся ему чудесные виды. Вскоре он потерял счет айсбергам и извел на эскизы почти целый альбом. Лед искрился над зеркально гладкой синей водой, топы мачт «Террора», шедшего в полумиле к югу, отражались совсем рядом. Воздух был морозной, бодрящей чистоты. Столь тихая погода после пережитого шторма несказанно радовала людей на борту, а Фитцджеймса погружала в состояние какой-то дремы наяву. Только сейчас он в полной мере ощутил, как сильно устал, и все равно засиживался допоздна то над письмами, то над выловленными из морских глубин диковинками, которые приводили в экстаз мистера Гудсира. Обманчиво короткая ночь сбивала Фитцджеймса с толку, а белый свет из иллюминатора в потолке будил его прежде, чем он успевал различить вчерашний день и сегодняшний.

По пути до Китовых островов, где было решено разобраться с оставшимся грузом и отпустить «транспорт» домой с последними письмами, произошло несколько неприятностей. Из-за резкого понижения температуры почти весь экипаж обоих судов страдал от обморожений; у некоторых так распухли ступни и пальцы на ногах, что бедняги не могли надеть обувь. Несмотря на «пополнение поголовья» в Стромнессе, до Гренландии живыми добрались только трое из десяти быков, о чем с огорчением сообщил лейтенант Гриффитс. Лейтенант Ходжсон прибыл на «Эребус» с капитаном Крозье, и Фитцджеймс был очень встревожен болезненным видом своего боевого товарища. Тот, разумеется, отнекивался, повторяя, что все это ерунда, пока Фитцджеймс не пригрозил отдать его на расправу доктору Стэнли. Видимо, этот аргумент заставил Ходжсона внимательнее отнестись к своему здоровью, потому что когда спустя пару дней Фитцджеймс побывал на «Терроре», он уже пошел на поправку.

Утром третьего июля ледовый лоцман Рид, что называется, опростоволосился. Невесть почему он решил, что Китовые острова находятся севернее в заливе Диско, и «Эребус» впустую прошел тридцать миль вдоль нагроможденных у берега айсбергов. «Террор» послушно следовал за ним. В полдень Рид обнаружил свой промах и, раздосадованные, они повернули назад, достигнув цели только в четвертом часу утра следующего дня. Сэр Джон принял многословные искренние извинения ледового лоцмана, порекомендовав ему внимательно смотреть не только вперед, но и на карту, а Фитцджеймс задался вопросом, какого черта Крозье, уже бывавший здесь с Парри, своевременно не сообщил им об ошибке. Тем же вечером он вновь отправился на «Террор». Капитан Крозье только что отужинал.

— Рад видеть вас, Джеймс. Вы что-то зачастили к нам.

— На то есть веские причины, сэр, — не дожидаясь приглашения, Фитцджеймс отодвинул стул и сел. — Во-первых, вестовой обнаружил среди моих личных запасов чай и сахар от «Фортнам и Мэйсон», которые я не заказывал. На упаковке написано мое имя и название вашего корабля. Похоже, в Дептфорте произошла путаница. Я верну вам все, когда мы будем перегружать провизию.

Крозье наклонил голову в знак благодарности.

— А во-вторых?

— Вы знали о том, что мы взяли неверный курс сегодня утром?

Крозье кивнул и на это.

— В таком случае, — скрипнул зубами Фитцджеймс, — извольте объяснить, почему вы не подали сигнал.

Ирландский лис откинулся на спинку кресла, сплел пальцы на животе и долгие секунды просто смотрел на него, щурясь и сложив губы в подобии улыбки. Фитцджеймс не спешил помогать ему с ответом. «Потому что я решил преподать урок вам и сэру Джону, но особенно вам, Джеймс. Ваш «Эребус» более походит на майский балаган, чем на флагманское судно, вы разбаловали команду, а теперь пожинаете горькие плоды — и поделом». Интересно, хватит ли у Крозье духу произнести что-то из этого вслух?

Капитан лишь пожал плечами.

— Я решил, вы отказались от остановки на Китовых островах.

«Он что, за дурачка меня держит?» Стиснув челюсти, Фитцджеймс живо представил себе, как, небось, потешались над ними Крозье и мистер Блэнки, его ледовый лоцман. Иногда ему казалось, что капитан «Террора» играет в некое глупое соревнование между их кораблями, или пытается в чем-то убедить лично сэра Джона.

— Ровно неделю назад вы были на «Эребусе», сэр, и получили подтверждение наших планов. Разгрузку транспорта приказано провести на Китовых островах. Ничего не изменилось.

— Знаю я, как сэр Джон ведет дела. Измениться могло что угодно и в любой момент.

Это было уже чересчур. Фитцджеймс встал и с высоты своего немалого роста вперил взгляд в Крозье.

— Я не ослышался, сэр? Вы подвергаете сомнению компетентность главы экспедиции?

— В этих широтах все стоит подвергать сомнению, Джеймс, — Крозье неопределенно повел в воздухе рукой. — Меня вообще беспокоит вся эта затея: ломиться вперед очертя голову, не думая о последствиях. Да по тому, сколько здесь айсбергов, ясно, что лето долгим не будет, а вы уже решили, что мы пройдем пролив Ланкастер в этом сезоне, или того лучше — откроем проход до конца года! Не многовато ли надежд для одного корабля?

— Для двух в самый раз, — заметил Фитцджеймс, — а то у вас тут немного уныло.

Другой человек воспринял бы этот намек как шутку, но Крозье мгновенно изменился в лице. Он тоже поднялся, выпятил подбородок и, растопырив локти, воинственно подбоченился.

— Не учите меня дисциплине на борту, коммандер. Делайте у себя, что вам вздумается: потакайте капризам матросов, ловите морских гадов, переводите продукты на пышные обеды. Но если вам все же нужен совет человека, который бывал во льдах...

— Сэр Джон тоже...

— Места, куда мы направляемся, — перебил его Крозье, — не терпят легкомыслия. Вы скоро это поймете, и лучше бы раньше, чем позже. Держите людей в узде, если не хотите после иметь дело с бунтовщиками и немощными. Кстати, сколько людей вы отсылаете домой?

— Только Томаса Берта, оружейника, — сухо ответил Фитцджеймс. — Он болен.

— А я троих. Совершенно негодны для службы ни в этой экспедиции, ни в какой-либо другой. Лишние рты, — Крозье собрал со стола бумаги. — Еще придется убрать одну лодку, два становых якоря, по меньшей мере два перлиня и цепи. Все будет забито провизией.

Фитцджеймс вернулся в смешанных чувствах, но ему был недосуг долго раздумывать над выходкой капитана Крозье и его мотивами. Да и что толку вникать в подробности прошлых ошибок и обид, если в итоге все в порядке? Стоило им войти в бухту, как появились пять эскимосских лодочек-каяков, в которых, чудом балансируя на воде, сидело по одному укрытому по пояс гребцу. Они ловко провели «Эребус» между скалами в канал шириной лишь в четыре корпуса корабля; без юрких проводников пристать здесь не представлялось возможным. Под горой ютилось поселение в три хижины — одинокое, тоскливое место, но со всех сторон защищенное от ветра. Согласно хронометру (солнце теперь светило круглые сутки) почти весь день Фитцджеймс провел на суше, делая измерения «Фоксом». Он здорово промок и продрог; к счастью, для обстоятельных исследований у них были предусмотрены сборные деревянные домики, легкие и удобные.

— Разбудите меня в шесть, — сказал он Фейрхолму. — Вот разнарядка на отгрузку, сообщите на «Баретто Джуниор». А здесь дежурства в обсерваториях — поставим две, для магнитного поля и астрономическую. Вы со мной завтра, на магнитах.

— Есть, сэр, — и Фейрхолм крепко хлопнул себя сзади по шее. Морщась, он зацепил что-то с воротника и показал Фитцджеймсу. — Как вам такое?

— Определенно крупнее английских комаров. Отнесите мистеру Гудсиру, вдруг это редкий вид.

— Вы не встретили сэра Джона? — продолжал Фейрхолм. — Он тут все обошел вместе с Левеконтом и Каучем. Даже забрался на самую высокую гору. Кауч говорит, что помогал ему на каждом шагу, но держался сэр Джон молодцом.

На это Фитцджеймс тактично заметил, что любой человек вправе сам оценивать и испытывать свои возможности. Однако он понимал, к чему клонит лейтенант. Если Крозье «состязался» с Франклином в полярном опыте и дисциплине, то сэр Джон явно хотел доказать себе и людям, что возраст ему не помеха. На это намекала и леди Джейн при их встрече в Гринхайте. Подобное стремление вызывало уважение и симпатию, но также и некоторое беспокойство. Фитцджеймс помнил, как сам подвернул ногу и сломал щиколотку, слишком быстро спускаясь по горному склону, и сколько мучений вкупе с малярией ему это доставило — а дело было десять лет назад. Если почтенный капитан получит физическое увечье или серьезно заболеет, что он скажет его жене?

Сэр Джон пребывал в отличном расположении духа: выслушав отчет Фитцджеймса, он описал собственную прогулку по острову, показал дополненную им и Левеконтом карту и собранные образцы местных минералов и мхов. Он уже забыл об оплошности мистера Рида и радовался удачно проведенному дню.

— Ваша каюта похожа на музей, сэр, — улыбнулся Фитцджеймс, оглядываясь вокруг себя на горы папок с документами, карты, рисунки, инструменты, колбы и чучело дикого гуся, искусно выполненное мистером Гудсиром.

— Уверен, коллекция будет расти, — гордо объявил сэр Джон. — Мы привезем в Англию настоящие сокровища! Но я готов потесниться, если понадобится разместить здесь провиант.

— Надеюсь, в том не будет нужды, сэр.

— Очень хорошо. Я отправил письмо губернатору острова Диско. Здешний управляющий пока отсутствует — полагаю, он также в губернаторской резиденции. Надеюсь, Джеймс, нас пригласят туда на обед. А завтра ожидайте на борту гостей: эскимосы — любопытный народ, они захотят поближе рассмотреть наши корабли.

 

* * *

Огромные айсберги, ныряющие в разные стороны маленькие киты, стадо моржей, окруживших «Эребус» так плотно, что не видно воды... А новые виды рыб и моллюсков, и раковины, и комары! Господи, да ради таких чудес он, Гарри Гудсир, был готов вытерпеть какой угодно шторм!

Сейчас он, правда, находился не среди своих экспонатов, а бродил по прибрежным скалам, дыша свежим чистым воздухом и наслаждаясь ощущением твердой земли под ногами. Гудсир не хотел мешать людям на корабле. Разгрузка «Баретто Джуниор» шла полным ходом, и он был готов поспорить, что все их запасы на борту не поместятся, как ни крути. Матросы трудились в поте лица с четырех утра до шести вечера, заполняя нижнюю и жилую палубу провизией и сваливая мешки с углем наверху в высоту человеческого роста — оставался лишь узкий проход от носа до кормы. Офицеры, не занятые в размещении груза, были задействованы в исследованиях: переносные хижины, отдельно для «Эребуса» и «Террора», поставили в низине почти у самой воды, и время от времени лейтенанты ходили друг к другу в гости для сверки результатов. Результаты совпадали и между собой, и с теми, которые двадцать лет назад получил в этих же местах полярный капитан Парри. Все были довольны, даже капитан Крозье, который дружелюбно беседовал с коммандером Фитцджеймсом и его офицерами.

Гарри радовался такому сплочению экипажей на пороге их первого настоящего «арктического рывка». Радовало его и то, что люди весьма быстро привыкли к низким температурам. В конце июня к мистеру Стэнли выстроилась очередь за мазью от обморожений, выдачу которой он недолго думая препоручил Гудсиру. Тот обнаружил, что их средство практически бесполезно, и обратился за советом к мистеру Риду — единственному полярнику на «Эребусе», кроме капитана. Ответ ледового лоцмана: «Нету от этого никакого зелья, мистер Гарри, токмо время, носки и перчатки!» Гудсира не удовлетворил. Он добавил в жирный крем немного бальзама Фрайара, чтобы уменьшить зуд, и испытал снадобье на собственных «морозных волдырях». Слабый раствор йода тоже помог: опухоль спала, а трещинки на коже подживали быстрее. Гудсир раздал матросам улучшенную мазь, велел им одеваться и обуваться как следует, беречь носы и уши, и вскоре жалобы на обморожения прекратились. В разгрузке транспорта участвовали все, кроме четырех человек, которых по состоянию здоровья было решено отправить обратно в Англию.

Оказаться после бури в тихом заливе, а потом и на суше было истинным счастьем. В поисках интересных животных, растений и окаменелостей Гарри излазил весь их островок. Редкой живности он не обнаружил, да и не слишком надеялся, а вот несколько любопытных раковин подобрал. Зато на плоских камнях среди скал в изобилии гнездились обыкновенные гаги. В воскресенье матросов обоих кораблей освободили от работы, и многие бросились на охоту, существенно пополнив запасы свежей птицы и яиц. Трех быков с «Баретто Джуниор» забили, мясо планировали сохранить до Рождества, но погода стояла довольно теплая, и Гудсир подозревал, что съесть говядину им придется гораздо раньше.

В лучах яркого незаходящего солнца зе ́ мли залива Диско выглядели вовсе не так уныло, как представлял себе Гарри. Местные жители — как Лодочного острова, где они бросили якорь, так и другой, большой, стоянки — ему тоже понравились. Крепкие женщины с круглыми смуглыми лицами и гладко зачесанными черными волосами, в хлопковых платьях или одеждах из тюленьей кожи, были по-своему симпатичны, а их смешливые дети очень милы. Сэр Джон Франклин отметил, что с тех пор, как он был здесь в прошлый раз, эскимосы стали гораздо чище и цивилизованней — благодаря, разумеется, датским управляющим и миссионерам. Сэр Джон собрался на остров Диско, в Лейвли, чтобы передать депешу губернатору и узнать новости насчет льда дальше к северу, и пригласил всех офицеров присоединиться к нему. Им предстояло пройти двадцать миль в одномачтовых лодках по спокойному морю, среди величественных ледяных громад. В пути Гудсир восхищенно вертел головой по сторонам и не сразу понял, что делают его соседи. Ухмыляясь, мистер Рид вытащил из кармана несколько плоских пакетиков, открыл их и осторожно принялся раздавать всем... швейные иглы. 

— Мы будем выменивать на них вещи у эскимосов? — догадался Гудсир.

— А как же! Иголки для хаскимаев все равно что деньги, мистер Гарри! Им любой хороший металл пригодится, особенно то, что уже острое. И не думайте, что их женщинам нужны только вот такие, толстые иглы. Нет, тонкие они ценят куда выше!

— И что вы посоветуете... приобрести?

— Хорошие толстые шкуры, мистер Гудсир, чтобы стелить на землю или укрываться, — ответил лейтенант Левеконт. — Лучше медвежью или несколько волчьих. Кисет из тюленьей кожи, башмаки, кошелек...

— Кисеты китобойцы сразу расхватывают, — проворчал мистер Рид. — Вот еще что: ежели у вас, джентльмены, имеются яркие, пестрые платки, шейные или носовые, эскимосы их тоже очень любят, — и он указал на лодку впереди, в которой плыли оба капитана; коммандер Фитцджеймс остался при кораблях и обсерваториях. Посмеиваясь, капитан Крозье извлек из-за пазухи куски желтой и ярко-красной материи и встряхнул их, как фокусник, показывая, что намерен хорошенько поторговаться. Гудсир даже не знал, что тронуло его больше: страсть аборигенов к кричащим цветам или способность ирландского ветерана смеяться.

В Лейвли выяснилось, что губернатор с подчиненными отсутствует, отбыв в регулярный визит по своим маленьким колониям. Сэр Джон тяжело вздохнул и заявил, что сначала посмотрит местную церковь и школу, а затем постарается получить сведения о состоянии льда у жителей. Задача усложнялась тем, что большинство из них отправились охотиться на тюленей, оставив дома десятка три женщин, детей и стариков — те, разумеется, не могли сообщить ничего полезного, однако гурьбой высыпали на берег и притащили множество товаров. Гарри не сомневался, что в любом конце света торговля выглядит одинаково: вот плотная красивая эскимоска встряхивает перед ним оленью шкуру, поворачивая ее и поглаживая, так что волос блестит на солнце и слышен запах грубой выделки; вот другая презрительно смотрит на Рида, который предлагает ей сначала толстые иглы для парусов, а потом, ухмыляясь, достает тонкие. Капитан Крозье быстро разобрался со своими покупками и вступил в диалог с одноруким стариком, медленно и раздельно выговаривая слова на эскимосском языке. Чудны ́ е звуки, которые издавал старик, напоминали то клекот птицы, то длинную вязь, будто вода перекатывалась по камням. Беглая речь женщин казалась невнятной скороговоркой с редкими пронзительными возгласами. Гудсир чувствовал себя совершенно чужим и беспомощным; помимо Крозье, только доктор Макдональд немного знает «инуктитут», а остальным, кажется, это безразлично. Нужно попробовать составить хотя бы краткий словарь, но не здесь, а на стоянке возле кораблей...

Вернувшись, сэр Джон объявил, что ему удалось переговорить с несколькими «знающими людьми», и, судя по всему, ситуация складывается благоприятно. Зима в этом году выдалась суровая, но весна пришла не позже обычного: лед у входа в пролив Ланкастер взломался в мае, и ничто не должно помешать им пройти намеченным маршрутом до конца лета. Офицеры встретили эту новость дружным «Ура!», чем весьма повеселили эскимосов.

— Признаюсь, я более склонен принимать здешний народ на борту, нежели посещать их жилища на суше, — тихо сказал Франклин лейтенанту Левеконту. — Эти ароматы... О, взгляните, Генри, до чего красивая работа!

Гудсир понимал, что капитан обращается не к нему, а к Левеконту, но тоже поднял голову. Сэр Джон вертел в руках пару сапожек из тюленьей кожи, явно предназначенных для женщины, — с цветными вставками, отороченные мехом и расшитые бисером. Смекалистая старуха-эскимоска тут же подсунула ему еще ворох безделушек, из которых сэр Джон выбрал изящные мешочки для хранения часов или иной мелочи. Он заплатил за все иголками, двумя перочинными ножами, платком и кусками дерева, что выглядело очень щедро.

— Обувь в собрание редкостей моей дорогой супруги, и кошельки для милой Элеанор и Софии, — улыбаясь, перечислил сэр Джон. — Прелестные вещицы, не так ли, Фрэнсис?

Капитан Крозье выпрямился за охапкой шкур. Взгляд его метнулся к мешочку в руке Франклина, потом на Гудсира и обратно. Чуть дрогнула мышца с левой стороны лица.

— Прекрасно, сэр, — хрипло ответил он и поправил плотно обмотанный вокруг шеи шарф.

 

Гарри сдержал данное себе обещание и сейчас, в крошечном поселении на Лодочном острове, заносил карандашом в тетрадь эскимосские слова, какие смог узнать от пожелавших помочь ему женщин. Для этого пришлось проявить изобретательность, подбирая буквы, хотя бы отдаленно напоминающие произносимые звуки. Он указывал на разные объекты вокруг — море, небо, камни, дома, — записывал простые глаголы вроде «сидеть» и «лежать», числа от одного до десяти, наименования частей тела и еще несколько определений, не имеющих ценности для него, но без сомнения важных для его «учительницы»: например, как называется узор на платье или кусочек кожи, скрепляющий стены шалаша из оленьих шкур. Увы, Гарри не смог добиться перевода таких фраз, как «я не понимаю», «я голоден» или «я заблудился»: когда он махал руками, изображая тревогу, или потирал живот, женщины смеялись и засыпали его потоком неразборчивых слов.

Он раздумывал, что бы еще спросить, когда игравшие неподалеку дети вдруг вскочили и опрометью бросились к хижине.

— Ikajuq! Ikajuq, qabluna ukiaq!

Из их воплей Гудсир разобрал только «каблуна» — «белый человек», и хотя дети весело хохотали, понял: что-то случилось с одним из моряков, и вряд ли что-то хорошее. Он быстро пересек каменистую площадку до места, откуда открывался отличный вид на бухту, и всмотрелся вдаль из-под козырька фуражки. На мелководье, ярдах в двадцати от берега, действительно происходило какое-то движение: похоже, перевернулся каяк, к которому уже плыли в небольшой шлюпке матросы. Рядом кто-то рослый стоял в двух эскимосских лодочках сразу, по одной ноге в каждой, пытаясь в такой позе еще и грести. Он кричал, приказывая людям в шлюпке поторопиться. Каяк подняли в нормальное положение и вытолкали на сушу; сидевший в нем мокрый до пояса человек надсадно кашлял и плевался. Выбравшись из узкого отверстия в лодке — чтобы поместиться в нее, горе-гребцу пришлось снять брюки, оставшись в исподнем, — он взял протянутое матросом одеяло, накинул его на манер римской тоги и пытался вытереть голову свободным краем.

Улыбаясь, как мальчишка, наблюдавший развязку чужой шалости, Гудсир вышел на берег. Коммандер Фитцджеймс глядел на него исподлобья, продолжая отфыркиваться. Влажные волосы лезли ему в глаза.

— Боже, еще свидетель моего позора...

— Добрый день, сэр, — отсалютовал Гарри. — Докладываю, что вас видели также с полдюжины местных жителей. Это попадет во все газеты.

Фитцджеймс хлопнул себя по бедру и рассмеялся.

— Слыхали, Фейрхолм? — крикнул он офицеру на двух каяках. — Мы уже прославились, можно устраивать банкет!

Фейрхолм дернулся и чуть не потерял равновесие.

— А вы что тут делаете, мистер Гудсир?

Гарри признался, что интересуется языком эскимосов, и показал наработки для словаря. Он даже запомнил и записал фразу, которую повторяли дети.

— Может, вы знаете, как переводится «икайук», сэр? Скорее всего, я произношу неправильно... Что это — «смотреть», «посмотрите»?

— Лучше спросите у мистера Рида или капитана Крозье, — посоветовал Фитцджеймс, — но, если не ошибаюсь, «икайук» означает «помогите».

Вернувшись на «Эребус», они боком протиснулись между горами сложенного груза и спустились на жилую палубу, где тоже кипела работа. Казалось, ларям, мешкам, бочкам и банкам с провизией не будет конца. Фитцджеймс посторонился, пропуская на корму людей с жестяными ящиками.

— В капитанской каюте у нас консервированный картофель, — пояснил он. — Сэр Джон говорит, мы поплывем, как мыши, вынужденные прогрызать себе ход наружу. Когда поднимем лодки и якоря, осадка будет футов семнадцать, не меньше.

Фитцджеймс нахмурился, качая головой, а Гарри вспомнил, как на днях с «Террора» сгружали огромные мотки веревок, цепей и чего-то еще. Видимо, на втором корабле места было совсем в обрез.

— Да, и еще, Гудсир, не забудьте про письма. Через день или два мы расстанемся с «Баретто Джуниор», лейтенант Гриффитс любезно доставит всю нашу корреспонденцию. Разумеется, будет прощальный ужин. — Он покосился по сторонам и добавил тихим голосом: — Такое чувство, будто снова покидаем Англию, отцепляем последнее звено...

И коммандер скрылся в своей каюте за занавесом, сшитом из волчьих шкур.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Северный ветер (др.-греч.).  
> 2\. +42 °F = +5,5 °C


	3. Amaroq

**1845** **–** **1846 гг., остров Бичи**

 

Джон Торрингтон, Джон Хартнелл, Уильям Брейн. Два случая чахотки, осложнившейся пневмонией, на борту и смерть от нее же в санном переходе до соседнего острова. Кто отправил в холод на несколько дней больного человека?

«Так говорит Господь Саваоф: обратите сердце ваше на пути ваши».

«Если же не угодно вам служить Господу, то изберите себе ныне, кому служить, богам ли, которым служили отцы ваши, бывшие за рекою, или богам Аморреев, в земле которых живете».

Надгробие Джона Торрингтона с «Террора» не содержало отрывка из Писания.

 

* * *

Над парусиновыми крышами кораблей, выше матч со снятыми топами, выше спиленной горы Девон, пульсирует зеленое пламя. Отпечаталось под веками, мерцает перед взором во сне, отражаясь, окрашивает снег. Ангел ли летает над ними, расправив крылья? Явился ли Джон посмотреть на своего брата Томаса? Уильям Брейн, морпех, тогда еще не умер, но теперь и его нет. Аврора поблекла в апреле, унеслась вслед за Уильямом, отдала небо солнцу, а их души — теплу, сколько его было здесь, на льду, под парусиной — под парусами, когда он отдаст команду, и экипаж поднимет души навстречу солнцу, что ждет их на западе.

Что-то от него, что-то важное, останется на этом острове, с Брейном и Хартнеллом, и с Торрингтоном, который не из его людей. Крозье пожалел лишнего вдоха для проповеди, лишней царапины ножом по доске. Оттого Торрингтон стал ему ближе. Торрингтона не увели за собой написанные слова. Он заглянул сквозь камень и дерево в его водянистые глаза, разбудил его, указал путь к хорошим охотничьим угодьям. Тебе не придется больше вдыхать уголь, парень. Воздух там чистый, терпкий, как полынь, и сладкий, как дамасская роза.

Он оставил здесь больше, чем слова, поэтому вы ничего не найдете, слышите, хоть переройте весь остров до основания, до корней горы Девон. Он позаботился о том, чтобы скрыть их всех, кроме Торрингтона, Хартнелла и Брейна. Белые люди слишком держатся за тела, свои и своих сородичей, за вещи, за тленные до-ка-за-тель-ства жизни. Всего-то нужно взглянуть наверх. Зеленое пламя — жизнь, души предков в крови.

 

**Ukiuliruut — год поворачивает к зиме**

 

Последние дни, когда Гарри Гудсир видел Джеймса Фитцджеймса прежним, пришлись на конец октября.

Уже в середине августа посланные разведывательные отряды доложили, что все три пути перед ними: проливы Принца Регента на юге, Веллингтона на севере и Барроу на западе — скованы паковым льдом. Сэр Джон распорядился спустить пилы, в топки «Эребуса» и «Террора» полетело еще больше угля, но краткие усилия продвинуться вперед принесли лишь дикую усталость и досаду. Они застряли на подходе к острову Корнуоллис, который сдерживал часть шедших с запада льдов, и потому в северном проливе до последнего оставались полыньи, но вскоре закрылись и они. Сэр Джон Франклин был вынужден отступить, похоронив одну немыслимую мечту — пройти Северо-западным проходом до конца 1845 года, но исполнив другую: одолеть пролив Ланкастер и отыскать бухту для зимовки, в которой их корабли не раздавило бы, как ореховые скорлупки.

Остров Бичи, крошечное пятно в тени гигантского Девона... Гудсиру сразу не понравилось это место, хотя даже он понимал, что лучшего им не найти. Просторная спокойная бухта, окрещенная Корабельной, послана им свыше — так, по крайней мере, говорили матросы, повторяя слова не то мистера Рида, не то самого сэра Джона. Часть островка от покрытого снегом перешейка на севере и до холмов вдоль пролива на юге была ровным каменистым пляжем, где можно удобно разместить запасы и необходимые постройки. На высоких точках у перешейка и среди южных холмов предполагалось устроить обсерватории, откуда также удастся наблюдать состояние льда к северо-западу и к югу. На острове Девон заметили птиц, и люди предвкушали шанс поохотиться. Гарри слышал, как мистер Блэнки, опытный ледовый лоцман с «Террора», пошутил, что нигде в Арктике им не расположиться с таким комфортом, как здесь.

— Слишком много болтовни о комфорте, Томас, — заявил на это капитан Крозье, — тогда как стремление к нему губительно.

— Славно, вот и ложитесь себе в спальнике на каменюках, если желаете, — не стушевался Блэнки, — а мы покамест тут поставим кузницу и прачечные, вон там — склад, сразу за ним огород разобьем, а потом натопим как следует палубу и будем ждать весны.

Уже месяц спустя Гарри полностью осознал смысл и цену шуток, которые позволяли себе только ветераны-полярники. Ставший привычным бесконечный день пошел на убыль, к концу сентября достиг двенадцати часов и продолжал сокращаться, стремительно и неумолимо. Люди трудились, пока светило солнце, потому что после заката столбик термометра опускался до  минус десяти  [1] или того ниже. Сама фраза «солнце светит» приобрела скорее формальный характер, так как в небе над ними беспрерывно стояли облака или грозовые тучи, из которых шел снег или град. Все вокруг стало серым и черным, лед больше не слепил глаза, а тянулся до горизонта тусклым бугристым полем. Остров Бичи медленно погружался во мрак.

Гарри не пилил снежные блоки для утепления кораблей снаружи, не носил провизию в построенный склад, не ходил на стрельбище и на охоту. Сидя над медицинскими книгами в носовой части судна, куда проникал жар от плиты мистера Уолла, или в каюте, нагретой паром, поступавшим под давлением по системе труб, он постепенно свыкался с мыслью о том, что в этой ледяной глуши ему предстоит провести почти год жизни. Каждое утро — сколько их еще осталось? — принесет ему один и тот же пейзаж с обступившими их зловещими горами. Скоро круглые сутки будет так темно, что передвигаться между кораблями удастся лишь с фонарем, держась за веревку на вбитых в землю столбиках. Наблюдатели свернут свои палатки, кузнец перестанет стучать молотом, морпехи прекратят занятия по стрельбе, и даже наверху под тентом, укрывающим палубу от снега, будут вышагивать лишь закутанные по самые глаза вахтенные. Члены экипажа соберутся кто в кубрике, кто в каюте на корме и станут ждать, пока день вновь не начнет расти, а лед — таять.

Отправляясь в это путешествие, Гудсир надеялся, что оно не закончится слишком быстрым успехом. Теперь же, и чем дальше, тем сильнее, он испытывал тревогу, что они останутся на Бичи навсегда. Было стыдно признаться в своем малодушии, в страхе, не имеющем под собой никаких оснований, кроме природных и климатических условий. Его одолевали два противоречащих друг другу желания: больше не ступать за порог каюты или покинуть корабль посреди ночи и идти, идти куда-нибудь до тех пор, пока не откажут ноги и легкие.

В конце концов, он не выдержал и обратился к доктору Стэнли.

— Это естественно, — Стэнли флегматично листал анатомический атлас. — Матросы жалуются на то же самое, мистер Гудсир, а они работают по многу часов, после чего падают в гамак и спят, как младенцы. Даже их настигают ностальгия и меланхолия.

— И что же делать?

— Найдите себе занятие. Изучать здесь нечего — никаких следов животных на всем острове, так займитесь чем-нибудь еще.

Гарри знал, что на «Терроре» лейтенанты начали учить неграмотных матросов чтению и письму. Особенно усердствовал в этом молодой лейтенант Ирвинг, которого сэр Джон характеризовал как образцового офицера и доброго христианина. На «Эребусе» просвещение пока ограничивалось воскресной проповедью с той лишь разницей, что раньше утреннюю службу проводили на верхней палубе, а после вхождения в гренландские воды перенесли вниз. Проповеди сэра Джона стали главным событием каждой недели и неизменно собирали толпу народу. Даже вечером на вторую, «малую» службу в капитанской каюте являлись не только люди с утренней вахты, но и желающие послушать сэра Джона еще раз. Без сомнения, он был великолепным оратором, но отчего-то Гарри казалось... неправильным произносить долгие пламенные речи в этом Богом забытом месте. Неужели в оцепенении своего разума он был готов дойти до кощунства? Или это те, другие, продолжают верить, что ничего не изменилось, и притворяются, будто на них не давят мрак и стужа этого места? Кто же из них более искренен?

Были еще сущие пустяки, которые, тем не менее лишали Гудсира душевного покоя. С того дня, как «Эребус» и «Террор» бросили якорь в замерзающей зимней бухте, на кораблях стало запрещено закрывать — то есть задвигать — дверцы кают. Связано это было с тем, что сдавленное льдом дерево могло заклинить, и в случае беды и срочной эвакуации человек не успеет выбраться. Потому двери отодвинули, и в проемах повесили шкуры, одеяла, шерстяные плащи — все, чтобы сохранить тепло. В коридоре старших офицеров бизоний плащ Фейрхолма опускался тяжелыми складками, соседствуя с медвежьими шкурами Гора и Левеконта, которые те купили еще в Англии. Свет с кормы падал на серебристо-серый мех занавеса, что закрывал вход в каюту Фитцджеймса. В этом было что-то дикарское, оборотническое, как если бы они все отчасти прикинулись эскимосами. «Амарок» — волк, «нанук» — белый медведь, «аклак» — бурый, «туктук» — олень-карибу.

Коммандер Фитцджеймс был одним из тех, кто ничуть не расстроился от необходимости «впасть в зимнюю спячку» и отлично сопротивлялся унынию. Неутомимый, не боящийся холода, с кудрями, торчавшими из-под валлийского парика, он лично проверял состояние бортов корабля, читал все офицерские отчеты, руководил магнитными наблюдениями в южном и северном лагерях, требовал, чтобы каждый человек на «Эребусе» научился держать в руках ружье, и делился в кают-компании идеями для Рождественского спектакля: «Разумеется, если сэр Джон одобрит подобную затею». «Вы словно солнце, которого нам всем недостает», — думал Гарри Гудсир уже без тени смущения. Арктика затуманила его разум, но оголила чувства, с которых, как сухая шелуха спадали лохмотья условностей. Он видел, что не одинок в своем мнении. Везде, где появлялся Фитцджеймс, голоса становились громче, лица — радостнее, и работа шла легче и веселее. Когда Гарри цепенел при мысли о надвигающейся полярной ночи, он представлял себе, как станет проводить долгие часы в обществе офицеров, читая, слушая истории или наблюдая за чужой игрой в шахматы, а коммандер будет где-то рядом, и знание о его зримой или незримой близости придаст Гарри сил.

Тем временем появились первые больные. Ничего по-настоящему серьезного: несколько случаев обморожения пальцев ног, которые пришлось ампутировать; небольшая лихорадка и обильный насморк — спустившийся ненадолго в кубрик матрос поленился снять бушлат, мгновенно вспотел и так же мгновенно простыл; кашель у заядлых курильщиков табака и юного мистера Торрингтона, кочегара с «Террора», который, как поведал Гудсиру доктор Макдональд, периодически кашлял с самого начала пути. Люди, ворча, пили лимонный сок, жевали солонину и невзрачное содержимое консервов с аппетитными названиями на этикетках. Некоторые банки, по словам мистера Уолла, оказались испорчены, но «так уж всегда бывает в крупных партиях, ничего не поделаешь».

— Что вы думаете о физических упражнениях, господа? — спросил Фитцджеймс однажды поздним вечером в кают-компании. В свете масляной лампы под потолком его волосы отблескивали медью, а эполеты и пуговицы — золотом. Коммандер уже долго сидел неподвижно, чтобы не потревожить Нептуна, который спал, навалившись ему на ноги.

— Я тут читал о зимовках наших предшественников... Например, Джон Росс заставлял людей бегать вокруг корабля, чтобы не дать мышцам усохнуть.

— Вам все на месте не сидится, Джеймс, а я бы забрался под одеяло и не вылезал до самого Берингова пролива, — вздохнул Фейрхолм.

— Устроим игру в мяч: наши против «Террора», — ухмыляясь, предложил лейтенант Гор.

— Или крикет на льду.

— Все, что угодно, лишь бы не мерзнуть! Что скажете на это, доктор Стэнли?

— Сейчас уже слишком холодно, — возразил тот, скользя пальцами по корешкам книг на полках. — Чересчур разгонять кровь в такую погоду опасно, можно навредить сердцу. Даже такому крепкому, как ваше, коммандер.

Офицеры добродушно усмехнулись, а вот сам Фитцджеймс выглядел не слишком довольным — только заметил это, по-видимому, один Гарри.

— Думаю, весной, когда день удлинится, — нерешительно произнес он, — можно посвятить играм целое воскресенье. Что-то вроде праздника, состязаний, как в древней Элладе, во славу солнца и... и нового сезона... на воде.

— Замечательная идея, мистер Гудсир! — сразу повеселев, воскликнул коммандер. — Мяч, крикет, стрельба по голднеровским банкам, перетягивание каната... Да, это поднимет наш боевой дух! Правда, Неп?

Он наклонился и почесал Нептуна за ушами, за что получил влажный собачий поцелуй.

То были последние дни, когда Гарри Гудсир видел Джеймса Фитцджеймса прежним.

 

* * *

Одиночка поймает единственную дичь — смерть. Одиночка — никто, если в нем не живут души великих охотников. Но если он возьмет себе их души, то станет сильнее и выносливее целого племени.

Когда ночь приходит на землю, не пугайся, мой белый брат. Когда смерть приходит в дома, не плачь, мой белый брат. Слезы высохнут, станут снегом, укроют землю, белый брат. Сними шкуру, возьми сердце, уйди в ночь, любимый брат.

 

* * *

Заходящее солнце отбрасывало тень от холмов до самого перешейка, что едва выступал над поверхностью бухты тонкой изогнутой грядой. Гора Девон, алая у вершины и сизая у подножья, являла собой сказочное зрелище, и Гарри невольно залюбовался игрой угасающего света на ее склонах. Было три часа пополудни.

— Мистер Гудсир!

Он обернулся. Фитцджеймс спустился по высеченным из льда и посыпанным опилками ступеням вдоль борта «Эребуса». В руке у него был зажженный фонарь, на плече висел дробовик, на боку — кожаная сумка.

— Не поздновато ли для прогулки, сэр?

— Мне кажется, сегодня теплее, чем обычно, — коммандер стянул вниз шарф, которым закрывал нос и рот. В отличие от многих матросов, офицеры не отпустили усы и бороды и продолжали щеголять свежевыбритыми щеками, на которых от холода сразу расцветал яркий румянец. — Или это потому, что нет ветра? Я забыл в палатке для наблюдений нужную мне тетрадь и должен забрать ее. Не желаете составить мне компанию?

— С удовольствием, но... — они пересекли веревочное ограждение. — Разве нельзя послать кого-нибудь за тетрадью?

— Понимаете, их там много и все в одинаковых обложках. Проще сходить самому, и потом — такая красота вокруг, не хочется торчать в каюте! Тут бы написать акварель... Жаль, не получится, краски замерзнут.

 

Фитцджеймс отмахивал такие шаги, что Гарри едва поспевал следом и тем паче не мог идти с ним в ногу. Они миновали прачечную у ручья — сейчас все было покрыто льдом, с подведенных труб свисали сосульки — уголь в мешках, накрытых вощеной тканью, деревянный склад с провиантом. Возле большой овальной клумбы, которую мистер Блэнки любовно величал «нашим огородиком», а капитан Крозье — «чертовой кучей», Гарри резко остановился. Он запыхался, взмок и совершенно выбился из сил. Фитцджеймс обогнал его на несколько ярдов и лишь тогда обернулся.

— Ох, мистер Гудсир! Отчего ж вы не сказали, что я иду слишком быстро? Вот, глотните воды, — он сунул руку за пазуху и достал фляжку.

Пурпурная, лиловая, синяя гора Девон...

— Простите меня... не хочу вас задерживать, сэр. Я лучше вернусь...

— Без света и ружья?

— Тогда подожду вас здесь, — промолвил Гарри. — Не думаю, что вдруг пойдет снег, или на меня нападет какой-нибудь зверь.

— Не стойте на месте! — отступая, предупредил Фитцджеймс и покрутил в воздухе свободной рукой. — Погуляйте вокруг садов Семирамиды!

— Непременно! — с улыбкой отозвался Гудсир. Фитцджеймс отошел еще ярдов на сто и помахал ему фонарем. Гудсир помахал в ответ, хотя его, конечно, уже не было видно. Чернильные сумерки сгустились, в кои веки безоблачное небо мерцало шатром созвездий. Он мог бы спокойно дойти под ними до «Эребуса», мог взять фонарь со склада, где круглые сутки находился дежурный, но не хотел. Отсюда до северной обсерватории было всего четверть мили. Огонек Фитцджеймса, далекая звезда, мерно покачивался в такт шагам. Сев на корточки, Гарри всмотрелся в тонкий, припорошенный снегом слой земли на бесплодных камнях: «сады Семирамиды», надо же... Он встал, крепко потопал, подул на запотевшие стекла очков и протер их. Огонек еще виднелся вдалеке — похоже, коммандер проделал уже половину пути. Гарри рысцой пробежал до северного окончания клумбы и отбил на месте жалкое подобие джиги.

Звезда вдалеке дрогнула и упала.

_Ikajuq! Ikajuq,_ _q_ _abluna ukiaq!_

Спустя секунду... две... три раздался выстрел.

«Помогите... — птицей взметнулось в голове. — Боже, кто-нибудь...»

— Помогите! — заорал он не своим голосом. — Сюда! Помо...

Ледяной воздух обжег горло. Зажав рот рукой, кашляя, он бросился к складу.

_Ikajuq,_ _i_ _kajuq..._

Дежурных оказалось двое, или второй просто решил проведать товарища. Сидя на скамье у переносной плитки, они играли в карты и уставились на Гудсира, как на умалишенного.

— Имена?! — рявкнул он с порога.

Выронив карты, оба вытянулись во фрунт.

— Уильям Стронг, сэр! Дэвид Янг, сэр!

«Я их не помню... они с «Террора». Почему перепугались, они ведь играют не на деньги...»

— Я Гарри Гудсир. Там упал человек. Был выстрел. Янг, возьмите фонари, одеяла и за мной!

— С-слушаюсь, с-сэр!

— Стронг, потушите огонь и тоже следуйте за нами!

Он не успевал добавлять «мистер» к их фамилиям. Пока Янг зажигал фитиль во второй лампе, Стронг вытащил плитку наружу, высыпал из нее тлеющие угли и затоптал искорки. Дробовик был только один. Стронг схватил с полки ящик, вытащил какие-то ножи.

Господи, а если там бунт? К западу за перешейком находится одно из стрельбищ, но он не слышал криков...

— Если увидите... людей с оружием, беспорядки, бросьте все и бегите к кораблям, — предупредил он, хватая фонарь и выталкивая Янга из склада. Молоденький, щуплый и, кажется, не слишком умен. Стронг будет посмышленей.

Они то бежали, то шли быстрым шагом, издавая под шарфами резкие хриплые вздохи. В голове пекло, ноги двигались будто сами собой. Гарри споткнулся и чуть не полетел на острую гальку. Кто-то крепко сжал его локоть — Стронг?

— Вон там... Он вон там!

Они покрыли три четверти пути до станции наблюдений, осталось каких-то сто пятьдесят ярдов. Флаг над гурием возле сборного домика и палатки вился черным полотном поперек звезд. Поднялся ветер? Когда?..

Фитцджеймс лежал на спине, раскинув руки, потухший фонарь и ружье валялись рядом. Он потерял фуражку и валлийский парик. Ворот шинели распахнут, шарф съехал на лицо... глаза закрыты, но он ведь еще дышит, дышит?

Гарри сорвал перчатки, нащупал на шее слабый пульс.

— Это коммандер Фитцджеймс! — пискнул Янг.

— Да. Скорее, кладите его на одеяло, понесем в палатку. Что с вами?

Из носу у Янга лила и тут же замерзала кровь. Слишком быстро бежал?

— Ничего, ер-рунда, с-сэр!

— Берите свет, указывайте нам дорогу. Готовы, Стронг? Раз, два — взяли!

Коммандер был тяжел. Даже с таким помощником, как Стронг, Гарри еле мог тащить свой конец одеяла, со стороны головы. Руки у него опускались, и тогда тело Фитцджеймса скребло по камням. К счастью, Янг быстро добрался до палатки и зажег фонарь у входа. Раньше, в более светлые и теплые дни, наблюдатели дежурили здесь сутками, но теперь — нет. Кажется, там тоже должна быть переносная плитка?

— Растопите... — парень все-таки находчивый, сам сообразил. — Нет, поставьте подальше. Нужно положить его на землю!

Янг стащил с двух деревянных коек одеяла и шкуры, раскинул их в центре палатки. Стронг опустил коммандера на эту многослойную подстилку и вытер с лица пот.

— Как вы, мистер Стронг?

— Нормально, сэр. Что мне еще сделать?

— Скорее, приведите доктора Стэнли, кого-нибудь из офицеров и людей покрепче. Понадобятся носилки. Поторопитесь!

— Есть, сэр! — Стронг выскочил из палатки, плотно закрепил полотнище двери. Гарри подтянул в кучу одеяла, две или три шкуры и принялся стаскивать с Фитцджеймса сапоги.

— Янг, помогите мне. Нужно раздеть его и согреть. Быстрее, у нас мало времени!

Ремень сумки, рукавицы, шинель, шарф, поддевка, свитер, верхние брюки с подтяжками, нижние, еще свитер, рубаха, еще рубаха, носки, белье...

— Хорошо, укройте его, — трясущимися пальцами Гудсир расстегивал собственную шинель. — Теперь раздевайтесь сами, догола. Да не стойте столбом, Янг!

— С-сэр?..

— Вы знаете, как эскимосы помогают замерзшему человеку? Нет? Потом спросите у капитана Крозье. Одежду долой, Янг, это приказ!

Отвернувшись, бедный парень стал снимать свои поддевки, косясь на него через плечо, ожидая новых распоряжений. Небольшого роста, с торчащими ребрами, бледный и жалкий, как недокормленный птенец... На Гудсира накатило и тут же отхлынуло гадкое чувство, будто он использует этого мальчишку, заставляет нарушить какие-то очень важные для него правила. Нет, все совсем не так, и Янг поймет, он позаботится, чтобы Янг понял...

— Теперь ложитесь справа от коммандера и прижмитесь к нему, — уже из-под одеял приказал Гарри. — Ноги плотно к ногам, можете обнять его, вот так, но не давите на грудь.

— Он как ледышка, с-сэр! — у парня дробно стучали зубы.

— Да, верно. Но скоро тепло наших тел передастся его телу, и он согреется. Вы молодчина, мистер Янг. Вы спасаете коммандеру жизнь.

Янг хлюпнул окровавленным носом.

— У вас часто это бывает? Часто идет кровь? — нельзя, чтобы их сейчас сморило. Сердце Фитцджеймса под ладонью стучало слабо, медленно и прерывисто.

— С-сегодня первый раз, сэр.

— Как вы питаетесь? Я заметил, вы очень худой, мистер Янг. Я помощник судового врача на «Эребусе», это не праздные вопросы.

— Доктор Педди т-тоже меня об том с-спрашивал, сэр, — паренек пытался улыбнуться. — Я с-с детства такой, сэр. Нас хорошо кормят, я всегда сыт.

— Рад это слышать. А внезапные приступы усталости у вас случаются? Головокружения, мигрени?

— Нет, сэр. Не беспокойтесь, я здоров. У меня даже поноса не бывает, — с гордостью добавил Янг.

Гудсир тихонько хмыкнул. До чего же нелепо, должно быть, они выглядят со стороны, беседуя вот так! Однако он не просто удовлетворял свой профессиональный интерес. Болтовня не позволяла ему уснуть или, еще хуже, погрузиться в странные, бредовые, будоражащие мысли о том, с кем рядом и в каком виде он лежит. Большие испуганные глаза Янга следили за ним поверх укрытого до подбородка Фитцджеймса. Для этого мальчика все было просто и ясно, а для Гарри... Он осторожно подвигал рукой под ворохом шкур и одеял, стараясь определить повышение температуры. Кожа коммандера, покрытая на груди негустыми мягкими волосками, казалась уже чуть теплее. Он случайно задел левый сосок и что-то ниже, ближе к подмышке — сморщенное, шершавое...

«Дурак, как я мог забыть? Он ведь упоминал об этом, дважды или трижды».

Шрам от пули китайского снайпера. Прикрыв глаза, всего лишь на миг, Гарри представил себе, как она вонзается Фитцджеймсу в бок, чудом скользит по ребрам, а не между ними и разрывает ткани под лопаткой. Всего бы на полдюйма выше или ниже, и... Одно мгновение он видел смерть и чуть не взвыл от нахлынувшей черной тоски.

— Вам плохо, сэр?

— Нет, Янг, ничего, но мне нельзя спать. Расскажи о себе. Ты матрос первого класса?

— В списках я значусь юнгой, сэр...

— И тебя это огорчает?

— Еще бы! Мне восемнадцать! Другие в этом возрасте уже гардемарины. А вы доктор, сэр?

— Скорее «гардемарин от медицины», — усмехнулся Гарри. — Я фельдшер, помогаю доктору Стэнли. Еще я натуралист — это такой ученый, который исследует разных животных, растения... все живое, что есть в природе.

Ему почудилось, или Фитцджеймс шевельнул левой рукой? Гудсир отодвинулся буквально на дюйм. Целый дюйм теплого воздуха между этими пальцами и его бедром.

— У вас, небось, интересная работа, сэр. А я только начинаю немного читать и писать, нас лейтенант Ирвинг учит. У нас маленькие грифельные доски для письма и одна большая, сэр, и лейтенант... Ой, что это с ним?

По телу коммандера пробежала судорога, потом другая; он глухо охнул. Гарри поспешно убрал руку и приподнялся на локте. Дрожь была мелкой, но сильной. Он снял с Фитцджеймса самую тяжелую шкуру и верхнее одеяло.

— Это хорошо, он приходит в себя. Сверните покрывало и дайте сюда. Вот так, ему станет легче дышать.

В полузабытьи Фитцджеймс поскеб пальцами по шкурам, выгнулся, стиснув зубы от боли — еще бы, все тело ему сейчас колет будто иголками! — и застонал, хватая ртом воздух.

— Эдвард... — хрипло и едва слышно, затем громко, отчаянно, — Эдвард!

— Почему он зовет лейтенанта Литтла? — удивился юнга.

— Не знаю, — Гудсир понятия не имел, кто такой лейтенант Литтл. — Одевайтесь, Янг, и вскипятите воду. Где-то здесь должны быть припасы, приготовьте крепкий сладкий чай.

Янг обрадовался такому поручению. Он резво натянул на себя одежду, поставил на плитку кастрюльку со льдом и принялся искать в ларе у входа чай и сахар. Гарри аккуратно приподнял коммандера, сунул ему под голову сплюснутую подушку с койки. Вгляделся в его лицо: уже не такое бледное, губы порозовели, взор ясный, только уставший и немного испуганный.

— Это вы, Гудсир? Что... что произошло?

— Вам стало дурно, сэр. Потеря сознания и переохлаждение. Вы что-нибудь помните?

— Я шел сюда, в палатку, — нахмурив лоб, пробормотал Фитцджеймс. — Вдруг подул резкий встречный ветер. Потом... нет, больше ничего. Где... мои вещи?

— Всё здесь, я помогу вам, — засуетился Гарри. Он вдруг отчетливо понял, что до сих пор обнимает коммандера за голые плечи; они оба полулежали на полу под скомканными сползшими одеялами. Янг все еще рылся в ящике, стоя на коленях.

— Да, благодарю, — Фитцджеймс, морщась, влез в поданную фельдшером рубаху. В какой-то момент их руки столкнулись под тканью, и Гудсир почувствовал крепкое пожатие.

— Спасибо, Гарри, — шепот. — Спасибо.

— Нашел! — воскликнул Янг. — Чай скоро будет готов, сэр!

 

Они оделись как раз вовремя: полотнище двери отлетело в сторону, и в палатку, тяжело дыша, ввалились незнакомый Гудсиру офицер, а также доктора Стэнли и Макдональд. Сзади толпились матросы с фонарями.

— Спокойно, спокойно, джентльмены! — с легкой иронией осадил их коммандер. — Никто не преставился и даже не ранен. Что вы так переполошились, Джордж?

Офицер уперся ладонями в колени, чтобы перевести дух.

— Этот мо́лодец, мистер Стронг, — он указал на темную группу шушукавшихся под шарфами матросов, — перепугал нас до смерти. Командир убит, армия бежит...

— Полноте, это вы с собой привели целую армию. И зачем носилки, черт вас дери?

— Мне сообщили, что вы нуждаетесь в медицинской помощи. Я счел необходимым...

— Что за вздор?!

— Выйдите отсюда, все, — потребовал доктор Стэнли. Он поставил сундучок с лекарствами на койку, повесил фонарь на крюк, вбитый в опорный шест. — Вы тоже, мистер Гудсир. Лейтенант Ходжсон, можете остаться.

— По какому праву вы здесь командуете? — язвительно, даже злобно парировал Фитцджеймс. — Мистер Гудсир, прошу, не уходите. А вы проваливайте, лейтенант, и заберите ваш греческий хор и реквизит! Еще чаю, мистер Янг, будьте так любезны.

Ходжсон взглянул на него с укоризной. Кивнув доктору Стэнли и Гудсиру, он взял под руку Макдональда и вывел его из палатки. Было слышно, как Стронгу велели вернуться дежурить на склад.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, но вы не вполне отдаете себе отчет в том, что произошло, — Стэнли не обратил на колкости коммандера никакого внимания. Гарри изумился такой выдержке; сам он, взволнованный и обескураженный случившимся, был готов провалиться сквозь землю.

— Не нужно драматизировать, — процедил Фитцджеймс, — я в полном порядке.

— Да, знакомая бравада, еще с «Корнуоллиса». Однако, позвольте мне как судовому врачу судить о состоянии здоровья членов экипажа. А теперь, будьте любезны, сядьте ближе к свету.

— Вам лучше уйти, — шепнул Гудсир Янгу. — Ступайте, вы еще догоните отряд лейтенанта Ходжсона.

Он толком не знал, почему сам решил остаться. «Чтобы поддержать коммандера — или доктора Стэнли? Чтобы не заблудиться? Чтобы ответить на возможные расспросы здесь, а не на корабле?» Меньше всего ему хотелось бы стоять навытяжку перед сэром Джоном, капитаном Крозье и старшими офицерами, в подробностях описывая каждое свое действие. Он не сможет этого сделать, а если постарается что-то утаить, мигом себя выдаст, ведь врать он никогда не умел. И даже если полярники Франклин и Крозье поймут и примут его выбор в пользу... эскимосских методов, это вовсе не означает, что остальные не будут смотреть на него косо. На него — и коммандера Фитцджеймса. Ох, а если им устроят совместный допрос?..

— … из-под ног вылетела птица. От неожиданности я уронил фонарь, схватил ружье и выстрелил.

— Вы упали, — доктор Стэнли пристально смотрел коммандеру в лицо, потом попросил его нагнуться. «Будь у него раны на затылке или где-то еще, я бы заметил и сказал», — с досадой подумал Гарри.

— Оступился и упал, с кем не бывает? — проворчал Фитцджеймс.

— Сколько вы пробыли без чувств на морозе? Мистер Гудсир?

— Я... не знаю... Думаю, н-не дольше четверти часа, — запинаясь, ответил тот.

— При температуре в минус двадцать пять градусов [2]. Снимите сапоги и носки, сэр, и прилягте.

Фитцджеймс скрипнул зубами, но подчинился, опустившись на голый дощатый каркас койки. Стэнли внимательно изучил сначала его левую ступню, затем правую.

— Взгляните, мистер Гудсир.

Гарри приблизился, благодарный за то, что к нему, наконец, обратились как к медику, а не просто как к свидетелю. Фитцджеймс наблюдал за ним, приподняв голову.

— И что здесь, доктор?

— Ни малейших признаков обморожения.

Доктор Стэнли никогда не показывал своих эмоций, но сейчас под его маской незыблимого покоя сквозило искреннее удивление. Гарри сам не находил объяснений тому, что видел. При переохлаждении за пятнадцать минут неподвижности на ногах должны были образоваться уже знакомые ему красные волдыри, отеки, которые и при согревании не проходят быстро и без следа. Безотчетно он провел пальцами по мозолистой плюсне, по нежной верхней части узкой стопы — рыжеватые волоски, голубые вены, — и легонько ущипнул мизинец. Фитцджеймс вздрогнул.

— Что вы делаете?

— Проверяю, не онемели ли ткани, — Гудсир по очереди ущипнул остальные пальцы. — Вы правы, сэр. Ни малейших признаков.

Стэнли кивнул коммандеру.

— Это всё. Можем вернуться на «Эребус», сэр, там я снова осмотрю вас... в более подходящих условиях.

Фитцджеймс явно хотел возразить, но промолчал, закусив щеку. Обувшись, он отыскал свою злосчастную тетрадь, сунул ее в сумку, натянул оставшуюся верхнюю одежду и взял дробовик. Глядя на него, невозможно было поверить, что совсем недавно этот человек находился без сознания, еле цепляясь за жизнь неровным трепетом сердца. Гарри совсем растерялся. Он посмотрел на ворох покрывал на земле; казалось, никто не заметил беспорядка. Плитка прогорела и погасла, холод просачивался в палатку.

— Идемте, мистер Гудсир, — позвал его Стэнли.

«Если доктор осмотрел коммандера и не нашел серьезных повреждений — да что там, ни царапины — возможно, допроса не будет? — мысленно рассуждал Гарри, топая следом за Стэнли и Фитцджеймсом. — Только бы этот юнга, Янг, не начал болтать лишнее. Стоит поговорить с ним... или не стоит?»

Судьба избавила его от сомнений. Когда Гудсир спустился на жилую палубу (от душного тепла его едва не повело), кто-то из людей сообщил, что в лазарете его дожидается матрос с «Террора». На стоянке люди, получив соответствующее разрешение, иногда ходили друг к другу в гости: у кого-то уже были приятели на соседнем корабле, другие подружились с начала зимовки. Коммандер и доктор Стэнли свернули в коридор налево; Гарри не стал заходить к себе в каюту, а сразу направился в носовую часть судна.

— Мистер Янг! — он распутал шарф, снял шинель. — Хотите пить?

— Нет, спасибо, сэр, я всего на минутку...

Гарри налил себе опресненной кипяченой воды, все еще слабо пахнувшей металлом, и жадно выпил.

— Вы что-то хотели мне сказать?

— Да, сэр, — юнга мял в руках грубую вязаную шапку. В одежде он почему-то казался еще более тощим. — Я хочу, чтобы вы знали, сэр, я никому не скажу, что вы... что мы сделали для коммандера Фитцджеймса.

— Спасибо, мистер Янг. Так будет лучше для всех.

— Я тоже так подумал, сэр. И вам спасибо, что... — он понизил голос до шепота, — что показали, как это у хаскимаев. Если кто-то еще замерзнет, я буду знать, что делать, сэр.

Гарри смотрел, как щуплая фигурка Янга проталкивается к трапу между столами, сундуками и людьми «Эребуса», и от всей души желал ему удачи.

 

Насколько можно было судить, их офицеры не знали подробностей сегодняшнего инцидента. Фитцджеймс не появлялся в кают-компании; наверное, доктор Стэнли все-таки убедил его лечь в постель. После ужина лейтенант Гор вернулся к обсуждению «Первых Весенних игр», предлагая изменить некоторые правила в перетягивании каната: «Нужно учитывать лед, джентльмены!» Джако стащила из капитанской каюты печенье и, спрятав добычу за обе щеки, попыталась ограбить еще и плиту мистера Уолла, где была взята с поличным. Из этого, как выразился старший интендант мистер Осмер, следовала мораль: не пытайся взять больше, чем сможешь унести. Тем дело и ограничилось: хотя проказница-обезьянка порой раздражала их своими выходками, никто и в мыслях не допускал причинить ей вред.

Ночью поднялась снежная буря, которая продолжалась и весь следующий день. Люди возвращались с вахты продрогшие до костей. Ветер бросал снег под тент, заметая престонские иллюминаторы, отчего жилая палуба и в условно светлые часы погрузилась в полумрак. Настроение у людей было пасмурное. Фитцджеймс не выходил из каюты, и доктор Стэнли строго-настрого запретил его беспокоить.

— Если тело того требует, человек может проспать и сутки кряду, — объяснил он.

— Особенно такой, как наш мастер Джемс, — добродушно добавил мистер Рид. — Бывало, до глубокой ночи сидит: то пишет там, то рисует... Теперь пускай отдохнет, мы-то не денемся никуда.

Однако Гудсира грызла невнятная тревога. Пару раз он останавливался перед серой шкурой, загораживающей вход, и прислушивался, но мог различить лишь шорох ветра по парусине да стоны сжатого льдом корабля. Было воскресенье, но из-за метели на проповеди сэра Джон присутствовали только люди с «Эребуса».

— Как небо выше земли, так пути Мои выше путей ваших, и мысли Мои выше мыслей ваших...

«Может быть, он придет на вечернюю службу?»

— Как дождь и снег нисходит с неба и туда не возвращается, но напояет землю и делает ее способною рождать и произращать...

Доктор Стэнли не рассказал Гарри ничего о состоянии здоровья коммандера, а расспрашивать его не хотелось. Готовя новую порцию мази от легких обморожений, он старался вспомнить, жаловался ли Фитцджеймс на морозные волдыри тогда, у берегов Гренландии. Он, Гарри, точно не выдавал ему мазь, но коммандер мог получить ее от Стэнли или взять у одного из лейтенантов. Нельзя исключать также индивидуальные особенности организма. Возможно, коммандер просто устойчив к обморожениям, как и сэр Джон, который неоднократно хвастался этим перед офицерами. Фитцджеймс вообще был похож на человека, способного побороть любую хворь.

«Но тогда почему он так долго спит?»

Единственное, что радовало Гудсира в этом гнетущем подспудном волнении, была его сугубо профессиональная — и товарищеская — забота о соратнике по экспедиции, которая без следа вытеснила другие, совершенно неуместные, а то и почти непристойные мысли об этом соратнике. Само воспоминание о сцене в палатке будто очистилось от всего постороннего, опасного, что он чувствовал тогда. «Да оставит нечестивый путь свой и беззаконник — помыслы свои». Тогда он перепугался, смутился, оторопел и на несколько разрозненных мгновений потерял себя, и немудрено — ведь ему, сказать по правде, тоже пришлось нелегко. Холод, тьма, испуг, кровь из носу у Янга, необходимость быстро принимать решения... Если бы Гарри в свое время не прочел те полярные мемуары — он уже не помнил, чьи именно, — как бы он поступил, и к чему бы это привело? В сознании всплыла другая картина из прошлого: ребенок, оставленный у клетки, и орел, бросившийся на ее прутья. Нет, нельзя так думать, воображать дурное. «Ищите Господа, когда можно найти Его; призывайте Его, когда Он близко». И благодарите Его, когда Он спасает вас от малой беды и от великой.

«Эдвард, Эдвард... Кто он такой — Эдвард?»

«Не все ли равно?..»

Скрип и грохот льдов, шум бури едва достигали его ушей. Рев зверей остался далеко позади, и птицы не кричали в небе, и стрельба по птицам стихла, ушла в глубину, рассеялась эхом. Он очутился в Эдинбурге, в «Казармах», один-одинешенек в комнате на чердаке. Все здесь до самых стропил было завалено вещами: книги и одежда, посуда и ржавые инструменты, карманные часы — не меньше дюжины! — и еще книги, медицинский сундучок, полный снадобий, куски дерева и переносные плитки, лодки и корабли — игрушечные, какие выставляют в витринах лавочники. Он вытащил что-то из основания горы, но та не обрушилась, словно пустила корни. Солнце взошло и закатилось несколько раз, пока он открывал найденную медную трубку. Пуста... нет, что-то застряло внутри. Он постучал по донышку — тук-тук. Луна выплыла из-за мачты, озарив чердак серебристым светом. Тук-тук, что-то выпало и покатилось по лунным ступеням: тук... тук...

С тех пор, как на «Эребусе» запретили закрывать двери кают, стучать стало принято сбоку, в дверную раму.

«Все на палубу! Одевайтесь, живо, и наверх!»

«Мистер Гудсир... Гарри...»

— Мистер Гудсир, проснитесь! — его тронули за плечо.

— Кто... Что такое?

— Тише, не пугайтесь, это я — Джеймс.

Гудсир протянул руку, чтобы взять со стола очки, но наткнулся на что-то... запутался пальцами в волосах. Человек, который, верно, стоял на коленях перед койкой, стиснул его ладонь. Горячо, почти больно... Он сдавленно охнул.

— Тише, прошу вас, — повторил... коммандер? — Вы можете встать и прийти в каюту на корме?

— Когда? Сейчас?

— Да, сейчас. Все спят. Приходите, пожалуйста, это очень важно.

«Для меня», — слетело с губ выдохом вместо слов, коснулось щеки волной тепла.

Одеваясь в кромешной темноте, выходя их каюты, сторонясь, как преступник, единственной горевшей лампы у главного люка — остальные были погашены, Гарри не мог отделаться от ощущения, что все это ему снится. Вместо обуви он надел две пары носков и бесшумно ступал по доскам. Размеренный шаг наверху — дежурный. Который теперь час, когда сменится вахта?

Дверь на корму, распашная, как в доме на суше, была приоткрыта, и Гарри затворил ее за собой. Сейчас это место на жилой палубе было самым удаленным от посторонних ушей. Только сэр Джон...

— Осторожно, — раздался шепот из угла за маленькой печкой, — слева от вас под столом Нептун.

Четыре больших окна заиндевели, но все равно пропускали в каюту немного отраженного снежного света, отчего хорошо знакомое Гарри помещение казалось... не совсем осязаемым. Он нарочно коснулся выступов резного шкафа с круглыми ручками и множеством выдвижных ящиков. Вот ковер, вот полированный стол, и матовый абажур «люстры» на цепях, и тусклая печная труба... Он оглянулся: капитанскую спальню закрывала шкура арктического медведя, белевшая в тени, как притаившийся призрак.

— Идите сюда, — человек на полу раздвинул ноги, освобождая больше места. Он опирался спиной о стену каюты; Гарри сел напротив, прислонившись к комоду.

— Если сэр Джон проснется, я встану и отвлеку его. Я успею. Он зажжет свечу, я увижу отсюда.

— А где Джако? — голос хриплый, будто чужой.

— В клетке в кают-компании. Если кого и разбудит, то только доктора Стэнли.

— У вас измученный, больной вид, сэр. Боюсь, это мне стоит его разбудить.

— Не надо. Я просто вторую ночь толком не сплю.

«Глядя на вас, я бы сказал — вторую неделю». Фитцджеймс сам напоминал призрака, существо из иного мира, которое проникло ему под кожу, обретя форму, завладев телом и разумом. Даже если бы он вдруг изменился до неузнаваемости, это не выглядело бы так пугающе. Он потер осунувшееся серое лицо, потом сложил ладони перед собой, как в молитве, и откинулся назад, мягко стукнувшись затылком о стену. Закрыл глаза.

— Вы умеете хранить тайны, мистер Гудсир?

От его улыбки у Гарри мороз прошел по коже.

— Вы уже задавали мне этот вопрос. Да, сэр.

— В таком случае... Вы знаете, каковы симптомы потери рассудка? Ну же, не молчите. Вы доктор и обязаны знать.

— Скажите, что вас тревожит... Джеймс, и я постараюсь помочь.

Услышав свое имя, он снова улыбнулся, добрее и печальнее. Сделал движение, словно хотел дотянуться до чего-то, но уронил руку на колено и опустил голову.

— Как же все перепуталось... Вот сейчас я не верю, что вы рядом. Вы ведь настоящий, из плоти и крови, мистер Гудсир?

— Пожалуйста, зовите меня Гарри.

Их пальцы переплелись так естественно, как если бы не существовало ни сейчас, ни прежде, преград для этого. Фитцджеймс поднял на него взгляд — блестящий, беззащитный. Гудсир не мог определить, смотрит он прямо или насквозь, в тихую синеву теней.

— У меня видения с тех пор, как я упал. Я же не просто споткнулся в темноте. Мне померещилось, не знаю, облако тумана, очертаниями похожее на какого-то большого зверя... На медведя, — он указал на висевшую шкуру, — или крупного волка, трудно сказать.

Он умолк, хмуря брови, и уставился наверх, в окно.

— Продолжайте, — попросил Гарри.

— Оно, это существо, налетело на меня с порывом ветра. Вдруг резкая боль, вот здесь, — он дотронулся до середины лба, — я выронил фонарь, ну и пальнул в него. В туман. Боли такие у меня бывают, это последствия малярии. Но галлюцинации — никогда. Это ведь один из признаков... безумия?

— Не обязательно, — мягко возразил Гарри. — Стемнело, ветер всколыхнул снег, вам что-то почудилось. Другое дело, если бы вы увидели зверя среди бела дня, возле кораблей, или у себя в каюте...

— Пока он там, далеко, — не отвлекаясь от окна, промолвил Фитцджеймс, — но скоро будет здесь. Он уже приходил.

Повисла пауза. Гудсир остолбенел. Если это шутка... но коммандер не шутил. Губы у него дрогнули, по щекам потекли слезы.

— Зачем? Он что-то требует от вас? Вы слышите голоса, Джеймс?

— Только наших людей, — он помотал головой. — Они хотят вернуться. Я смотрю на них, угадываю их мысли, но пути назад нет. Только вперед, Гарри, напролом. А мне все чаще кажется, что зря мы забрались сюда, для нас тут ничего нет, кроме... а теперь нет и выбора.

Зажмурясь, он яростно вытер глаза свободной рукой, другой сжимая руку Гудсира так, что побелели пальцы.

— Я не хочу сойти с ума! — шепот рвался у него из груди, опережая загнанные в глубину рыдания. — Я видел дом для умалишенных в Магнезии, в Турции. Дворик на окраине города, с фонтаном посередине и крошечными кельями вокруг, а в кельях люди, прикованные за шею, как с-собаки!

— Пожалуйста, успокойтесь... — Гарри запинался и тоже начал мелко дрожать от холода и нервного напряжения. — Все, о чем вы говорите, лишь последствия шока и огромной усталости. Вы не щадите себя с первого дня путешествия, отдаете столько сил... Ни один человек этого не выдержит.

— Но вы же понимаете, что означает капитан-безумец? — Фитцджеймс вперил в него такой горящий болью взгляд, что у Гудсира перехватило дыхание. — Я отвечаю за этих людей, и что я смогу, если...

— Я думаю, — Гарри безотчетно подался вперед, накрыл их сцепленные пальцы ладонью, — нет, я уверен, что и в таком горе, которое никогда — слышите меня, Джеймс? — никогда вас не постигнет, каждая душа на «Эребусе» постаралась бы вам помочь. Вас все любят. Вас невозможно не любить.

Он увидел совсем близко глаза, подернутые, ослепленные отчаянием, и как в них медленно возвращалась решимость. Не заметил, как разжались и легли на плечи руки, скользнули вверх, по шее, в волосы. Была то его воля, его ладони, или чужие? Кто потянул его ближе, наверх, развернул и прижал к стене, между изогнутой балкой и белой нишей окна? Он испугался — или обрадовался? Чего же ждет призрак там, в углу?

— Гарри, Гарри...

Он почти задыхался под натиском большой, горячей, неколебимой силы, но задыхался иначе, чем в шторм или на бегу, когда нужно успеть спасти — или спастись? Искры вонзились, как пули, в ребра, в живот и ниже, где он льнул бедрами и ногами к согретому им человеку, вонзились и растеклись теплом. В ушах звенела, дребезжала пелена, какая бывает перед обмороком, но он не терял, а, наоборот, обретал сознание чего-то очень важного, шел навстречу ветру.

_Ikajuq,_ _i_ _kajuq..._

Внезапно пелена лопнула и рассеялась: все чувства обострились, он слышал каждый удар сердца, ощущал влагу на губах, следы тяжелого глубокого дыхания. Кто-то бережно снял с него очки, погладил вниз по горлу, расстегнул пуговицу на воротнике. Гарри Гудсир замер, поднял свою дрожащую, непослушную руку и перехватил чужую. Вместо того чтобы оттолкнуть ее, поцеловал раскрытую ладонь.

— Ох, Господи...

Хотелось кричать, но он отметил не взглядом, а памятью медвежью шкуру, лампу под потолком, резные детали мебели и сдержался, беззвучно выдохнув крик в жадный, горячий рот. Оба запястья прижали к стене, царапая костяшками пальцев о доски. Жар, пульсируя, собрался в паху, и Гарри показалось, что в других местах он коченеет, теряя власть над своим телом. Совсем тихо, слабо застонал; колени подкосились, и тут же он почувствовал опору между ног и под мышками, вокруг спины. Ему не дадут упасть, ни теперь, ни после. Уткнувшись лицом во влажную, чуть колючую шею, он вздрогнул раз или два вместе с тем, другим — другим? — человеком, и обмяк, оседая на пол. Пахло лимоном, морской солью, потом, свинцом, кораблем.

— Джеймс...

Они едва дышали, не размыкая объятий, обменялись растерянными, изумленными взглядами. Фитцджеймс снова целовал его, будто успокаивая, с нежностью и грустью. Так целуют, прощаясь — или прощая? Но разве им есть что прощать друг другу?

Он запустил обе руки Джеймсу в кудри, убрал их с лица, пристально всмотрелся в него, запоминая.

Одними глазами: «Вам лучше вернуться к себе, мистер Гудсир».

Он знал, что это больше не повторится, как не могло случиться никогда — а значит, и не случилось, ради блага их обоих. «И не введи нас в искушение, но укажи путь назад, где нет ни хлада, ни глада, ни зноя, ни жажды».

Все фантазия, блажь, игра. Видение.

— Через полчаса сменят вахту, — сказал коммандер. Наверное, услышал, как бьет колокол.

 

Пришел ноябрь, расцвеченный северным сиянием, а за ним декабрь. Спиртовой термометр показывал  минус пятьдесят градусов  [3] . Сообщение между кораблями и постройками на берегу свелось к минимальным необходимостям. Экипаж «Террора» оказался лишен проповедей сэра Джона, но, как грубовато пошутил капитан Крозье, «еще не совсем одичал».

Гарри затруднялся сказать то же самое об «Эребусе». Матросы и морпехи сидели в кубрике, как звери в берлоге, сбившись в кучу, погруженные в свои незамысловатые дела и разговоры. Человек десять-двенадцать брали книги из кают-компании, за выдачей и возвратом которых вызвался следить офицерский вестовой Бридженс. Двое или трое недурно рисовали, употребляя, однако, свой талант не на пейзажи или натюрморты, а для создания картинок определенного рода и содержания. Кто-то однажды вернул книгу, забыв в ней такую картинку, чем поверг мистера Бридженса в некоторое замешательство.

Люди редко выходили на лед, и пациентов у доктора Стэнли, а значит, и у Гарри, было немного. Им удалось победить пневмонию мистера Марка и вылечить ожоги, которые получил в котельной мистер Платер, истопник. Еще было несколько случаев рвоты и поноса, не связанных с какими-то конкретными заболеваниями, жалобы на головные боли, ломоту в суставах и привидение в трюме, возле баков с водой. Поначалу люди, обескураженные наступлением непрерывной ночи, страдали кто от бессонницы, а кто от чрезмерной сонливости, но затем свыклись и с отсутствием солнца.

Накануне Рождества матрос первого класса Томас Хартнелл, который помогал Гудсиру в его ловле моллюсков, показал ему носовой платок своего брата Джона. На платке были свежие следы крови. Тем же вечером Джона Хартнелла положили в лазарет, а его партию в новогодней сценке взял на себя рядовой Пилкингтон.

За великолепным праздничным ужином сэр Джон предложил поднять бокалы за капитана Фитцджеймса, о чьем повышении in absentia [4], без сомнения, уже было объявлено Адмиралтейством.

Первого января 1846 года на «Терроре» скончался от чахотки Джон Торрингтон, четвертого умер Хартнелл, и Aurora borealis горела над их могилами.

 

**Tusaqtuut — месяц, когда приходят новости**

 

Капитан Крозье начал пить.

Он начал пить в первый же день, когда солнце не появилось над горизонтом: всего глоток виски наедине с собой, чтобы взбодриться, чтобы отметить в череде одинаковых темных часов тот, когда английский джентльмен может позволить себе пропустить стаканчик. Таким образом капитан Крозье отделял день от вечера, или разбивал сутки на такие части, на какие ему вздумается. Иногда он приглашал мистера Блэнки разделить с ним этот глоток, но чаще пил один.

Фитцджеймс почуял запах сразу, как только вошел в капитанскую каюту на «Терроре». На столе были разложены карты и книги, стакан с виски «на два пальца» прижимал западный угол с островом Мелвилл. Графины стояли на полке, на подносе с высокими бортиками. Крозье шагал по карте измерительным циркулем и не сразу отозвался на стук в перекладину двери.

— А, коммандер Фитцджеймс...

Верно, тогда он еще был коммандером. В голосе Крозье проступил оттенок насмешки и усталости, словно бы капитану надоели его визиты, или же он невольно потревожил Крозье посреди какого-то ритуала. Чушь все это: он приходит совсем не часто, а заняться капитану «Террора» все равно нечем.

— Я принес добрую весть, Фрэнсис, — он выдвинул стул, сел и закинул ногу на ногу, — Сэр Джон приглашает вас на чай, обсудить наши дальнейшие планы. Надеюсь, это немного развеет вашу скуку.

Крозье отложил циркуль и молча пожал плечами. Наверное, совсем разучился разговаривать с людьми, зарывшись тут у себя, как крот в норе. Он постарел за эти месяцы, в волосах прибавилось седины. Или он всегда был таким? Фитцджеймс не помнил, он не слишком разглядывал капитана раньше, а теперь вот присмотрелся. Сколько ему — почти пятьдесят? Матерь Божья...

— Я бы с радостью, но погода...

— Ох, бросьте вашу погоду. Вы уже бывали в Арктике, здесь всегда одно и то же.

Крозье уставился на него с любопытством. «Надо же, мистер Фиц теперь знаток арктического климата?» Он улыбнулся одними губами, потер подбородок. Фитцджеймс тоже ответил улыбкой, ожидая, что еще скажет Фрэнсис Родон Мойра и так далее.

— Желаете чего-нибудь выпить? — он указал на графины.

— Нет, благодарю. Я что-то потерял к этому охоту.

— Хм-м... Кстати, как вы себя чувствуете? Я слыхал от лейтенанта Ходжсона...

— Право, пустяки. У нашего доброго Джорджа слишком пылкое воображение. Я распорядился убрать домики и палатки наблюдений до весны. Изменения температуры, ветер и остальное можно фиксировать на борту. Надеюсь, вы не против?

— Это же ваша епархия, Джеймс, как я могу возражать? — развел руками Крозье.

Фитцджеймс взял циркуль и, вертя его в пальцах, отвернулся к окну. Краем глаза он видел, как Крозье отхлебнул из стакана и поставил его обратно на остров Мелвилл. Свет лампы отражался в черных стеклах, как в зеркале.

— Вам не кажется странным, что мы до сих пор не встретили белых медведей? Я читал, здесь их должно быть полно.

— Хотите попробовать приручить медведя? — спросил Крозье. — Эта тварь покрупнее гепарда...

— О, вы помните мою историю о гепарде? Как мило с вашей стороны.

— Трудно забыть то, что слышал неоднократно.

Он положил циркуль на стол, поднялся.

— Мы ждем вас к пяти. Возьмите с собой лейтенанта Ходжсона. Сэр Джон идет на север.

— Простите, что?

— Sir John s'en va au nord, ne sait quand reviendra [5], — стоя в дверях, повторил Фитцджеймс. — Это подсказка на вечер. До свидания, Фрэнсис.

Он отлично знал, что капитан «Террора» не говорит по-французски.

Снаружи морозный воздух приятно опалил ему ноздри. Перед тем как закутать лицо шарфом, Фитцджеймс сделал глубокий вдох. Холод бодрил его; он приучился умываться льдом, а для быстрого прилива сил не было ничего лучше, чем обтереться до пояса полотенцем, смоченным в только что растаявшей воде. Такая процедура даже доставляла возбуждение, отчасти схожее с любовным. В первый раз он смутился острой реакции своего тела, но... это было вскоре после... и, возможно, поэтому...

Джеймс Фитцджеймс не был ханжой, но и не имел привычки демонстрировать свободу своих взглядов или обсуждать свободу же чужих нравов. Он всегда считал, что правила, установленные обществом для этой сферы отношений, должны касаться лишь внешних, публичных проявлений, а чем человек занимается за закрытыми дверьми — только его ума дело. Интрижки в море были для него табу не потому, что плотское наслаждение суть грязь и грех; оно является таковым лишь в случае насилия, принуждения или запугивания, что преступно и не терпит никаких оправданий, вне зависимости от пола и возраста жертвы. Причина заключалась именно в публичности. Законы поведения во флоте составлены так потому, что никакой частной жизни, никаких «закрытых дверей» на корабле не было и быть не могло. По мере продвижения в чине Фитцджеймс все отчетливее это понимал. Старший офицер — не то же, что сопляк-помощник, которому почти невинные шалости могут сойти с рук. Он пример для всего экипажа, и даже тень подозрения может его погубить.

Потому-то встреча с мистером Гудсиром на корме и была чистейшим безумием. Фитцджеймс не понимал, что на него нашло, как он вообще отважился прокрасться заполночь в каюту фельдшера, а потом после несуразной больной исповеди позволил себе... Лишь однажды с ним случилось подобное: на Евфрате, во время вынужденной стоянки у очередной коварной отмели. Скучая, все разбрелись по берегу кто куда, а поскольку была страшная жара, они с Чарльвудом решили искупаться. Где-то в миле от лагеря к реке спускался каменистый склон с остатками стены, за которой среди тростников оказалась маленькая чистая заводь. Стащив с себя липкую от пота одежду, они с Эдвардом полезли в воду, достигавшую им лишь до плеч, так что можно было ходить по дну. Солнце палило нещадно, в высоких зарослях свистели птицы и мелькали стрекозы. Что-то в этом шелесте, в безоблачном зное, в том, как блестела от влаги загорелая кожа Эдварда, заставило Фитцджеймса обнять его, порывисто и крепко, так что они потеряли равновесие и нырнули.

— Ты что, Джим? — отфыркиваясь, рассмеялся Эдвард. Глаза у него потемнели, щеки, уши и шея до ключиц пылали румянцем.

Они целовались исступленно, как никогда прежде, неумело лаская друг друга, поднимая со дна песок, который тут же оседал обратно. Чья-то рука, его или Эдварда, уже и не вспомнить, наконец скользнула между телами, обвила их обоих пальцами, сжала. Нет, то была его рука, потому что Эдвард всхлипнул, обхватил его за шею и, повторяя: «Джим, ох, Джим...», толкнулся в его кулак, еще и еще, а потом налег всем своим весом, так что они чуть снова не ушли под воду. Оба дрожали, как в лихорадке; не отдавая себе отчета, он вцепился Эдварду в ягодицы, немножко развел их и погладил там, отчего лицо Эдварда исказилось, и он зажмурился, обнимая его еще сильнее, издавая гортанные звуки откуда-то из глубины груди, из самого сердца.

— Schatz, Ich denke dass wir weiter oben auf dem Hügel essen sollten! — раздалось неподалеку, наверху. — Es gibt Mücken hier, überall! Ich kann das nicht ertragen [6].

Он увидел над стеной шляпку и вуаль фрау Хелфер — эксцентричной дамы, бывшей замужем за не менее эксцентричным доктором. Чета натуралистов направлялась в путешествие в Индию и ехала на их пароходе в качестве пассажиров. Именно доктор Хелфер лечил ногу Фитцджеймса после перелома. Тогда они еще не потеряли второй свой пароход, «Тигр»...

Минуту или две фрау Хелфер стояла спиной к реке, придерживая рукой шляпку, затем исчезла. Эдвард не заметил ее и, похоже, не услышал; он словно дремал наяву, позабыв о существовании мира за пределами заводи.

Тот волшебный день стал для Фитцджеймса не только одним из самых дорогих воспоминаний, но и примером невероятного везения, из которого он извлек надлежащий урок. Если фрау Хелфер, склонная к экзотическим приключениям и романтике, что-то и видела, она не сделала на то ни малейшего намека. А вот если бы их «застукал» кто-то другой, все могло закончиться очень скверно. Эдвард чуть не умер со страху, когда Фитцджеймс сказал ему про фрау Хелфер; правда, сказал он об этом через три дня, когда стало ясно, что гроза миновала. Придя в себя после купания, они прополоскали одежду, натянули ее и вернулись, давая влажным вещам высохнуть прямо на теле.

Сейчас Фитцджеймс услышал бы любой шорох в спальне сэра Джона, успел бы встать и выпроводить мистера Гудсира, или придумать любое объяснение, почему они находятся в капитанской каюте посреди ночи. Однако то, что он настолько забылся, потерял чувство времени и меры, до сих пор пугало его. Конечно, он не говорил с Гудсиром о случившемся между ними, да и тот вел себя безупречно. Они поняли друг друга без слов, тем лучше.

До корабля можно дойти и без света, но часовым на палубе лучше видеть человека с фонарем, а не смутную черную фигуру. Он не верил, что здесь не водятся хищники, о четырех или о двух ногах. Да, коварные злодеи-людоеды, о которых рассказывал сэр Джон, были индейцами, а не эскимосами, но ведь сэр Джон не знает об Арктике всего, как не знают и другие капитаны, издавшие свои лощеные мемуары в кожаных переплетах с золотым тиснением. Иногда ему хотелось спросить Крозье или Блэнки, что они думают об этих мемуарах. И почему люди из Адмиралтейства, лично бороздившие полярные моря, выдают последующим экспедициям гнилые инструменты для наблюдений и испорченные консервы.

Мистер Уолл приходил к нему сегодня с жалобой на консервированные продукты. Вспучившиеся банки с протухшим содержимым попадались и на «Терроре», так просил передать мистер Диггл. Это были не первые жалобы. Раньше Фитцджеймс порекомендовал бы обоим кокам не волноваться и просто выбрасывать испорченное — на кораблях восемь тысяч консервов и полно другой провизии, и они наверняка достигнут восточных берегов Азии задолго до того, как съедят свои запасы. Теперь он не был так уверен. Нужно провести сортировку на складе и среди запасов «Эребуса» и представить сэру Джону отчет, но лишь в том случае, если найдутся основания для опасений. Не стоит тревожить капитана попусту, тем более, пока его ум занят вопросами куда более важными и масштабными.

Уже сейчас сэр Джон начал задумываться о том, какой курс им избрать весной: на юг или на север. Инструкции Адмиралтейства указывали ему держаться пути капитана Парри: пройти проливом Ланкастер до Барроу, затем на юг, мимо острова Принца Уэльского и земли Кинг-Уильям, и двигаться на запад к Берингову проливу по неизведанным территориям. В случае если пролив Барроу окажется недоступным из-за льда, предполагалось идти на север к так называемому «открытому полярному морю», существование которого Крозье считал невозможным, а Франклин — вполне вероятным. Когда-то — кажется, очень давно — Фитцджеймс предпочитал версию сэра Джона. Сейчас он хотел лишь одного: чтобы наступила весна, вскрылся лед, и все они покинули этот проклятый островок.

«Попросить лауданум у доктора Стэнли? Стать похожим на тех несчастных в Китае?» Да, там люди курили опий в длинных трубках, однако Фитцджеймс видел и тех, кто был зависим от спиртовой настойки этого зелья. Облегчение и бодрость вначале, после чего наступает разочарование и апатия. Радость, которую можно продлить лишь увеличением дозы. Нет, лучше уж перетерпеть, отвлечься, забыть, не думать ни об Эдварде, ни о Гарри, ни о волке. А ведь когда-то, давным-давно, он мечтал провести здесь целую зиму для подробных исследований и восхищался красотой айсбергов... Нет, милостивые высшие силы, забирайте это все, оставьте только чистый воздух и открытую воду и дайте попутный ветер в паруса, если вас не затруднит. На север, на юг, на запад — неважно, но только вперед, к цели.

 

Интересно, как скоро порция виски для Крозье превратится в полстакана, затем в полный, а там и в «одного стаканчика мало»? Как скоро он поймет, что разрушает себя? Боль нельзя притупить или обмануть, нужно устранить ее причину — только это избавит от мучений, раз и навсегда.

Волк пришел с острова Девон, по перешейку. Весной надо будет найти его и пристрелить.

С этими мыслями тогда еще коммандер Фитцджеймс взошел на борт «Эребуса» и кивнул дежурному офицеру.

 

* * *

Тогда он сильно встряхнул мальчика-сироту , и с него посыпались золотые пуговицы. «Вот почему ты не мог бегать, как я, и охотиться, как я, и думать, как я. Теперь тебе станет легче». Он обвил мальчика хвостом и тряхнул еще раз и еще, пока с него не слезла вся мишура и не свалилась вся одежда, и когда он снова бросил мальчика на землю, тот не упал, а перекувырнулся и ловко вскочил на ноги. Тогда он сказал: «Если ты правда хочешь стать сильным и выносливым, приходи ко мне каждый день».

 

**Tupiqtuut — можно ставить летнюю палатку**

 

— Позвольте спросить, Джеймс, вас что-то беспокоит? Мне кажется, в последнее время вы... сам не свой.

Джако смотрела на него своими глазами-бусинками и грызла печенье.

— Признаюсь, я не вполне понимаю вас, сэр, — он отложил кольцо от салфетки, которое вертел в руках. Приятно чувствовать металл, о который не боишься содрать примерзшую кожу.

Сэр Джон тщательно прожевал кусок солонины.

— Цитируя великого поэта: «Вы потеряли всю свою веселость и привычку к занятиям».

— А этот цветник мирозданья, земля, кажется мне бесплодною скалою, — усмехнувшись, ответил Фитцджеймс.

— Вы о горе Девон? Туше, — он принялся за картофельное пюре. — Вы с Фрэнсисом подобрали людей для нового санного похода?

— Да, сэр. Только крепкие парни с «Эребуса» и «Террора». Мы не допустим повторения истории с Уильямом Брейном.

— Бедняга Брейн... Кто поставил его в сани с таким-то кашлем?

— Рядовой Брейн вызвался добровольцем, сэр. Лейтенант Гор сказал, он сам захотел помочь товарищам. Видимо, почувствовал себя лучше и не рассчитал силы. Брейн покинул лазарет за две недели до похода, значит, доктор Стэнли счел его здоровым.

— Итого трое умерших, — горестно промолвил сэр Джон. — Это много для одной зимовки, очень много...

Фитцджеймс знал, как сильно его печалят человеческие жертвы, в особенности помятуя о более удачном опыте капитана Крозье. В Антарктиде он и Росс потеряли троих людей за те четыре года, что длилось путешествие, и лишь однажды судовым врачам пришлось извлечь из своих сундуков хирургические инструменты. И даже тогда, в южных льдах, все трое погибших матросов были с «Эребуса». Крозье получил для своего состязания между кораблями новую мрачную графу и пока «вел по очкам».

— Что с нашими консервами? — сменил тему сэр Джон. — В отчете вы указали три сотни от общих запасов: все они протухли?

— Да, сэр, но наши судовые врачи и мистер Уолл находят тому разные объяснения. Примерно половина вспучилась из-за плохо приготовленного содержимого: его недостаточно прокипятили перед тем, как залить в банку. Часть банок была непрочно запаяна, и совсем немного испортилось оттого, что их уронили или помяли. Металл стенок был очень тонкий.

— Учитывая, как Голднер спешил с заказом, удивляться нечему, — сэр Джон не выглядел слишком огорченным. — У нас достаточно пресной воды, чтобы варить засоленное мясо, и муки для лепешек, но раз лучшее оружие против цинги — разнообразное меню, приходится употреблять и консервы. Хотя, скажу по секрету, я сомневаюсь, что такую пищу, — он указал на свою тарелку, — можно назвать разнообразной. Этот картофель совершенно безвкусен.

— Зато морковь недурна, как будто ее собрали с «огородика» у склада!

— Вы правы, Джеймс. И... беру назад слова о вашей меланхолии. Я вижу, что ошибся.

Они доели ужин в молчании. Фитцджеймс думал, что сможет уйти, обсудить с лейтенантами дела на завтра — дни становились все длиннее и теплее, отчего забот только прибавлялось, но сэр Джон предложил партию в шахматы. Это означало, что он желает обсудить какие-то деликатные вопросы: глядя на доску, сэр Джон мог говорить о том, что его смущало.

— Известно ли вам о чьем-либо... непристойном поведении?

— После Первых Весенних игр — ничего, сэр.

Игры, как и было решено, провели в апреле, когда температура повысилась до  десяти градусов  [7] . Праздник имел большой успех: «Эребус» обыграл «Террор» в четырех состязаниях из семи, взяв пальму первенства в беге, крикете, игре в мяч и протаскивании по льду нагруженных саней. «Террор» победил в беге с препятствиями, меткости — они бросали камешки в ведро с пятнадцати шагов — и в перетягивании каната. Во время последнего соревнования и произошел эпизод, который неприятно запомнился сэру Джону. Когда победители, ликующие и багровые от натуги, рухнули на лед, Корнелиус Хикки, помощник конопатчика с «Террора», разыграл небольшое представление: он то якобы пытался встать, цепляясь за штаны и бушлат матроса Мэнсона, то, хохоча, дергал на себя мистера Гибсона, офицерского вестового, отчего тот падал прямо в объятия мистера Хикки. Лидер команды, лейтенант Ирвинг, приказал людям подняться, но мистер Хикки подчинился не сразу, продолжая повторять, что у него страшно скользят ноги. С полыхающим лицом Ирвинг пошел за своим призом — пучком сушеных лавровых листьев, которые мистер Диггл искусно скрепил в маленький веер и украсил серпантином из цветной бумаги. Когда он пожимал руки капитанам, не участвовавшим в играх, то не мог смотреть им в глаза из-за стыда за своих подчиненных.

Кривляние помощника конопатчика было грубым и совсем не смешным, но Фитцджеймс не углядел в этом чего-то явно непристойного. Да, он прижал мистера Гибсона ко льду и навалился сверху, и Гибсону это не понравилось. Туповатый детина Мэнсон, кажется, даже не заметил бы потерю штанов. Между прочим, «Террор» выиграл в перетягивании исключительно благодаря Мэнсону, а в испытании с санями тот не участвовал лишь потому, что не смог понять правила. Однако сэр Джон, лейтенанты Ирвинг и Ходжсон, а также мистер Бридженс и доктора Педди и Макдональд были раздосадованы увиденной сценой. Ледовый лоцман Блэнки поднял мистера Хикки насмех и посоветовал впредь вбивать в подошвы сапог гвозди покрепче. Позже выяснилось, что мистер Хикки пользуется в кубрике «Террора» определенной славой: он был остер на язык, позволял себе сальные шутки и двусмысленности, для достижения мелкой выгоды становился льстив и угодлив и, как следствие, за время зимовки сделался популярной фигурой среди тех, кто не блистал умом, отвагой или какими-либо талантами. Фитцджеймс втайне презирал людей вроде Хикки, но не считал их способными причинить другим настоящий вред. Сэр Джон был иного мнения. Спустя неделю после игр он прочел проповедь об уважении к себе и к ближнему своему и при этом так строго глядел на матросов, что лица у них были, по выражению мистера Рида, «как на Страшном суде». Стоя рядом с сэром Джоном, как суровый безмолвный страж — под бимсами раздавались слова о храме души, который следует содержать в чистоте нравственной и телесной, — Фитцджеймс встретился взглядом с Гудсиром. Тот также хранил олимпийское спокойствие. 

— Рад слышать, что люди ведут себя подобающе. Вы понимаете, что длительное пребывание в тесноте, бездействие, лень и апатия способствуют развитию дурных наклонностей. Многие считают грех забавой, средством от скуки...

Нептун прошел и улегся в угол за печкой, поближе к теплу.

— И погрязают в грехе, как в трясине. Ваш ход, Джеймс.

— Простите, я отвлекся, — он сглупил и подарил сэру Джону коня.

— Морпехи возобновили занятия? — предвидя скорую победу, сэр Джон заулыбался и потер руки.

— Да, на всех трех стрельбищах.

— Я бы хотел взглянуть на результаты. Очень жаль, что из-за погоды нам не удалось включить стрельбу в состязания, как вы задумывали.

— Если завтра будет солнечно, сэр, я с радостью отведу вас.

— Очень хорошо, соберем офицеров и позовем капитана Крозье. Говорят, его сержант Тозер — самый меткий на «Терроре». Вот и проверим!

 

Майское утро выдалось солнечным и теплым —  двадцать три градуса  [8] . Смеясь и переговариваясь, группы свободных от дел матросов с обоих судов и офицеры во главе с капитанами отправились на южное стрельбище, что находилось на мысе, выдававшемся в Корабельную бухту. С другой стороны бухты, на девонском мысе, располагалось другое место для тренировок, где сейчас никого не было. Морские пехотинцы уже ждали их и все подготовили: зарядили мушкеты и дробовики, заново отметили расстояние в пятьдесят шагов до целей и расставили на стенке из плоских камней и снега сами мишени — большие голднеровские банки, наполненные галькой. Южные холмы отбрасывали тень на пляж, и все было устроено так, чтобы солнце не слепило стрелкам глаза. Фитцджеймс потянул носом воздух и улыбнулся. Если сохранится такая погода, через месяц-полтора лед истончится и вскроется достаточно, чтобы можно было идти в полыньях на паровых двигателях. Зря, что ли, они ставили их на корабли?

— Прошу вас, начинайте! — сэр Джон сел на единственный стул, офицеры собрались вокруг него, как рыцари и придворные возле короля. Сержанты Брайант и Тозер взяли под козырек, подозвали первую группу стрелков и раздали им ружья. Матросы стреляли из дробовиков. И первая, и вторая группа, а за ней и третья, продемонстрировали значительный прогресс в меткости по сравнению с августом и сентябрем прошлого года. Тогда многие толком не знали, как вообще взяться за ружье, а худенькие юнги качались от отдачи и просыпали порох. Только два или три человека с «Террора» дали осечку или промахнулись. Капитан Крозье выругался сквозь зубы, сэр Джон сделал вид, что не заметил этого. Затем матросы соревновались на время, сами перезаряжая дробовики, и стало ясно, где еще необходимо приложить усилия и поработать. Даже при столь умеренной температуре многие из них были недостаточно проворны.

— Полагаю, теперь ваша очередь, господа, — обратился сэр Джон к своим «рыцарям». Лейтенанты обменялись воинственными взглядами. Кто-то снял фуражку, кто-то плотнее надвинул ее на голову. Лейтенант Ходжсон махал руками, разминая плечи и спину. Было решено, что лейтенанты состязаются друг с другом по старшинству, после чего лучшие стрелки с «Эребуса» и «Террора» сразятся в меткости между собой. Мишени разнесли немного дальше друг от друга: каждый участник должен был сбить по четыре банки, перезаряжая мушкет, и выполнить это задание как можно быстрее. Для записи результатов с «Террора» принесли грифельную доску лейтенанта Ирвинга; интендант Осмер расчертил ее мелом и стоял рядом с хронометром наготове. Кажется, в толпе матросов звучали ставки — порция грога и какие-то мелочи, но больше беззлобные пререкания в духе «уж наш-то вашего побьет». Для пробы испытание прошли командиры отрядов морпехов, и тут Фитцджеймс был вынужден признать несомненное превосходство сержанта Тозера.

Ирвинг и Фейрхолм вышли вперед. Мистер Осмер бросил монетку: стрелять первым досталось Фейрхолму. Справился он неплохо, но Ирвинг оказался лучше. Под дружное «ура» матросов он пожал сопернику руку и, покрасневший от легкого морозца, радости и смущения, вернулся на место. Капитан Крозье заметно повеселел после успеха двоих своих людей и браво поглядывал на Фитцджеймса.

— Что же вы меня позорите, лейтенант? — шепнул он Фейрхолму, отчасти в шутку, отчасти всерьез. Тот пожал широкими плечами.

В следующей паре — Левеконт и Ходжсон — первенство с небольшим перевесом одержал Левеконт. Фитцджеймс поаплодировал и Ходжсону, который, казалось, вовсе не расстроился. Последними к барьеру вышли лейтенанты Гор и Литтл. Тут у Фитцджеймса не было никаких сомнений: даже после отличного результата соперника — Литтл показал второе лучшее время после Тозера — Грэм Гор сбил свои банки, перезаряжая оружие быстро и точно, как на учениях. В итоге Литтл и Гор состязались снова как лучшие стрелки среди офицеров. Сэр Джон уже приготовился поздравить своего первого лейтенанта, но... на сей раз победил Эдвард Литтл.

— Браво, браво! Ничья! — хлопая в ладоши, крикнул капитан Крозье и добавил тише, обращаясь к Франклину и Фитцджеймсу. — А если учесть время сержанта Тозера, победа за «Террором».

— Вы так думаете? — поднял брови сэр Джон. — Может, устроим еще одну «дуэль»? Что вы на это скажете, Джеймс?

Кровь быстрее побежала у него по жилам. Вот, чего ему вправду не хватало, что он не чувствовал так давно — азарт перед боем, ни с чем не сравнимый жар в груди. Улыбаясь, щурясь от предвкушения, он протянул Крозье руку.

— Почту за честь, капитан.

Вид у того был не растерянный, нет — Крозье смотрел на него с плохо скрытой неприязнью, как на мальчишку, который своим озорством отвлекает его от важных планов. Он подвигал нижней челюстью, будто подыскивал слова для отказа, и в этих мелких движениях было что-то стариковское. Возбуждение окатило Фитцджеймса горячей волной, растеклось до кончиков пальцев, бросилось в голову. Люди вокруг уже поняли, что задумал сэр Джон, и подняли торжествующий гвалт. Крозье ничего не оставалось, кроме как ответить на рукопожатие и кивнуть.

«Что ж, сэр, эту историю вы запомните надолго!»

— Какое оружие выбираете, джентльмены? — на всякий случай спросил сержант Тозер.

— Мушкеты! — объявил Крозье. — Условия те же!

— Ну же, капитан, давайте добавим что-нибудь для сложности! — предложил Фитцджеймс. — Мистер Осмер, будьте любезны, нарисуйте на банках кружок в полкроны величиной и закрасьте мелом.

— Ох, полно вам!.. Ладно, тогда и от меня условие: стрелять не по очереди, а вместе. Эй, мистер Блэнки, идите сюда со своими часами!

— Прекрасная идея, Фрэнсис! — воскликнул со своего трона сэр Джон. — Вы еще не забыли, как выглядит полкроны, мистер Осмер?

Все, включая старшего интенданта, громко рассмеялись. Морпехи выбрали из кучи самые хорошие «голднерки», и Осмер изобразил на них кружки, для различия обведя мишени Крозье в квадрат, а Фитцджеймса — в треугольник. Фитцджеймс скинул шинель. Ему было жарко.

— Велите принести ракету, Джеймс, разнесете все одним ударом! — поддел его капитан Крозье.

— Непременно, Фрэнсис, но в другой раз...

— Господа, приготовьтесь, — Осмер и Блэнки уставились на часы и одновременно скомандовали, — огонь!

Крозье был хорош. Он был чертовски хорош, Фитцджеймс понимал это по звукам, четкости движений, которую отмечал мимоходом, перезаряжая собственный мушкет. Без фуражки, хладнокровный и собранный, он вскидывал мушкет, посылал пулю и, не изменившись в лице, переходил к следующей мишени. Фитцджеймс стиснул зубы. Банки летели за стенку одна за другой, пахло паленым порохом, но и сквозь этот запах свежесть воздуха бодрила, будоражила его, заставляя двигаться еще быстрее, обогнать, доказать, что...

— Время! — взревели слаженным дуэтом Осмер и Блэнки.

Кто-то подбежал к нему, хлопал по плечу, выкрикивая поздравления. Кто-то подбежал и к Крозье, делая то же самое. Крозье, колыхаясь в дымном мареве, подошел и крепко пожал ему руку.

— Да вы настоящий дьявол, Джеймс! — он улыбался. — Теперь только линейка рассудит, кто из нас лучший стрелок.

— Это без сомнения обоюдная победа, господа! — провозгласил сэр Джон, не дожидаясь, пока судьи проверят мишени. — Победа и еще одно свидетельство того, что наши экипажи ни в чем не уступают друг другу, а значит, все вместе мы достигнем поставленной цели и разделим радость успеха! Гип-гип!

— Ура-а-а! — треократно раскатилось по мысу, отзываясь в холмах, потрясая лед в заливе. Смеясь, Фитцджеймс глотнул воды из предложенной фляги, столкнулся с лейтенантом Фейрхолмом и обнял его, хлопая по спине. Хохот, возгласы, такое ликование, какое было разве что на пристани в Гринхайте, когда весь Лондон провожал их в путь. Те же надежды, горячие и придающие сил, те же горящие радостью лица...

Всего лишь на миг их взгляды встретились, скрестились среди этого бурного человеческого моря. Гарри Гудсир, стоявший чуть поодаль с докторским сундучком, на тот случай, если кто-нибудь поранится. Гарри Гудсир и вся страстная, сияющая мощь в его глазах, лишь на миг, который показался бы видением, не будь он правдой.

Фитцджеймса будто ошпарило кипятком.

— Расступитесь! — гаркнул он, вновь подходя к месту, откуда стрелял. — Дайте дробовик. Сержант Тозер, по моей команде, банку — в воздух!

«Смотри, смотри на меня!»

Что-то мелькнуло на холме, к западу, где стоял гурий. Он вскинул ружье.

— Давай!

Ржавая помятая «голднерка» взмыла ввысь, взорвалась, разлетелась осколками. Кто-то безотчетно прикрыл голову руками, кто-то восторженно завопил. 

Огромный волк на холме не шелохнулся, только повел ушами, глядя вниз, на Фитцджеймса. Затем развернулся и растаял в тумане.

 

* * *

Они оставили на Бичи гору банок из-под консервов, которые не успели использовать в кузнице и на стрельбищах, пустые дощатые сараи, две пирамиды из камней и три могилы. Призраки проследовали за ними на корабли и, растаяв в тепле жилой палубы, впитались в переборки, обшивку и постельное белье, растворились в опресненной воде, проникли в пищу.

Чаще других Гарри видел Джона Хартнелла: тот стоял на верхней палубе вместе с братом, курил трубку и смотрел на проплывающий мимо лед. Время от времени он указывал на что-то черенком трубки, а то и приветствовал кого-то, размахивая шапкой. Русалки, до шеи покрытые плотной чешуей, с морскими звездами и пауками в волосах, отзывались ему со льдин мелодичными трелями, для записи которых не найдется символов ни в одном человеческом языке. Потом Джон спускался в кубрик, подвешивал на крюки свой невидимый гамак и ложился в него, не доставляя неудобства соседям.

Уильям Брейн часто присутствовал на воскресной службе. Он стоял в глубине, у переднего люка, внимая сэру Джону, и сердито хмурился, если кто-нибудь рядом начинал шушукаться или топтаться на месте. Иногда он одобрительно кивал, и это означало, что сэр Джон говорит правду. Иногда он с грустью качал головой, отмечая, что добрый сэр Джон запутался или слишком увлекся «отсебятиной». Должно быть, это очень увлекательно: сравнивать слова земные с открывшейся тебе истиной.

Они никогда не приводили с собой Джона Торрингтона с «Террора», и Гарри гадал, что же случилось с молодым истопником. Ни Хартнелл, ни Брейн не могли дать ему ответа. Они не встречали Торрингтона с тех пор, как тот умер, но с ним все должно быть в порядке. Вряд ли Торрингтон успел страшно нагрешить за свою недолгую жизнь здесь. Сначала они втроем пытались найти карту в кучах вещей под луной, или хотя бы определить по компасу, куда направить корабли, но вскоре бросили это занятие, потому что ни черта не смыслили в навигации.

Коммандер Фитцджеймс, так не похожий на капитана Фитцджеймса, приходил к Гудсиру в каюту или уводил его на корму. Однажды они гуляли вдвоем по аллее в Гринвиче, мимо каштанов в полном цвету, по дорожке, посыпанной белоснежным гравием. Гарри еще никогда не дышал таким чудесным ароматным воздухом. Иногда они оставались в его каюте, и Гарри благодарил судьбу за то, что койка такая узкая.

Он просыпался, ощущая движение корабля, и в первые мгновения, еще не слыша скрежета льда по обшивке, задавался вопросом, где они: в проливе Дейвиса, в проливе Ланкастер, в Беринговом проливе? В Тихом океане, в Индийском? Чувствуя теплое дыхание на губах или на шее, принимал его за тропический ветер. Видел коммандера, спящего нагишом на покрывале, под деревом с веерами из резных листьев. Раз или два видел себя с ним, с веерами теней на коже, сплетение рук и ног, извивы корней в изголовье. Явь поутру сдавила его, сжала ребра холодными ладонями.

Пролив Веллингтон, остров Корнуоллис. Семьдесят семь градусов северной широты. Неприступный лед. Теперь на юг, на юг!

«На юг!» — кричит кто-то в его голове посреди бескрайней пустыни. Это вправду песок: мелкая рябь желтых, оранжевых, красных на закате барханов. «На юг!» — равнины у подножия гор, озера, леса, поля, крепости и башни. «На юг!» — густые заросли, водоемы, а в них — зверьки, каких Гарри и представить себе не мог, шутки матери природы, шутки Творца. «На юг!» — и снова корабли перед стеной айсбергов, столкновение, крики. Голос капитана Крозье на «Терроре», приказ пройти между ледяными Сциллой и Харибдой. Успех, чудо — и снова крики, рыдания. Горит синяя лампа, маяк поврежденному, идущему сзади «Эребусу».

 

* * *

«Ты не хочешь, чтобы мы оставили здесь следы, верно? Но тебе не помешают развалины? А могилы?»

Нет.

«Но если нас будут искать...»

Это ничего не изменит. Делай, как тебе велят.

«Хорошо».

Он разорвал составленный документ с подписью сэра Джона на мелкие кусочки, развеял клочки по ветру. Пустой цилиндр положил обратно в сумку.

Те, кто будут их искать, решат, что они покинули Бичи в большой спешке, или проявили чудовищную небрежность, или вовсе сошли с ума, отравившись неведомым, невидимым ядом из голднеровских консервов, опреснительных баков и труб. Все из этого правда, но лишь отчасти. Сама Арктика — яд. Она поражает человека, как опий, и либо отторгает, выбрасывает его, либо заманивает навеки, опутывает ледяной сетью.

«Теперь ты оставишь меня?»

Нет. Но ты больше меня не увидишь, белый брат.

Он встал на колени, запустил руки в густую шерсть, похожую на гриву. Прижался лбом к длинной седой морде.

«Прости, что хотел тебя пристрелить».

Волк фыркнул, усмехаясь.

Я прощаю тебя, глупый белый брат. Теперь ступай, не оглядывайся.

 

Люди бегали туда-сюда, перенося остатки запасов, последние вещи, инструменты. Он знал, что не успеет найти в этой суматохе кузнеца, запаять цилиндры и отнести их в гурии. Не успеет спрятать даже незапаянные трубки. Сэр Джон не отдавал приказа насчет документов, сэр Джон скоро поднимет якорь. Лед к северу вскрылся слишком быстро, нельзя терять ни минуты. Что ж, так тому и быть.

— Капитан, сэр!

Кто этот юнга? Знакомое лицо...

— Что такое?

— Капитан Фитцджеймс, капитан Крозье ищет вас, сэр!

— Спасибо, мистер...

— Дэвид Янг, сэр!

— Спасибо, мистер Янг.

Так тому и быть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. -10 °F = -23 °C   
> 2\. -25 °F = -31 °C  
> 3\. -50 °F = -45 °C  
> 4\. Заочно (лат.).  
> 5\. — Сэр Джон идет на север, неизвестно когда вернется (франц.).  
> 6\. — Дорогой, думаю, лучше перекусить повыше на холме! Здесь повсюду комары! Я этого не вынесу (нем.).  
> 7\. +10 °F = -12 °C   
> 8\. +23 °F = -5 °C


	4. В капкане

**1846** **–** **1848 гг., возле земли Кинг-Уильям**

**11-6-1847.** **122?**

 

— Скорее, он отходит. Скорее же, лейтенант Гор!

Фитцджеймс помог ему забраться наверх по ледяному трапу и спуститься по обычному, деревянному, на жилую палубу. Увидев сигнал, Гор бросил сани и стоявших в упряжке товарищей, и что было духу побежал к кораблю; теперь он качался, как на невидимом ветру, потея в многослойном коконе из шинели, толстых шерстяных поддевок, свитеров и штанов. Фитцджеймс сам, на ходу, стащил с него обмотанный вокруг головы шарф, шапку и валлийский парик, заставил снять подбитую гвоздями обувь, стянул и бросил в коридоре шинель, толкая лейтенанта перед собой. На пороге дал ему несколько секунд, чтобы отдышаться.

— Быстрее! Пропустите нас, доктор Стэнли.

Грэм упал на колени возле койки капитана — не только от горя, но потому, что у него подкашивались ноги. Сэр Джон конвульсивно сжимал одеяло на груди, но еще смог повернуть голову. Болезненно перекошенное лицо со съехавшими влево чертами, правая сторона которого мелко подрагивала. Одним глазом он уставился на Гора, издал тихий хрип уголком рта.

— Мы нашли его, сэр! — шершавым, как наждачная бумага, голосом произнес лейтенант. — Северо-Западный проход. Кинг-Уильям — остров, сэр, путь открыт!

Слезы побежали по лицу сэра Джона, талая соленая вода по расселинам морщин. Он замычал, дергая правой рукой. Ему помогли разжать кулак и дотянуться до волос Гора кончиками пальцев. Капитан Крозье, капитан Фитцджеймс и доктор Стэнли присутствовали при этом благословении, сгрудившись в маленькой спальне. Остальные офицеры собрались снаружи в большой каюте на корме — многие плакали.

— Мне кажется, он просит Библию, Джеймс, — шепнул Крозье. — Она на столе, за вами.

Сэр Джон Франклин скончался без четверти восемь вечера, под незаходящим солнцем и портретом леди Джейн, что висел у него в изголовье.

 

**11-6-1847.** **126?**

 

— Разве вы не понимаете? Мы потеряли сэра Джона! У вас что, нет сердца, Фрэнсис?

Сейчас Крозье отвесит ему пощечину и будет прав. Надо взять себя в руки, но сил нет — не после того, что они увидели возле пожарной проруби. Кровь, крошево из мяса и костей, следы... медведя, но гигантских размеров, пропавшие на краю проруби, словно он нырнул туда вслед за своей жертвой. Это какой-то затянувшийся кошмар, нужно проснуться, сейчас же. Пощечину, Фрэнсис, умоляю вас!

— Выпейте, Джеймс. Его уже не вернуть. Мы должны немедля оправить санный отряд к постам на Гудзоновом заливе.

Как можно говорить правильные вещи и быть таким неправым?!

— Дайте людям хотя бы день, всего один день, чтобы оплакать... — зубы стучали о край стакана. Упаси Господь, кто-нибудь из офицеров увидит его в таком состоянии.

Крозье смотрел на него сверху вниз с глубокой жалостью. Это подействовало лучше, чем удар в лицо.

 

**11-6-1847.** **Пятница.** **121-120.**

 

Кашель сэра Джона превратился в редкие булькающие звуки, рвущиеся из груди, когда он пытался сделать глубокий вдох. Словно сломанный музыкальный инструмент играл у него в легких, выпуская глухой свист, скрежет и сипение из гнилого нутра, утыканного ржавыми трубками. Сироп из морского лука не помогал, настойка лобелии тоже. Лихорадка, сопровождавшаяся бредом и обильным потоотделением, сменилась резким понижением температуры тела, дыхание стало поверхностным и частым. Утром сэр Джон впал в забытье. Доктор Стэнли все время находился рядом с ним, но сделать уже ничего не мог.

«Король умирает, а мы сидим здесь и ждем известия, как чертовы претенденты на трон».

 

Последние четыре ночи — невыносимо, пронзительно белые — Фитцджеймс провел на полу большой каюты. Его бы и так разбудили и позвали, но он не доверял чужому слуху, чутью и зрению. Это он услышал, как задыхающийся сэр Джон просит воды, и выгнал взашей заснувшего мистера Хора, капитанского вестового. Это он подал напиться сэру Джону и придерживал стакан, пока тот судорожно глотал, кашляя и проливая воду на салфетку. «Спасибо, Джеймс, мальчик мой». На секунду он увидел себя двенадцатилетним на «Пираме», первом своем корабле. Никто во флоте не обращался к нему так ласково, никто из тех, кто был ему дорог, не умирал так близко. На следующий день — вчера — сэр Джон перестал узнавать людей вокруг, у него начались галлюцинации. Отряд Гора, отправленный к проливу Симпсона, все не возвращался.

Последние три ночи вместо олуха Хора у постели капитана дежурил мистер Гудсир, чудом оставшийся пока без других пациентов. Шкуру белого медведя убрали, и Фитцджеймс со своего места на полу видел, как фельдшер сидит в кресле с книгой, прикрыв лампу абажуром из светлого шелкового платка. Когда сэра Джона мучили боли в сердце или бессилие после мучительного приступа кашля, Гудсир не только давал ему нужные снадобья, но и читал вслух его любимые отрывки из Библии, а то и собственные записи о морской фауне, сделанные во время плавания до Бичи. Удивительно, но монотонная лекция с вкраплениями латыни действовала на сэра Джона так же успокаивающе, как Священное Писание. Тяжело, хрипло дыша, он засыпал; засыпал и Фитцджеймс, укрывшись шкурами, которые оказались гораздо теплее их английских одеял. Должно быть, если мистер Гудсир сидит рядом и читает тебе о морских ежах, умирать не так уж страшно...

— Капитан, сэр...

— Что? — он вздрогнул, сбрасывая сон, как мокрый плащ. — Что, он скончался?

— Нет, все по-прежнему. Уже шесть утра, а вы просили...

— Да, разбудить. Конечно, спасибо мистер Гудсир, — он сел, потер глаза и шею. — Вы сами в порядке?

Гудсир печально улыбнулся.

— Мне не на что жаловаться, кроме как на судьбу. Хотите чаю?

— Да, с удовольствием.

Гудсир поднял шторы на двух окнах, набрал воды, поставил чайник на маленькую печку сэра Джона. Дверь теперь всегда была закрыта, в кают-компании за переборкой запретили громкие разговоры и смех, хотя офицеры и так уже давно не смеялись. Только несчастье могло создать на борту такое пространство личной тишины. Фитцджеймс знал, что со временем эта зловещая тишина расползется по кораблю, заполняя, отравляя дюйм за дюймом, фут за футом. До тех пор нужно будет что-то предпринять, но пока, Боже, дай нам сил прожить этот день.

— Спасибо, — принимая чашку, он следил за тем, чтобы случайно не коснуться пальцев Гудсира своими. В последнее время они часто оставались наедине, и для Фитцджеймса это всегда было проверкой на выдержку: сможет ли он вести себя как порядочный человек из цивилизованного мира, или он медленно превращается в дикаря, а то и в животное? Гудсир оказывал на него какое-то необъяснимое, противоречивое воздействие, одновременно тревожа чувства и заставляя держать их в узде, отвергать низменные инстинкты в пользу общения двух личностей, двух друзей. Больше всего Фитцджеймс страшился потерять эту связь между ними.

— Послезавтра воскресенье. Третья неделя без службы, сэр Джон бы этого не одобрил.

— Кто так говорит? Матросы?

— Люди унывают... Я имею в виду, унывают больше обычного. Мне кажется, слова утешения и надежды пошли бы им на пользу, сэр.

Слова надежды... Что это за волшебные заклинания, и где их взять?

— Хорошо, я переговорю с капитаном Крозье. Если он прочтет проповедь на «Терроре», все желающие с «Эребуса» смогут пойти. Тут все равно нельзя шуметь.

Спина и плечи затекли, и он поморщился.

— Если вы намерены и дальше спать здесь, лучше поставить койку, — заметил Гарри, — одну из переносных, для палаток...

— Я потерплю. Думаю, это ненадолго.

Это прозвучало непозволительно бестактно, но Гудсир понял его и простил. Он помолчал, задумавшись, слегка покраснел и отхлебнул чая.

— Представляете, ночью я встал размять ноги и обнаружил рядом с вами что-то темное, сэр. Большущая мохнатая тень привалилась к вам, я даже испугался. Оказалось, это Нептун свернулся у вас под боком. Вы не почувствовали?

— Нет, ничуть. Обычно он лежит под столом. Забавно... А где он сейчас?

— Скулил под дверью, я его выпустил.

Даже в самый лютый мороз и ветер Нептун просился на верхнюю палубу, а если не получал туда ходу, забивался по нужде в какой-нибудь дальний угол и ужасно страдал от своей нечистоплотности. Джако в этом смысле была проще.

— Я умоюсь и пошлю человека с письмом на «Террор», — Фитцджеймс отставил пустую чашку. — Надо определиться насчет воскресной службы, пока... Ну, вы понимаете.

— То есть ваши подозрения оправдались? — Гудсир был сама деликатность, хотя при нем мог бы и не стесняться в выражениях.

— Сейчас, в сложившейся ситуации, он не пьет, но неизвестно, сколько еще продержится. Боюсь, сам капитан этого не знает.

— Я все же считаю, что вам нужно сказать доктору Стэнли или доктору Педди.

— Стэнли ему не поможет, а Педди, думаю, и так в курсе, если у него есть глаза и нос. Не будем драматизировать. Пока это привычка, а не недуг, капитан справится без посторонней помощи.

— Вы повторяете мои собственные слова, сэр, — вздохнул Гудсир, — но не целиком. Человек редко замечает переход привычки в недуг, потому-то ему и требуется помощь.

Фитцджеймс кивнул. Разумеется, Гудсир прав, только капитан корабля — не простой пациент, которому можно приказывать.

— Попрошу мистера Бридженса принести вам завтрак. Когда придут доктор Стэнли и мистер Кауч, обязательно ступайте к себе и отдохните.

 

То, что Фрэнсис Крозье пьет, давно стало секретом Полишинеля. Его вестовой, Джопсон, знал больше других, но, как любой добропорядочный слуга на суше и на море, был связан клятвой неразглашения. Глядя в его непроницаемые светлые глаза, можно было подумать, что они слепы, отказываются замечать очевидное, однако Джопсон был не таков. Он понимал, что происходит, и, возможно, желал бы этому воспрепятствовать... но разве вестовой вправе ослушаться и принести капитану воды вместо виски?

— Смышленый парень, — говорил о нем Крозье, — все схватывает на лету. Я, бывает, ругаю его от скуки, только он всегда знает, когда получает за дело, а когда попадается под горячую руку. И смотрит на меня эдак исподтишка, мол, не устали еще попусту браниться-то, сэр?

Теперь из слуги Джопсон превратился в невольного соучастника. Несколько раз, когда Фитцджеймс приходил на «Террор», вестовой заставлял его ждать, потому что капитан был то занят некими неотложными делами, то отдыхал, то ему нездоровилось. Фитцджеймс долго терпел эти интерлюдии, пока однажды не отодвинул Джопсона в сторону и под аккомпанемент тревожных возгласов: «Сэр! Простите, сэр!», адресованных явно не ему, вломился к Крозье в опочивальню.

— Фрэнсис.

— О, капитан Фитц-Джеймс! — Крозье хотя бы не лежал на койке или успел с нее слезть. Помятый, в жилете, застегнутом не на все пуговицы, в кое-как повязанном шейном платке и несвежей сорочке, он сидел над судовым журналом и даже обмакнул перо в чернильницу. Запах стоял такой, что хотелось дышать ртом.

— Я пришел лично узнать о числе и самочувствии ваших больных.

— Что ж.... Джопсон, пригласите доктора Педди сюда...

— Нет, Фрэнсис, я спрашиваю вас.

И в прежние безмятежные времена судовые врачи, согласно инструкциям, каждый вечер докладывали капитану о состоянии здоровья экипажа. Фитцджеймс помнил, как едва сдерживал зевоту, слушая отчет доктора Стэнли о пустом лазарете, отсутствии жалоб и составленном на ближайшие дни меню, от разнообразия которого зависело, будет у них на борту цинга или нет. Когда заболел Джон Хартнелл, Фитцджеймс узнал о нем все: от цвета стула до частоты кровохарканья. Когда захворал Уильям Брейн, ему вновь была представлена полная картина болезни. Сейчас, в конце марта 1847 года, в лазарете «Эребуса» находились двое с ампутациями после серьезных обморожений и мистер Морфин с бессонницей и подозрением на цингу, хотя Гудсир высказывал сомнения касаемо такого диагноза. Сэр Джон хотел выяснить, как обстоят дела на «Терроре».

Ухмыляясь, Крозье захлопнул судовой журнал.

— Извольте. Томас Фарр, желудочные колики, матрос Бейли... то есть Берри, извините: общая слабость и головная боль. Уильяму Уэнтзеллу ампутировали фалангу пальца на правой руке, и теперь у него только девять ногтей, чтобы грызть. Если память меня не подводит, это всё.

— У Берри цинга?

— Увы, я не врач, Джеймс, — кротко объяснил капитан Крозье. — Спросите у доктора Педди.

— Я спрошу. А как вы себя чувствуете?

Крозье развернулся к нему всем корпусом и смерил взглядом с ног до головы.

— Если вы на что-то намекаете, сэр, я прошу вас говорить прямо.

— Как пожелаете, — Фитцджеймс обернулся проверить, не маячит ли в дверях Джопсон или кто-нибудь еще. — Сколько вы пьете, Фрэнсис? Судя по вашему внешнему виду, больше обычного.

— А судя по вашему виду, на «Эребусе» мало забот, раз у капитана есть время прихорашиваться. Это пальто, отороченное волчьим мехом, вам очень к лицу, — он оценивающе прищурился. — Хотя, вы немного похудели, Джеймс. Добро пожаловать в Арктику!

— Простите, я не в настроении шутить. Сэр Джон обеспокоен вашим...

— Сэр Джон обеспокоен тем, что на последнем общем совете я осмелился подвергнуть критике его мнение и веру, — процедил Крозье.

— Это совсем другой предмет, и не мне судить...

— Тогда что вам от меня нужно, черт возьми?

Фитцджеймс закусил щеку, выдохнул и опустил голову, подбирая слова.

— О вас судачат матросы, Фрэнсис. Говорят, что вы готовы угостить выпивкой кого угодно, лишь бы хлебнуть самому. Говорят, вы даже помощнику конопатчика... но это, полагаю, уже плод чьей-то фантазии. Вы подрываете свой авторитет. Ваш первый лейтенант Литтл плохо справляется со своими обязанностями. Он отличный стрелок и добрый товарищ, но этого недостаточно, чтобы...

— Зато с меня достаточно, — Крозье поднялся, источая то же опасное хладнокровие, какое сквозило в нем на собраниях, в состязании на Бичи, у северного мыса острова Корнуоллис, когда они чуть не столкнулись с громадой древних, нетающих льдов. — Не смею вас больше задерживать, сэр.

 

Сейчас Крозье сидел напротив него, подперев дряблую щеку и закрывшись рукой от струящегося в окна света. Они пытались играть в шахматы, но оба не могли отвлечься от шорохов и звуков в спальне сэра Джона. Надеялись услышать хоть что-то: зов, стон, кашель, который немного прочистит его воспаленные, полные гноя легкие. Тщетно. Доктор Стэнли принес опий на случай болей, но казалось, что сэр Джон ничего не чувствовал с того момента, как перепуганный Гарри Гудсир выскочил в свитере на палубу и стал звать капитана.

… пришел доктор Стэнли... внезапно начались судороги... не мог дышать... еще немного настойки... доктор говорит, это конец.

— Беги за капитаном Крозье! — крикнул Фитцджеймс матросу, которого собирался озадачить запиской о проповеди. Он так и не успел ее набросать, а теперь... как же все стало неважно.

 

— Может, опустить шторы? — попросил Крозье. Он так торопился на «Эребус», что забыл солнцезащитные очки, и теперь у него слезились глаза.

— Не надо, не хочу пугать его темнотой.

— Пожалуй, вы правы. Жаль, что Грэм Гор не успел вернуться и порадовать его. Если они нашли там открытую воду...

— Бросьте, Фрэнсис, — Фитцджеймс поднялся, тихо заглянул в спальню, потом так же бесшумно отошел к окну. — Нет никакой открытой воды, вы и без меня это знаете.

Он смотрел на бескрайнее поле пакового льда, чувствуя, как Крозье сверлит взглядом его спину. Да, вы не ослышались, Фрэнсис. Теперь, много месяцев спустя, когда ничего уже не исправить, я с вами согласен. Нас затерло в самом гиблом, наихудшем, безвыходном месте, и если мы и могли повернуть назад, то лишь в сентябре прошлого года, как вы и предсказывали. Пройдя пролив Пила, нам вправду стоило взять восточнее и переждать зиму за островом Кинг-Уильям, в безопасной и удобной бухте, как на Бичи. Однако мы возмутились — я возмутился — вашим советам, которые отдаляли, уводили нас прочь от... как выразился сэр Джон? От Святого Грааля. Кажется, я тогда подтрунивал над вами, но виною тому ваша непреклонность и привычка все воспринимать трагически. Уверен, мало кто из ваших друзей способен вытерпеть столь упрямое уныние. Но будь у меня возможность вернуться в прошлое, я бы принял вашу сторону, и втроем с вами и мистером Блэнки мы убедили бы сэра Джона поступить иначе. Да если бы я мог, то повернул бы обратно уже от Бичи или после того, как мы обогнули Корнуоллис. Виной всему наша, моя гордыня, Фрэнсис, тщеславие. Только пока я вам в этом не признаюсь.

— Ваши люди еще видели того медведя? — не оборачиваясь, спросил он Крозье.

— После хаоса на мысе Феликс? Нет, а ваши?

— Иногда мне кажется, что он бродит возле кораблей, на расстоянии пушечного выстрела. Приходит оттуда, — он указал на снежный панцирь моря к юго-востоку. — Или это другой медведь? Он выглядит слабым, больным. Может, его манит запах консервов?

— Запах тухлятины, — буркнул Крозье.

Мыс Феликс... Медведь появился в лагере наблюдений в одну из последних ночей перед долгой черной зимой. Ружья, большей частью дробовики, были только у половины людей. Грянула внезапная гроза с градом, и все поспешно спрятались в палатках, бросив снаружи остатки еды и испорченные консервы. Когда обрушилась одна палатка, люди в двух других подумали, что ее повалило от непогоды. Потом раздались крики и редкие выстрелы.

Причиной таких страшных человеческих потерь — три матроса, один младший офицер и один второй помощник — был не столько медведь, который загрыз одного лишь Дэвида Лейса с «Террора», сколько общая паника, беспорядочные действия и неподчинение приказам. Лейтенант Ирвинг, ответственный за обсерваторию и главный в лагере, велел всем покинуть укрытие, встать с оружием наготове вокруг тлеющей переносной плитки и палить в воздух, чтобы спугнуть невидимого врага. Им вправду удалось отвлечь медведя от упавшей палатки и бедняги Лейса, который истошно вопил, зовя на помощь. Ирвинг с двумя матросами бросился на эти крики. Медведь, словно догадавшись, что оставшимися в кольце никто не командует, кинулся на них, расшвыривая все, что попадалось ему на дороге и, как повторял, заикаясь, выживший второй лоцман Коллинз, «рыча, будто десять дьяволов». Люди бросились врассыпную. Каждому, по словам мистера Коллинза, казалось, что удар чудовищной лапы вот-вот сломает ему шею или размозжит череп. Разогнав людей, как лев отгоняет от добычи шакалов и грифов, медведь утащил уже мертвого Лейса на восток, за пределы лагеря, и там сожрал. «Он обглодал ему ноги, сэр, и лицо, перегрыз горло. До внутренностей добрался не сразу, мистер Лейс был тепло одет, сэр...»

Из разбежавшихся людей двое — интендант Джон Даунинг и матрос Уильямс, оба с «Эребуса», — заблудились и замерзли. Синевато-бледный, с заиндевевшими усами и бородой Даунинг еще дышал, когда его нашли, но умер в пути на корабль. Матрос Уокер с «Террора» упал в темноте и свернул себе шею. Наконец, Фредерик Хорнби, второй помощник с «Террора», был случайно застрелен в упор в упавшей палатке. Виновный так и не смог объяснить, принял он Хорнби за медведя, или ружье выстрелило само; доктор Макдональд был вынужден дать ему лауданум, чтобы прекратить истерические рыдания.

Остальные люди перепугались, но отделались ушибами и легкими обморожениями. По злой иронии судьбы в тот день лагерь планировали свернуть на зиму, вот почему там оказалось столько народа. Охотничий отряд Хорнби должен был помочь Ирвингу, и вместе они собирались вернуться на корабли. После случившегося никто не желал и близко подходить к «проклятому месту». Матросы соглашались нести какие угодно наказания, вплоть до лишения их ежедневной порции грога. Фитцджеймс подавил этот назревающий бунт, пообещав плетей каждому, кто станет болтать о медведе-людоеде или откажется выполнять приказ. Он отобрал дюжину крепких людей из матросов и морпехов, велел им взять мушкеты и отправился на мыс, отыскать пропавших и забрать инструменты. Когда они воротились с телами Даунинга и Уильямса и изуродованными останками Лейса, легенда об исчадье ледяного ада вновь пустила свои ядовитые ростки, и мистер Коллинз таки получил заслуженные десять ударов «кошкой». Тела мистера Хорнби и мистера Уокера еще ранее привез лейтенант Ирвинг, который терзался из-за принятого решения: если бы он тогда не повел обезумевших от страха людей обратно на корабли, а сразу организовал поиски, возможно... Они похоронили погибших товарищей в четырехугольной вырубленной майне, а палатки и одеяла оставили там, на истоптанном окровавленном снегу.

Трагедия на мысе Феликс серьезно подкосила сэра Джона. А потом, спустя многие месяцы стужи и мрака, разорванного всполохами полярного сияния, пришли эскимосы.

Эти аборигены, «инуиты», как они сами себя называли, отличались от тех, которых Фитцджеймс видел в заливе Диско, хотя и понимали, что говорят им сэр Джон и капитан Крозье. Первая встреча на «Эребусе» состоялась в конце апреля, но Фитцджеймс на ней не присутствовал — они с Гором взяли медвежий след и во главе небольшого отряда метких стрелков ушли к острову. По возвращении они заметили на льду, неподалеку от кораблей, покрытые шкурами шалаши и сани. На «Эребусе» царило невиданное оживление; даже сэр Джон, чье здоровье в эту зимовку заметно пошатнулось, был доволен и весел. Оказалось, на борту побывали три инуита, лучшие охотники своей семьи — в здешних суровых краях люди кочевали небольшими группами, а не вели оседлый образ жизни в поселениях, подобных гренландским. Они получили угощение и подарки и рассказали, какая была зима в прошлом году, сколько и какой дичи им удалось поймать и так далее. Сказать по правде, Фитцджеймс не разделял восторгов своего командира. Сведения инуитов не вселяли надежды на скорое таяние льдов, а это было единственным, что его интересовало. Однако он был счастлив видеть сэра Джона радостным и увлеченным. Опираясь на трость, искусно выструганную плотником мистером Уиксом, погрузневший сэр Джон с одутловатым бледным лицом и опухшими руками снова стал выходить на палубу, а то и, хромая, спускался на лед, чтобы поближе рассмотреть стоянку инуитов. Те величали его «Тулуа» — «вороном», как и старого Джона Росса, а капитана Крозье прозвали «Аглукой». Тулуа и Аглука наладили хорошие отношения с эскимосами; скоро те явились вторично и снова получили в подарок ножи, иголки, яркие платки, куски солонины и кастрюлю, с которой смог расстаться мистер Уолл. В третий раз их почтил визитом вождь группы, надеявшийся, видимо, получить от Франклина в дар что-нибудь особенно ценное. Он привел с собой двух охотников их тех, что бывали на корабле раньше, жену и молодую девушку, которая была то ли немой, то ли просто неразговорчивой. В капитанской каюте разместиться им всем не удалось бы, да и нечего женщинам, даже аборигенкам, спускаться в переполненный кубрик, поэтому к сэру Джону отвели только вождя с одним из охотников, а остальные ждали на корме, где под парусиновым тентом поставили матросские сундучки для сидения и разбросали шкуры. Сундучки не понадобились: женщины и их «телохранитель» опустились на шкуры, вертя головами и разглядывая диковинный шатер. Мистер Кауч, которого приставили к гостям, развлекал их, тыкая пальцем в снасти, перечисляя их названия и назначение, а Гарри Гудсир принес свой словарь и пытался дополнить его — очевидно, без особого успеха.

— Для них все это веревки и дерево, никакой разницы, — сообщил он Фитцджеймсу, когда тот подошел поближе. Охотник снял меховую рукавицу и царапал плотно подогнанные доски палубы. Толстая жена вождя смотрела на Кауча, который продолжал болтать, широко улыбаясь, как на забавного зверька. Девушка уставилась на Фитцджеймса, а Фитцджеймс — на девушку. Ее черные миндалевидные глаза распахнулись, губы побледнели, белый мех тюленя на вороте парки затрепетал от участившегося дыхания.

— Что с ней, мистер Гудсир?

— Не знаю, сэр... Наверное, что-то ее напугало, не могу понять... Ох!

Девушка упала ниц, только что не уткнувшись лбом Фитцджеймсу в сапоги. Кауч и жена вождя умолкли, охотник перестал ковырять доску.

— Ai, qanuipit? — спросил Гудсир, протягивая руку, но не решаясь дотронуться до молодой инуитки. — Aanniajuq? [1]

Он поднялся и добавил совсем тихо, обращаясь к Фитцджеймсу:

— Прошу прощения, капитан, но мне кажется, она боится вас. Я постараюсь выяснить, в чем дело, но пока она не произнесла ни слова и...

Фитцджеймс пожал плечами и направился к главному люку. Когда он обернулся, девушка стояла все в той же позе, зарывшись лицом в жесткую оленью шкуру. Жена вождя обнимала ее, ласково покачивая, охотник мрачно глядел себе под ноги. Наверное, следовало подарить им что-нибудь, но у Фитцджеймса не было при себе ничего подходящего.

Тем вечером он впервые после долгого перерыва достал плотную бумагу, перо из иглы дикобраза, которым писал свои последние письма, и набросал короткими штрихами лицо эскимосской девушки. Да, она вправду боится чего-то, но чего — или кого? Он сильнее обвел чернилами ее глаза, потом закрасил их полностью, стараясь найти ответ. Сжег испорченный эскиз и нарисовал новый, ничего не приукрашивая. Ну вот: бедняжка впервые увидела высокого каблуну с рыжей бородой и испугалась.

Фитцджеймс больше не видел ее наяву и так и не узнал, отчего показался ей таким страшным. В середине мая инуиты исчезли так же внезапно, как появились. Здоровье сэра Джона резко ухудшилось, и вскоре все забыли об эскимосах, словно их здесь никогда и не было.

 

— Фрэнсис, я хотел просить вас провести воскресную службу на этой неделе. Нужно как-то ободрить людей.

— Сказать по правде, я далеко не знаток...

— Господа, — доктор Стэнли появился из капитанской спальни, пряча за спину свои очень чистые, очень белые руки. — Сэр Джон Франклин только что скончался, не приходя в сознание.

 

**25-9-1847. Суббота. 118?**

 

Дэвид Янг прославился, когда отбился от белого медведя, размахивая лопатой для уборки мусора и швыряя в него пустые голднеровские жестянки. При этом, по словам некоторых матросов, он во всю глотку орал: «Боже, храни королеву!», чем поверг зверя в бегство.

Гарри Гудсир знал, что все обстояло несколько иначе. Во-первых, там был не взрослый медведь, а годовалый медвежонок, как определил по следам мистер Блэнки. Во-вторых, он не нападал на Янга, а мирно рылся в отбросах вместе со своей семьей: братом, мамашей и седьмой водой на киселе, вроде троюродной сестры бывшего зятя. Когда появился Янг, облаченный в камзол елизаветинских времен, шелковый тюрбан и маску Арлекина, медведи уже покончили с консервами и вытирали пасти, используя вместо салфеток старые простыни. Мистер Янг был крайне невежлив с гостями, выпроводив их со свалки без подарков и даже без пожелания доброго вечера.

На месте этих оскорбленных животных Гарри бы ни за что не пришел сюда снова.

 

**25-9-1847. Суббота. 118.**

 

— Нужно что-то придумать, иначе мы соберем к себе медведей со всего чертова пролива.

Большой совет во главе с капитаном Фитцджеймсом снова заседал на «Эребусе». Коммандер Гор был слишком слаб, и его перенесли в большую каюту на руках, поставив костыли рядом исключительно в знак уважения. Никто не думал, что после столь тяжелой ампутации он еще сможет самостоятельно передвигаться. Ирвинг, которого вследствие смерти Джорджа Ходжсона повысили до второго лейтенанта, сидел рядом с ледовым лоцманом Блэнки. Левеконт, Фейрхолм и мистер Рид расположились по другую сторону стола, невольно обозначая численное превосходство офицеров «Эребуса» на этом совете. Капитану Крозье нездоровилось, лейтенант Литтл управлялся на «Терроре» в меру своих возможностей. Присутствовали трое врачей, доктор Педди остался на своем корабле.

— Как себя чувствует мистер Мейл, доктор Макдональд?

— Сказать по правде, капитан, я удивлюсь, если по возвращении застану его в живых.

— Вы говорили, раны неглубокие.

— Да, укус белого медведя слабее, чем у медведей других видов. Он скальпирует жертву, перегрызает ей горло и ломает кости, но челюсти не смыкаются с такой силой, чтобы...

— Тогда почему такой прогноз? Медведя прикончили прежде, чем он успел добраться до горла мистера Мейла.

— Думаю, у него заражение крови, сэр. Места укусов воспалились, быстро началась лихорадка. Я прижег раны на ногах, но, хм-м, выше колен и в паху...

Лейтенант Ирвинг нахмурился, потер веки и переносицу. Он присутствовал при операции, помогал держать несчастного Рубена Мейла, пока тот вопил, зажав в зубах ремень. На месте Крозье Фитцджеймс повысил бы этого парня до первого лейтенанта, и плевать на правила.

— Могло быть и хуже, сэр, — мрачно заявил мистер Блэнки, — только этот малец, Дэвид Янг, пальнул в гребаную скотину с палубы, извиняюсь, сэр, а потом спрыгнул на лед и прикрывал отход Томми Эвансу и рядовому Хэммонду, который вдруг разучился стрелять и обмочил себе штаны, снова извините, сэр, и это Янг ранил медведя, а уже потом сержант Тозер его добил. Шикарно попал сучьему ублюдку прямо в глаз. Прошу прощения за скверные слова, капитан, сэр.

— Наши пули их не берут, — добавил лейтенант Фейрхолм, — так, царапнут по шкуре, и всё. Чтобы застрелить зверюгу из мушкета, нужно подойти к ней поближе, только разве она позволит? Жаль, иначе полакомились бы медвежатинкой...

— Лето выдалось суровое, мастер Джемс, — вмешался ледовый лоцман Рид. — Медведям жрать нечего, а тут мы с нашей мусорной кучей. Нужно сбрасывать отходы подальше, раз уж все сжечь не получается, сэр.

Гарри украдкой посмотрел на своего капитана. После смерти сэра Джона с Фитцджеймсом произошли новые, еще более разительные перемены. Застывший в укрытом шкурой кресле, одетый в свитер грубой кольчужной вязки, с наброшенной на плечи шинелью, с собранными в шнурок длинными волосами и рыжевато-каштановой бородой он напоминал какого-то северного правителя из раннего средневековья. Сами черты лица у него заострились, что было сложно объяснить одной лишь худобой. Пристальный, устремленный сквозь стены каюты взгляд будто отыскивал на белом поле живую, движущуюся точку — друга, врага или добычу.

Гарри моргнул. Перед ним снова был заметно потерявший в весе, уставший мужчина, который мало ест, плохо спит и пытается держать в подчинении почти сто двадцать человек с обоих кораблей, покуда Фрэнсис Крозье борется со своими демонами. Глаза его смотрели по-прежнему зорко, уши улавливали любой ропот, а голос был звучным и уверенным, но Гудсира не покидало чувство, что все это в один момент лопнет, как натянутая до предела струна под щипком судьбы, и они останутся без капитана, без защиты, отданные на милость здешним ледяным божествам, цинге и безумию.

Пятнистый волк, то есть пес, подошел к коммандеру Гору, принюхался и заскулил. Гор посмотрел на него, потом на свою перевязанную культю в подобранной штанине темных форменных брюк.

— Да, дружище, плохи мои дела.

— Не говорите так, Грэм... — начал было Фейрхолм.

— Ничего, это уже неважно. Мы должны решить, что делать с медведями и как быть с провизией. Солонина скоро закончится, и мы не можем тратить уголь на выпекание лепешек. Консервов достаточно, последняя ревизия показала, что испорченных банок не так много, однако... Мистер Гудсир, вы объясните лучше меня.

Гор на миг прикрыл глаза; эта короткая речь лишила его остатков сил. Фитцджеймс поднялся и сделал знак Фейрхолму, но Гор покачал головой, показывая, что хочет остаться.

— Консервов действительно еще достаточно, — откашлявшись, начал Гарри, — но вопрос состоит не в их количестве, а в качестве. После новой проверки и совещания судовых врачей я вынужден с прискорбием констатировать, что содержимое этих банок не спасет нас от цинги.

— Но почему? — встрепенулся Ирвинг. — Доктор Педди неоднократно повторял, как необходимо разнообразие в нашем рационе, потому и было закуплено столько консервированных продуктов!

— Вы правы, сэр, но обработанные мясо и овощи — вовсе не то же самое, что свежие. Возможно, будь наши консервы приготовлены лучше, в них было бы больше пользы, но сейчас это просто еда... мало-мальски пригодная для насыщения здорового человека, но не являющаяся профилактическим средством либо лекарством для больного. Да, на этикетках указаны говядина, свинина, баранина и птица, приготовленные различными способами, но в банках одно и то же мясо: грубое, безвкусное, смешанное с дешевым жиром.

— Люди заметили это давным-давно, — хмыкнул Блэнки.

— А что с овощами? — с надеждой спросил Ирвинг.

— К сожалению, бо́льшая часть выброшенных банок как раз с овощными супами и рагу, — ответил Гарри. — Но и от оставшихся мало проку. Как лимонный сок, который мы все пьем, со временем утратил свои полезные свойства, так и консервы, увы, не исцелят цинготных больных и не уберегут других от этой хвори. Сказать по правде, я променял бы весь наш запас консервов на свежую дичь и полный трюм картофеля, с условием, что он не будет гнить.

— Картоху нам не вырастить, — глубокомысленно заметил мистер Рид, — а зверья здесь, чтобы охотиться, нет. Что же нам делать?

— После похорон сэра Джона я говорил с капитаном Крозье, — негромко, но так, чтобы все его слышали, произнес Фитцджеймс. — Есть несколько вариантов, у нас будет время обдумать и обсудить их — до весны. Пока же я прошу вас, джентльмены, уделить пристальное внимание дисциплине на борту и пресекать любое неповиновение приказу. Мне безразлично, какие оправдания найдутся у бунтаря: меланхолия, досада, скука или малодушие. Если он болен либо помутился рассудком, то должен быть изолирован. И мне все равно, в каком чине этот бунтарь. Если я стану бросать оружие на посту или рассказывать сказки про зверя-людоеда, прошу вас также не проявлять ко мне снисхождения. Лейтенант Ирвинг, наградите мистера Янга за проявленную отвагу и исправьте, наконец, список ваших людей. Дэвид Янг — матрос первого класса, а не юнга. Рядовому Хэммонду — двадцать плетей за трусость. Покончим с этим сегодня же вечером, я передам записку для лейтенанта Литтла. Это все, господа.

 

Пока был жив сэр Джон, Гарри и представить себе не мог, что на борту начнут применять телесные наказания. Тот давний случай с несчастным мистером Коллинзом он посчитал за исключение и втайне подозревал, что разбитому горем и болезнью сэру Джону даже не сообщили о наказании, и капитан Фитцджеймс действовал под свою ответственность. Увы, десять ударов плетью заставили Коллинза держать язык за зубами, но не вернули ему ясности ума, который с течением времени все больше угасал под гнетом мании преследования и кошмарных видений. Одурманенный опием, мистер Коллинз сидел в своей каюте, как под арестом, но хотя бы присмирел и целых два месяца не доставлял никому беспокойства. В конце августа, когда солнце начало заходить за горизонт хотя бы на несколько часов, он после полудня отпросился с корабля, якобы чтобы повидаться на «Терроре» с приятелем и коллегой, вторым лоцманом Макбином. До «Террора» мистер Коллинз не дошел, а следы его вели на восток, предположительно к мысу Феликс. Когда исчезновение Коллинза — ибо назвать это побегом или дезертирством язык не поворачивался — было обнаружено, коммандер Гор, отпустивший его «на прогулку», и лейтенант Ходжсон с несколькими людьми поспешили выручать бедного безумца. В отряд, состоявший из двух офицеров и двух вооруженных мушкетами морпехов, невесть как затесался мистер Хикки — поговаривали, он вызвался добровольцем, потому что «неплохо ладил» с мистером Коллинзом на Бичи.

Что случилось на льду, Гарри Гудсир узнал с пересказанных ему слов мистера Хикки. Отряд прошел семнадцать миль до мыса, сторонясь громоздящихся вдоль берега торосов, где могли прятаться медведи. Следы мистера Коллинза петляли, будто он не знал, куда идет, и они тоже боялись заблудиться, но когда стемнело, лейтенант Ходжсон определял путь по звездам. Наверное, он не заметил, куда ставит ногу, и провалился в какую-то невидимую маленькую прорубь, тюлений продух или трещину. Он сразу ушел под воду, но вынырнул и смог уцепиться за край проруби. Лейтенант... то есть коммандер Гор бросился к нему на помощь и...

 

— Продолжайте, мистер Хикки. Что было потом?

— Появился медведь, сэр. Огромный, вдвое... нет, втрое больше того, что мы видели возле корабля, сэр.

Капитан Крозье кивнул, не сводя взгляда с помощника конопатчика. Капитан Фитцджеймс был прав: звери то и дело подходили к кораблям ярдов на сто, не ближе, и люди разглядывали их с палубы, передавая друг другу подзорную трубу.

— Продолжайте.

— Морпехи начали палить по медведю, но не могли быстро перезарядить ружья, сэр. Было темно. Я слышал, как он ревет и топает так, что аж лед дрожит...

— Что сделал коммандер Гор? — перебил его Фитцджеймс. Хикки стрельнул глазами на него, потом обратно на Крозье, будто не зная, к которому из капитанов обращаться. Двое морпехов стояли справа и слева от него, как конвойные, уставившись в пол.

— Коммандер подбежал к проруби и старался вытащить лейтенанта Ходжсона, сэр, но лед под ним тоже треснул. Он качался и ломался, сэр, как я уже сказал, под весом того зверя. Зверь кружил возле нас, подходил все ближе. Я тоже старался помочь лейтенанту.

— Как?

— Джеймс... — непонятно, чего в тихом голосе Крозье было больше: сострадания или предостережения.

— Как вы старались ему помочь? Вы тянули его за руку? Вы держали коммандера Гора, чтобы тот тоже не соскользнул в воду?

Подобно обоим морпехам, помощник конопатчика потупил взор.

— Капитан, мне очень жаль, сэр. Я знаю, лейтенант Ходжсон был вашим другом...

— Смотрите мне в глаза, мистер Хикки! И отвечайте на вопрос!

— Я пытался ухватить его за воротник или за ремень. Но тут в прорубь прыгнул тот медведь, сэр! Меня и коммандера Гора окатило волной, а зверь уволок лейтенанта под лед, сэр. Потом он вынырнул и вцепился зубами коммандеру в ногу. Он хотел утащить и его тоже, но рядовой ударил медведя прикладом по голове. Мы с морпехами сумели поднять коммандера и отнести подальше, пока...

— Позвольте мне, капитан Фитцджеймс, — опередил его Крозье. — Вы говорите, мистер Хикки, что делали все возможное для спасения лейтенанта Ходжсона и коммандера Гора. Однако ни на вас, ни на обоих рядовых нет ни единой царапины, даже одежда не порвана.

— У меня порвалась куртка, сэр, вот тут...

— Молчать! — взревел Крозье. — Расскажете своей матушке, как полярный медведь поддел вас коготком за шиворот! Покажите мне ваши руки, мистер Хикки!

С недоумением на лице помощник конопатчика вытянул вперед руки. Капитан Крозье внимательно осмотрел их.

— Вы видите у мистера Хикки какие-нибудь ссадины или синяки, капитан Фитцджеймс?

— Нет.

— Я тоже.

Хикки побледнел.

— Но я был в рукавицах, сэр!

— И пытались схватить лейтенанта за ремень? Мокрой рукавицей, которая мгновенно обледенела? Самое малое, в чем вас можно обвинить, это во лжи, мистер Хикки, и вы понесете заслуженное наказание.

— Капитан Крозье, я не согласен...

— Молча-ать! Пятнадцать плетей за неоказание помощи офицеру, лжесвидетельство и попытку оспорить мнение вышестоящего лица!

— Но это несправедливо! — взвился помощник конопатчика. — Спросите коммандера Гора, он подтвердит каждое мое...

— Тридцать плетей!

— Сэр, я...

— Еще одно слово, мистер Хикки, — отчеканил Фитцджеймс, — и я сам выдам вам тридцать ударов.

 

В действительности помощник конопатчика Хикки получил тридцать плетей за наглость, неподчинение приказам и недопустимые выражения в адрес лейтенанта Ирвинга. Лейтенант Ходжсон умер в конце августа от тяжелой пневмонии, как и сэр Джон. Коммандер Гор, который сильно обморозил ступни во время санного похода к проливу Симпсона, пережил несколько ампутаций, но гангрена на его левой ноге поднималась все выше, пока доктор Стэнли не сказал, что резать ее дальше означает лишь продлевать мучения коммандера. Грэм Гор скончался в ночь на седьмое октября; на похоронах присутствовали все члены экспедиции, кроме лежачих больных в лазарете, призрака мистера Коллинза, вернувшегося к себе в каюту, и капитана Крозье, который все боролся со своими демонами.

 

Гарри и не заметил, как две разновидности смерти — tardus mortem [2] и subita morte [3] — сделались для него привычны и более не вызывали тех эмоций, какие испытывают люди, столкнувшись с утратой в мирной обстановке. То, что экипаж «Эребуса» стал для него единым организмом, близким, будто связанным с ним невидимыми нитями, тоже казалось чем-то естественным. Человеческие потери он воспринимал не как горе, способное лишить сна и надежды, но как понятный, ожидаемый итог поступков, болезни, страданий — всего того, что составляло теперь их существование. Ожесточилось ли его сердце? Наверняка. Знания его оказались бедны, любовь — немыслимой, вера — чересчур слабой, чтобы видеть в небе над головой что-то еще, кроме северного сияния. Наука убеждала его в том, что потусторонний мир, если таковой и существует, не проникает в действительное настоящее, но здесь призраки жили с ними бок о бок. Никто не спешил заселяться в каюты коммандера Гора и мистера Коллинза, и сам капитан Фитцджеймс оставался у себя вместо того, чтобы спать в постели покойного сэра Джона.

К середине ноября капитан Крозье пришел в себя достаточно, чтобы снова командовать кораблем и проводить воскресную службу, когда того требовали экипаж или обстоятельства. И он, и капитан Фитцджеймс ограничивались весьма короткой проповедью, имевшей целью поднять моральный дух людей, а не побуждать их углубиться в себя или задаваться сложными философскими вопросами. Большое помещение на корме «Эребуса» отвели под кают-компанию, а прежняя осталась офицерской столовой и библиотекой. Обезьянка Джако издохла, съев порцию рагу из нормальной с виду банки. Симптомы цинги были выявлены уже у трети экипажа, а половина остальных жаловалась на слабость, головную боль и меланхолию. Гарри Гудсир потерял счет ампутированным пальцам на ногах, и вахтенным было строго-настрого запрещено стоять на месте во время дежурства. Когда температура опустилась  до минус сорока  [4] , вахту сократили и сменяли каждые два часа. Никто не мог оставаться на морозном ветру четыре часа кряду, не теряя при этом бдительности и ощущения жизни в собственном теле.

Если рядом с кораблями вновь замечали медведей, капитан Фитцджеймс часто сам брал вахту, а то и двойную. Гарри слышал, как он шагает по палубе, надев под пальто и поверх нескольких поддевок и свитеров особую подстежку, которую вестовой Бридженс выкроил и сшил для капитана из волчьей «шторы», ранее висевшей у него на двери. Фитцджеймс забрал для занавеса белую медвежью шкуру из каюты сэра Джона, и Гудсиру виделся в этом некий символизм. Из оружейной кладовой достали ящик с конгривскими ракетами, которые капитан собирался использовать, если хищники совсем обнаглеют и перестанут бояться выстрелов.

В день всех святых лейтенант Ходжсон собрал призраков возле пожарной проруби и отправился на юго-запад с намерением таки достигнуть Берингова пролива. Гарри следил за их продвижением, пока почти прозрачный отряд не растаял в конце лунной дороги. Отставшие Джон Хартнелл и Уильям Брейн догоняли товарищей, скользя на коньках, как водомерки по зеркальной глади пруда. На случай встречи с медведем-людоедом у Брейна были серебряные пули, отлитые из брошенного на мысе Феликс хронометра.

Корабли трещали в челюстях залива, и истопники, спускаясь в котельную, божились, что их вот-вот раздавит толщей льда и воды. Гарри видел, с какой грустью капитан смотрит на паровой двигатель весом в четырнадцать тонн, который так и не помог им победить силу природы. Однажды похожие двигатели явились Гарри во сне: под палящим солнцем их зачем-то волокли в гору по грязной зигзагообразной дороге, продвигая, подталкивая по дюйму, ломая оси телег, погоняя людей и волов. Фитцджеймс верхом руководил этим ошеломительно дурацким процессом, указывая, какой камень убрать, какую веревку подтянуть, какие сломанные детали отправить обратно в лагерь на починку. Кто-то подъехал к нему и дал выпить воды из своей фляги. Когда Фитцджеймс возвращал ее, он коснулся руки того, другого, и мираж рассеялся, не оставив и следа изнуряющей солнечной жары. 

Дрожа, Гарри оделся под одеялами и побрел в лазарет, даже не проверив, который час.

 

**12-1-1848. ???**

 

К полудню карнавальное зарево, взмывшее до небес, потухло, но Фитцджеймсу чудилось, что оно все еще полыхает, как несколько устремленных вверх огненных водопадов, как бельтейнские костры, на которых сожгли жертвы кровавому божеству. Та эскимоска, леди Безмолвная, тоже принесла жертву, теперь уж точно обрекая себя на немоту. Отчего-то он был уверен, что принимающая сторона — божество — было у них одно и то же.

«Ну что, довольно? — спрашивал он, глядя на два ряда обугленных трупов. — Этого тебе хватит, прожорливая дрянь?»

Немая эскимоска подошла к нему, указала на юг, потом на него и на белого медведя, который дожидался ее неподалеку. Ударила кулаком о кулак, столкнув их вместе, как в поединке. Он вытер раздраженные дымом, слезившиеся глаза краем пурпурной тоги.

— Я не понимаю.

Она повторила движение, стукнула его в грудь в бутафорском античном панцире и снова указала на медведя. Кто-то потянул его за полу одежды: доктор Гудсир, единственный из четырех судовых врачей, кому не удалось спастись. Фитцджеймс опознал его первым среди более чем дюжины погибших.

— Она сказала, чтобы вы боролись. У вас еще есть на это силы, Джеймс.

Он не мог говорить, вместо этого наклонился и поцеловал Гудсира в губы, чудом не тронутые огнем. Безмолвная тоже опустилась на колени возле тела, достала маленькую фляжку и вылила на ладонь, а с нее — Гудсиру в рот немного чистой воды.

 

**31-12-1847** **–**

**1-1-1848.** **–**

 

Крозье отпустил его рукав буквально на секунду, чтобы поднять юнгу Джорджа Чемберса, но этой секунды хватило, чтобы ворвавшийся в зеленый зал зверь смел Фитцджеймса лапой в огонь и перекусил ему шею.

… Как странно...

Он никуда не воспарил, ни на дюйм не оторвался от земли, не смотрел со стороны на собственный труп и не провалился в адское пекло. Он слышал выстрелы, глухие, как сквозь подушку, видел бегущие ноги, перевернутые столы, горящие раскрашенные стены шатра. Затем кто-то подошел к нему и перевернул на спину. Доктор Стэнли.

— Вставайте, второй помощник Фитцджеймс, вас ждут великие дела.

— Какие? — он откашлялся. — И почему это «второй помощник», позвольте вас спросить?

— Здесь другая иерархия, — объяснил доктор Стэнли, поднимая его и толкая к выходу сквозь толпы мечущихся в панике людей и пылающие декорации. — Вы скоро все поймете, давайте только выберемся отсюда. О, вон и доктор Макдональд! Доктор Педди был со мной... Досадно, кто же у них остался — один Гудсир?

Фитцджеймс сбросил руку Стэнли со своего плеча и встал как вкопанный. С какой стати его тащат куда-то, как маленького? И почему, черт побери, разжаловали в помощники?

— Ну, хорошо, — вздохнул доктор Стэнли. — Вот, взгляните.

Он протянул Фитцджеймсу зеркало.

— М-матерь Божья...

— Она тут не при чем. В этом дивном новом мире, мистер Фитцджеймс, вы будете таким, каким чувствовали себя наиболее счастливым... тогда, — Стэнли возвел очи горе и мотнул головой куда-то на северо-восток. — Жутко банально, как по мне, но ничего не поделаешь. Да, еще вы обязательно встретите самых дорогих вам людей, не будете стареть, болеть, голодать и нуждаться, сможете выбрать творческую деятельность по своему вкусу... Короче, вот ознакомительный листок, — он вытащил из кармана нечто похожее на афишу или приглашение, начинавшееся словами «Добро пожаловать!» в узорчатой рамочке.

— Ладно, потом налюбуетесь на себя, а сейчас идемте к сэру Джону. У него есть для вас работа.

 

**12-12-1847. Воскресенье. 115.**

 

Известно, что когда хлеб и зрелища подходят к концу, народ затевает бунт.

Хороший капитан, как любил повторять Крозье между первым и вторым стаканом виски, когда язык у него уже развязывался, но еще не заплетался, хороший капитан обязан отследить момент, дающий толчок неповиновению или даже мыслям о нем. Важно не только «кто», Джеймс, но и «когда». Мятеж, вспыхнувший в неподходящее время, захлебнется сам собой, однако выверенное тайное противостояние может незаметно подточить фундамент порядка, и когда все рухнет, помогут только крайние меры и то без всякой гарантии. Нельзя, право слово, перевешать половину людей и сохранить уважение в глазах другой половины.

Потому следует дать им хлеба и зрелищ. Народ это любит, он сразу отвлекается от насущных проблем. Это как... подарить вынужденному трезвеннику бутылку отличной выпивки и позволить вылакать ее до дна, лишив при этом страха и чувства вины. О, он не забудет сей великодушный жест до самой смерти.

— Вы хорошо держитесь, Фрэнсис.

— У меня нет выбора. У нас нет выбора. Если весной мы покинем корабли, пускай люди помнят, что было на них и что-то хорошее.

Они решили устроить веселый озорной карнавал, не загнанный в рамки рождественских забав подобно праздничным представлениям в прошлом и позапрошлом годах. Тогда у них еще не было нужды поддерживать радость экипажа плебейскими развлечениями, но теперь пафосные речи о грядущем успехе вызовут в лучшем случае злой смех, а излишние напоминания о христианских добродетелях заставят скорее усомниться, нежели укрепиться в них. Не будет ничего плохого, если после Рождества с проповедью и гимнами они все... отдохнут — да, отдохнут. Фитцджеймс уже и забыл, каково это.

— Расскажите про бал, который вы с Россом устроили в Хобарте в сорок первом.

— После той жуткой местной постановки о нашем путешествии в Антарктиду? Мы даже не стали ее смотреть, по совету сэра Джона.

— Тогда откуда вы знаете, что постановка была жуткая? — усмехнулся Фитцджеймс.

— Сами посудите: театрик в припортовом квартале, третьеразрядный автор и актеры... — Крозье скривился и отпил из чашки. — Нет, благодарствую, я как-нибудь обойдусь без кривого зеркала. Газетные критики были безжалостны. Вдобавок Маккормик, наш судовой врач, таки отважился сходить на спектакль и разнес его в пух и прах.

— Но бал удался, верно? «Великолепное первое июня», так его называли?

— И называют, поди, по сей день, — с гордостью заявил Крозье. — «Эребус» и «Террор» были пришвартованы в тридцати пяти ярдах от берега, возле губернаторской резиденции. Триста гостей. Двести пятьдесят зеркал, чтобы дать больше света, проход на борт по крепко связанным и укрытым лодкам. Бальный зал с музыкантами располагался на верхней палубе «Эребуса», а ужин подали на «Терроре». Столы ломились от угощения. Флаги, цветочные гирлянды, дамы... Я танцевал, хотя вам, верно, трудно себе это вообразить.

Он потер землистого цвета щеки над седеющей бородой. Посмотрел в чашку так, словно ожидал увидеть там не чай, а виски. «То было время надежд, которым не суждено сбыться, но разве это мешает надеяться?»

— Предлагаю организовать все здесь. Оцепим «Эребус» факелами, чтобы медведи не подобрались. Людей накормим в кубрике. Будет тесновато, зато тепло, и все под присмотром.

— Как скажете, Джеймс. — Крозье явно было все равно. Вырванный из воспоминаний о Земле Ван Димена, о блестящем приеме на кораблях, он был похож на человека, которого вынудили расстаться с чем-то грустным, но знакомым и дорогим, заменив это не менее печальной неизвестностью. Минуту Фитцджеймс раздумывал, стоит ли подпитывать тоску Крозье, или откровенный разговор наоборот поможет ему, наконец, от нее излечиться.

— Сэр Джон... упоминал, что вы дважды делали предложение его племяннице мисс Крэкрофт.

— Вот как, — задумчиво протянул Крозье, — вы это обсуждали?

— Лишь один раз. Сэр Джон любил рассказывать о своих близких, и это пришлось к слову. Он был огорчен тем, что вел себя с вами недостаточно деликатно.

— Вряд ли. Сэр Джон проявлял большую осторожность, чтобы даже ненароком не произнести в беседе ее имя. Как будто «София Крэкрофт» — заклинание, способное обратить корабль в кучу пепла.

— Он имел в виду время до отбытия. По его словам, леди Джейн слишком влияла на всех в той истории. Он жалел, что не воспрепятствовал ее вмешательству.

Крозье посмотрел на него с вызовом.

— Я писал мисс Крэкрофт совершенно немыслимые письма. Иногда был уверен, что сойду с ума. Если бы Росс не остудил мне голову — а сделал он это, без сомнения, по просьбе леди Джейн, — не знаю, право, до чего бы я мог дойти. Это по его совету я тогда сбежал в Европу, в Италию. Спасался от себя самого. Вы были когда-нибудь влюблены и отвергнуты, Джеймс?

Правда за правду.

— Влюблен — да, давно в прошлом. Не отвергнут, но брак был невозможен.

— Тогда вы хоть отчасти меня понимаете, — ответил Крозье, не вникая в глубинный смысл его слов. — Сэр Джон, верно, боялся, что после экспедиции я предприму третью попытку. Да, у меня были такие мысли, но уж теперь им всем нечего бояться.

Он горько усмехнулся и проглотил остатки остывшего чая. Фитцджеймс оперся локтями на стол, сплел пальцы в замок.

— Послушайте, Фрэнсис...

— Только избавьте меня от ваших утешений, — огрызнулся тот.

— Мы должны пересмотреть наше использование продуктов. В первую очередь съедим то, что не сможем унести или складировать на берегу. Пусть Ирвинг подсчитает расход на «Терроре»; у вас больше людей, мы поделимся провизией и углем, если понадобится. И составьте перечень всего, что можно убрать для уменьшения осадки. Мистер Блэнки считает...

— Я в курсе, что считает мистер Блэнки, — ухмыляясь, перебил его Крозье. — Прошу вас, Джеймс, прекратите разговаривать со мной как с ребенком или с больным. В этом больше нет нужды.

 

_Глаз бессонных в дремоте не смыкал я,_

_Словно пьяный, ворочался в постели,_

_Поджидая желанного рассвета..._ [5]

 

Фитцджеймс улыбается, вспоминая, как втихую пронес три бутылки портвейна и две бренди в офицерскую кладовую «Эребуса» и спрятал их среди «безобидных» личных запасов. Конечно, если бы сэр Джон застал его с этим добром в руках, он не приказал бы выбросить все за борт, но наверняка продемонстрировал бы свое разочарование. «Ай-яй-яй, Джеймс, мальчик мой», и десять минут воскресной проповеди, отведенные исключительно пьянству среди руководящего состава. Парад полыхающих ушей и потупившихся взоров, пока титан трезвости, упокой Господь его душу, упивается своей речью, как мадерой десятилетней выдержки.

Он сидит на сундуке среди ворохов старых костюмов и, прикрыв глаза, пьет из горла. Последний раз он давал себе в этом волю два года назад, когда вернулся домой на «Клио» и встретился в Лондоне со старыми друзьями. Сейчас и полбутылки портвейна натощак хватает, чтобы кладовая чуть качнулась в сторону, противоположную крену «Эребуса». Он не пьян, просто поддался давно забытой беззаботности, отчего все мысли, включая перераспределение груза ради уменьшения давления в кормовой части и возможного выравнивания... все это испаряется ненадолго из его головы, как исчезают с каждым выдохом следы тепла. И все же ему совсем не холодно — спасибо мистеру Бридженсу за отличный волчий жилет. Фитцджеймс смотрит на потолок и салютует бутылкой офицерскому вестовому, который, наверное, находится сейчас точно над ним, в кают-компании, помогая мистеру Осмеру с подсчетами для грядущего праздника.

Офицеры «Эребуса» и «Террора» уже знают, что это их последняя общая зимовка на кораблях. Если лед не вскроется и в следующем году (а он не вскроется, как пить дать), оставаться здесь станет равнозначно долгой и мучительной смерти. Люди поймут это слишком поздно и уже не смогут ничего изменить, так как чересчур ослабнут от урезанного рациона, холода и болезней. Потому они должны уйти раньше, чем наступит момент необратимости, должны уйти, пока у них еще достаточно сил, чтобы тащить поставленные на сани лодки, нагруженные провиантом, порохом и палатками. Сотни миль на юг к Большой Рыбной реке или на север к Фьюри-бич — это им с капитаном Крозье еще предстоит решить. Вереница людей и лодок на белой дороге, караван, едва ползущий вперед в бесплодной пустыне. Новый глоток портвейна прогонит эту безрадостную картину.

Никакого «домой» не существует. Что бы там ни говорил Крозье, они не дойдут до фортов Компании Гудзонова залива. Или дойдут, но только позже, для начала поборов цингу, а для этого нужна дичь. Вот за ней-то они и переправятся на сушу. Такая цель нравится ему куда больше. Люди неплохо стреляют и уж точно не упустят птицу, оленей-карибу и мелочь вроде песцов и зайцев. Главное, чтобы на этом чертовом острове была добыча — обязана быть! В подтверждение своих мыслей Фитцджеймс стучит донышком бутылки о крышку сундука, на котором сидит. Что в нем, кстати? Вдруг еще карнавальные наряды?

Ответный стук раздается с другой стороны двери, что закрывается снаружи на висячий замок, а изнутри на щеколду. Он не желает, чтобы ему мешали перебирать вещи, откладывать лучшее для своих офицеров. Вообще хочется хотя бы изредка побыть одному в этом м-муравейнике...

— Кто там?

— Капитан, сэр! — голос мистера Гудсира. — Мне сказали, я найду вас здесь.

А-а, чертовы вестовые, чертов порядок «найди-кэп'на-где-угодно!» Однако то, что за дверью Гудсир, приятно греет душу. Пожалуй, он единственный человек на борту, с кем Фитцджеймс не против разделить одиночество.

 

_Чтоб с тобой говорить, побыть с тобою,_

_Поджидая желанного рассвета..._

 

— Входите, мистер Гудсир, — он впускает фельдшера в кладовку и снова запирает щеколду. — У вас что-то срочное?

— Да... то есть нет, сэр. Мистер Ворк скончался. Сейчас его зашивают в парусину.

Что ж, да будет земля ему пухом, вода элем, а хлеб... пускай остается хлебом и не черствеет.

— Предсказание сбывается, не так ли?

— Какое... предсказание? — Гудсир моргает глазами за стеклами очков, потом вспоминает. — Ах, да, гадальные карты миссис Ворк. Но мистер Ворк не нарушил данного вам слова. Он никому не рассказал.

— Тем лучше. Хотите выпить? Только, боюсь, стаканов здесь нет.

— Ничего, спасибо, сэр, — Гудсир берет у него бутылку, рассеянно скользя пальцами по его пальцам. — Простите, я...

— Полноте, Гарри, вам ли из всех нас просить прощения?

Гудсир пьет. Фитцджеймс касается своего кое-как выбритого подбородка. Он сам подстриг себе волосы и бороду, а затем расправился с ней, царапая лицо и горло лезвием и обжигаясь ледяной водой. Кажется, сегодня он особенно остро чует запах мыла: три тысячи шестьсот фунтов для обоих судов. Никто уже сто лет не мылся целиком, но люди не пренебрегают основными правилами гигиены. Крозье говорит, у эскимосов сама одежда устроена так, что постепенно соскребает с тела грязь. Ну, они все-таки не эскимосы, а «правь, Британия, морями!» и так далее.

— Вы поете, — отхлебнув еще портвейна, улыбается Гудсир.

— Что?

— Вы напеваете, сэр. «Правь, Британия, морями, мы не будем бунтарями». Но как понимать всё это? — он обводит широким жестом кучи старинного тряпья, масок и мишуры.

— Мы устраиваем второй Большой Венецианский карнавал, — объясняет Фитцджеймс. — Первый был у капитана Парри, поэтому наш — второй. Выберите себе костюм, мистер Гудсир.

— А это обязательно?

— Это приказ, сэр! Вы что, не любите карнавалы?

— Честно говоря, не очень, — смущается Гарри Гудсир, и от этого на сердце становится и тепло, и грустно. — Я не люблю всякое шутовство и притворство. В детстве я даже боялся лицедеев из ярмарочных балаганов, сам не знаю почему. Наверное, потому, что инкогнито человек часто позволяет себе поступки, которых иначе... устыдился бы.

— Какая занятная теория, — Фитцджеймс щурится на огонек лампы, достает из сундука полумаску на манер лика из греческого театра и надевает ее, возясь с атласными лентами. — И что бы я, по-вашему, натворил?

Он смотрит на Гудсира сквозь прорези в папье-маше, смеясь почти беззвучно, чтобы не услышали матросы, особенно те, которые скоро спустятся через нижнюю палубу в трюм с телом мистера Ворка. Смущение на лице фельдшера сменяется сомнением, а затем расцветает озорной улыбкой, какую Фитцджеймс не видел с тех пор, как за бортом плескались волны пролива Ланкастер. Подумав немного, Гудсир вытаскивает и надевает маску в виде половины львиной головы, из-под которой смешно торчат его отросшие курчавые бакенбарды.

— Подвиги Геракла, сэр. Немейский лев.

— Он был до Авгиевых конюшен или после? — морщит нос Фитцджеймс.

— Это самый первый подвиг. Но вы не Геракл, а потому не стали бы душить льва. Вы бы попытались его приручить.

— Вот как, — он протягивает обе руки, цепляется за петли на бушлате Гудсира и тянет его к себе; тот послушно делает шаг вперед. — А царь зверей согласится?

Гудсир молчит, загораживая собой свет, и его силуэт с лохматой шевелюрой, в широком бушлате вправду отдаленно напоминает львиный.

— Если вы как следует попросите, капитан, — сквозь напускной кроткий тон проступает что-то, чего Фитцджеймс не ожидал, не угадал бы в скромном тихоне Гарри. Аккуратно, чтобы не задеть очки, он снимает с него маску и наклоняется, давая Гарри доступ к узлам лент на затылке. Вместо того чтобы развязать их, фельдшер гладит ворот его волчьей поддевки.

— Снимите это. Она вам как вторая кожа, Джеймс, скоро и вовсе прирастет.

— Разве это плохо? — подчинившись, он ежится от холода и чувства какой-то приятной опасности.

«Эти несколько минут я хотел бы побыть с вами», — говорят глаза Гудсира, и Фитцджеймс стаскивает прочь маску, чтобы лучше видеть его в полумраке.

— Я замерзну, — то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез предупреждает он.

— Правда?

«А что, если...»

Ладонь Гудсира оказывается у него между ног так внезапно, что Фитцджеймс чудом сдерживает крик — не протеста, изумления. Умелая длань анатома, черт тебя... Левой рукой Гарри невинно поправляет очки на переносице. Фитцджеймс стискивает его коленями и легонько дергает навстречу бедрами, один раз, показывая, что он не против. Он действительно пьян, раз не против. Волчья шкура упала, прикрывая пах, и Гудсир возится под ней наощупь, спокойно, не сбиваясь с ритма, не показывая и малейших признаков волнения. Фитцджеймса лихорадит за двоих.

— Вам все еще холодно?

— Господи, нет!..

— Хорошо, — Гудсир сдергивает шкуру на пол, туда же летит его бушлат и верхняя поддевка из овечьей шерсти. Очки он снимает и осторожно кладет на сундук у себя за спиной. Над головами, возле трапа, стук шагов и приглушенные голоса, которые для Фитцджеймса далеки, как звезды, как Фьюри-бич и Большая Рыбная река. Трап скрипит, и Гарри Гудсир плавно опускается перед ним, упираясь коленями в пол и в край сундука. Свет лампы настолько ярок, что Фитцджеймс зажмуривается, чувствуя только, как поддаются пуговицы, щелкают зажимы подтяжек и пряжка ремня, который он вынужден носить, потому что сколько ни ушивай брюки... Шаги на трапе, шорох парусины о края люка, шорох ткани верхних штанов, нижних, исподнего. Яйца поджимаются от холода, а потом еще сильнее — от жара чужого рта.

Плети, трибунал, виселица, продержаться хоть минуту, хоть полминуты... Он открывает глаза, снова закрывает, потому что лампа так подсвечивает лицо Гудсира, его волосы и губы, что смотреть на это невозможно, если он хочет продлить свою пытку хотя бы еще на несколько секунд. Скрип и голоса у самой двери. Недра трюма под ними, недра моря под трюмом. Корабль стонет, приподнимаясь во льдах, и он приподнимает бедра, всего на пару дюймов, каждый раз, когда Гудсир движется назад, и член у основания сжимает цепкое кольцо мороза. Дыхание вырывается из легких, как пар из котла на полном ходу.

— Гарри, — одними губами зовет он, но Гудсир слышит его и поднимает голову. Накатывает волна холода, потери, и Гудсир быстро возвращает на место почти всю ткань, что была между ними, оставляя руку в глубине, под слоями шерсти и хлопка, как единственный источник тепла... и еще губы на его губах, такие же горячие и влажные, соленые, как вода, которую нельзя, но хочется пить. Он не обхватывает член, а пробирается пальцами дальше, за мошонку, заставляя Фитцджеймса сползти чуть ниже по выпуклой крышке сундука, откуда он лишь каким-то чудом еще не свалился.

Внизу стучит дверь второй парусной кладовой, зимой отведенной под мертвецкую. Сверху доносится ворчание мистера Осмера, который в последнее время вечно чем-то недоволен. Стук и скрежет льда, грустные вздохи моря. «Эребус», мой «Эребус», немой свидетель, исповедник и судья всем деяниям нашим. Зачем дразнишь меня, извергая стоны, шепча слова, пока я здесь — немой трус, упрямый грешник и преступник?

— Гарри...

Будто маленькая конгривка взрывается там, внизу, под его пальцами, рассыпаясь искрами по бедрам, по ногам и животу, окатывает жаром более долгим, более томительным, чем полузабытый, привычный финал, и тлеет, тлеет, то почти затухая, то вспыхивая вновь. Наконец Фитцджеймс вздрагивает всем телом, последним усилием цепляясь за колеблющиеся, изменчивые опоры, понимая с ужасом, что он абсолютно трезв, что ему ничего не привиделось. Звук собственного пульса в ушах оглушает, запахи заполняют ноздри, как морская вода. Гудсир убирает руку, вытирает ее чем-то белым и мягким, с дырявым кружевом по краю, прячет тряпицу на дно сундука с карнавальными сокровищами. Нужно увидеть его лицо.

— Гарри, посмотри на меня.

«Влюблен и отвергнут? Нет, и не будет ничего невозможного».

— Я хочу сказать тебе кое-что, сейчас, — внизу, разгоняя крыс, бранятся матросы, — пока все еще не решено. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал.

Гудсир берет лампу и поднимает ее так, что они видят друг друга предельно ясно. Два растерянных изможденных человека, только что вспомнивших, где они находятся. Если сейчас разбить чертов светильник, будет чертов пожар, а если погасить — чертов трусливый обман, и неважно, что из этого хуже.

— Да, Джим?

Он снова целует его, чтобы не застонать и не засмеяться. Нужно спешить, пока могильщики не поднялись по трапу из своей преисподней.

— Что бы ни случилось весной, чем бы ни закончился...

— Исход с кораблей. Я знаю, — голос Гудсира дрожит, трепещет огонь в его руке, — и очень боюсь.

— Не надо... — у Фитцджеймса в горле стоит ком, ему не сразу удается не то что говорить, а просто дышать. — Я сделаю все, чтобы вернуть нас домой, даже если придется отправиться туда пешком.

«А если я не хочу домой?» — молча спрашивает Гарри. В его лице, однако, нет обреченной оторопи, как у загнанного или больного зверя, избравшего неподвижность вместо борьбы. Кажется, он сам удивлен своим вопросом. Есть ли у него дом, куда вернуться, или он носит все с собой, как панцирная тварь, что движется по дну океана, отлично ориентируясь в темноте? Для Фитцджеймса все проще, его родина — корабль, один и тот же в своем замкнутом мире, добрый знакомый, меняющий лишь название и маршрут: из Бразилии в Англию, из Англии в Португалию, Сирию, Китай, Антарктику...

— Погоди... — Гудсир почти тычет лампой ему в лицо. — Ох, нет, померещилось...

— Что померещилось?

— Кровь у тебя в волосах.

 

_И когда, треволненьем утомленный,_

_Полумертвый, застыл я на кровати,_

_Эти строчки тебе, мой самый милый,_

_Написал, чтоб мою тоску ты понял._

 

Они обнялись крепко, как двое сирот.

Исполнив свой мрачный долг, матросы, ворча, вернулись в теплый, по сравнению с трюмом, кубрик. Мистер Бридженс попрощался с мистером Осмером и, уходя, захватил с полки книгу на этот вечер.

 

**17-2-1848. Четверг. 111.**

 

В течение полутора месяцев после карнавала умерло только четыре человека, но утрата каждого из них впилась в чье-нибудь сердце глубокой личной болью.

Мистера Блэнки разбил удар. После объявления о весеннем переходе Блэнки долго, на пальцах и на бумаге, объяснял плотнику мистеру Хани, какие сани использовал в своей экспедиции Джон Росс, и, наконец, сам взялся за пилу и молоток, потому что «молодой дуралей знай только стоит да глазами хлопает». До поздней ночи, не выпуская трубки изо рта, он подпиливал и строгал деревянные заготовки для полозьев, после чего вдруг упал тут же у приспособленного под верстак стола. Его подняли, но Блэнки уже не мог говорить и только трясущейся левой рукой — правая оцепенела и не слушалась — показывал, что у него болит голова. Паралич охватил половину тела, и к ужасу капитана Крозье его старый товарищ скончался через несколько часов от обширного кровоизлияния в мозг.

Старший интендант Чарльз Гамильтон Осмер умирал такой мучительной и непонятной смертью, что Крозье отпустил на подмогу Стэнли и Гудсиру своих судовых врачей: уж столько медицинских умов должны были разгадать эту страшную загадку. На трое суток «Эребус» погрузился в ад. Симптомы стремительно развивавшейся болезни мистера Осмера были похожи на отравление мышьяком, но вдобавок он задыхался и жаловался, что плохо видит. Все любили старого остряка-интенданта; многие матросы извлекли одинаковые молитвенники, купленные для экипажа сэром Джоном, и кто бегло, а кто еле-еле, по складам, принялись читать оттуда фрагменты, долженствующие призвать на помощь силы не только земные, но и небесные. Несчастный лежал в капитанской спальне, а четыре эскулапа, отодвинув карты и навигационные приборы, раскрыли на столе в кают-компании свои латинские фолианты. Поговаривали, что мистера Осмера убил подсыпанный в пищу порошок для травли крыс, но люди не представляли, кто из них мог пойти на столь жестокое преступление и с какой целью.

Когда тот же недуг — рези в желудке, головные боли, рвота и понос — скосил сразу троих на «Терроре», Фитцджеймс начал всерьез опасаться бунта. Кроме ружей старшие офицеры взяли из кладовой пистолеты и сабли. Морпехи заступили на круглосуточные дежурства. Кто-то, наверняка мистер Хикки с приятелями, пустил слух, что еды в готовящемся санном переходе на всех не хватит, а потому «лишние рты стараются закрыть». Проболтавшийся об этом тупица Мэнсон получил тридцать плетей, которые были ему как слону дробина. Затем капитан Крозье положил бредовым сплетням конец, обратив внимание экипажа на то, что хворь поразила трех молодых, здоровых, выносливых мужчин, которые уж никак не могли бы считаться «лишними ртами» в предстоящем им всем трудном испытании. Матрос Уильям Стронг и рядовой Уилкс выжили и поправились. Преставился двадцатилетний Томми Эванс, которого Дэвид Янг в сентябре спас от белого медведя.

— Теперь говорят, что виною всему консервы, сэр, — поведал Фитцджеймсу мистер Бридженс, чья каюта находилась ближе всех к кубрику. — И бедный мистер Осмер, и парни с «Террора» ели телячий язык, а еще бобы.

Если бы это успокоило экипаж, Фитцджеймс раз в неделю съедал бы банку телятины у всех на глазах, но вместо этого он распорядился, чтобы язык и бобы убрали из меню.

А потом погиб Чарльз Дево.

Фитцджеймс искренне надеялся, что безумие, поразившее второго лоцмана Коллинза, не затронет больше никого на «Эребусе» — по крайней мере, никого из офицеров. Гарри Гудсир, который не просто поил Коллинза лауданумом, но и пытался понять, что его гнетет, еще полгода назад поделился с Фитцджеймсом своими мыслями на этот счет. Он назвал два эскимосских слова — «perlerorneq» и «pibloktoq», почерпнутые из рассказов доктора Макдональда и обоих ледовых лоцманов. Данные термины обозначали душевные расстройства, характерные для жителей далекого севера с его затяжными полярными ночами, но, как считал Гарри, могли возникнуть и у европейца, помещенного на длительное время в такие же условия. Perlerorneq — «ощущение тяжести жизни» — обострялось в темные месяцы года и во многом напоминало тяжелую меланхолию и апатию. Pibloktoq, напротив, проявлялся в виде крайней раздражительности, неспособности усидеть на месте, а то и как безудержная ярость, в пылу которой человек крушил все вокруг и мог даже нанести увечья себе или другим. После такого приступа, нередко приводящего к конвульсиям, больной впадал в ступор и, что самое странное, напрочь забывал все, что вытворял во время припадка. После побега и смерти мистера Коллинза Гарри утвердился во мнении, что несчастный лоцман страдал от обоих этих недугов, вдобавок усугубленных происшествием на мысе Феликс.

— То есть даже если бы мистер Коллинз не столкнулся с медведем в лагере, он все равно заболел бы?

— Скорее всего, да, сэр, разница лишь в том, раньше или позже. Он наверняка имел склонность к меланхолии, не показную, но скрытую, а оттого более опасную. У него были друзья на борту, которым он мог довериться?

— Не знаю, — нахмурился Фитцджеймс. — Поначалу он казался мне веселым малым, как и все наши офицеры. Может быть, немного хандрил на Бичи, но... А есть от этого какое-то лекарство, мистер Гудсир?

Тогда Гарри не дал ему другого совета, кроме вольтеровского — о пользе труда, что избавляет человека от скуки, порока и нужды. С наступлением полярной зимы они возобновили занятия для матросов, обучая их чтению, письму и счету по весьма эффективной методе лейтенанта Ирвинга. Никто из людей вроде бы не показывал признаков «арктического безумия», и настойка опия требовалась в основном для облегчения физической, а не душевной боли. Потому Фитцджеймс и был обескуражен, если не сказать «напуган», когда посреди ночи в конце января увидел в коридоре возле трапа полуодетого человека в носках.

— Мистер Дево? — он не поверил своим глазам. — Чарльз? Что вы там делаете, ради всего святого?

Он забыл понизить голос, и несколько матросов заворочались в своих гамаках. Фитцджеймс подхватил Дево под локоть и, за неимением лучшей идеи, повел к себе в каюту. Тот не сопротивлялся; сутулясь, шаркая ногами, Дево будто сомнамбула нырнул под занавес на входе и встал, тупо таращясь перед собой. Фитцджеймс зажег огарок на столе.

— Что с вами, Дево? Да вы закоченели, — он дотронулся до ледяных рук второго помощника, снял с постели одно из одеял и накинул ему на плечи. — Где ваша обувь? Почему вы не спите?

— Сейчас моя вахта, — пробормотал Дево, не обозначив своим ровным тоном ни утверждения, ни вопроса.

— Вы ошибаетесь, сейчас дежурит мистер Кауч. Ваша вахта была вчера. Вы не в себе, Чарльз, ложитесь, — Фитцджеймс похлопал по своей койке, — пока не отморозили себе ноги. Я позову доктора.

Иногда он завидовал Крозье, которому судьба подарила такого смышленого и верного помощника, как Джопсон. После эпизода с покойным сэром Джоном Фитцджеймс не доверял своему вестовому ничего сложнее чистки шинели и сапог, и вообще хотел бы заменить мистера Хора на мистера Бридженса, который прислуживал остальным офицерам.  Бридженс смог бы сходить и разбудить Гарри Гудсира, не дав людям в кубрике повода для лишней болтовни. Он даже двигался иначе, чем Хор — тихо, почти неслышно, но без вороватой осторожности, свойственной людям с нечистой совестью. Теперь же придется самому идти за доктором Стэнли, который все так же занимал каюту рядом с офицерской столовой. Фитцджеймс уже собирался выйти, когда за спиной раздался испуганный шепот Дево:

— Мне нельзя тут оставаться, сэр. Мне надо наверх, они без меня не справятся! — он говорил все громче и взволнованнее, грозясь разбудить лейтенанта Левеконта, который сам неважно себя чувствовал. — Пожалуйста, пустите меня, сэр!

— Говорите тише! Вы нездоровы, мистер Дево, и я приказываю вам ждать меня здесь. Я вернусь через минуту, с доктором. Вот, выпейте воды, только сначала дайте ей растаять.

Дево угрюмо уставился на стакан в руке.

— Это ограничение моей свободы, сэр. По какому праву вы запрещаете мне подниматься на верхнюю палубу?

Фитцджеймс развернулся в дверях.

— По праву капитана корабля, на котором вы служите вторым помощником.

Чарльз Фредерик Дево, добрый малый Чарли Дево, который ходил с ним на «Корнуоллисе» и славился своим веселым нравом и сообразительностью, смотрел на него со всей злобой, какую только может вместить в себя человеческий взгляд. Он сбросил с себя одеяло так, будто оно его жгло. Фитцджеймс отступил на полшага вправо, где под шинелью висела на стене его сабля.

— Вы плохой капитан, — выдавил Дево сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Вы и Крозье держите нас взаперти уже третью зиму, кормите отравой, а потом режете на столах и прячете в трюм крысам на съедение! Вот всё, что вы делаете, и вам это, похоже, нравится!

— Что происходит? — Левеконт таки проснулся от криков и вышел из каюты с пистолетом в руке. Больное горло у него было обмотано красным шарфом.

— Приведите Стэнли, — шепнул Фитцджеймс, а затем снова обратился к Дево. — Жаль, что вы так думаете обо мне и капитане Крозье, однако я не могу запретить вам иметь свое мнение, не так ли? Вот это было бы настоящим нарушением свободы.

— Пустите. Меня. Наверх! — прорычал Дево и с размаху швырнул стакан об пол. Кусок льда не разлетелся взребезги, но стекло пошло трещинами. Дево с удивлением уставился себе под ноги, и Фитцджеймс воспользовался моментом: скрутил безумцу руки и прижал его к переборке под масляной лампой, которую уже давно не зажигал. Дево заревел, как зверь, ударил его затылком в лицо, в скулу. Сквозь его вопли Фитцджеймс слышал, как снаружи лейтенант Фейрхолм и другие офицеры приказывают матросам успокоиться и оставаться на местах. Кто-то звал сержанта морпехов Брайанта, отрывисто лаял Нептун. Брыкаясь, Дево сорвал с крючка шинель; следом, глухо звякнув, упала сабля. Если он доберется до оружия, то непременно кого-нибудь покалечит... Фитцджеймс получил еще один удар, на сей раз в левый висок, но не ослабил хватку. Вытолкав Дево в коридор, он повалил его на пол перед Фейрхолмом, который не растерялся и схватил Дево за щиколотки. Вместе они втащили беснующегося второго помощника в кают-компанию на корме.

— Он сдох здесь! — что было мочи завопил Дево, извиваясь в судорогах. — Сдох, крыса, и вы все здесь передох...

— Простите, Джеймс, — Фейрхолм отпустил дергавшиеся ноги Дево и влепил ему затрещину. Тот мгновенно умолк и обмяк всем телом; из носу тонкой струйкой полилась кровь. Фитцджеймс подождал еще немного, тоже разжал захват и аккуратно усадил несчастного в кресло сэра Джона. Дево завалился на подлокотник, как кукла, неспособная ни стоять, ни сидеть без опоры. Мертвенный серебристый свет лился в заиндевевшие окна, и Фитцджеймс вспомнил, что Гудсир связывал разные фазы луны с обострениями душевных болезней.

Спустя минуту появился доктор Стэнли со своим извечным сундучком, полным все тех же снадобий. Позже одурманенного Дево отнесли в его каюту, где и нашли на следующее утро повесившимся на подтяжках, которые он накинул на вбитый в стену крюк для одежды. Никто так и не узнал, был ли то случай арктической истерии с последующим расстройством памяти, или бедный мистер Дево помнил все слишком хорошо, чтобы жить с этим дальше.

 

**22-3-1848. Среда. 106.**

 

Корабли дрейфовали на юг вместе со льдами — медленно, незаметно, однако сейчас они находились ближе к мысу Виктори-Пойнт, где стояла построенная Россом пирамида из камней, а мыс Феликс остался севернее. Это ничтожное движение, определимое не органами чувств, а только приборами, вселяло в Фитцджеймса надежду, которой он не осмеливался поделиться ни с кем — ни с капитаном Крозье, ни даже с Гарри Гудсиром.

Сани были готовы, и люди опробовали их: они давно перевозили на берег запасы, которые требовалось распределить в складах на нескольких этапах пути, и хлам, который следовало оставить, чтобы хоть немного разгрузить корабли. Под руководством офицеров и мастеров для будущих нужд был изготовлены и переделаны разные вещи: проволочные очки от солнца, сапоги с жесткими укрепленными подошвами, улучшенные переносные плитки, ледорубы... Матросы вязали толстые носки и шапки, чинили одежду и обувь. Цинга свирепствовала на борту, вытягивая из людей здоровье; она унесла еще пять жизней, и многие думали, что, оставив за спиной корабли, избавятся и от поселившейся там смертельной хвори. От зимней апатии не осталось и следа, а меланхолия если и не поубавилась, то хотя бы не мешала работе. Каждая душа на «Эребусе» и «Терроре» с нетерпением ждала, когда же им наконец дадут команду выступать к острову.

Решение, которое следовало принять капитанам Фитцджеймсу и Крозье, сводилось не только к выбору самого подходящего времени для огранизованного отступления. Перед ними стояла и другая дилемма: увести с кораблей всех людей до единого или все же оставить на борту по несколько членов экипажа — разумеется, с компетентным офицером во главе — на случай, если свершился чудо и лед в проливе все-таки вскроется. Фитцджеймс склонялся к тому, что «бросать» корабли нельзя, Крозье же считал, что остаться должны только добровольцы, если таковые найдутся. Они не раз спорили об этом, шепча и шипя друг на друга в кают-компании «Эребуса» или в капитанской каюте на «Терроре», и никак не могли прийти к согласию. В итоге для разрешения спора был призван ледовый лоцман Рид — единственный оставшийся в живых офицер-полярник, за исключением самого Крозье.

— При всем уважении, мастер Джемс, — сказал Рид после долгого молчания, — и при том, что мы с вами на одном корабле, я соглашусь с капитаном Крозье, сэр. Негоже это, заставлять людей быть там, где им уже тошно стало за почти три года-то. Все хотят вернуться домой, сэр, или хотя бы сменить обстановку, ноги размять. Я-то знаю, что сами по себе мы мало что сможем сделать, сэр, но если кто-то выйдет нам навстречу, как сэру Джону Россу, когда его затерло во льдах, то вдруг и вправду получится вернуться, а, мастер Джемс? И если нам так посчастливится, надобно, чтоб все были вместе, верно?

И Рид воззрился на него с робкой надеждой, которая так не сочеталась с постаревшим лицом лоцмана, с щеками-брылями, поросшими седой бородой, с воспаленными глазами и руками, дрожавшими от холода и непроходящей усталости. У Фитцджеймса заныли ребра, там, где царапнула снайперская пуля. Никто еще не говорил с ним так откровенно о желании выжить, о вере в то, что откуда-то уже торопятся им на помощь дружественные корабли. Сам он окорачивал подобные мысли в зачатке, не позволяя воображению расцвечивать картины чуда еще более невозможного, чем таяние льдов после двух немилосердно суровых зим. Он повернулся к Крозье — тот молчал, глядя на затянутый туманом горизонт. Они втроем встретились на нейтральной территории где-то между «Эребусом» и «Террором», подальше от чужих ушей, подальше от заморенных матросов, которые продолжали грузить порох и припасы в лодки на санях и отвозить их в лагерь на суше.

«Мы все можем погибнуть здесь, Джеймс», — читалось во взглядах Крозье и Рида, и только теперь он принял их тяжкую тревогу внутрь, как порцию горького лекарства. Наверное, до сих пор он толком ничего и не боялся — не успевал перемолоть кратковременный, почти мгновенный испуг в страх и впитать его, сделать частью себя. Даже страх потерять рассудок, охвативший его на Бичи после встречи с волком, отступил, когда ему пришлось иметь дело с настоящими безумцами. Теперь он растерянно смотрел на Рида и Крозье, отчетливо понимая, что эти двое живут с ужасом в душе долгие месяцы, переплавляя это чувство, переливая его из одной формы в другую, пока оно не выплеснется кошмарным сновидением, или болезнью, или приступом отчаяния, или стаканом виски в горло. Фитцджеймс пытался вспомнить, испытывал ли он когда-нибудь нечто подобное. Малярийная палатка в Гузель-Бурж? Вихрь на Евфрате, когда затонул их пароход «Тигр» и погибли двадцать человек? Ранение в битве за  Чинг-Кианг? Носит ли он в себе едкое, мучительное воспоминание о каждом из многих случаев, когда оказывался на пороге гибели? Нет, ни об одном. Означает ли это, что он вправду не дорожит собственной жизнью, как намекнул в свое время доктор Стэнли?

«Сохраняйте присутствие духа, джентльмены, — зазвучал в голове далекий, почти забытый голос сэра Джона. — Это подвиг во имя страны и королевы, приключение всей жизни. Так и говорите людям».

Двенадцатое сентября сорок шестого года, когда их затерло льдами. Ничего не изменилось — им по-прежнему оставалось только сохранять присутствие духа или его видимость.

— Благодарю за ваше мнение, мистер Рид, — кивнув, произнес он. — Однако если кто-то по доброй воле или из-за слабости захочет ждать удачу на кораблях, придется отчасти пересмотреть наши планы.

— Большая Рыбная река, — хрипло заметил Крозье. — Чтобы добраться до нее или хотя бы уйти южнее, где может быть дичь, потребуются все наши силы. Если мы оставим больных на борту, в объединенном лазарете, им нужен будет доктор или фельдшер. Вы готовы отправиться в путь с тремя или двумя врачами вместо четырех, Джеймс?

— Значит, больных заберем с собой.

— Вот именно. Если понадобится, мы выбросим из лодок палатки, инструменты, что угодно, но не оставим ни одного человека. Я говорю это сейчас, сэр, и больше повторять не буду.

Фитцджеймс кивнул, и они разошлись каждый в свою сторону. Несмотря на холод, мистер Рид не торопился, только засунул руки глубже в рукава бушлата, как в муфту, и притопывал на каждом шагу. Фитцджеймс вспомнил, как провожал леди Джейн Франклин к ее экипажу по гринхайтской набережной, и горько усмехнулся.

— Желаете что-то сказать мне с глазу на глаз, мистер Рид?

— Экий вы догадливый, мастер Джемс! Всегда таким были, сэр, и хорошо, что хоть это в вас не пропало. Ваша правда, не хотелось мне говорить кое-чего при капитане Крозье.

— В таком случае прогуляемся вокруг «Эребуса». Глядите, как его выдавило льдами, вот здесь...

Мистер Рид сделал вид, что с интересом изучает фрагмент обшивки, на который указывал Фитцджеймс, и который он давным-давно мог бы вычертить на грифельной доске в полной темноте.

— Я вас слушаю.

— Не нравится мне затея с этим большим походом, мастер Джемс, — не глядя на него, проворчал Рид. — Много народу, длинная дорога, мало еды. Плохо все это кончится, сэр.

— Что же вы предлагаете?

— Я уж, позвольте, сэр, сошлюсь на покойного мистера Блэнки, который смыслил в этом поболе нас с вами. Он рассказывал о капитане Россе, сэр, как тот вел своих людей через льды. Матросы же тогда чуть не порешили его, до того оголодали и утомились, и хворые были все, как мы сейчас. Только наверняка в его книге об том не написано.

Мистер Рид перевел дух, потопал на месте и продолжал:

— Так вот, мистер Блэнки бы сказал вам держать ухо востро, сэр. Одним глазом смотрите за людьми, а другим — назад, на «Эребус». Может статься, что придется воротиться... ежели дела пойдут скверно, как чуть не стало с капитаном Россом.

— Вы имеете в виду бунт, мистер Рид?

Ледовый лоцман уставился на него из-под козырька фуражки, обмотанной двумя широкими вязаными платками.

— Порядочный вы человек, мастер Джемс, и капитан хороший, и всегда вам удается людей занять делом, и слушают они вас, и любят — уж поверьте мне, сэр. Только может случиться и так, что обо всем этом придется забыть, и спасать тех, кто окажется рядом. Не капитана Крозье, или лейтенанта Фейрхолма, или еще кого определенного. Тех, кто будет подле вас и еще сможет стрелять и ногами шевелить, вот так-то, сэр.

Фитцджеймс смотрел на него пристально, не стараясь угадать тайный смысл сказанного, нет. Он пытался подобрать правильные слова.

— Вы что-то видели или слышали? Что-то кроме рассказов мистера Блэнки или китобоев в Гренландии. Вы сами... были свидетелем...

Рид сильнее надвинул на голову шерстяные обмотки.

— Когда год выдается суровый, как этот и прошлый, и дичи мало, хаскимаям туго приходится. Пока могут, кочуют с места на место, идут за тюленем, за рыбой. Ежели совсем ничего нет, они съедают собак. Начинают со слабых и старых, пока сильные еще могут тащить сани. А после, когда собак больше нет, едят уже... своих.

— Стариков и больных, — бесстрастно закончил за него Фитцджеймс.

Рид кивнул.

— Маленьких детей относят на берег, на лед. Говорят, их забирают и воспитывают духи, и некоторые матери своих ребятишек потом различают среди духов этих. Вы сами видали, сэр, как живут хаски. Они привычные к тяготам, только все равно то, о чем я вам прежде сказал, для них большое горе. Некоторые потом как бы умом повреждаются, сэр.

Они молчали несколько секунд, глядя друг на друга и на вмерзший в лед корабль.

— Спасибо, мистер Рид... Джеймс.

— Да за что уж там, сэр, — Рид поднял руку к козырьку, отдал честь, развернулся и побрел к ялу на больших тяжелых санях.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. — Эй, вы в порядке? Вам больно? (искаж. инуит.).  
> 2\. Медленная смерть (лат.).  
> 3\. Внезапная смерть (лат.).  
> 4\. -40 °F = -40 °C  
> 5\. Здесь и далее стихотворение Катулла в переводе А. И. Пиотровского


	5. Коцит

**1848 г., Кинг-Уильям**

**Антенора**

 

Если бы Данте действительно спускался в Ад настолько глубоко, как утверждает, он непременно описал бы грешников, тащащих груженые сани по льду, снегу и камням. Но раз в его терцинах ничего подобного нет, следует признать, что сеньор Алигьери — бессовестный лжец.

Вместе с доктором Макдональдом Гарри Гудсир отвечал за арьергард, где на кучах одежды и одеял ехали их больные: десять человек с «Эребуса» и «Террора», которые уже не могли идти и вообще плохо понимали, что происходит, зачем их тела вынули из гамаков, вынесли на холод и уложили в лодки, водруженные на неповоротливые платформы с деревянными полозьями. Ранее, в далекой прежней жизни, Гарри возмутился бы решению оставить больных и раненых напоследок, а не переправить их в лагерь заранее, но теперь спокойно принимал неизбежную истину: если бы кто-то успел умереть на корабле, его бы вообще не пришлось везти. Помимо цинготных у них были двое бедняг с жестокой дизентерией, еще двое — с пневмонией; все без исключения страдали от слабости, ломоты в суставах и головных болей. Матросы тащили их молча и угрюмо, тогда как в группах впереди хоть иногда были слышны обрывки скупых разговоров. Командовал арьергардом помощник капитана Крозье, офицер по фамилии Томас, который на второй день перехода поставил Гарри в лазаретную упряжку.

Уже очень скоро он думал, что умрет от позора или усталости. Он никогда не занимался такой тяжелой работой — вообще чем-либо, что считалось работой в глазах измученных грубых людей, шагавших в упряжи справа и слева от него. Что-то случилось с системой измерения дистанции и времени: ведь это невозможно, чтобы за несколько часов они прошли лишь жалкую дюжину ярдов! Ременной хомут впивался ему в тело сквозь слои одежды, сжимал ребра, не давала легким дышать, а сердцу — биться в нормальном ритме. Гарри споткнулся и повалился на лед.

— Человек упал! — флегматично объявил матрос слева. Все остановились, к ним подошел офицер Томас с ружьем за спиной.

— Мистер Гудсир, все в порядке?

«Нет, никоим образом», — вместо этого Гарри неловко поднялся на ноги и, уперев руки в колени, слабо кивнул.

— Отдохните пока. Эй, сюда, на замену! — крикнул Томас кому-то впереди. Красный от стыда и дикого сердцебиения, Гарри отошел в сторонку отдышаться, а потом спокойным шагом догнал арьергард. Ни одна из лодок еще не достигла берега, обозначенного грядой изломанных, устрашающих торосов, а за спиной у них осталась еще половина поклажи, для второго этапа сегодняшнего марша. Как и многое другое в устройстве их пешего путешествия, перетаскивание грузов в два захода было взято из мемуаров Джона Росса. Вторую половину вещей тащили те, кто был свободен на первом этапе, охраняя лодки с флангов, а также наиболее сильные и выносливые добровольцы. У оставленных позади припасов дежурил отряд с мушкетами, готовый отгонять медведей, если те явятся на запах провизии.

Сквозь сетчатое плетение защитных очков Гарри толком ничего не видел вокруг себя. Куда ни посмотри — извечное бугристое снежное поле, пелена облаков и белесое солнце над головой. Вон там, на востоке — условная, неясная граница суши, а во-о-он там, если обернуться и посмотреть в подзорную трубу, еще вчера можно было разглядеть корабли. Перед отбытием они похоронили всех своих покойников в майне, но оставили на поверхности моря эти скованные морозом трехмачтовые трупы, заброшенные дома, полные несбывшихся надежд. Со вновь установленными топами и такелажем, похожие на силуэты с гравюры, «Эребус» и «Террор» погрузились в беспобудный сон, и Гудсир не хотел думать о том, что чувствуют оба капитана, когда отправляют назад группу за следующей частью груза или просто оглядываются через плечо. С наступлением короткой ночи люди укладывались по двое или по трое в спальных мешках в установленных месяц назад палатках промежуточного лагеря, используя лодки как жалкий барьер от северо-западного ветра. Офицерам были предложены чуть более просторные и удобные палатки, но никто из них не воспользовался этой привилегией. Пищу также выдавали не согласно званию; сначала свой паек получали люди, которым предстояло на следующий день первым встать в упряжку и сделать — попытаться сделать — утренний рывок, что послужит ориентиром для следующей «вахты».

Первую свою ночь вне корабля Гарри провел без сна, лежа с краю трехместного мешка спиной к спине с доктором Макдональдом. Он был уверен, что станет думать о Джеймсе, перебирать в памяти связанные с ним драгоценности, как делал много ночей до того, но в голову настырно лезла только одна мысль: зачем корабли напоследок привели в порядок, будто подготовили к плаванию? Были проверены снасти, в трюме оставили запас угля, и Гарри знал, что капитаны со своими инженерами, мистером Грегори и мистером Томпсоном, провели много времени возле двигателей. Он счел это итоговым проявлением отчаяния или гордости, достоинства «вопреки всему», но отчего-то продолжал искать в действиях капитанов скрытый смысл.

Вторую ночь он проспал как убитый рядом с какими-то офицерами. Сокровища воспоминаний остались там, на «Эребусе», в его крошечной каюте, на корме и в кладовой, откуда выгребли на выброс все барахло. Оказалось, он не может думать о Джеймсе в обществе других людей, но зато волен всегда смотреть вперед, тянуться взором к невидимой высокой фигуре у первого вельбота.

На третий день скончался больной дизентерией рядовой Хили с «Эребуса». Из ста двадцати девяти человек, оказавшихся в плену льдов к северу от острова Кинг-Уильям в сентябре сорок шестого, их осталось сто пять.

На последнем отрезке пути до лагеря, разбитого еще два месяца назад, капитан Фитцджеймс прошел до конца их «каравана», приказывая людям разгружаться. Им предстояло преодолеть торосную преграду — взобраться по крутому откосу длиной около двадцати пяти футов, вбивая в глыбы под ногами кирки и ледорубы, и затащить наверх сначала лодки, а потом поклажу. Для переправки раненых были предусмотрены носилки. Гарри с тихой радостью отметил, что Джеймс выглядит довольно бодрым, а синяки у него на лице, оставленные покойным мистером Дево, уже прошли. Это означало, что его организм противостоит цинге; волею высших сил капитан оказался в числе немногих, кого еще можно было назвать здоровыми.

— Выше нос, парни! — оттянув вниз шарф, крикнул Фитцджеймс. — Это всего лишь чертов лед, а не гора Зигзаг!

— Что за гора, сэр? — откликнулся помощник Крозье.

— Расскажу, когда будем на месте, мистер Томас. Вперед, осталось совсем немного!

В лагере Гарри вместе с другими тремя врачами — доктора Стэнли и Педди шли в авангарде и уже начали обустраиваться — предстояло жить в лазаретной палатке, в закутке, отделенном от больничных коек парусиновым занавесом. Там же, в ящиках с ячейками, заменивших им полки, они разместили все оставшиеся лекарства, количество и ассортимент которых повергли Гарри в уныние. Помимо этих жалких запасов у каждого офицера имелся свой набор необходимых лечебных средств, но он больше напоминал сундучок образцов в лавке аптекаря и помог бы разве что при кратковременном поносе или легких царапинах. Из противоцинготного не осталось ничего — впрочем, с самого начала толком ничего и не было. Доктор Стэнли высказал общее мнение, заметив, что без свежего мяса их лагерь очень быстро превратится в кладбище. Явные, без труда различимые симптомы цинги наблюдались у половины экипажа, а сколько еще незаживающих ссадин и кровоподтеков скрывалось под одеждой? Вдобавок у многих резко начало ухудшаться даже не настроение, но являющееся самой основой личности духовное состояние, которое, по мнению Гарри, и отличало человека от дикого зверя. К своему ужасу, он то и дело улавливал среди людей нервное, хищное напряжение, подобное тому, какое, вероятно, испытывали зрители публичных казней на городских площадях. «Ты еле ноги таскаешь, я вижу. Пятен на роже у тебя больше, а зубов во рту — меньше. Здесь, на солнце, ничего не утаить. Я выживу, а вот ты...» Более всего эта глухая, неосознанная ненависть, это животное торжество ощущались в большой палатке-столовой, установленной рядом с лазаретом. Гарри благодарил Всевышнего за то, что съедает свою жалкую порцию за офицерским столом в палатке капитана Крозье, а не вместе с молча, поспешно жующими мужчинами, готовыми, казалось, наброситься на любого, кто косо посмотрит в их тарелку. «А ведь на корабле я никогда не видел, как они едят! Господи, о Господи...»

Он не был одинок в своем страхе. Ложась спать, доктор Макдональд клал рядом заряженный пистолет и клялся вышибить мозги любому постороннему, кто попытается добраться до настойки опия, мандрагоры и других снадобий. За очередью к плите перед столовой, где мистер Уолл и мистер Диггл выдавали людям ежедневный скудный паек, всегда следили два вооруженных надзирателя. Все офицеры ходили по лагерю с ружьями, а у некоторых на поясе висели кортики и ножи — якобы против медведей, но Гарри в это слабо верилось. Он также заметил, что на любом собрании у главы экспедиции, будь то общий совет или просто ужин, удобные для стрельбы позиции занимают самые крепкие из офицеров: капитан Крозье, капитан Фитцджеймс и лейтенант Литтл. Джеймс обычно сидел у выхода, чутко прислушиваясь ко всему, что творится в лагере у них за спиной, за хлопающими на ветру парусиновыми стенами. Гарри радовался, когда мог иногда сесть рядом с ним — только так, по правде говоря, он чувствовал себя в безопасности.

— Пора отправлять охотничьи отряды, — объявил капитан Крозье; прошла уже неделя, как последний ящик припасов и последнюю лодку втащили на веревках вверх по склону. — Мы малость передохнули, теперь всем снова нужно потрудиться. Каждый из вас, господа, должен взять под начало человек пять или шесть и исследовать территорию к югу от этого узкого залива, — он очертил область на лежавшей перед ними карте, но все присутствующие — за исключением, может быть, одного Гарри — и без того знали, о чем речь.

— Кто останется в лагере? — хрипло спросил Фитцджеймс.

— Уж точно не вы, — ухмыльнулся в ответ Крозье. — Не вам ли, Джеймс, принадлежит приз за меткую стрельбу в виде единственного гуся, убитого здесь, на Кинг-Уильяме?

— Это было в прошлом году.

— О, такой подвиг не имеет срока давности. Вы, лейтенант Литтл и лейтенант Ирвинг с помощниками на ваш выбор поведете первые отряды. Если все сложится благоприятно, мы с лейтенантом Фейрхолмом присоединимся к вам либо заменим кого-то из ваших людей. Лейтенант Левеконт, вы еще слишком слабы, вам необходим отдых. Доктор Стэнли, мне понадобится список тех, кто не годится в охотничьи группы по состоянию здоровья.

— Проще будет сказать, кто для них годится, — холодно ответствовал Стэнли. — С большой натяжкой я наберу для вас человек двадцать.

— Очень хорошо, — Крозье будто бы не обратил внимания на его тон. Свернув карту, он передал ее своему вестовому Джопсону, который на протяжении всего совета находился в палатке, ожидая неизвестно каких поручений, и уже поднялся, чтобы отпустить всех восвояси, когда Гарри вдруг услышал собственный голос:

— Могу ли я тоже присоединиться к отряду, сэр?

Крозье вскинул брови, словно только сейчас заметил его присутствие. Фитцджеймс молчал, лейтенанты переглянулись, но также не проронили ни слова. Гарри понял, что он него ждут объяснений.

— Я полагаю, сэр, — запинаясь, продолжал он, — что помимо дичи мы, скорее всего, обнаружим в южной части острова лишайники и другие растения. Некоторые из них съедобны, и я смогу отличить таковые от ядовитых или пригодных в пищу только оленям и...

— Очень хорошо, — повторил капитан Крозье. — Постарайтесь не стать ни для кого обузой, мистер Гудсир, и принесите нам мешок лишайников — желательно, таких, которые лечат цингу. Благодарю, джентльмены, вы свободны.

«Все, должно быть, заметили, до чего мне страшно, — думал Гарри Гудсир, выходя из палатки вслед за лейтенантом Левеконтом, который уже потерял от цинги три зуба. — Что ж, мне все равно, пускай даже в лицо называют трусом». Он был уверен, что на этом Богом забытом острове не найдется ни клочка съедобной травы, ни норы лемминга, но сама мысль о том, что старшие офицеры покинут лагерь, а он останется здесь, среди матросов, приводила Гарри в панический ужас. Спотыкаясь, он побрел к лазарету, где и просидел до самого вечера, спрятавшись невесть от кого — или от всех. Охватившее его мрачное отчаяние походило на то, которое он испытал на Бичи, но теперь казалось куда сильнее. Той ночью он вздрагивал от малейшего шороха, садился на шкурах в своем спальном мешке и вглядывался в узкий проход к крепко подвязанному полотнищу двери. Доктор Макдональд мирно сопел, положив правую руку рядом с пистолетом. Доктор Стэнли тоже спал как убитый, а доктор Педди дремал на посту у койки мистера Синклера с «Террора». 

Это было невыносимо. Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить соседей, Гарри вылез из мешка.

— Джон! — шепнул он, тронув Педди за плечо. — Ступайте, вздремните, я посижу вместо вас. Мне все равно не спится.

Доктор Педди покачнулся и упал с колченогого табурета ему под ноги. Он был мертв. Заходясь беззвучным воплем, Гарри отскочил от трупа, дернулся, уткнувшись во что-то твердое и холодное, опрокинул пустую кровать, которая лязгнула о камни железными прутьями. Разумеется, это был сон — койки у них деревянные, и все до единой заняты больными. Но почему тогда он не может проснуться? Вдруг охотники уже ушли без него? А что, если он сам уже умер, но еще не понял этого?

— Мистер Хартнелл! — на всякий случай позвал Гарри слабым голосом. — Мистер Брайант, коммандер Гор! Есть тут кто-нибудь?

Ни отклика, ни души — только кто-то стоял снаружи, нагнувшись к трепещущей на ветру двери, и сопел под нее, выдыхая облачка инея. Слева и справа мелькнули тени вроде бегущих волков или одного волка? Таинственный кто-то дунул напоследок так, что взмыли волной занавеси и зазвенели в ящиках склянки, и исчез.

Гарри с трудом разлепил веки. Судя по храпу в глубине палатки, доктор Стэнли еще спал. Педди и Макдональд с окровавленным одеялом в руках стояли над чьей-то койкой.

— Доброе утро, мистер Гудсир, — уныло приветствовал его Педди. — Вас не добудишься, сэр.

— Мистер Синклер умер, — встряхивая одеяло, объяснил Макдональд, — а вас ждет завтрак. Мы разделили мистера Синклера на четыре части, угощайтесь.

Гарри так и не понял, пропустил ли он слово «порцию» после «разделили», или все, что говорил Макдональд, ему только померещилось. На главной площади лагеря, возле столовой, звучало множество голосов, трубили невидимые рога и лаяли собаки-призраки. Джентльмены собирались на охоту.

 

* * *

Гвозди на подошвах скребли о камни, кое-где припорошенные лишь тонким слоем снега. Тащить даже небольшие сани с боеприпасами по нему было неудобно, и Фитцджеймс не представлял себе, как они поволокут здесь доверху нагруженные лодки. Сначала он предполагал двигаться не по суше, а вдоль берега, держась края торосов, но ледовый лоцман Рид покачал головой, грызя черенок старой трубки.

— Нет, мастер Джемс, по морю мы еще больше замучаемся, да и промоины там уже начнутся, летом-то. Каша будет, а не лед, мигом налипнет на полозья, с места не сдвинете. Лучше всего тащить по плотному снегу, да и по камням ничего — сани крепкие, выдержат...

«Все это потом, позже», — повторял он себе, шагая на юг во главе отряда. Где-то тут ему удалось подстрелить гуся, которого недавно вспоминал Фрэнсис Крозье. Пятеро людей с обоих кораблей плелись за ним, растянувшись цепочкой, изредка поглядывая по сторонам. Шел третий день похода, но они еще не видели никаких следов дичи.

— Держитесь рядом, мистер Гудсир! — обернувшись, скомандовал он. — И вы, мистер Хикки, не отставайте!

Помощник конопатчика помахал кому-то — уж не ему ли? — рукой, припустил вялой рысью и быстро нагнал последнего человека с санями. Сказал ему что-то, тоже взялся за веревку, показывая, как желает помочь. Наблюдая за ними, Фитцджеймс отметил, что Хикки, как обычно, мелет языком, а его напарник по саням если и отвечает, то коротко и неохотно.

Составляя охотничьи отряды из двадцати, как выразился доктор Стэнли, «условно здоровых человек», Фитцджеймс и Крозье были неприятно удивлены тем, что в это число входят почти все приятели мистера Хикки, за исключением офицерского вестового Гибсона, который был болен, и Томаса Хартнелла, чей брат Джон скончался на Бичи. На проверочной стрельбе мистер Хартнелл продемонстрировал такую безалаберность в обращении с ружьем, что едва не всадил заряд дроби в ноги стоявшему рядом увальню Мэнсону — не могло быть и речи о том, чтобы брать его с собой. Парень или повредился умом, или невесть зачем прикидывался идиотом. Остальных из компании Хикки — Мэнсона, Армитеджа, Голдинга и примкнувших к ним недавно сержанта Тозера и рядового Хэммонда — нарочно определили в разные отряды. Фитцджеймс решил так по наитию, и, судя по одобрительной реакции Крозье, был прав. Не то чтобы он считал этих людей представляющими какую-либо серьезную угрозу; ему претил сам вид их шайки, собиравшейся подле Корнелиуса Хикки, как овцы вокруг щуплого вертлявого пастуха. И, разумеется, он не забыл, что трое человек из этой клики уже получили плетей: Хэммонд — за трусость, Мэнсон — за бредовые сплетни, а сам Хикки — за наглость и неподчинение приказу, хотя... если верить осторожным намекам лейтенанта Ирвинга и собственным подозрениям, в ходе их экспедиции помощник конопатчика успел нагрешить куда больше и серьезнее.

«Ложь или лицемерие, Джеймс?» Иногда, глядя на Хикки в лагере, он спрашивал себя, действительно ли между ним и помощником конопатчика с «Террора» есть некое сходство, или наличие такового диктует ему исключительно общественное мнение. В них ведь наверняка должна быть одно и то же зерно порока, как острая приправа, невесть зачем добавленная в их сущность. Люди с их наклонностями обычно сразу узнают друг друга, как узнал его в Сингапуре Джордж Барроу или тамошние уличные мальчишки, выступавшие вперед из-под своих навесов, когда он шел мимо. Фитцджеймсу претила сама мысль об этом «родстве», как если бы от Хикки и ему подобных шел сладковатый запах гнили, липкий, гнусный, будто влажное рукопожатие. Подобострастная ухмылочка, угодливое старание в мелочах, презрение к действительно чистым и честным людям вроде Ирвинга — все, что было в Хикки, вызывало в нем стойкое отвращение. И если до Эдварда Чарльвуда этому худосочному пауку уже не дотянуться, то до него и Гарри...

«Значит, все-таки лицемерие? Считаешь себя лучшим человеком, чем мистер Хикки, хотя вы оба заслуживаете одного и того же наказания?»

У Фитцджеймса никогда не было настоящих врагов, но тех, кто ему не нравился, он предпочитал на всякий случай держать в поле зрения. Теперь Хикки и юнга Голдинг были в его отряде; Тозер ушел с лейтенантом Литтлом, а Хэммонд и Армитедж — с Ирвингом. Дубину Мэнсона оставили в лагере на тяжелой работе, которую он выполнял беспрекословно и легко, заменяя двоих, а то и троих людей. Крозье рассказывал, что на «Терроре» этот верзила до смерти боялся спускаться в трюм и носить мешки с углем мимо мертвецкой, так что пришлось пару раз пригрозить ему жестоким наказанием. На суше Мэнсон вел себя послушно и, неожиданно для всех, подружился с Нептуном. Пес покойного сэра Джона, обычно избегавший общества матросов, ходил за ним по пятам, а Мэнсон, сложив куда велено груз или поправив большую палатку, садился на корточки и сюсюкал с Нептуном, как с младенцем, бережно гладя его по холке и похудевшим бокам. Гарри Гудсир, наблюдая эту картину, заметил, что животные лучше людей чувствуют злобу и никогда не подойдут к действительно дурному человеку. Самому Фитцджеймсу казалось, что Мэнсон наиграется с собакой, а потом свернет ей шею и съест, но эта мысль уже не вызывала в нем горячей ярости. У него просто не осталось сил на такие эмоции.

— Ох, Боже мой... — послышалось рядом. Фитцджеймс резко остановился, и Гарри, шедший позади, чуть не налетел на него.

— Что такое, мистер Гудсир? Зверь?

— Нет, там... — фельдшер указывал на тень в изломанной ледяной гряде у берега. — Вы видите их, сэр?

— Кого? — он взял ружье на изготовку, остальные охотники сделали то же самое. — Медведя?

— Нет... человеческие головы, выложены словно напоказ... — Гарри согнулся, зажимая рот руками. Фитцджеймс легонько стиснул пальцами его плечо, побуждая выпрямиться.

— Успокойтесь, это всего лишь камни... Да, один напоминает череп, но скорее тюлений. Подождите здесь — эй, всем оставаться на местах!

— Джеймс! — запоздало, надрывно, как птица, крикнул Гудсир.

Медведь, который вышел на него из-за торосов, был крупнее любого из тех, каких Фитцджеймс видел возле кораблей. Да что там — ни один хищник не мог бы сравниться с ним размерами. Качая окровавленной мордой, широкий и лохматый, как буйвол, он встал, потянул носом воздух и вперил маленькие глазки в Фитцджеймса. Тот не понимал, как такое возможно, но в ясный день вокруг зверя будто клубился, наползая из-под земли, туман и холод. Остальные тоже это заметили; мистер Голдинг завозился возле саней и начал скулить от страха.

— Стоять смирно, — тихо, сквозь зубы произнес Фитцджеймс, обращаясь то ли к морозному чудовищу, то ли к Голдингу, который сейчас никак не мог его расслышать. Он медленно поднял ружье, целясь в черный правый глаз медведя. Тот шагнул ближе, отчетливо воняя гнилью, свежей кровью и соленой сыростью, еще плотнее сгущая душную ледяную мглу. Конечно, это зверь с мыса Феликс, иначе и быть не может. Под последними лучами солнца тень Голдинга дернулась на камнях — и он, и медведь увидели это. Зверь повернул к юнге плоскую голову на длинной шее, и Фитцджеймс выстрелил.

Осечка. «Капитан, — донеслось до него из тумана, — капитан!»

Теперь он тоже увидел человеческие останки на камнях, разложенные как на полках и постаментах, — подношения кровавым духам от страшных паломников. Загрызенный в северном лагере Лейс, Даунинг и Уильямс, которые заблудились и замерзли, несчастный мистер Коллинз... Джордж Ходжсон, над чьим укрытым флагом телом он сам произнес надгробную речь. Дево, Блэнки, Осмер... Господи, а здесь сэр Джон...

— Не двигаться! — заорал Фитцджеймс, отвлекая на себя внимание медведя, отвлекая свое собственное внимание на что-то более реальное, чем обледеневшие черепа с лоскутами лиц и клочками волос на костях, оставленных будто в насмешку, ради опознания. Но ведь ничего этого не может быть! Туман сковывал движения, миллионами жгучих осколков проникал под одежду, в легкие, в кожу. Он вдруг понял, что это северо-западный ветер несет не метель, но и не град, а волны мелкого ледяного крошева. Совсем как тогда, на Бичи, в темноте...

Гарри... Гарри!

Вскинув вверх руки с ружьем, Фитцджеймс издал какой-то нечеловеческий рев и пошел на зверя, с хрустом расшвыривая сапогами гальку. Медведь попятился и замер, пыхтя... Эге, не так уж он и велик! Сюда бы сейчас трехфунтовую ракету — только бы его и видели! Продолжая истошно кричать и трясти оружием, как туземец в грошовом спектакле, Фитцджеймс оттеснил растерявшегося зверя почти к самым торосам. Наконец, то ли чихнув, то ли фыркнув, медведь развернулся и дал деру во льды. Отряд разразился ликующими воплями, и громче всех радовался помощник конопатчика.

— У зверя была свежая кровь на морде, — переведя дух, сказал Фитцджеймс. — Значит, где-то неподалеку есть дичь. Нужно осмотреть это место.

Он приказал оставить сани с палаткой и провизией на равнине, велел всем проверить ружья. Хикки и Голдингу как самым слабым стрелкам поручили перезаряжать дробовики и мушкеты, если в том будет нужда. Фитцджеймс повел отряд прямо через узкий извилистый проход между льдинами, откуда ранее вышел медведь. Кровавые следы вели с запада; им попадались куски кожи и мелкие тюленьи косточки, разбросанные, будто сладости на тропинке к домику лесной ведьмы. Серые и желтоватые глыбы на замерзших уступах были не трофейными головами, а лишь обломками торосов, о которые зверь, видно, чесал бока, когда пробирался отсюда к проливу. Костей стало больше, на выходе из прибрежного лабиринта лежала полуобглоданная тюленья туша, а на льдинах в маленькой бухте — еще несколько тюленей. Неуклюже завалившись набок, они нежились на солнце, которое вновь сияло над тающей пеленой облаков.

— Не шуметь, — предупредил Фитцджеймс; голос у него дрожал. Он снял ружье, сделал знак двум своим людям с «Эребуса» и пошел влево, к высоченной наклонной льдине. Наст не хрустел под ногами, гальки и косточек здесь уже не было. Он обернулся: Хикки и Голдинг двинулись следом, тихо передвигая сани с порохом. Гарри ждал у ворот лабиринта.

— Бейте по разным целям, но не беспорядочно, добивайте раненых. Если тюлень уйдет под воду, его уже не достать.

Одна из тварей приоткрыла и снова закрыла большущий зеркальный глаз. Фитцджеймс еще раз оглянулся на Гарри и заметил, что Хикки тоже смотрит на него. Лица фельдшера, заросшего бородой и обмотанного шарфом, было не разглядеть. Фитцджеймс шепнул: «Огонь!» и выстрелил в самого крупного тюленя.

Из шести животных только одно успело с тихим всплеском соскользнуть со льдины в маленькую полынью. Остальные пять туш они отволокли с красного от крови лежбища, шатаясь и обливаясь потом. Голдинг вышел дальше на лед и божился, что к югу видны еще группы тюленей, «целые семьи, сэр, разлеглись, как сытые бездельники на пикнике». Фитцджеймс был бы рад перестрелять их всех, но у них не хватит саней и людей, чтобы отвезти мясо в лагерь, а оставлять здесь тухнущее угощение для медведей было бы просто немыслимо.

— Мистер Голдинг, мистер Салливан — найдите в торосах на берегу углубление, которое можно использовать как кладовку. Если нужно, увеличьте его киркой. Мы спрячем туда добычу, завалим дыру льдом и отметим какой-нибудь тряпкой. Мистер Хикки, вы с рядовым Пилкингтоном поспешите в лагерь и приведите еще людей. Если встретите отряды лейтенантов Ирвинга или Литтла, укажите им путь сюда.

— У нас только одна кирка, чтобы долбить, сэр, — расстроенно протянул юнга. Было очевидно, что он надеется отправиться в лагерь вместе со своим приятелем.

— Тогда долбите по очереди, мистер Голдинг! А вы чего ждете, Хикки? Возьмите себе в мешки немного галет, и ступайте! До лагеря пятнадцать миль, вы будете там вечером.

Помощник конопатчика и морпех коснулись грязных шапок костяшками пальцев и скрылись за поворотом. Фитцджеймс сам нашел подходящий «чулан» и указал Салливану и Голдингу, как его расширить. Глыб льда для маскировки здесь и так было в избытке.

— Медведь все равно почует мясо и разроет там все в два счета, — тихо сказал Гудсир, когда они отошли забрать сани с палаткой и консервами.

— Знаю, Гарри. Придется сидеть и стеречь наш склад, пока не придут другие охотники. Как хорошо было бы собрать сюда всех! Литтл ушел на юго-восток, а Ирвинг — в глубь острова. Может быть, им попадется рыба, но тюлени — нет.

— Хочу только предупредить вас, сэр, — смущаясь больше обычного, продолжал Гудсир, — чтобы вы не убивали самок с детенышами. Они самая легкая добыча, но если вы истребите всех, сэр, то обречете людей, которые здесь живут, на голодную смерть.

«Вот оно что... Милый добрый мистер Гудсир, все такой же наивный...»

— Вы же понимаете, друг мой, что голодный человек пристрелит любого, кто встанет между ним и мясом? Любого, Гарри — вас, меня, капитана Крозье...

— Да, и все же, — Гудсир воровато глянул в ту сторону, куда удалились Хикки и Пилкингтон, потом на вход в лабиринт. Убедившись, что поблизости никого нет, крепко сжал ему руку. — Кто знает, сколько еще мы тут пробудем? Может быть, до зимы или того дольше. Если уничтожим здешнюю популяцию тюленей, сами погибнем от голода!

Фитцджеймс высвободил руку, положил обе ладони Гарри на плечи, пристально посмотрел ему в глаза. Они были почти одного роста, но Гарри сгорбился под грузом усталости и тяжелого бушлата.

— Я не смогу сказать этого людям, равно как и не стану давать им надежду на покой. Чтобы выжить, мы должны двигаться, мистер Гудсир: вслед за льдом, за дичью, за удлиняющимся днем. Иначе мы замерзнем и умрем, вы же помните?

— Да, разумеется, — Гарри вздохнул так, словно маленькая крылатая часть души вырвалась из него прочь и ввысь. — Но те головы... Вы же видели их, Джеймс, раньше и сейчас, когда мы шли обратно сюда?

— Если каждый из нас будет делиться своими видениями, Гарри, мы все закончим, как мистер Коллинз или мистер Дево.

Долгую минуту Гудсир молчал, вглядываясь в его лицо, пытаясь найти там ответ на незаданный вопрос. «В голоде и достатке, в болезни и здравии, останусь ли я для тебя прежним, пока законы общества не разлучит нас? В безумии моем будешь ли ты рядом, как я буду для тебя, и разделишь ли ты со мною мрак, стужу и презрение, когда все худшее пробудится и восстанет против нас?»

Поцелуй был тихим, шершавым, с колючей лаской шарфов по сухой от мороза коже.

— Я вижу призраков, Джеймс, уже не первый год. Это началось после смерти мистера Торрингтона, на Бичи, и по симптомам не похоже на полярное уныние. Я никому не сказал, даже доктору Стэнли. Думаю, это из-за нашей еды, или воды, или воздуха.

Фитцджеймс улыбнулся ему.

— Нечему удивляться, мистер Гудсир. Мы и есть призраки самих себя.

Он отступил, оставив следы тюленьей крови у Гудсира на плечах. Его собственные эполеты, вместе со столовым серебром, ножами, иглами и разной металлической мелочью, были свалены в общую кучу, вещи из которой Крозье затем разделил между всеми людьми. За медную пуговицу или кусок золоченой ленты с фуражки эскимосы могли продать кусок мяса, достаточный, чтобы продержаться пару-тройку дней. Крозье все чаще сетовал на то, что они вовремя не запаслись эскимосской одеждой, обувью, гарпунами — всем тем, что теперь «пришлось бы весьма кстати». Хотя бы блестящей мишуры у них было достаточно...

— Чему ты смеешься, Джим?

От этого имени ему всегда становилось теплее. «Я вижу сэра Джона в оленьей упряжке цугом, осыпающего лед золотом, а тюлени сами выходят из-под воды, дожидаясь, пока их убьют». Сердце царапнуло болью: все пустое, все обман, кроме жирного мяса в леднике, и только об этом ты скоро и сможешь думать, капитан Фитцджеймс — как накормить пятью, или десятью, или даже двадцатью пропахшими рыбой тушами сто истощенных человек.

Они с Гудсиром молча собрали вещи и спрятались в туннеле, у входа в который трепетал на ветру платок мистера Хикки.

 

* * *

Когда много позже Гарри Гудсир спрашивал себя, что именно стало «началом конца», что привело к стремительным и в итоге таким страшным метаморфозам, то находил единственный ответ — толчком к гибельной пропасти был охотничий поход, казавшийся тогда путем к спасению, и ядовитые языки.

Запыхавшийся мистер Хикки привел с собой три десятка человек, включая отряды Ирвинга и Литтла, за которыми послали гонцов из лагеря. Неизвестно, что он всем им наплел, но изголодавшиеся бедняги явно думали, что животных здесь сотни, если не тысячи. Когда Фитцджеймс показал лейтенантам место, где ранее грелись на солнце тюлени, и объяснил, сколько их было на льду, всеобщее разочарование стало почти осязаемым, оседая на лицах, как серый иней. Особенно же четко Гарри запомнил момент, когда Литтл попросил отвести их к леднику с добычей. Джеймс колебался лишь мгновение, но и оно не ускользнуло от внимания собравшихся вокруг людей.

— Хорошо, идемте. Только вы, лейтенант Ирвинг и мистер Кауч, и мистер Гудсир.

Гарри замыкал эту маленькую процессию, держа дробовик на изготовку и то и дело оборачиваясь назад. Он решил, что сразу выстрелит в воздух, если ему что-то почудится; кричать не было смысла — от холода и страха он плохо владел голосом. Во главе толпы на берегу остался мистер Рид. Джеймс ему, кажется, доверял, и все же...

Как долго они продержатся, если у них пять туш, каждая двести пятьдесят-триста фунтов весом, и сто четыре члена экипажа? Если выбросить кости и требуху, получалось примерно десять фунтов на человека. В начале экспедиции на душу приходилось четыре с половиной фунта мяса в неделю: три четверти фунта соленой говядины по понедельникам и пятницам, три четверти соленой свинины по средам и воскресеньям и полфунта мяса из жестянок во вторник, четверг и субботу. За прошедшие три года порции неоднократно урезали, и сейчас расчет на тот же срок составлял чуть больше фунта подпорченной солонины и фунт мясных консервов. Значит, один человек сможет питаться уже добытой тюлениной дольше месяца, если будет употреблять мясо сырым и если оно не протухнет.

«Никто из нас не в состоянии долго тащить сани на таком пайке. Люди будут падать в упряжке и умирать от голода... тем самым увеличивая порции для остальных? Неужели на это и рассчитывают капитаны?»

Далеко не все смогли сразу привыкнуть к их новой пище. Еще до прибытия остальных охотников каждый из отряда Фитцджеймса получил узкую полоску тюленьей кожи с тонким слоем жира и должен был съесть ее под пристальным взглядом капитана. Судовые врачи давно убедили офицеров в том, что только свежее сырое мясо способно спасти их всех от цинги. Вдобавок здесь у них с собой была только одна спиртовка, чтобы содержимое консервов при нагревании хоть чуть-чуть оттаивало. Попытка поджарить тюленину была бы пустой тратой топлива. Стоя у импровизированной кладовки, они отрезали от своих полосок кусочки сала, жевали и глотали их, борясь с тошнотой. От мяса исходила затхлая рыбная вонь, и само ощущение во рту — вкуса они не чувствовали — было непередаваемо мерзким. Покончив с едой, Гарри торопливо достал спрятанную за пазухой флягу, прополоскал рот и, морщась, проглотил воду. А вот несчастного юнгу все-таки вырвало на лед.

— Вы только что выблевали свой ужин, мистер Голдинг, — тихим ровным тоном произнес Фитцджеймс. — Следующую порцию получите завтра. Надеюсь, она не пропадет даром. Теперь уберите за собой.

Через три дня они убили еще десять тюленей и так же спрятали их в охраняемой пещерке на берегу. Маленький отряд во главе с лейтенантом Ирвингом вернулся на север, чтобы доложить об их успехе капитану Крозье, который приказал свернуть лагерь у Виктори-Пойнт, оставив в нем все ненужное, и двигаться на юг вместе с охотниками. Позже Гарри узнал, что за время его отсутствия в лазарете умерло еще двое матросов. Когда Крозье прибыл в «тюленью бухту», офицеры снова собрались на совет в его палатке. Они оказались перед очередным трудным выбором: везти мясо на санях с риском, что оно испортится, или держать его здесь, во льдах, под охраной? Оба кока, мистер Диггл и мистер Уолл, подтвердили, что не располагают средствами и временем для обработки мяса, чтобы хранить его в дороге. Оставлять голодного дозорного стеречь добычу, пока другие имеют шанс питаться свежей дичью, казалось всем жестокой пыткой — да и что сделает один человек против медведя, а то и нескольких? В итоге они решили выдалбливать более глубокие выемки, закладывать их льдом и поливать водой, чтобы «дверца» кладовой полностью смерзлась с ее поверхностью. Благо, хоть пресной воды оказалось в достатке: Кинг-Уильям был покрыт крошечными озерами, более похожими на лужи. Для отметки хранилищ и пути к ним плотник Томас Хани с «Террора» (мистера Уикса с «Эребуса» подкосила цинга) изготовил деревянные таблички, которые плотно обматывали ярким тряпьем и прибивали к ледяным склонам. Было решено везти мясо с собой так долго, как только возможно, а затем прятать его в торосах. Если им и дальше будет сопутствовать удача, хвала Всевышнему, а если нет, они смогут воротиться за своими припасами. Капитан Фитцджеймс предложил испробовать в охоте на тюленей наполняемую воздухом хэлкеттскую лодку: она обладали малой осадкой, вмещала двух человек с небольшим количеством боеприпасов, скользила в воде почти бесшумно и оказалась особенно кстати, когда нужно было забрать добычу с какой-нибудь дальней льдины. За лодкой в лагерь отправили Уильяма Стронга, который воротился очень быстро, без труда неся свернутую «хэлкеттку» в мешке за спиной.

Пока они оставили за собой четыре кладовки с семью выпотрошенными тюленьими тушами. Чтобы было не так противно, многие люди съедали сырое сало вместе с кусочком галеты, и почти всем удавалось удержать пищу в желудке. Находчивый мистер Диггл приспособил походную плитку так, чтобы топить ее тюленьим жиром, и теперь они могли поджаривать мясо и чуть лучше разогревать консервы.

Однако добавка в виде крошечного куска тюленины не была панацеей от их невзгод. Люди продолжали умирать от усталости, цинги и недостатка качественного провианта. На побережье южнее узкого залива они оставили еще три могилы. Тюленей стало меньше, иногда удавалось подстрелить двух или трех, которых тут же делили под строгим надзором офицеров. Случилось несколько ссор на почве того, что якобы кому-то достался кусок больше, чем полагается. Гарри с грустью и ужасом отметил, что из-за еды всегда ругаются матросы с разных кораблей. Офицеры своевременно вмешивались, чтобы их разнять, но и сами смотрели друг на друга косо. Глухое недовольство просачивалось даже в капитанскую палатку, когда лейтенанты докладывали о мелких беспорядках в лагере, пытаясь разобраться «кто первый начал».

— Нужно послать кого-нибудь за спрятанным мясом, — в который раз повторил лейтенант Литтл. — Люди голодают, сэр, и не понимают, зачем нам делать запасы в такое время! Честно говоря, я тоже не понимаю.

— Это поддержка на случай отступления, Эдвард, — устало ответил капитан Крозье и взглянул на сидевшего рядом с ним капитана Фитцджеймса.

— Куда? Назад, на север, к кораблям? Но зачем? Не лучше ли подкрепить силы сейчас и быстрее дойти до устья реки? Или вы отказались от первоначального плана, сэр?

Сидя в глубине палатки, Гарри менял повязку вестовому Джопсону, который поранил руку, толкая тяжелые сани. Они оба подняли головы, встревоженные громкой речью обычно миролюбивого и как будто бы не слишком уверенного в себе Литтла, потом переглянулись. «Вот почему я не хочу оставлять капитана, — прочел Гарри в прозрачно-светлых глазах вестового. — Вы же видите, что у нас творится».

— Позвольте спросить, лейтенант, — бесстрастно промолвил Фитцджеймс, — вы озвучили свое личное мнение или говорите от имени какой-то группы?

— Я сказал вам то, что слышу в лагере, сэр. Некоторые люди считают, что на юге много разной дичи, но мы никогда не дойдем туда, если будем мало есть и ползти как черепахи.

— Среди лодок я видел одну, нагруженную книгами, — продолжал Фитцджеймс. — Я думал, вы оставили все ненужное на Виктори-Пойнт. Почему бы для начала не освободить...

— Там Библии и молитвенники, заказанные покойным сэром Джоном, — вмешался лейтенант Ирвинг.

— О, тогда прошу прощения.

— Мы ни от чего не отказываемся, Эдвард, — спокойно, будто разговаривая с малым ребенком, добавил капитан Крозье. — Цель нашего похода — Большая Рыбная река и торговые посты Гудзонова залива, но мы не станем тратить всю еду для рывка или бросать слабых и умирающих. Что бы там не болтали эти «некоторые».

— Это всё шайка мистера Хикки, — шепнул Джопсон Гудсиру. — У капитана недостаточно доказательств и веских причин, иначе он бы давно уже повесил Хикки за подстрекательства к бунту, но пока... Знаете, порой он несет такой вздор, что я диву даюсь, как его вообще кто-то слушает.

— Вот как? Например?

— Рассказывает про чудовищного медведя вроде того, с мыса Феликс, и как капитан Фитцджеймс его прогнал. Еще говорит, что знает «про капитана Фица» такое, что может его здорово разозлить, только злить героев невыгодно. Я сам слыхал это, сэр, когда ходил за кипятком к мистеру Уоллу.

 

**Толомея**

 

В одну из ночей в маленькой палатке на промежуточной стоянке Гарри увидел грядущее.

В конце мая зверь, напавший на них во время карнавала, а затем разгромивший лагерь на Виктори-Пойнт, когда в общей суматохе сбежала группа бунтовщиков под предводительством Хикки, посреди бела дня уволок человека, который тащил последние сани с больными. Морпех в арьергарде не успел выстрелить: он только увидел туман, внезапно затянувший все вокруг, услышал жуткий крик жертвы и вопли его соседей по упряжке. Кровавый след вел на запад, к стенам изломанных айсбергов, и капитан Крозье отправил туда вооруженный отряд в дюжину человек. Они палили в воздух и звали похищенного по имени, но тщетно. Охрана каравана была удвоена, разведчикам и дозорным приказали реагировать на любые возможные признаки приближения чудовища: резко усилившийся холод, мглу или тихие гулкие звуки, которое оно иногда издавало.

Верхняя половина тела несчастного была обнаружена через четверть мили. Словно издевательская шутка безумного декоратора, она торчала в ледяной нише, как на троне, спуская на землю сизые петли кишок и указывая на юг вытянутой, подпертой валуном правой рукой. При виде этого зрелища по меньшей мере шесть человек выблевали свой драгоценный обед, а еще с двоими случился нервный приступ.

Второго июня капитан Фитцджеймс упал в упряжке. Когда его освободили от ременной петли, оказалось, что свитер и жилет под ней испачканы кровью. Все остановились; капитана уложили в вельбот к цинготникам, Гарри как мог перевязал его открывшиеся старые раны и поменялся местами с мистером Бридженсом, чтобы быть возле нужной лодки. Сначала Фитцджеймс только постанывал сквозь зубы, но скоро от тряски на камнях уже не мог сдержать криков боли. Они снова встали, и капитан Крозье приказал разбить лагерь.

Нет, нет, все было иначе.

Фитцджеймс жаловался на головную боль и ухудшившееся зрение, как и покойный мистер Осмер около полугода назад. Гарри велел ему надеть очки от солнца, которое сегодня палило особенно нещадно, и пить больше воды. Фитцджеймс так и сделал, но это не помогло: от использования очков голова у него разболелась еще сильнее, а вода почти сразу исторгалась из организма. Есть он также не мог. Гарри испугался не на шутку: симптомы мистера Осмера повторялись у капитана точь-в-точь. Невзирая на слабые возражения, что доносились из-за борта вельбота, Гарри сам отправился к капитану Крозье и настойчиво попросил его поставить лазаретную палатку, чтобы разместить там всех больных. Если нужно, они не будут задерживать поход, сэр, а останутся здесь, пока...

— Не мелите ерунды, доктор, — проскрипел Крозье, единственный человек в экспедиции, которого не брали ни цинга, ни мороз, ни страх перед призрачным хищником. Страдающего жесточайшей рвотой и поносом окровавленного Фитцджеймса отнесли в его собственную палатку, откуда весь последующий день доносились душераздирающие вопли. Затем капитана сковал паралич: голосовые связки, руки, ноги, и наконец легкие.

Нет, все не так. 

Гарри уже не помнил кошмара, который предварял события того последнего, самого тяжелого дня. Он и мистер Бридженс ждали в лагере с больными и частью груза, пока остальные охотились в прибрежных льдах или искали рыбу в крошечных озерах, испещривших поверхность острова, как мокрые язвы — лицо. Люди все еще не теряли надежду подстрелить хотя бы одного паршивого тюленя или выудить захудалую рыбину, которых, не сомневался Гарри, можно сожрать тут же, на месте. Сидя у койки капитана, он задавался вопросом, все ли вернутся сегодня в лагерь, или зверь заберет еще кого-нибудь, избавив тем самым от долгой и мучительной смерти.

Он сидел возле трупа Фитцджеймса и больше не плакал, просто вертел в руках пустую бутылочку из-под кокаинового вина, размышляя, как же объяснить свой поступок капитану Крозье, а чуть позже — Господу Вседержителю. Сначала он хотел тоже принять яд, пока не воротился изгнанный в лазаретную палатку Бридженс, но это отдавало шекспировским театром и какой-то вопиющей, тошнотворной трусостью. Он обязан напоследок взглянуть в глаза человеку, который, в отличие от него, справился со своими демонами, дав им, как говаривал мистер Блэнки, хорошего пинка под зад. Господу же предстоит выбрать, куда низвергнуть его жалкую душонку: к убийцам, самоубийцам или содомитам. Если отравленная память его не подводит, все соответствующие круги ада были довольно теплыми, так что какая разница?

«Пожалуйста, Гарри, дорогой мой...»

Он сидел, закрыв глаза, вертя в ладонях стеклянный сосуд, который ему еще пригодится в виде осколков, и паскуднейшим образом искажал эту короткую фразу в своем воспаленном, отупевшем сознании. Что тебе нужно, скажи мне? Отзовись движением или вздохом, коль слова стали слишком бедны. Разметав кудри на подушке, разведя ноги, отыскивая меня руками, чего ты просишь? Улыбаясь, обнажив зубы, смежив веки, дрожа всем телом, чего ты хочешь? Делясь теплом, забирая волю, отдавая душу, чего ты жаждешь? Избавления? Искупления? Исступления?

Все неверно.

Гарри стоял снаружи и плакал, зажав рот кулаком. Капитан Крозье сменил его полчаса назад, но Гарри не мог заставить себя уйти. Вдруг то, что теперь так необходимо, не случится потому, что он бросил свой пост? Он никогда не придавал большого значения молитвам, но сейчас изо всех оставшихся сил умолял тех, кто бесстрастно взирал с блеклых небес на остров Кинг-Уильям, послать смерть капитану Фитцджеймсу. Это неправильно, неправедно, заставлять хорошего человека мучиться так долго. Глаза у него покраснели, ресницы смерзлись, раздраженную слезами кожу саднило и жгло.

— Мистер Гудсир... Гарри...

Он не слышал, как Крозье вышел из палатки и встал рядом.

— Д-да, сэр?

— Ответьте мне честно на один вопрос. Вы его любите? — Крозье качнул головой в сторону парусиновой двери.

— Да, сэр.

— Тогда сделайте то, что он просит. Не вынуждайте меня отбирать у вас этот последний дар.

Вот, уже ближе к правде.

Он сидел возле трупа в лагере бунтовщиков, глядя на спину часового с двустволкой через плечо. Парусина хлопала на ветру, то показывая ему плотную фигуру незнакомца, то скрывая ее полностью. Гарри не чувствовал холода. Мертвец на столе также был ему незнаком. Лекарства, которые он успел сложить в сумку прежде, чем его вытащили из палатки и в хаосе тумана и стрельбы повели вместе с другими в глубь острова, были еще на Виктори-Пойнт перелиты в склянки без этикеток и теперь спрятаны под койкой. Пузырьки, стоявшие на виду, Гарри наполнил водой, разбавив ее одной-двумя каплями разных ядов. Он не верил в то, что капитан Крозье погиб, лейтенант Литтл сбежал, а лейтенант Ходжсон примкнул к банде Хикки. Ходжсон, кажется, вообще давно умер.

Сейчас мистер Хикки стоял перед ним в шинели и сапогах, которые явно были ему велики.

— Вы не передумали, мистер Гудсир?

— Я не стану делать то, о чем вы просите.

— Боюсь, дорогой доктор, вы меня неправильно поняли, — сладенько улыбаясь, промолвил Хикки. — Это не просьба, а приказ. Тем, кто ослушается приказа, полагается наказание. Мы здесь тоже соблюдаем дисциплину, сэр.

— Я уже сказал: если вы собираетесь съесть собственного товарища, вам придется самим разделать его на куски.

Хикки горестно всплеснул руками.

— Что ж, я пытался договориться по-хорошему, но вы такой упрямец, доктор Гудсир... Знаете, это даже вызывает во мне уважение! Я не хочу вас калечить или запугивать. К чему такие грубые меры, если можно решить все... деликатнее?

Он полез в карман шинели и выудил несколько клочков бумаги.

— У меня тут пара любопытных писем. Вот, например: «Во рту и в горле сухо, трудно дышать». «Голова раскалывается», «Я этого не вынесу. Пожалуйста...». А вот здесь очень трудно разобрать, но я постараюсь: «Пожалуйста, Гарри, дорогой мой...»

— Вы обыскали меня, и что с того?

Хикки  сунул записки обратно в карман, шагнул вперед, подобрал полу шинели и посветил фонарем вниз, на обувь.

— Узнаете эти сапоги, мистер Гудсир?

— Кажется, я видел их раньше. Такие носят старшие офицеры.

— О Боже, нет! Присмотритесь получше. Вот так... Теперь понимаете? Да, понимаете.

Гарри не ответил.

— Либо вы сейчас же займетесь телом мистера Гибсона, либо завтра, уважаемый доктор, мы с вами прогуляемся к одной неглубокой могиле. Право, столько возможностей — даже затрудняюсь выбрать! Пожалуй, я позволю мистеру Мэнсону малость позабавиться. Он так много трудится, хотя и ранен, и заслужил награду. Мистеру Мэнсону, знаете ли, все равно, тем более, наш дорогой капитан еще неплохо выглядит. Ну а после я предоставлю вам честь...

— Убирайтесь к дьяволу, Хикки.

Цепляясь за камни носками сапог, Хикки сделал три шага к выходу.

— У вас вся ночь впереди, доктор. Подумайте хорошенько.

Они выдвинулись под незаходящим солнцем, что выбелило камни равнины, отчего она казалась усыпанной мелкими острыми костями. Шайка Хикки впряглась в сани с лодкой, сам помощник конопатчика ехал в ней, глядя вперед в подзорную трубу и покрикивая на людей, а Гарри Гудсир шел сзади. Он бы не обратил внимания на продолговатое возвышение среди таких же невысоких холмиков и насыпей, если бы не метка, пестрый платок на колышке, воткнутом в мерзлую землю. На возвышении лежал, вытянув лапы, огромный белый волк.

— Вот мы и на месте! — радостно возвестил мистер Хикки. — Магнус, милый, открывай кладовку.

«Разве они не видят? Нет, не видят».

Магнус Мэнсон поковылял к могиле. Волк широко зевнул, встал и встряхнулся, блестя на солнце прозрачной морозной шкурой. Стало холоднее: Гарри заметил это по тому, как люди ежились в своих вонючих одеждах, притопывая возле лодки. Мэнсон, которому все было нипочем, нагнулся и снял один из больших плоских камней.

Прыгнув, волк пронесся сквозь отряд Хикки, расшвыривая бунтовщиков, как тряпичные куклы. Вспыхнула паника, сержант Тозер выстрелил, но промахнулся. Перескочив через Хикки, который успел пригнуться, волк упал на Тозера и мигом растерзал ему горло. Кто-то пытался залезть под сани; кто-то — кажется, рядовой Хэммонд — бежал на запад, к берегу, падая, поднимаясь и снова падая. Другая сотканная из тумана белая громадина вынырнула из-за горизонта и помчалась наперерез беглецу.

— Боги, — тоненько вопил Хикки, воздевая к небу руку с ножом, — боги, примите мою жертву!

Волк выгреб из-под саней юнгу Голдинга, встал на задние лапы, толкнул и опрокинул лодку. Хикки вывалился из нее вместе с палатками и бочонком пороха, нож отлетел в сторону. Гарри с удивлением отметил, насколько громким и ясным стал каждый звук: скрежет гальки, звон металла, предсмертное дыхание того, кто лишь происхождением своим принадлежал к роду человеческому. Гигантский белый медведь расправился с Хэммондом и, качая окровавленной мордой, возник подле перевернутой лодки.

— Идемте, мистер Гудсир.

Кто-то положил руку ему на плечо. Волк исчез, вместо него рядом был капитан Фитцджеймс — голый, слегка оцарапанный и запыхавшийся, с сапогами под мышкой. Он коротко поклонился медведю, и Гарри последовал его примеру. Медведь кивнул в ответ, обнюхал трепыхавшегося на земле Хикки и недовольно заурчал.

 

* * * 

Они разбили второй большой лагерь на полуострове, что выдавался на юг и запад, формируя две бухты. Более глубокая южная бухта, по оценке Фитцджеймса, послужила бы отличным укрытием для кораблей, если бы удалось их туда довести. Однако сейчас это было не главное.

Полуостров кишел дичью. Столько диких уток и гусей они не видели даже на Китовых островах, а еще здесь были чайки и куропатки, чье мясо оказалось на удивление вкусным. Пришлось проявить немалую строгость, чтобы удержать людей от уничтожения большего количества птицы, чем можно было съесть за неделю. Мистер Уолл и мистер Диггл потратили остатки тюленьей требухи, чтобы разогреть плиту, и приготовили настоящий пир. Многие матросы плакали, дочиста обсасывая каждую косточку, собирая жир с тарелок кто пальцами, а кто и просто языком. На офицерский стол подали куропаток с консервированными овощами, украшенных белыми и пестрыми плюмажами. Крики сотен птиц снаружи были слаще любой музыки.

— Мы проведем службу, — объявил после трапезы капитан Крозье, — и мне плевать, что завтра не воскресенье, а четверг. Это будет наш собственный день благодарения. Нужно напомнить людям, кому мы обязаны такой удачей. Лейтенант Ирвинг, подберите отрывки из Писания, о насыщении пятью хлебами или что-нибудь подобное.

От почти что забытого ощущения сытости в лагере царило настроение, как на новогоднем карнавале. Идя мимо столовой к лазаретной палатке, Фитцджеймс услышал диковинные звуки и не сразу понял, что это кто-то играет на губной гармошке. Прикажи им сейчас горы свернуть, и люди подчинятся с радостью и охотой. Даже в лазарете он увидел посветлевшие от надежды лица. Доктор Стэнли и доктор Педди пересматривали свои запасы, доктор Макдональд читал какой-то роман. Гарри в палатке не было.

— А где мистер Гудсир?

Стэнли отвлекся от сундучка с лекарствами, выразительно переглянулся с Педди и только тогда подошел к Фитцджеймсу.

— Он... оправился на прогулку, сэр. По крайней мере, так он сказал. Взял альбом, карандаши и...

— Вы считаете это странным, — перебил его Фитцджеймс.

Доктор Стэнли снял валлийский парик и пригладил грязные отросшие волосы, заправляя их за уши.

— Если позволите быть откровенным, сэр, в последнее время многое в поведении мистера Гудсира кажется мне странным. Его мучают кошмарные сновидения, он просыпается с криком по несколько раз за ночь, будит больных. Бывает, просто бодрствует до утра, а днем едва волочит ноги. Мы все пытались побеседовать с ним, но мистер Гудсир замкнулся в себе. Он всегда был склонен к некоторой меланхолии...

— Неужели?

— Но теперь его состояние усугубилось паранойей и... неадекватным восприятием действительности. Ему всюду мерещатся враги, мятежи и заговоры. Право, это несколько утомительно. Я не знаю, где он сейчас и, сказать по правде, не имею сил и желания за ним следить, сэр.

Фитцджеймс молча кивнул. У него было еще полно дел на сегодня: определить людей на дальний периметр, переговорить с обоими коками, подготовить свою часть текста для завтрашней проповеди, проверить с мистером Эйлмором запасы пороха и пуль и обсудить с капитаном Крозье их дальнейшие планы. Однако ничем из этого он не сможет заниматься со спокойной душой, не выяснив предварительно, куда запропастился их фельдшер. Фитцджеймс расспросил дозорных: мистер Гудсир ушел к заливу, часто останавливаясь и глядя себе под ноги. С собой он взял дробовик и большой мешок, а еще попросил кузнеца наточить ему нож.

Когда Фитцджеймс нашел его, Гарри сидел на нагретых солнцем камнях и чиркал карандашом по бумаге. Рядом валялся дробовик и мешок, на котором были разложены несколько срезанных кусочков мха — светло-зеленый, бурый, кораллово-красный. Чайки усеяли берег, перекликаясь смешными сварливыми голосами.

— Вы вновь почувствовали себя ученым, сэр?

Гарри обернулся резко, испуганно, дернувшись всем телом влево, к дробовику.

— Ох, это вы, Джеймс! Простите, я задумался и не слышал, как вы подошли. В лагере что-то случилось?

— Нет, просто вся королевская конница и вся королевская рать не могут доктора Гудсира отыскать.

— Простите меня, я должен был предупредить...

Часть птиц поднялась в воздух и закружила над бухтой, с криками опускаясь на лед и... нет, быть того не может. Фитцджеймс раскрыл подзорную трубу.

— Здесь так красиво, — продолжал Гарри. — Я и не думал, что в конце бесплодного пути нас ждет... Что такое, Джеймс? Вы побледнели, вам дурно?

Он вскочил на ноги, рассыпав карандаши, давая разрисованным листкам улететь прочь, цепляясь за камни.

— Возвращайтесь в лагерь, Гарри, сейчас же, — Фитцджеймс стиснул его за плечи в каком-то подобии объятия. — Идите, но не говорите никому, что вы здесь видели.

— А что я должен был...

— Соберите все и ступайте. Ступайте же!

«Мы спасены, спасены».

 

Мистер Рид не мог сказать наверняка, насколько далеко простирается обнаруженная в проливе Симпсона полынья, но, судя по состоянию льда здесь и в западной бухте, спустя два года к середине июля он все-таки начал вскрываться и таять. Ошарашенные этой новостью старшие офицеры в полночь собрались в капитанской палатке. Спать никто из них не мог.

Мнения, как и ожидал Фитцджеймс, разделились. Он и капитан Крозье предложили как можно скорее вернуться на корабли, но все вторые помощники и лейтенанты, кроме вконец ослабевшего Левеконта, настаивали на немедленном продолжении похода. «Мы спустим лодки на воду, сэр, нагрузим их дичью и до конца сезона уже будем плыть по Большой Рыбной реке!» Глаза Фейрхолма, и Литтла, и Ирвинга сияли на их изможденных лицах, и Фитцджеймс не находил в себе смелости и сил возразить. А вот у Крозье смелости хватило.

— Вы говорите: «нагрузим лодки дичью». Иными словами, вы возьмете провиант, оружие и порох, а больных людей оставите здесь, чтобы они не замедляли ваш ход. Я верно понял?

— Только ненадолго, — смущенно объяснил лейтенант Литтл. — Мы поднимемся по реке к постам кампании и сразу пришлем сюда отряды!

— И как долго они будут добираться от Невольничьего озера? — хмыкнул Крозье. — Вы вправду верите, Эдвард, что кто-то из наших цинготных доживет до прибытия помощи?

«По крайней мере  _мы_ будем жить», — взглядом ответил на это лейтенант Фейрхолм, а вот Ирвинг, кажется, устыдился своего первоначального порыва. Покраснев, он потупился и уставился на стол, за которым еще недавно лакомились куропаткой и вели веселые разговоры. Трое помощников — Серджент, Кауч и Томас — хранили угрюмое молчание, мистер Рид и второй лоцман Макбин, придвинув к себе фонарь, изучали карту. Вход в палатку был плотно закрыт, и света, проникавшего сквозь щели в парусине, не хватало.

— Сколько человек у нас в лазарете, Джеймс?

— Пятнадцать, Фрэнсис, из них половину нельзя перемещать. Так сказал мне доктор Стэнли.

«Всего пятнадцать!» — сверкнули глаза Фейрхолма. Фитцджеймс сжал под столом кулаки.

— Я буду называть вещи своими именами, господа, — сухо продолжал капитан Крозье. — Вы считаете, что пятнадцать страдальцев стоят меньше, чем почти восемь десятков относительно здоровых мужчин, способных грести, охотиться, ловить рыбу и преодолевать речные пороги. Но скажите мне вот что: как вы намерены поступать с теми, кто захворает или ослабнет в пути? Бросите их за борт? Высадите на берег с банкой тухлятины и обещанием прислать помощь? Любой из вас, джентльмены, может оказаться в этом... незавидном положении.

— Если мы войдем в пролив на кораблях, — вступил Фитцджеймс, переводя взгляд с одного лейтенанта на другого, — то будем иметь сразу несколько преимуществ: защиту от непогоды, работу двигателей, возможность пробить тонкий лед, более-менее теплую пищу и постель и лучшие условия для больных. Не исключено, что лед вскрылся на западе так же, как на юге. У нас может быть шанс дойти до Аляски или хотя бы до реки Коппермайн, а оттуда — к Большому Медвежьему озеру. Если же открыт путь на восток, то мы доберемся до Бутии и тамошних племен инуитов, которые помогут нам перезимовать....

— Еще одна зимовка? — воскликнул Эдвард Литтл; на него зашикали, и лейтенант понизил голос. — Никто на это не согласится, сэр. Господи, да при одном этом слове начнется бунт!

— Изложенные... варианты, — кашляя в платок, прохрипел Левеконт, — не являются взаимо...

— Не утруждайте себя, Генри, — Фитцджеймс передал ему флягу и молчал, пока Левеконт пил маленькими глотками. — Да, вы правы. Те, кто отважатся идти в полынье на лодках или по берегу, где это необходимо, могут рассчитывать на поддержку с кораблей. Мы возьмем на борт каждого, кто пожелает вернуться или будет слишком слаб, чтобы продолжать поход.

— Мы не станем голосовать и подчиняться воле большинства, даже если кто-то из вас на это надеялся, — строго добавил Крозье. — И ежели кто-то этого боялся, то знайте: я не буду препятствовать вам поступать так, как вы считаете нужным. Это приведет лишь к раздору среди нас, чего никак нельзя допустить. Вы мой первый лейтенант, Эдвард, и сможете вести за собой отряд — если захотите. Я и капитан Фитцджеймс оправимся на корабли с теми, кто сделает такой же выбор.

— Как быть с врачами и припасами? — тихо спросил лейтенант Ирвинг.

Четверо судовых медиков, как и младшие офицеры, не присутствовали на совете.

— В зависимости от величины группы вам понадобится один или два доктора, либо доктор и фельдшер. Полагаю, они сами должны решить, кому выступать к реке, а кому остаться. Что касается провианта, палаток, боеприпасов и прочего, мы поделим всё согласно числу людей.

Фейрхолм и Литтл переглянулись, словно подстегивая один другого сказать что-то неловкое или неприятное.

— Позвольте заметить, сэр, — наконец произнес Фейрхолм, — что людям на лодках понадобится больше провизии. Мы не можем задерживаться здесь и стрелять дичь, ведь если полынья закроется, все усилия уйдут впустую. Вы же сами сказали, сэр, что корабли могут таранить тонкий лед, поэтому...

— Припасы будут поделены поровну, — отчеканивая каждое слово, повторил капитан Крозье. — Я что, неясно выразился?

— Хотелось бы узнать, что думает капитан Фитцджеймс, — и Фейрхолм нахально скрестил руки на груди.

«Ишь как ты запел, сопляк!» Сказать по правде, Фитцджеймс немного растерялся. Молодой третий лейтенант никогда не доставлял ему хлопот, всегда с усердием выполнял свои обязанности и приходил на помощь в тяжелых ситуациях вроде той, с мистером Дево. Какая муха его укусила? Неужели та, что носит имя Корнелиус Хикки?

— Мне не нравятся ни ваши требования, ни тон, сэр, — ответил он, не скрывая досады. — Капитан Крозье глава этой экспедиции и озвучивает также и мое мнение.

— Что ж, весьма прискорбно...

Фитцджеймс резко поднялся и, упираясь кулаками в грубую столешницу, нагнулся к сидевшему напротив лейтенанту.

— Вы забываетесь, мистер Фейрхолм! Еще одно подобное замечание, и будете беседовать с часовым!

Некоторое время все молчали; слышно было только тяжелое сиплое дыхание лейтенанта Левеконта. Лейтенант Ирвинг запустил пальцы в бороду и расчесал ее. В этой позе, с тепло обмотанной головой и задумчивым взглядом он смахивал на восточного мудреца.

— Мы объявим о принятом решении на утренней перекличке, — похлопав ладонью по разложенной карте, промолвил Крозье. — Заранее выберите людей для разведотрядов, Эдвард. Думаю, лейтенант Фейрхолм найдет, кого порекомендовать. А сейчас нам всем нужно отдохнуть. Капитан Фитцджеймс, задержитесь еще ненадолго.

Офицеры гуськом вышли из палатки; Ирвинг замешкался, посмотрел на них обоих, будто желая за что-то извиниться, но так ничего и не сказал. Как только шаги снаружи стихли, Крозье рухнул на стул и крепко выругался сквозь зубы.

— Дьявол, полцарства бы отдал за стаканчик виски! Вот вам и мятеж, Джеймс. Хотите, открою тайну, чем эти молодцы займутся меньше, чем через полчаса?

— Созовут тех, кто уже с ними, и постараются настрелять как можно больше птицы. Возможно, что-то попрячут. Ни оружейные вестовые, ни кто-либо еще не станут прекословить лейтенанту Литтлу. Они будут уверены, что выполняют ваш приказ.

— Еще до переклички придется обыскать все палатки и изъять каждое сраное ружье. Поставьте в охрану тех, кто верен долгу и дисциплине: Стронга, Салливана, кого-нибудь из морпехов — Пилкингтона и моего капрала Хеджеса. Дэвид Янг и Джопсон пускай смешаются с толпой и смотрят в оба. Вы, я и мистер Рид сообщим о полынье, затем составим список. Все, кто пожелает идти на восток на лодках, должны будут записаться до конца дня.

— Так быстро?

— Да. И еще кое-что, Джеймс. Я останусь в лагере.

Фитцджеймс ушам своим не поверил.

— Помилуйте, Фрэнсис, это безумие! Когда воистину дорог каждый час и человек...

— Именно поэтому, — мягко перебил его Крозье. — Вы с мистером Ридом и отрядом самых крепких людей отправитесь на корабли. Если один из них непригоден к плаванью или вовсе затонул к чертям, подадите сигнал. Я обязан проследить за транспортировкой больных, к тому же... подозреваю, некоторые горячие головы вскоре передумают. Бедняга Ирвинг уже в сомнениях... О, слышите? Выстрелы.

— Да, я заметил. И все же, мы рискуем, Фрэнсис.

— Не больше, чем те, кто выбрал другой путь. Или вы полагаете, — Крозье зажмурился и устало помассировал лицо, — что в Англии нас подвергнут трибуналу за неспособность пресечь разногласия среди офицерского состава?

— Если дело дойдет до суда, обвинители отыщут, что нам предъявить, — слабо усмехнулся Фитцджеймс. «Пренебрежение инструкциями, ошибочная оценка обстановки, действия, приведшие к гибели... скольких человек?» Всегда, когда он старался вспомнить точное число, ему казалось, что именно сейчас в лазарете испускает дух еще один несчастный, и потому цифра эта уже неверна.

— А вы в курсе, Фрэнсис, — искоса глядя на капитана, продолжал он, — что сэр Джон и я подделали даты в официальной корреспонденции, отправленной с Оркни?

Крозье даже убрал руки от лица.

— Боже правый, Джеймс, какого черта?!

— После шторма в Олдборо сэр Джон получил указания возвращаться, если ветер не переменится...

— Разумеется, я это помню! Я тогда еще здорово вспылил.

— Он не хотел сообщать в Адмиралтейство, сколько времени мы потратили в пути до Абердина, прячась в бухтах и ожидая благоприятной погоды. И он, и я указали в письмах дату неделей ранее. Мы отбыли из Стромнесса десятого июня, а написали, что третьего.

— Чепуха, вы просто меня разыгрываете, — качая головой, фыркнул Крозье. — Или же вас подводит память, как с годом зимовки на Бичи. Что вы там указали в записках — сорок седьмой? А еще хвастаетесь, что на «Экселленте» удостоились высшего балла по математике...

Они тихо рассмеялись, как друзья, понимающие: возможно, это их последняя беседа наедине.

— Знаете, как я получил место в этой экспедиции?

Крозье воззрился на него, подперев щеку, со вздохом, полным вселенской скуки. «И что же это будет, Джеймс, — китайский стрелок под новым соусом?»

— Ну же, не томите. Раз уж вы решили лишить нас обоих сна, рассказывайте, что там у вас за подвиг?

— Никакой это не подвиг, Фрэнсис. Самая банальная схема: желание поскорее вернуть долг, протекция, фаворитизм... Я выручил Джорджа Барроу, старшего сына сэра Джона Барроу. Это было в Сингапуре, почти семь лет назад. Мелкая грязная история, скандал, который мог бы навредить им обоим. Я оказался в нужном месте в нужное время.

— Вот как... Что ж, вы совершили благородный поступок и заслужили свой кусок пирога. Хорошенькая вышла награда, нечего сказать... Но ведь тогда вы считали себя удачливым?

— Да уж, чертовски везучий бастард-полукровка, сумевший влезть туда, куда порядочный человек и носа не сунет.

Минуту или две Крозье переваривал услышанную фразу. Наблюдать за его смущением было довольно забавно: они будто снова оказались в респектабельном английском доме, пропитанном всевозможного рода табу. Крозье выглядел как шокированная хозяйка этого дома, раздумывающая, заткнуть ли гостю рот кексом или вежливо вытурить его за порог, пока не брякнул еще чего-нибудь в присутствии юных леди.

— Вы наверняка думали, что я какой-нибудь выскочка с пустыми карманами и богатой родословной, которого проталкивают наверх влиятельные друзья. Всего несколько писем, Фрэнсис, этого оказалось достаточно. Никогда не доверяйте свои секреты бумаге... А уж коли понадобится их вернуть или уничтожить, ищите ловкого малого, который разбирается в таких вещах.

Кажется, теперь Крозье догадался. На его лице отразились, сменяя друг друга, ошеломление, скрытая брезгливость и наконец грусть. Он молчал.

— Ловким малым приходится пробивать себе дорогу. Не всем же везет родиться наследником Джона Барроу или вообще чьим-нибудь наследником. Оттого вдвойне обидно, когда тебя обходят на повороте, и вдвойне приятно, когда удается воспользоваться ситуацией, шансом... или чужой глупостью. Видите ли, Джордж Барроу женат на дочери весьма влиятельного человека, который...

— Вы не должны говорить со мной об этом, Джеймс. Я не ваш исповедник.

Что правда, то правда. Настоящий капитан доверится только своему кораблю, шепча крамолу, хулу, слова страха или надежды деревянным переборкам, обшивке бортов, компасу на корме, штурвалу, недрам ледяного трюма, раскидистым ветвям мачт. Значит, он, Джеймс Фитцджеймс, в душе так и не стал капитаном, раз покинул свой корабль и до сих пор нуждается в живом собеседнике. Что, если «Эребус» не примет его обратно после такого предательства? Что, если развалится и затонет, как только он ступит на пустую палубу?

— Я лишь сетую на несправедливость мира, сэр, — он улыбнулся и немного театрально развел руками. — Полагаю, Барроу был счастлив убрать меня с глаз долой, но даже он не мог рассчитывать, что так далеко и так надолго.

«Если мы выберемся отсюда, Фрэнсис, то уже никогда не сможем быть настолько искренними. А потому простите меня за болтовню».

Капитан Крозье сидел, прислушиваясь к выстрелам вдалеке. Северо-западный ветер усилился, привязанные веревками «карманы» окон трепетали и хлопали.

— Если лед вскроется, не ждите меня. Ведите корабли на юг, подберете нас здесь или возле западной бухты. Так или иначе, вы окажетесь к нам ближе, чем раньше. Сделайте запасы мяса в ледниках на нижней палубе или в трюме.

— А крысы?

— Эка невидаль... Дайте им решающий бой, — Крозье разгладил сгиб на карте. — Когда мы вас увидим, начнем отправлять лодки с больными. Мистеру Гудсиру тоже придется хорошенько поработать веслами. Постарайтесь подойти по возможности ближе к берегу, но так, чтобы не отнесло к торосам.

— Вы думаете, мистер Гудсир пожелает остаться в лагере, а не попытать счастья в отряде лейтенанта Литтла?

Крозье посмотрел на него долгим взглядом.

— Пожалуй, на данный момент это единственное, Джеймс, в чем я нисколечки не сомневаюсь.

 

**Джудекка**

 

«Эребус» приветствовал их тяжким затхлым скрипящим вздохом.

Лазарет переместили на корму, где можно было удобно греть воду и пищу на маленькой печке сэра Джона. Большой стол распилили и вынесли, к бимсам подвесили гамаки, а капитанскую спальню превратили в каюту врача. Потертый ковер убрали, и все увидели под ним запертый люк в оружейную кладовую. Остатки лекарств и перевязочного материала распихали по ящикам одного из шкафов; тут же поставили медицинские книги и сложили свертки с хирургическими инструментами. Шторы держали опущенными, но иногда люди просили поднять их ненадолго и смотрели, как полоса открытой воды из-под киля медленно тянется вдаль, к северу.

По приказу капитана Фитцджеймса восемнадцать человек, которые вернулись с ним на корабль, заняли пустующие каюты офицеров и помощников. Всем были роздано оружие. Еще до транспортировки больных на «Эребусе» принялись истреблять оставшихся крыс: люди резали их ножами и кортиками, рубили саблями, забивали кусками тяжелых досок, а кучи тощих, непригодных в пищу трупиков выбрасывали в полынью. Матросы обшарили с фонарями каждый уголок, перерыли все ящики, лари и корзины. Часть переборок вырубили и сделали из них подобия клетей с ячейками, куда между кусками льда спрятали добытую птицу и остатки тюленины. В обязанности нового «часового при кладовой» входило не только бдить, не заведутся ли у них снова крысы, но и следить, чтобы лед в ячейках не растаял. В честности вахтенных никто не сомневался: по словам капитана, среди поднявшихся на борт не было ни одного, кому он не доверил бы собственную жизнь.

Смутное беспокойство, даже тревогу, у Гарри Гудсира вызывал «Террор».

Гарри побывал на втором корабле лишь однажды, когда мистер Рид искусно провел его в западную бухту к почти пустому лагерю Крозье. Рид принес капитану горестные вести: по пути назад скончался лейтенант Ирвинг. Его похоронили недалеко от мыса Виктори-Пойнт, положив на зашитое в парусину тело серебряную медаль Королевского военно-морского колледжа, которой Ирвинг был награжден за выдающиеся успехи в математике в тысяча восемьсот тридцатом. Крозье принял эту утрату стоически, но и Гарри, и капитан Фитцджеймс видели, как у него дрожали губы и стиснутые за спиной кулаки. В один миг он будто постарел на несколько лет. Только одно средство могло бы взбодрить капитана, оставшегося без лейтенантов и помощников, с горсткой хворых, вконец ослабевших людей — ощутить движение корабля, стоя на носу, глядя вперед на темные узоры разводьев. И верно: когда в топку швырнули уголь, и отлаженный инженером Томпсоном двигатель с рокотом выдал три узла, Крозье вцепился в фальшборт и судорожно всхлипнул. Матросы, более похожие на скелеты в бушлатах, исторгли почерневшими от цинги ртами троекратное «ура!» Гарри помнил, как в таких же обстоятельствах Джеймс упал на колени прямо на верхней палубе, а когда поднялся, по щекам у него текли слезы, а губы шевелились, шепча слова благодарности.

— В честь прорыва, которого мы ждали долгих два года...

— В благодарность всем, кто самоотверженно...

— С памятью о тех, кого нет с нами, чтобы разделить...

— Милостью Господа нашего...

— Аминь.

Еще цепляющийся за жизнь Левеконт был произведен в коммандеры, вестовой Томас Джопсон с «Террора» — в лейтенанты, Дэвид Янг и Уильям Стронг были заслуженно повышены до третьих помощников, а Гарри Гудсир из фельдшера «Эребуса» стал судовым врачом. Доктор Стэнли и доктор Макдональд изъявили желание отправиться на юг с лейтенантами Литтлом и Фейрхолмом, и Гарри даже радовался грузу возложенной на него ответственности. Они с доктором Педди подробно обсудили способы помочь их многочисленным больным. Кудесник мистер Диггл, теперь их единственный кок, научился (и научил других) готовить бульон из тюленины с добавлением съедобного мха, тем самым нейтрализуя слабительные свойства этого варева. Мясо для цинготников, потерявших все зубы, измельчали в кашу, которую разводили бульоном или просто кипятком. По средам и воскресеньям люди получали к чаю по кусочку шоколада, коего у них еще было много, «на зависть любому сладкоежке». Вместе эти жалкие средства производили ничтожный эффект, и все же Гарри отмечал, что люди чувствуют себя и даже выглядят чуть-чуть лучше, чем в шелестящих под ветром палатках на берегу. А уж когда отряд капитана Фитцджеймса вернулся на «Эребус» с тушей молодого карибу, невесть как и зачем забредшего на остров, радости экипажа не было предела.

— Когда мистер Пилкингтон всадил в него третью пулю, я подумал, что уж этого будет достаточно, но скотина еще пыталась бежать, скользя копытами по льду...

Сгрудившись в теплой до духоты офицерской столовой, они жевали тонкие полоски оленины, внимая, как в старые времена, приятному голосу капитана. За три недели дрейфа в полынье в лазарете умер только один человек. «Террор» следовал за ними, также экономя уголь на тот случай, если придется пробивать лед. Вчера они подали сигнал мистеру Риду о том, что впереди, от середины узкого пролива между Кинг-Уильямом и маленькими безымянными островками, разводья расходятся, как лучи, на юго-запад и юго-восток, к уже знакомой им уютной и богатой дичью бухте. Капитан Крозье еще не сообщил своего решения касаемо дальнейшего курса.

— Я слыхал, как доктор Гудсир говорит, будто цинга сродни меланхолии, отступает под влиянием благих дел и светлых мыслей, — произнес бывший вестовой, а ныне старший интендант Бридженс. — И я хотел бы, если позволите, провозгласить тост за нашего капитана Фитцджеймса, чья сила, храбрость и добрый нрав достойны не нескольких скромных слов, а целой поэмы! Мы счастливы служить вам, сэр!

«Ура капитану!» — разнеслось под низким потолком, сквозь переборки лазарета и офицерских кают. Люди подняли щербатые чашки и оловянные кружки с чаем, в который добавили по капле рома. Плошка с тюленьим жиром и фитилем, какие их научил делать мистер Рид, мерцала в центре стола, отбрасывая на полупустые полки угловатые тени, которые то прятались в глубине, то выскакивали, танцуя на корешках книг озорными черными призраками.

 

* * *

Когда Гарри понял, что мистер Хикки привел своих подельников к кораблю, было уже слишком поздно.

Странное дело: он никогда бы не подумал, что тщедушный помощник конопатчика может собрать такую армию. В толпе, окружившей «Эребус» или «Террор» — Гарри уже не был уверен, где именно находится — он насчитал порядка тридцати фигур, а то и больше. Некоторые из них держали в руках факелы вроде тех, что горели на последнем новогоднем празднике, другие сами были факелами, зелеными и лиловыми, как северное сияние, медленно тлеющими от пояса и выше. Среди этих жутких светильников Гарри узнал доктора Стэнли с облезающей под огнем кожей лица, которая тут же нарастала снова, чтобы минуту спустя обуглиться, полопаться алыми пузырями.

Хикки выступил вперед, по бокам от него, как телохранители, стояли сержант Тозер и мистер Мэнсон, раздувшийся до невероятных размеров, словно его откармливали на убой. К шинели на вырост и чужим сапогам Хикки добавил нелепый цилиндр, в котором, вспомнил Гарри, щеголял на карнавале. Шляпа с высокой тульей то заваливалась ему на затылок, то сползала на лоб, и он был вынужден постоянно придерживать ее жестом застывшего, невесть кому адресованного приветствия. Вместе со своей гвардией он подошел к месту, куда днем спускали самодельный трап — доску с прибитыми к ней планками-ступенями.

С фонарем, который упрямо гас от любого движения воздуха, Гарри бросился к правому борту. На тонком льду, полупрозрачно мерцая под звездами, толпились тощие привидения, но он не различал среди них знакомых лиц... Да и не стал бы отряд лейтенанта Ходжсона поворачивать назад, с чего бы? По расчетам Гарри, за год с небольшим они должны были уже достичь Аляски. Эти тени были чужаками, причем явились сюда не по своей воле, а околдованные, обманутые, приплелись вместе с Хикки, ведомые тяжелым долгом или нерушимой клятвой. Гарри наконец сумел как следует зажечь фонарь и свесился вниз, стараясь разглядеть незваных гостей. Второй помощник Томас, юнга Голдинг, лейтенант Литтл, обвешанный золотыми цепочками от часов, как рождественская елка — гирляндами... А там, ближе к корме, офицеры с «Эребуса»: Фейрхолм, Кауч, Серджент. Вид у всех был измученный и растерянный, тогда как Хикки в своем цилиндре казался весьма довольным жизнью. За офицерами сгрудились возле саней матросы, одинаковые в своих грязных коконах и обмотках. На санях под лохмотьями палаток лежал какой-то груз.

— Разве вы не пригласите нас подняться, доктор Гудсир? — раздался у левого борта ехидный тенорок помощника конопатчика.

Цепляясь ногами за примерзшие к досками снасти, Гарри заметался по палубе. Где вахтенные, где хоть одна человеческая душа? Мистера Хикки и его шайку он перестал причислять к людям с тех пор, как узнал, что они собирались сделать с останками капитана Фитцджеймса. И сейчас к гнилостной пелене, что окружала этих двуногих существ у корабля, добавились новые липкие оттенки. Кровь, еще свежая, не пролитая, а бережно сцеженная из тела. Мясо, запах и происхождение которого он не мог определить. Сырость мозга, извлеченного из пробитого черепа. Гарри дернул на себя дверцы главного люка, но этот люк, как и другой, на носу, был задраен. Что-то заскребло по обшивке, и он понял: чертовы бунтовщики строят живую лестницу, чтобы доставить своего главаря наверх. Еще минута... Цилиндр, а затем и длинная физиономия Хикки показались над фальшбортом.

— Ну вот, — помощник конопатчика спрыгнул на палубу, поправил свой наряд и помахал приятелям внизу, чтобы не волновались. — Не слишком-то вы любезны, дорогой доктор. Видимо, выпитая вами смесь ядов дурно повлияла на характер.

Он принимал яд? Когда? Ах, да, ночью перед тем, как они отправились к могиле Джеймса.

— Что вам здесь нужно? Убирайтесь!

— Позвольте, я пришел требовать то, что положено мне по праву! — возмутился Хикки. — Оба капитана клятвенно обещали взять на корабль любого, кто захочет прервать поход на лодках. Ледовый лоцман Рид подтвердил их слова. Так уж вышло, что наш поход прервался сам собой, а вы, я погляжу, неплохо продвинулись! Я и мои друзья, — он растопырил руки, — желаем вернуться. Кубрик свободен, места хватит всем, правда?

Гарри снова принюхался. Обоняние у него было, конечно, не такое сильное, как у Джеймса до болезни, но он все-таки смог распознать эту новую мерзкую вонь. От Хикки разило мертвечиной, но не кладбищем, не трупами из анатомического театра, а скотобойней, разделочным столом мясника и... сытостью.

Тогда глазам Гарри, как на картине, предстали «Террор» и лагерь на берегу: новый, уже третий по счету, к востоку от места, где летом находилась вторая стоянка. «Бухта изобилия», прежде несмолкающее море птицы, была пуста. Он разглядел кое-как поставленные палатки и три фигуры, одну из них с ружьем, бредущие к небольшому, частично покрытому льдом заливу. С другой стороны к тому же заливу с опаской приближались двое инуитов. Троица привлекла их внимание криками. Все остановились у длинной трещины во льду; лидер группы из лагеря приказал вооруженному человеку положить дробовик, перешагнул трещину в самом узком месте и затем разыграл перед инуитами ясную как день пантомиму: мы больны, мы умираем от голода, помогите нам. Ikajuq, ikajuq…

Гарри уже не увидел, состоялся ли желанный акт обмена тюленьего мяса на ножи и иголки. Перед ним был тот же лагерь, но позднее: одна большая палатка, лазаретная или столовая, ставшая и тем, и другим. Больные пожирали больных — это чудовищное зрелище открылось ему так четко, как если бы парусиновые стены стали прозрачнее вуали. Люди, не только те, что пришли сейчас с Хикки, обгладывали кое-как отпиленные, отрубленные конечности, клали их в котелок с кипятком, чтобы вытопить костный мозг. Их становилось то больше, то меньше: число изменялось от десяти до сорока, тела и куски тел сливались вместе в монструозные фигуры, не имеющие ничего общего с человеческими. Гарри зажмурился: он боялся смотреть в эти грызущие друг друга морды, боялся найти среди них себя или кого-то... кого-то...

— У вас нет доказательств, — промолвил совсем рядом Корнелиус Хикки.

Гарри повернулся к нему, все так же не открывая глаза. Алый туман под веками сгустился, стал багровым, бурым, серым, как прах погребальных костров.

— У вас нет доказательств, джентльмены, — с наслаждением повторил Хикки. — Вы никогда не узнаете, кто был охотником, а кто — дичью. Возможно, я несчастная жертва, а не злодей. Но для вашей истории нужен был злодей, и вы выбрали его наугад из списка или когда нашли нож с именем, вырезанным на костяной рукояти. Вы выбрали врагом меня, доктор Гудсир, а теперь не пускаете на борт под предлогом того, что я людоед. А что, если и вы повинны в том же грехе? Никто никогда не узнает? Верно — никто, никогда. Возьмите нас на корабль, сэр, спасите наши души.

Другие стоянки, другие груды камней над телами и трупы под лодкой, и в пещере, и на островке у самого устья реки. Скелеты, смытые в пролив Симпсона чистой водой. Осколки, останки, остатки...

Капитан Крозье, точнее, тот, кто когда-то был капитаном Крозье, опираясь на кирку, плелся по льду на восток, к полуострову Бутия. За ним, поддерживая друг друга, волоча небольшие легкие сани, шли еще трое человек. Гарри знал, что они ели, а Крозье — нет. Согнувшись, он протаскивал кирку чуть вперед, а затем, налегая на нее всем оставшимся весом, передвигал сначала правую ногу, потом левую. Впереди, направляясь с севера, показалась собачья упряжка эскимоса. Люди бросили сани: один подхватил Крозье под мышки, двое других, хрипло вопя и размахивая руками, старались привлечь внимание ездока. Эскимос уже заметил их и повернул собак им навстречу.

Гарри вгляделся в мутные глаза Хикки, стараясь увидеть в них собственное отражение.

— Вас не пустят на корабль, — спокойно и устало произнес он, — ни на этот, ни на какой-либо другой, сошедший с верфи земной или небесной. Для вас есть только адская ладья, мистер Хикки, отправляйтесь на ней куда хотите.

Помощник конопатчика пожевал бескровными губами. Он встал, надвинул на уши цилиндр.

— Мы еще встретимся, доктор. Я покажу вам своего питомца.

— Какое бы чудовище вы ни приручили, оно не будет хуже вас.

Крозье уложили на груженые тюлениной эскимосские сани, укрыли шкурами. Хозяин упряжки, его жена, дети и другие трое выживших двинулись к берегу полуострова.

Рассвет рассеял призраков, прогнал тени, звезды и зеленые факелы. Шатаясь, Гарри поднялся, тихо прошел мимо спавших в гамаках больных, открыл люк и ненадолго высунулся наружу. Один из вахтенных, Пилкингтон, прохаживался по палубе, угрюмо глядя на горизонт. «Эребус» стоял неподвижно.


	6. На юг

**1848** **–** **1849 гг.**

 

Через две недели, после того как полынья закрылась и корабли, пройдя чуть больше шестидесяти миль, вмерзли в лед, к ним снова пришли эскимосы.

Это были не те же кочевники, которых принимал и щедро одаривал сэр Джон Франклин. Фитцджеймс не увидел среди них ни испугавшейся его молодой девушки, ни вождя с его толстой смешливой женой. Мужчины-эскимосы были для него все на одно лицо, как китайцы, но эти охотники отличались от прежних и одеждой, и манерами. Они не ждали и не просили подарков, а хотели наладить торговую или, скорее, обменную связь между каблунами на кораблях и своей стоянкой на берегу, насчитывавшей три ту́пика — так назывались их летние шалаши из шкур. В западном заливе еще остались разводья для небольших лодок: ранее вельботы с «Террора» доставили запасы пороха и пуль в складскую палатку, чтобы охотники могли удобно пополнять свои сумки, а теперь нередко служили для перевозки гостей. Эскимосы со свойственным им любопытством норовили заглянуть в «тупик белый, как снег, но сделанный не из снега», и капитану Крозье и мистеру Риду стоило немалых трудов объяснить им, почему ходить в ту палатку опасно. В конце концов они просто запугали аборигенов легендой о том, что вещи из палатки могут убить их семьи так быстро, сколько времени нужно, чтобы хлопнуть в ладоши.

«Эребус» затерло льдами дальше к западу, у маленького острова, и эскимосы объявились там лишь однажды. Они искали тюленей, чтобы как следует запастись мясом и жиром на зиму. Фитцджеймс впервые наблюдал, как охотники-кочевники ловят тюленей из продухов, забивая их гарпунами. Это занятие требовало не только большой сноровки, меткости и четкости движений, но и колоссального терпения и кропотливости в подготовке. Возле почти незаметной лунки устанавливали сигнальное устройство из связанных сухожилиями тонких косточек. Дыхание тюленя у поверхности воды отзывалось в этой костяной свирели тонкими трелями, и у поджидавшего рядом человека было несколько мгновений для удара гарпуном. Эскимосы учились этому годами, с самого детства, и Фитцджеймс к своему огорчению понял, что никто из его людей не сможет добывать тюленину таким образом. Пока животные выбирались на льдины погреться на солнце, они смогли застрелить несколько особей, но на целую зимовку их мяса точно не хватит. На «Терроре» дела обстояли примерно так же, да и сами эскимосы жаловались на нехватку дичи. Что, если Гарри Гудсир был прав, и своей большой охотой летом они нарушили необходимое в природе равновесие?

В день, то есть в ночь Гая Фокса к ним забрел одинокий смельчак с запряженными собаками санями. Оставив транспорт внизу, он недолго думая залез наверх по спущенной доске и осматривался на палубе, когда из носового люка появились измазанные сажей матросы. На «Терроре» праздник не устраивали, но все желающие были приглашены почтить традицию на «Эребусе». Бедняга-абориген перепугался до смерти, особенно когда собравшаяся черная толпа поприветствовали его троекратным «ура!». Услышав шум, Фитцджеймс поднялся проверить, что стряслось. Он приказал празднующим вернуться вниз, отвел дрожавшего эскимоса к себе и подарил ему кучу разных вещей, надеясь, что так тот успокоится. Напоследок Фитцджеймс выменял у него меховую куртку и верхние штаны, отдав за них пару кортиков, пачку тонких швейных игл и несколько досок от переборок. Эскимос с радостью расстался с одеждой: в санях хранилась другая, и он живо нырнул в объемистую парку с капюшоном и бахромой и штаны мехом наружу. Когда же Фитцджеймс указал и на эти вещи, предлагая продолжить обмен, эскимос покачал головой и, смеясь, объяснил, что тогда он поедет дальше голышом. Меховые сапоги он тоже не отдал, показывая, что другой пары у него нет. То был последний из местных кочевников, которого они видели в этом году.

— Парка вам подойдет, сэр, а вот штаны коротковаты, — заметил мистер Бридженс, когда Фитцджеймс принес ему наменянное добро. Старший интендант мучился кашлем и потому воздержался от праздничных увеселений.

— Я могу пришить к ним куски шкур, если вы позволите, сэр. Отмеряю по вашим брюкам и удлиню, на сколько нужно.

— Благодарю вас, Джон. И вот еще что... — Фитцджеймс замялся, раздумывая, как высказать свою просьбу так, чтобы Бридженс не посчитал ее за шутку. — Вы смогли бы сшить нечто подобное из шкур, что у нас остались?

— Ох, без сомнения, я не смогу повторить приемы, которыми женщины инуитов владеют многие века, — смутился интендант. — Однако... Взгляните, например, как выполнен шов: он гладкий, чтобы не царапать кожу, ведь такую куртку инуиты носят на голое тело. А под эти штаны они надевают другие, из тюленьей кожи, но я не смогу снять и обработать ее так, чтобы...

— Я бы хотел, чтобы вы сшили похожую одежду, сколько получится, — прервал его Фитцджеймс. — Она пригодится охотникам, если будем пытаться поймать тюленей зимой, и вахтенным, коли грянут такие же морозы, как в прошлом году. Возможно, если бы мы раньше задумались о смысле этих нарядов, у нас было бы меньше обморожений и ампутаций.

— Это капитан Крозье вам посоветовал? — деликатно осведомился Бридженс.

Фитцджеймс молчал несколько долгих секунд.

— Нет, покойный мистер Рид.

Его верный помощник и товарищ умер в начале октября от цинги и страшного переутомления. Единственный ледовый лоцман на два корабля, он делал все, что мог, для обоих экипажей, ходил в полынье с каждым разведотрядом, изучая разводья, коварные тупики и замаскированные снегом тонкие преграды, которые можно брать на таран. Если бы не Джеймс Рид, они не продвинулись бы больше чем на дюжину миль, пока полынья была ровной и широкой, и именно Рид командовал на «Терроре», пока капитан оставался в лагере с больными. Незадолго до кончины он отпросился у Крозье обратно к себе, на «Эребус». Его каюту привели в порядок, и мистер Рид, по его собственным словам, был «чертовски рад снова оказаться дома, с вами, мастер Джемс!» Фитцджеймс подолгу сидел у койки ледового лоцмана, слушая истории, которые он торопился рассказать, и кормил его лучшей пищей, какую только сумели состряпать на их нищем камбузе. Левая рука у Рида совсем ослабела, а три пальца на правой были сильно покалечены, отчего он не мог удержать ни ложку, ни кружку.

— Вот в чем вся беда, мастер Джемс, — глядя на отрезанные по первую фалангу пальцы, сокрушался Рид. — Сдается мне, много чего мы сделали неправильно тогда еще, в Англии. Взять хотя бы нашу одежу: натянул десять поддевок сверху, пять штанов снизу, шарфами закутался, и тут уж коли от работы пот прошибет, так оно все мигом сырое и не сохнет ни черта. Я ж помню, как мы лодки эти проклятые тащили — пыхтели, что твои волы! Раздеться в дороге некогда, а ежели и скинул с себя чего, потом получай гангренозу енту, и милости просим к доктору. Другое дело хаски: тягают свои сани, и охотятся, и сколько миль отмахивают, когда за тюленями идут с одного берега на другой. Сглупили мы, сэр, что не присмотрелись к ним внимательно и не переняли то, что могли бы.

— Когда я был в экспедиции на Евфрате...

— Ох, только не начинайте сызнова про ваши пароходы и ту дамочку, фрау Хелфер, не травите душу!

— Я другое хотел сказать, — улыбнулся Фитцджеймс. — Как только мы высадились в тамошней бухте, в Антиохии, то сразу поняли, что в своей форме просто сваримся заживо. Полковник Чесни распорядился, чтобы у всех было персидское платье. Видели когда-нибудь такое? Халат с кушаком, широкие штаны-шальвары, белое покрывало на голову, чтобы не напекло...

«Не видать мне уже такого солнца, чтоб аж пекло, мастер Джемс», — одним взглядом ответил Рид. Фитцджеймс смутился и умолк.

— Я поклялся жене, что это будет последний мой выход в море, — пробормотал ледовый лоцман. — Так оно и вышло...

— Джеймс...

— Позвольте, сэр, я вам еще кое-что должен сказать. Помнится, я вам говорил уже, что из большого похода ничего не выйдет, и чтоб вы берегли тех, кто с вами рядом. Так вот, докладываю по большому секрету, что капитан Крозье задумал на новую весну еще одну попытку. Сколько у него останется к той поре народа, всех поведет к реке.

— Значит, мы тоже...

— Нет, мастер Джемс, простите, что перебиваю, сэр. Мы сейчас в лучшем месте, чем «Террор». Если снова откроется полынья, то наверняка отсюда, от этого островка, и прямо на юг, вам только курс взять и держать. Она последняя закрылась из всех путей, что тут летом были, и лед нарастет тонкий, за год-то. Ежели понадобится, спускайте пилы или ставьте взрывчатку, как мы делали в проливе Ланкастер. На двигатель не особо надейтесь, от него пользы меньше, чем угля жрет. Только берегите людей, сэр, и не отказывайте, ежели кто с «Террора» не захочет идти с капитаном Крозье, а попросится к вам на корабль. Они все славные ребята, вы и сами знаете...

— Спасибо, мистер Рид. Я последую вашему совету.

— Храни вас Господь, мастер Джемс.

После Рида болезнь унесла унесла жизнь кочегара Джона Коуи, а после праздника Гая Фокса — еще двоих. Экипаж «Эребуса» сократился до пятнадцати человек.

Рождество прошло в атмосфере какого-то мрачного полусна. Из-за бушующей почти неделю вьюги и без того редкие контакты между кораблями совсем прекратились, и многим казалось, что «Террора» уже и вовсе нет, что его наконец раздавили льды и поглотило море. Когда буря стихла, Фитцджеймс с двумя вооруженными людьми отправился в гости к Крозье, захватив в качестве подарка кусок еще сносной замороженной тюленины. Тишина на «Терроре» испугала его: около двадцати человек в кубрике склонились над своим жалким обедом. Крозье вышел из каюты и при виде Фитцджеймса издал хриплый клекот, долженствующий означать смех.

— Вы заделались инуитом, Джеймс, или снова устраиваете маскарад?

— Позвольте, я пройду к вам и сниму эту куртку. В ней очень жарко, — он по привычке надел под парку несколько поддевок и теперь обливался потом.

— Это потому, что вы неправильно ее носите, — укоризненно сказал Крозье, когда они сели в пустой офицерской столовой. Большую каюту на корме, как и на «Эребусе», здесь отвели под лазарет, но заняты там были лишь два гамака.

— Мне почудилось, Фрэнсис, — переменил тему Фитцджеймс, — или я видел среди ваших людей Магнуса Мэнсона?

— Нет, не почудилось, — Крозье отрезал тонкую полоску тюленины и сунул ее за щеку. Так они теперь питались: держали кусочек мяса или сала во рту, пока он не размякнет, не растает, а потом запивали чаем или кипятком. — Мэнсон слишком крупный, чтобы почудиться, верно?

Он снова засмеялся-заклекотал, как старый больной ворон, буркнул что-то себе под нос и проглотил скопившуюся сальную слюну.

— В предыдущие визиты я его не заметил. Вы его где-то прятали?

— Он сам прятался, — равнодушно и не очень внятно из-за мяса во рту ответил Крозье. — В августе он и сержант Тозер вышли к заливу. С ними были еще двое, остались в лодке с барахлом, которую тащили. Тозер думал, они умерли... а потом он сам умер. Мистер Мэнсон наотрез отказался возвращаться к той лодке. Он плакал, рыдал в три ручья, как ребенок, валялся у меня в ногах и цеплялся за палубу. Умолял не прогонять его, был согласен жить хоть в трюме с крысами, лишь бы его не заставляли вернуться на остров. Потом он вправду спрятался в трюме, подальше от людей. Сначала ему носили еду вниз, и всякий раз он спрашивал: «Есть для меня какая-нибудь работа, сэр? Что капитан хочет, чтобы я сделал, сэр?» Раньше его было не заставить отнести мешок угля в котельную, а тут будто переродился. Доктор Педди поговорил с ним, и после этого Мэнсон хотя бы поднимается поесть вместе со всеми, хотя и сидит, съежившись, в стороне.

— Что же с ним случилось? — Фитцджеймс тоже отрезал лоскут тюленьей кожи с жиром, посолил его и положил за щеку. Всякий раз при виде солонки он проклинал себя за глупость: если бы в Дептфорте они погрузили на борт по двести фунтов пищевой соли, сейчас не было бы мороки с тем, как хранить мясо.

— Как поняли мы с доктором, Хикки и его дружки таки вошли в контры с лейтенантами и отделились своим отрядом. Они остались на Кинг-Уильяме, а Литтл и Фейрхолм пересекли пролив Симпсона. Провизия у Хикки закончилась, люди умирали от голода, кто-то повредился рассудком... О дальнейшем вы можете догадаться. Мэнсон сказал, что Хикки хотел его зарезать — мол, он среди них самый большой и накормил бы собой всех людей. Защищаясь, он случайно убил Хикки. Все переполошились, растерялись, и Тозер уговорил Мэнсона и тех двоих вернуться на корабль. Мэнсон клянется, что не ел человечину, и до сих пор боится, как бы мы тут не сожрали его самого.

— Боже правый...

— Ничего удивительного, Джеймс. Когда человек хочет выжить, преград и запретов для него не существует.

— И даже в таких обстоятельствах вы предполагаете еще один поход к Большой Рыбной реке?

Крозье фыркнул, неодобрительно качая головой. «Ох уж этот мистер Рид, не мог не проболтаться, упокой Господь его душу!» Неужели надеялся, что известия о готовящемся походе не достигнут «Эребуса»? Может, и надеялся, учитывая расстояние между судами, снежные бури и почти отсутствующее сообщение.

— Если лед в проливе вскроется, я, разумеется, попытаюсь пройти как можно дальше. Однако потом выбора у нас не будет. Эта зимовка — последняя. Если вы пожелаете присоединиться...

— Я останусь на «Эребусе», — без тени колебаний ответил Фитцджеймс.

— Хотите умереть на британском корабле, под британскими одеялами? Ваше право.

«Упрашивать меня вы не станете», — мысленно отметил Фитцджеймс. Глядя на Крозье, сосавшего склизкий комок тюленьего сала, он прекрасно понимал, что и для капитана «Террора» некоторые преграды уже истончились или вовсе стерлись. Общность их экипажей, сформированных для единой миссии, после неудавшегося большого перехода превратилась в условность. Как правители крошечных королевств, сначала соседних, а теперь волей дрейфа отдалявшихся друг от друга, они существовали сами по себе, не вступая в войну, но и не заключая новых союзов. То ли Крозье более не считал себя руководителем экспедиции, от которой давно осталось одно название, то ли наконец-то решил доверить «Эребус» Фитцджеймсу в полное распоряжение со всеми сомнениями и рисками, которые составляют обратную сторону власти. Так или иначе, Фитцджеймс испытывал странное чувство, будто его отвергли, отстранили мягко и решительно, но отчего-то это его совсем не печалит. Не было гнева, как на собрании после обнаружения полыньи, когда Фейрхолм осмелился ему дерзить, не было недоумения и испуга, как во время припадка Дево. Несмотря на откровенность в беседах, они с Крозье так и не стали настоящими друзьями, готовыми разделить поровну последнюю жестянку пеммикана и горсть угля.

— Мне стоит объявить ваше решение на «Эребусе», — помолчав, спросил Фитцджеймс, — или вам не нужны лишние рты?

— Если кто-то из ваших людей захочет к нам присоединиться, он должен взять паек с вашего корабля. И, сказать по правде, я хотел просить вас забрать к себе мистера Мэнсона, — угрюмо произнес Крозье. — Припасов у нас совсем мало, да и народ смотрит на него косо. Не все верят в его историю, боюсь, как бы не вышло беды. Черт побери, следовало в самом начале отправить его домой! Но я подумал: парень крепкий, хоть и дурачок, сгодится для тяжелой работы... У вас ведь меньше людей на борту, чем у меня?

 

Никто уже не надеялся на то, что участники первого похода достигнут фактории на Большом Невольничьем озере и пришлют сюда помощь. Никто, казалось, и не помнил о своих товарищах из того похода. После короткой эйфории успеха глухое безмолвное уныние охватило экипаж, и даже сожжение чучела Гая Фокса лишь ненадолго прогнало эту хандру. Гарри называл ее «меланхолией неподвижности», когда в вынужденном ледяном заточении застывали не только тела, но и мысли. В отличие от прошлых зимовок у них не осталось больше ни стремлений, ни надежд, способных прогнать эту тяжкую вязкую мрачность. Мистер Рид умер, веруя в то, что лед снова вскроется, а во что верить им?

— Прибавьте шагу, мистер Мэнсон!

— Слушаюсь, сэр! — тощий великан припустил к нему нелепой рысцой. — Скажите, что мне делать у вас, капитан, сэр?

— Для начала, держать рот на замке. Меньше болтайте и больше слушайте.

Ручища Мэнсона взметнулась к грязной синей шапке «чулком».

— Есть, сэр! Можно только один вопрос? Старина Неп еще жив, сэр?

Фитцджеймсу пришлось напрячь мозги, чтобы понять, кого имеет в виду матрос.

— А, пес Нептун? Да, он в порядке. Похудел, как и все мы, но пребывает в добром здравии.

Магнус Мэнсон расплылся в улыбке, демонстрируя темную кайму вдоль десен и отсутствие нижних передних зубов.

— Жив, живехонек! Ох, до чего же я рад, сэр! Позвольте, я буду за ним приглядывать, убирать за ним? После того, как переделаю всю работу, какую прикажете. Вы не пожалеете, что забрали меня к себе на корабль, капитан, сэр!

То был последний раз, когда капитан Фитцджеймс прошел двадцать миль, разделявшие «Эребус» и «Террор».

 

**1849** **–** **1850 гг.**

 

Мистер Рид оказался прав: в конце июня лед в безымянном проливе между островом Кинг-Уильям и его западными соседями вскрылся, и корабли отчаянным рывком устремились вперед. Гарри несколько раз видел, как покойный ледовый лоцман стоит на носу с подзорной трубой, а то и залезает на грот-мачту в свое обтянутое парусиной «воронье гнездо». Неизвестно, появлялся ли он на «Терроре», даруя ему свою незримую подмогу, но «Эребус» шел на юг, удачно минуя похожие на айсберги каменистые островки, рифы и опасные мелководья. Капитан Крозье, как предполагал Джеймс, повернул свой корабль на восток. Может быть, пролив Симпсона тоже открыт? Они не видели его в туманной мгле и не посылали туда разведотряды. Слишком мало времени, слишком мало людей, каждый из которых стал на вес золота.

Последней вестью, точнее, вестником с «Террора» стал бывший юнга, а ныне третий помощник Дэвид Янг, который помог Гарри на острове Бичи, а после сумел ранить белого медведя. Утреннюю вахту в тот день нес сам капитан Фитцджеймс, и поначалу он принял серую фигурку в каноэ за эскимоса, который вышел в море за тюленями. Однако то был матрос в надувной хэлкеттской лодке, еще со времен общей охоты оставшейся у капитана Крозье. Все люди, кроме больных, высыпали на верхнюю палубу посмотреть, как он, лавируя в разводьях, а кое-где вылезая и перетаскивая лодку по льду, уверенно приближается к «Эребусу» — благо, ветер был очень слабый, и одинокому гребцу не приходилось состязаться в скорости с кораблем. Гарри заметил, что и Фитцджеймс, и Бридженс обеспокоены его появлением. Что могло случиться: бунт или иное несчастье на «Терроре»? Кто-то умер? Неужели сам Фрэнсис Крозье?..

— Шлюпку на воду! — скомандовал капитан; гребец, уже выбившись из сил, втащил лодку на очередную льдину. — Помогите ему, парни, не то чего доброго перевернется!

Дэвид Янг был доставлен на борт вместе с «хэлкетткой» и матросским сундучком. Запыхавшийся, красный от натуги и холода, он кое-как вытянулся во фрунт перед Фитцджеймсом и хрипло доложил, что имеет передать ему пакет от капитана Крозье. Янга отвели вниз; по дороге он поздоровался с Магнусом Мэнсоном, который сидел в кают-компании помощников и штопал толстой нитью гору шерстяных носков.

— Капитан Крозье спрашивал, не доставляет ли Мэнсон вам хлопот, сэр, — услышал Гарри, спустившийся следом за Янгом и Фитцджеймсом.

— Никаких. А что, в противном случае он забрал бы его назад? — хмыкнул капитан. — Проходите сюда, мистер Янг. Мистер Гудсир, мистер Бридженс, прошу вас присоединиться к нам.

 

После смерти лейтенанта Левеконта в начале этого года Гарри вдвоем с Бридженсом составляли некое жалкое подобие офицерского совета. Хотя капитан внимательно выслушивал все, что они говорили, Гарри не льстил себе мыслью, будто их с интендантом рассуждения действительно влияют на итоговые решения касаемо возможного курса, места для зимовки и так далее. Скорее, Фитцджеймс просто не хотел чувствовать себя одиноким. Как-то раз Гарри застал его в столовой с кружкой кипятка и потрепанными мемуарами Бака. Рядом никого не было, и они позволили себе то, чего не могли позволить уже очень давно.

— Как вы, Джеймс?

— Зверски устал, — прохладная рука капитана дрожала в его руке, — и больше духом, чем телом. Что у меня есть тело, я вспоминаю, только когда оно требует еды.

— То есть практически всегда, — Гарри попытался пошутить, но рот растянулся не в улыбку, а в какую-то просительную гримасу.

— Полноте, мистер Гудсир. Голод в его обыденном смысле давно сделался нам привычен. Мы едим тогда, когда понимаем, что иначе упадем замертво.

— Что верно, то верно.

Он снова воровато оглянулся на дверной проем, занавешенный старым потертым одеялом, наклонился и поцеловал Джеймса в губы. В его кисловатом, отдающим тюлениной дыхании не было гнилостной вони цинги, хотя Гарри порой не доверял своему обонянию: слишком много разнообразных запахов скопилось на жилой палубе за эти годы, и все они слились в один, забивший ноздри, как невидимая пробка. В грязных, неровно подстриженных волосах Джеймса тут и там серебрились отдельные волоски и узкие пряди, борода тоже начала седеть. Губы его разомкнулись; Гарри ощутил, как капитан тоже втягивает в себя воздух и, замерев, ищет и не находит в нем ароматов смерти.

— Гарри... — едва различимый стон облегчения, радости. Донышко кружки стукнуло о стол, рядом легла книга. Две руки скользнули по его бокам, по ребрам, которые можно было пересчитать даже сквозь слои одежды. Гулкий треск и грохот льда, скрежет дерева, шорох ткани... каждый звук на оцепеневшем корабле звучал особенно громко. Волею судьбы и обстоятельств они отринули и забыли множество правил, продиктованных мирной беззаботной жизнью, и все же некоторые принципы остались. Нельзя дать себе забыться, наоборот, лучше запомнить все ярко и отчетливо, чтобы потом вспоминать в безопасном укрытии сна.

— Иногда мне кажется, что я разучился чувствовать. Хорошо, что это неправда, неправда...

Руки потянули его вперед, побуждая сесть на колени, оседлать, обвить ногами и прижаться крепко, всем телом. Гарри попятился, предупредительно упер ладонь капитану в грудь.

— Останьтесь еще ненадолго, — не открывая глаз, прошептал тот. — Прошу вас, Гарри. Когда вы рядом, усталость уходит.

Тогда он опустился на истертую скамью, взял отложенные мемуары Бака и стал тихо читать вслух.

 

Теперь Гарри сидел на том же месте, стараясь объять новости с «Террора» рассеянным, утомленным, словно подернутым пеленой разумом. Капитан Крозье завел «Террор» в южную бухту и приказал людям покинуть корабль. Всё оставили в полном порядке: каюты прибраны, люки задраены. Они забрали весь провиант, порох, пули и лучшее холодное оружие. Эскимосы все равно найдут, чем там поживиться, но хотя бы не взлетят на воздух, играясь с «черным порошком». Тут Гарри не удержался от слабой улыбки: в заботе Крозье об инуитах было что-то трогательное. Перед отбытием Крозье попросил передать на «Эребус» копии главных записей из судового журнала, карту и несколько личных писем. Некоторые из них, пожелтевшие, с блеклыми строками адресов, принадлежали перу погибших офицеров, другие были написаны недавно. Доктор Педди оставил короткую записку для Гарри. Для Фитцджеймса не было ничего.

— Благодарю за доклад, мистер Янг, — промолвил капитан, когда тот закончил свой рассказ, прерывая его глотками горячего чая. — Что вы намерены делать теперь? Вернетесь на берег и будете догонять отряд?

Дэвид Янг отставил кружку, поднялся и уже увереннее встал в стойку «смирно».

— Если вы позволите, сэр, я бы хотел служить вам на «Эребусе», капитан, сэр!

— Счастлив это слышать, — Фитцджеймс тоже встал и пожал Янгу руку. — Мне нужен хороший помощник вроде вас. Займите каюту лейтенанта Левеконта, она третья от кормы по левому борту. Мистер Бридженс выдаст вам все необходимое. Отдохните, возьмете собачью вахту.

— Есть, сэр!

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — вмешался Бридженс, — но что сказать людям, если они узнают о походе капитана Крозье, в котором мы... не участвуем?

Гарри внутренне напрягся. Мудрый интендант задал правильный, но очень сложный вопрос, ответ на который нужно было хорошенько обдумать.

— Я объявлю об этом экипажу вечером. А теперь за работу, джентльмены! Подкинем угля в топку, раз у нас сегодня штиль!

 

Время, отмеряемое лишь ударами корабельного колокола, вновь влачилось сплошным белым днем. С попутным ветром в парусах они шли на юг, оставив позади Кинг-Уильям, миновали вход в пролив Симпсона и приближались к полуострову Аделаида, когда случилась трагедия.

Как только в стеклах подзорной трубы стали четко проступать усыпанные каменистыми отмелями заливы и береговая линия, капитан Фитцджеймс послал на Аделаиду охотничьи отряды. Первые попытки не увенчались успехом: охотники пристали к узкому островку в надежде найти там тюленей, но собрали лишь достаточно много съедобного мха и черного лишайника, а также несколько протухших гусиных яиц. Однако наличие гнезд вселяло надежду, и в следующий раз отряд отправился восточнее, в укромную бухту между островом и «большой сушей». Люди взяли с собой палатку и несколько жестянок из оставшихся запасов. Гарри, правда, сомневался, можно ли через пять лет употреблять и без того не слишком качественные консервы, но выбора у них не было: тюленина закончилась, а часть выловленной в заливе рыбы оказалась непригодной в пищу — рискнувший все-таки отведать ее матрос попал в лазарет с жесточайшими коликами. Из тринадцати оставшихся в живых четверо ушли в вельботе на поиски дичи, а остальные девять, трое из которых были тяжело больны, ждали на «Эребусе». Вода вокруг уже начала затягиваться ледяной коркой.

— Путь на запад по-прежнему закрыт, — мрачно подытожил капитан. С появлением на борту Дэвида Янга их офицерский совет ненадолго увеличился в численности, но вскоре мистер Бридженс попал в лазарет, и за столом их снова стало трое.

— Северо-западный проход закрыт, — повторил Фитцджеймс, медленно, будто брезгливо и с неохотой проводя пальцем на карте путь, ради которого было впустую потрачено столько лет, сил и жизней. — Это означает, что нам остается отступать на восток, к реке, если только на Аделаиде есть зверье или хорошая рыба. Можно идти по суше или на лодках вдоль берега. Первая дорога короче, но труднее — все мы обессилены и не выдержим долгого пешего перехода. Вторая... хорошо, если нам попадутся тюлени, а если нет? Так или иначе, это риск. Кроме того, до следующей весны еще нужно дожить.

«На остатках консервов, плесневелых галетах и мясе, если таковое удастся добыть», — мысленно закончил за него Гарри. Каждый раз, открывая красную голднеровскую банку, он молился, чтобы ее содержимое оказалось нормальным: не протухшим, не ядовитым, не вызывающим мгновенную рвоту. Ложку подтаявшего мясного месива разводили в кружке кипятка, к этому «супу» полагалась половинка черствой, источенной долгоносиками галеты. Таков был дневной рацион на человека, при котором одной жестянки экипажу «хватало» на неделю. Когда корабль шел в полынье, люди, вынужденные ворочать штурвалом, ставить и убирать паруса и выполнять другую физическую работу, получали дополнительно еще половину порции. Цинготным больным полагалась также двойная доза отвара из мха, коего, к счастью, было еще в достатке. Большим лакомством считался отвар, наполовину разбавленный чаем, с крошечным кусочком сахара; а если добавить каплю рома или бренди, получался «Чай короля Уилла», названный так в честь острова Кинг-Уильям, на южных равнинах которого Гарри впервые обнаружил целебный мох.

Они уже третьи сутки ждали возвращения охотников, когда Дэвид Янг заметил на горизонте приближавшуюся точку. Это был не вельбот, а человек: шатаясь, он ковылял по тонкому льду, держась за левый бок. Не тратя время на спуск шлюпки, но также опасаясь провалиться в воду, Янг распорядился раскатать и надуть хэлкеттскую лодку, в которой и отправился навстречу пострадавшему. Позже он получил от капитана Фитцджеймса выговор за самоуправство, ничуть не испортивший, однако, впечатление от заслуженной похвалы.

Раненый бедняга — это был баковый старшина Филип Реддингтон — успел рассказать им, что произошло. Вначале все было хорошо: они высадились на полуострове и рассредоточились, договорившись встретиться у вытащенной на берег лодки, под которой собирались спать, расстелив на земле вощеную ткань и одеяла. У каждого были при себе мушкет, пули и полная сумка пороха, а также кортики, выданные капитаном накануне отбытия. В первый день они ничего не подстрелили, но к югу от места высадки нашли оленьи следы. На второй день они пошли по этим следам, все четверо...

Гарри слушал эту историю, зажмурившись от злости и боли. Охваченный стремительно развившейся лихорадкой Реддингтон метался в своем гамаке, хрипло бормоча одну и ту же фразу: «Мы сами себе хозяева, сами себе приказываем...» Когда отряд, нагруженный добычей, вернулся к лодке, он отважился спорить с тремя своими товарищами, стараясь убедить их, что на корабле тушу карибу разделают и сохранят так, что ее хватит на всех и надолго. Над ним посмеялись, потом отобрали ружье и кортик. Потом Фаулер — или это был Покок? — пырнул его ножом.

— Вы можете что-нибудь сделать? — шепотом спросил Фитцджеймс, когда Гарри осторожно отвернул грязные, пропитанные кровью свитера на бывшем баковом старшине.

— Увы, нет. Рана не так глубока, но началось внутреннее заражение. Его ударили один раз, через бушлат: наверное, мерзавцы хотели припугнуть и прогнать его, а потом занялись лодкой и оленем. Удивительно, как он сумел дойти...

— Мы сами... приказываем себе!

— Да, все так, — Фитцджеймс сел на табурет возле гамака, погладил Реддингтона по плечу. — Вы честный и смелый человек, Филип. Вы хозяин своей судьбы.

Из-за занавеса, отделявшего их от других больных, доносилось лишь тяжкое зловонное дыхание.

На следующий день после смерти мистера Редингтона из оружейной кладовой был поднят весь арсенал. Вахтенным полагалось иметь при себе по двустволке; еще по дюжине заряженных дробовиков и мушкетов стояло внизу в ящиках у обоих трапов, откуда их было удобно подавать прямо в люк. Целую неделю никто толком не спал, напряженно прислушиваясь к каждому скрипу и шороху. Капитан Фитцджеймс придумал сигнальный стук для часовых, если они заметят приближение людей по льду. Услышав такой стук прикладом о доски верхней палубы, все должны были хватать оружие, лезть наверх и, пригнувшись, занимать места по обоим бортам. Из-за угрозы нападения они не могли натянуть парусиновый тент, и палуба была открыта любой непогоде. Тут пригодились парки с капюшонами, сшитые мистером Бридженсом еще до того, как он слег. Стянутые шнурками на запястьях, с бахромой, не дающей ветру поднимать полы куртки и задувать снизу, они хоть немного помогали сохранить тепло. Сам капитан шагал от носа до кормы в выменянном у охотника-инуита костюме, словно вождь северного племени, только с ружьем в руках и с пистолетом за поясом. Но больше никто не стремился вернуться на корабль. Скорее всего, те трое попытались обогнуть полуостров на лодке и застряли во льдах или перерезали друг друга за кусок жилистого сырого мяса.

 

— Странно, как мало отделяет человека от зверя, — рассеянно, словно обращаясь к кому-то невидимому, промолвил Джеймс. Они с Гарри вместе несли вахту; двоих оставшихся больных, мистера Бридженса и рядового Пилкингтона, напоили отваром и оставили под присмотром Дэвида Янга, который с удовольствием, хотя и по складам, читал им вслух из какого-то сборника поэзии.

— Согласно идеям Дарвина, мы вовсе не созданы волею Творца и по Его подобию, а произошли от нижестоящей животной формы.

Они вяло двигались в разных направлениях, каждый вдоль своего борта, встречались у грот-мачты и обменивались парой фраз. Забавный способ вести беседу, зато так не замерзнешь, и есть время поразмыслить над ответом.

— То есть пройденный человеком путь развития ничтожно мал, и мы до сих пор несем в себе дикие привычки наших предков?

— Совершенно верно, сэр.

От грот-мачты к корме, потом обратно.

— Значит, мистер Гудсир, каждый из нас может обратиться в древнее чудовище? Красть, убивать, пожирать себе подобных...

Гарри остановился, переступая с ноги на ногу. Он не боялся закоченеть в куртке и штанах из шкур, но холод предательски проникал сквозь подошвы английских сапог.

— Нет, сэр. Сказать по правде, никто не знает, на что он действительно способен, однако... Простите мне эту цитату, но «мы сами себе приказываем». Можно приказать себе умереть, но не есть человечину. Я уже давно принял для себя такое решение.

Он зашаркал дальше по палубе, к заиндевевшему носу корабля, прежде чем капитан успел бы ответить. В следующую встречу его ждали объятия.

— Я обещаю вам, Гарри, — от морозного дыхания трепетал мех на капюшоне, — обещаю, что до этого не дойдет. Ни вам, ни другим не придется задумываться над таким выбором, слышите? Вы слышите меня?

Гарри только тряс головой. Впереди были шесть долгих месяцев зимовки. На восемь человек у них осталось сорок семь четырехфунтовых банок консервов и мешок почти несъедобных галет. Уголь стал драгоценной роскошью; они рубили ненужные переборки и мебель, а для растопки вырывали страницы из книг. Даже если среди жестянок не будет протухших, и они каким-то чудом не умрут от голода, цинга все равно выкосит всех до единого, ведь запасов мха не хватит: оказалось, что заваривать одну и ту же порцию дважды не имеет никакого смысла.

На корму и обратно.

— Скоро мы уподобимся сэру Джону и начнем есть свои сапоги, — печально ответил он.

— Не придется, если мы найдем тюленей, — уточнил капитан.

На нос и назад.

— Или если гренландский кит приплывет сюда и даст себя убить. Эскимосское стойбище кормится тушей кита целый год.

— Жаль, что нельзя приманить его игрой на губной гармошке...

Как двое безумцев, они беззвучно рассмеялись в свои шарфы и продолжили нести вахту молча.

 

* * *

Месяц спустя скончался мистер Джон Бридженс, еще через две недели — Уильям Пилкингтон. В конце января, после незаметных, утративших всякое значение праздников вконец обессилел и умер матрос Джозефус Гитер. Их осталось пятеро: Гарри Гудсир, Дэвид Янг, Магнус Мэнсон и мистер Макконвей, неразговорчивый матрос первого класса, который с самого возвращения на «Эребус» клал под подушку молитвенник.

И еще он сам — капитан, не способный ни накормить, ни ободрить свой экипаж.

Бояться им было некого, и дежурства на палубе отменили. Заткнув тряпьем окна на корме, законопатив чем можно щели, они выживали под белым саваном из парусины и снега на почти ледяной жилой палубе, лежа вплотную друг к другу на полу в большой каюте или сбившись полукругом у печки сэра Джона. Все одновременно возле нее не помещались, и приходилось греться группами по двое и по трое. Тем, кто уже получил жалкую порцию тепла, полагалось сразу прятаться под шкуры. Они наполняли фляги кипятком и засовывали их между слоями одежды: фокус состоял в том, чтобы не обжечься, но и успеть убрать грелку до того, как она остынет и превратится в холодный компресс. Похожий на свалявшийся мешок костей Нептун по-прежнему любил наваливаться людям на ноги, и счастлив был тот, кого он выберет. Чаще других старина Неп выбирал своего друга Мэнсона, и потому Мэнсон беспрекословно ложился с краю, далеко от печки. Ближайшее к ней место передавалось в порядке очередности, получивший его человек обходился без фляги с кипятком.

Фитцджеймс почти всегда просыпался раньше других. Тело Гарри, то есть скелет Гарри, обтянутый кожей и упакованный в свитера и поддевки, прижимался к нему спереди, спиной к груди, костлявым тазом — к паху. Сзади в той же позе нерожденного человеческого плода льнул к нему почти прозрачный от худобы Дэвид Янг. Когда-то они уже лежали так втроем... немного иначе, но похожим образом. Только тогда они были раздеты, но почему? Он уже не помнил.

— Джеймс Фитцджеймс, жив, — тихо произнес он, повернув лицо к бимсам бывшего лазарета, бывшей кают-компании, бывшей большой капитанской каюты.

Справа, между Янгом и храпевшим, как паровоз, Мэнсоном откликнулся неразговорчивый матрос:

— Томас Макконвей, жив, — и зашуршал под подушкой своим молитвенником.

Нептун зевнул почти беззубой пастью и положил морду обратно на ноги Мэнсону.

Какой сегодня день? И день ли это?

Гарри вздрогнул, слабо пошевелился под одеялами, прижался к нему крепче, потянул за руку в немой просьбе обнять, подарить еще чуточку тепла.

Жив, жив...

Хвала Всевышнему.

 

**1850 г. ?**

 

Каково это — сказать людям, что у них остался последний шанс? Каково побудить их бороться, пойти на риск, когда уже не осталось ничего ценного, и сам инстинкт жизни, как называет его доктор Гудсир, испарился из их тел, как душа, отнятая жестоким морозным демоном? Каково не давать им спокойно уйти в лучший мир, а каждый раз расталкивать, вынуждая подняться, сделать несколько шагов, выпить свою порцию безвкусной жижи? Вы пробовали заставить кого-нибудь жить? А вас кто-нибудь заставлял? Есть ли в этом какой-нибудь смысл?

Джеймс Фитцджеймс, который был когда-то капитаном корабля Ее Величества «Эребус», еще помнил, что в его обязанности входит забота о каждом человеке на борту. Но тот Джеймс Фитцджеймс исчез; возможно, тогда, когда надел эскимосскую парку, или еще раньше, когда привел людей назад на этот выпущенный из клешней льда труп и вынудил их пройти почти двести миль под его мертвыми парусами. О ком же он заботился последние два года и с какой целью? Он ни разу не задумался об этом — так глупо... Верно, ведь мысли его были заняты одним: как растянуть еще на несколько дней кусок протухающей тюленины, как согреться, сберечь силы для... Для последнего шанса или для последнего сражения. Гарри Гудсир решил умереть по-людски, а не людоедом. Джеймс Фитцджеймс («Немного глупое имя, не находите? Зато легко запомнить») был намерен драться, пока рука еще сможет держать ружье или саблю. Он не позволит какому-то там хренову Фаулеру или Хикки пырнуть себя под ребра и сожрать, не на того напали!

 

В ту зимовку «Эребус» в его снах трижды погибал в огне. Дивное ощущение: горячий воздух захлестывает, как цунами, рушатся переборки, доски сыплются на голову и крушатся под ногами, и тепло, жарко, невыносимо! Он бежал по трюмной палубе, одетый только в рубаху и штаны и в свои лучшие сапоги, которые украл, а потом с таким скандалом вернул помощник конопатчика. Пламя бушевало вокруг, впереди, в носовой части, ревел зверь с мыса Феликс и с тюленьего берега, и всякий раз он, капитан Фитцджеймс, ревел ему в ответ своим самым громким капитанским голосом: «Что, сука, пришел отыметь мой корабль? Только попробуй!» Дурацкая фраза, но зверь от нее бесился, расшвыривал искры, куски металла и ошметки трупов и забывал о еще живых людях наверху, до которых раньше хотел добраться, но теперь не мог. Он, капитан, преграждал чудовищу путь: пистолет в одной руке и сабля, ножны от которой он потерял еще в Китае, в другой. Сколько он себя помнит, вечно терял нужные вещи, например, часы. Одни погибли от воды быстротечной Мерси, вторые были украдены на Евфрате в ту ночь, когда арабы пытались похитить фрау Хелфер, третьи сломались и были брошены где-то на Кинг-Уильяме. Так он и жил: без часов, без гроша в кармане, без царя в голове. Так ему, видимо, суждено и умереть.

«Мы не станем ждать, когда и с какой стороны начнет таять лед, господа. Мы пойдем не на восток и не на запад, а на юг — прямо, как летит ворон, как движется дичь, от голых камней на севере и все ниже: к озерам, топким тропам, дождю и траве».

«Мы возьмем лишь самое необходимое: вельбот, чтобы переправиться на берег, хэлкеттскую лодку, чтобы пересекать внутренние водоемы, одну палатку, спальные мешки, оружие, боеприпасы и столько еды, сколько сможет тащить на маленьких санях один человек. Выберите самую крепкую одежду и обувь, возьмите по паре запасных сапог. Мы не станем тратить силы и время на возведение пирамид и составление записей с координатами нашего местоположения. Там, куда мы идем, нас искать не станут. Попрощайтесь с надеждой вернуться в Англию, джентльмены, к вашим семьям и домам. Найдите для себя другую причину, ради которой стоит жить».

Тут молодой Янг не выдержал и заплакал тихо, почти беззвучно. Гарри Гудсир и Молчун Макконвей просто опустили головы. Магнус Мэнсон не дожил до этого дня: его труп, слишком большой и тяжелый, чтобы нести его в трюм, лежал на койке в одной из офицерских кают. Янг хотел выбить «Покойся с миром» в изголовье шляпками гвоздей — только первые буквы, R.I.P., — но утомился и сделал надпись до половины с конца, так что она напоминала инициалы. «I» немного похожа на «J», а плохо выбитая «P» на «F». Длинные зубы цинготника, обнаженные по самые десны. Интересно, найдут ли его кто-нибудь и догадаются ли, что это недалекий верзила Мэнсон?

«Мы будем идти вперед, свежевать дичь, жечь смешанный с жиром мох и есть мясо сырым. Мы также будем понемногу употреблять в пищу то, что едят животные: мхи, лишайники, листья и корешки. Стоянку можно устраивать там, где есть укрытие и чистая вода или хотя бы одно из двух».

Он хотел добавить, что обещает умершим в походе христианское погребение и просит того же для себя, но передумал. Вряд ли оставленное в мешке из шкур тело, заваленное несколькими камнями, можно назвать погребенным. Он возьмет с собой одну из уцелевших Библий; его собственная, с подписью и пометками, осталась в лодке с вещами, которую невесть зачем тащили к заливу Мэнсон, Тозер и еще двое отчаянно желавших избежать этой жуткой участи — быть съеденными. Вот почему и раненный мистер Реддинготон смог добраться до корабля. Страшно не умирать, страшно пойти на корм гиенам.

— Иногда я думаю, что значение плоти несколько преувеличено, — сказал он Гарри Гудсиру уже очень давно, в прошлом году, во время их общей вахты. — Человек цепляется за нее, но как только душа отлетает, плоть становится пуста. Может быть, потому людоеды находят себе оправдание? Но вопрос в том...

— ... как отлетела душа, — продолжил за него Гарри. — В покое или тревоге, в радости или страхе. Мы чтим плоть потому, что она содержит и показывает душу, и когда смотрим на покойного, вспоминаем о ней. Неприкосновенность тела — знак уважения, то есть того, что отличает человека от его звериного предка.

— По-моему, вы смешали религию и дарвиновскую ересь.

— Отнюдь, они вовсе не противоречат друг другу. Жаль, что вы не познакомились с Дарвином, он рассказал бы вам много интересного. И это теория, а не ересь.

«Мы оставим на «Эребусе» три или четыре жестянки консервов на тот случай, если кто-то захочет вернуться. Но возвращаться, скорее всего, будет некуда: эскимосы найдут корабль, заберутся внутрь, прорубив отверстие в его корпусе, унесут то ценное, что смогут найти, а потом, еще в эту оттепель или в новую, «Эребус» затонет. «Террор» наверняка ждет та же участь».

Фитцджеймс не понимал, откуда знает все это, кто показал ему обрывочные, но четкие видения из будущего. Последние ночи перед походом он провел в своей каюте, пытаясь уснуть, хоть ненадолго отрешиться от грозного настоящего. Он верил, что почувствует себя лучше, как только спустится в лодку и оттолкнется веслом от израненной обшивки левого борта, но пока старался возродить в памяти неимоверно далекие дни, когда в парусах шумел восточный ветер, на верхней палубе раздавались команды, а на жилой стоял гул множества голосов: разговоры, споры, смех... Гарри Гудсир сказал ему во сне, что корабль достанется призракам, и это не так уж плохо. «Он притянет их, Джеймс, как ваши магниты в приборах притягивают тонкие иглы. Возможно, они даже помогут живым найти обломки. Вы же слыхали об этих странных способах сообщения между нашими мирами? Иногда они срабатывают...»

Он снял с полки над койкой портрет Уильяма Конингема, человека, который с детства был ему как родной брат, и спрятал в Библию. Портрет королевы остался висеть на своем месте над столом, за которым он провел пять лет жизни — жизни ли? Он думал, что успех экспедиции откроет для него новые двери, докажет всему миру, что и незаконнорожденный сын погрязшего в долгах дипломата и неизвестной бразильской женщины достоин носить адмиральские погоны. Он ведь даже мечтал снарядить санный переход к Северному полюсу, вот ведь наивный глупец...

«Никто из нас не был готов к таким испытаниям. Два корабля, полные дураков и груза тщеславных надежд».

Прикладывая немало усилий, он несколько раз выдвинул и задвинул дверцу каюты, проверяя, как она работает. Хотелось хотя бы на несколько часов создать иллюзию, будто все в порядке: он подремлет немного, потом умоется теплой водой с душистым мылом, в полном обмундировании выйдет в коридор, и почти семьдесят членов экипажа при встрече с ним будут касаться сияющих козырьков костяшками здоровых, необмороженных пальцев. Если погода ясная, они с Левеконтом займутся магнитными наблюдениями, Гарри Гудсир выловит еще каких-нибудь чудны ́ х моллюсков, а ледовый лоцман Рид исполнит старую китобойскую песню. Открытая вода, открытая вода отсюда и до горизонта, и дальше, между западных островов, вдоль канадского побережья, до самого Берингова пролива...

В дверь постучали. Не иначе как вестовой принес горячей воды и отлично наточенную бритву. Если офицеры не будут следить за собой, чего же ждать от простых матросов? Настойчивый стук повторился, и Фитцджеймс со вздохом открыл глаза.

— Это вы, мистер Хор? Войдите!

Почему он медлит? Встал под дверью и ждет невесть чего... Они с сэром Джоном могли бы выбрать вестового и посмышленее. Тот же мистер Бридженс куда лучше справляется с...

Взгляд его упал на кусок зеркала, которое когда-то сорвалось с гвоздя на стене и треснуло от угла до угла. Он все забывает попросить Хора принести из кладовки новое. Лицо, рассеченное трещиной, как шрамом, было ему незнакомо. Что за доходяга в нем спрятался, почему его не отослали домой еще в Стромнессе?

Теперь вестовой скребся под дверью, как наглая назойливая крыса. Фитцджеймс отложил зеркало, поднялся и со скрежетом отодвинул деревянную створку: темную, гладкую, тускло блестящую полировкой.

Здравствуй, белый брат Ит-ше-ме.

Он попятился, пока не уперся спиной в край стола. Волк так и стоял на пороге, глядя на него немигающими мудрыми глазами.

Ты слишком долго спал, белый брат. Твои люди готовы, пора в путь.

«Но ты говорил... что я больше тебя не увижу».

Волк зевнул, усмехаясь.

И не увидел бы. Но ты такой глупый, оу-уа-а, что заблудишься в следах трех карибу! Вам нужен проводник. Здесь чужие земли, и путь мой с вами будет короток, но и такая малость лучше, чем ничего.

Повинуясь, он надел парку и штаны из оленьей шкуры, взял заплечный мешок с немногими личными вещами. Волк прищурился и, встав боком, перегородил ему дорогу.

«В чем дело? Сам сказал поторапливаться!»

Оставь ее. Не знаю, что это за штука: много тонких листьев, покрытых знаками, собранных вместе крепкой жилой. Сверху там лицо человека. Оставь эту вещь здесь.

Он послушно вытащил Библию и положил ее рядом с зеркалом.

Хорошо, теперь идем. Не оглядывайся, белый брат.

 

* * *

Они прошли около тринадцати миль вверх по проливу южнее того места, где осенью высадился злосчастный отряд охотников, миновали крошечный островок и пристали в бухте у левого берега. Двигаться дальше в вельботе не представлялось возможным: весла скребли о гальку, тут и там из воды выступали острые камни. Снег, что лежал в неглубоких расселинах вокруг многочисленных пресноводных озер, был мягким и рыхлым, и Гарри задался вопросом, как они собираются тащить маленькие сани по такой местности. Он повернулся к Джеймсу: тот полулежал в вельботе, натянув капюшон парки и положив под голову свой тощий мешок. Дэвид Янг аккуратно, чтобы не выплеснуть ни капли бесценного жира, вскрывал голднеровскую жестянку. Они договорились съесть треть банки сегодня, смешав подобие похлебки чуть гуще привычного «супа»: мясо, пара раскрошенных галет и немного лишайника. На зимнем корабельном пайке они не смогут покрывать и двух миль в день.

— Хорошая! — понюхав содержимое, воскликнул Янг. — Вода здесь тоже чистая, сэр, не хуже, чем на Кинг-Уильяме.

— Добрые вести, — тихо откликнулся капитан. — Пускай и впредь будут... только добрые вести...

Переносную плитку, которую также предстояло волочь на санях, заправили комками негодного в пищу мха и сухой прошлогодней травой. В качестве посуды для готовки использовали пустые жестянки из-под консервов. На них еще остались следы облезших этикеток: «Крольчатина в луковом соусе». Боже, он, Гарри, уже и не помнит, когда последний раз ел лук... Все ждали, пока порция мяса подтает, разминая слипшийся кусок черенками ложек, потом сложили его поровну в две стоявшие на плитке банки и выпили это горькое месиво с тонкой пленкой жира.

— Дэвид, — покончив с обедом, распорядился Фитцджеймс, — вы и мистер Макконвей, возьмите хэлкеттку и мою подзорную трубу и пройдите дальше по реке, мили на три-четыре, не больше. Доложите, что изменилось с вашей прошлой разведки.

— Есть, сэр, — буркнул Молчун, поправляя за пазухой флягу с водой. Янг передал ему свой дробовик, вытащил из вельбота и разложил на земле грязновато-серую, пропитанную резиной оболочку лодки, сморщенную, как высохшая сброшенная шкура. Затем он достал примитивный насос и принялся наполнять лодку тем единственным, чего у них всегда и всюду было в избытке — воздухом.

— Если найдете хорошее место, поставьте палатку и возвращайтесь за частью поклажи. Мы с мистером Гудсиром пока исследуем окрестности.

Какое-то время Гарри следил за тем, как надувное каноэ скользит в воде, легко обходя каменные преграды, о которые их вельбот постоянно цеплялся бы брюхом. Какое счастье, что сэр Джон в свое время взял на борт такую вещь! Жаль, что только одну...

— Гарри, — хрипло позвали сзади. Он обернулся: капитан, морщась, сел в лодке и откинул капюшон. Нептун, тяжело дыша, лежал у него в ногах. За последние пару недель их старый питомец сильно сдал; еще месяц назад он гулял по льду возле корабля, спускаясь и взбираясь по установленной с наклоном доске, а теперь едва мог пошевелиться. Поскольку пить из жестянки он не умел, Нептун оказался единственным в их маленьком отряде, кто располагал собственной оловянной миской. Ему досталась половина порции похлебки, еще более жидкая и без лишайника.

— Когда Неп не сможет идти, — Джеймс нагнулся и потрепал пса по костлявому загривку, — придется убить его и съесть.

— В голодное время эскимосы тоже съедают своих собак, сэр.

— Да, мистер Рид мне рассказывал, — Джеймс умолк и посмотрел на него странным пустым взглядом. — У меня есть к вам просьба, доктор Гудсир.

— Судя по вашему тону, она не из приятных, — попытался пошутить Гарри. — Скорее всего, я откажусь.

— Тогда я вам приказываю, доктор, — в безгранично усталом голосе зазвучал металл, которого Гарри не слышал со времен усиленной обороны корабля после смерти мистера Реддингтона. — Когда я умру, разделите мое тело с наибольшей пользой и накормите людей. Вешу я, пожалуй, столько же, сколько мистер Янг, хотя он на голову меня ниже, но есть ведь костный мозг и...

— Прекратите, капитан! Как ваш судовой врач, сэр, я запрещаю вам даже думать...

— Нет уже ни судов, ни капитанов, — он улыбнулся жутковатой, какой-то призрачной улыбкой и с трудом вылез из вельбота. — Мы должны быть готовы к худшему. Если здесь нет дичи, я не хочу... пропасть впустую. Вы же меня понимаете, правда?

— Я бы влепил вам пощечину, но не хочу пойти под трибунал.

С минуту Джеймс стоял, опираясь на мушкет и молча глядя в глаза Гарри. Потом снял перчатку, развязал шнурки куртки на левом запястье и закатал рукав.

— Видите это?

— Обычный синяк, — Гарри закусил изнутри щеку, так что в рот потекла кровь и, кажется, один из дальних зубов зашатался. — Давно он у вас?

— Не помню. Но он становится больше, если нажать вот тут или...

Гарри уже не волновало, в какую сторону направили подзорную трубу мистер Янг или мистер Макконвей. Будь они сейчас здесь, рядом, он сделал бы то же самое: ладонь в ладонь, к сердцу, пока смерть не... Прочь, проклятая, прочь!

— Это еще можно исправить, — бледные потрескавшиеся губы, воспаленные глаза, космы секущихся волос, посеребренные годами забот и лишений. — Болезнь обратима, нам просто нужно свежее мясо, совсем немного свежего...

— Я люблю тебя. Просто хотел сказать это хотя бы раз.

Гарри не смог ответить, только часто моргал, щурясь перед разверзшейся пастью страха, готовой поглотить их обоих. Нет, не сейчас, не позволю!

— Я все равно не сделаю того, о чем ты просишь.

— Ясно, — Джеймс высвободил пальцы из захвата и опустил обратно рукав, скрывая багрово-синий кровоподтек ниже локтя. — Тогда давайте осмотримся, пока еще светло. Ко мне, Неп, идем!

Они направились на запад, перешагивая крошечные ручейки, что впадали друг в друга, а потом собирались в лужицы во множестве продолговатых и круглых ямок на каменном лике Аделаиды. Ослепленный горем, Гарри то и дело наклонялся к этим рытвинам и оспинам земли, делая вид, что разглядывает лишайники, но в действительности лишь вытирал набегающие на глаза слезы. Он сам был виноват, сам заставил себя поверить в неуязвимость, в бессмертие этого человека. Но что, если это вправду всего лишь синяк? Не может быть, чтобы от такого пустяка...

— Джеймс! — крикнул он отчаянно и зло, хотя капитан ушел вперед лишь на каких-то пятнадцать ярдов. Нептун плелся следом за ним, как понурый спутник утомленного странника, совсем не похожего на молодого веселого бродягу, чья карта в прямом положении означает приключения и цикличность жизненного пути, а в перевернутом — потерю рассудка.

— Да? Что такое, мистер...

«Я, Генри Данкан Спенс Гудсир, ручаюсь именем Господа, Природы и всех их созданий, что этот человек будет жить! Ибо если он умрет здесь от гнусной паршивой гнили, я прокляну небо, землю и воду, и каждую тварь и растение, и пусть меня поглотит лед преисподней, пускай я застыну там вверх ногами, терзаемый бесконечным холодом, пожирающий сам себя».

Для закрепления любой клятвы нужна кровь. Он стиснул челюсти, чувствуя, как поддается шатающийся зуб. Выплюнул его вместе с кровавой слюной на камни, торжествующе огляделся, призывая видимый и невидимый миры себе в свидетели.

— Гарри, что с тобой?

«Все то же, неизменно, с тех самых пор, как я впервые тебя увидел».

— Джим, Джим!..

Туман подбирался к ним, сомкнувшим друг друга в объятиях, но под порывом ветра колыхнулся и отступил, сгущаясь в тенях прогалин. Дальше на юге отдельными редкими хлопками, а потом громче, слаженным залпом, раздались выстрелы.

 

Молодой карибу, еще почти теленок, и две куропатки. Часть добычи они съели на первой стоянке на правом берегу, а остальное погрузили в дорогу. Гарри предупредил всех, что сразу наедаться до отвала опасно, и утром они отправились в путь, завернув по несколько кусочков птичьего мяса в промасленную ткань и спрятав их за пазуху. Крики птиц, перья на земле, ручьи и покрытые лишайниками камни вели их на юг. Они пробовали ловить рыбу в огромном соленом заливе, который соединял с морем тот самый узкий канал, но безуспешно, и ушли в сторону от большой воды.

Никаких приборов они с собой не взяли и потому не могли определить, где именно находятся, но Джеймс не сомневался в том, что они углубляются в первозданные, не знающие присутствия человека земли. Днем и короткой ночью небо было затянуто облаками, скрывая звезды и рассеивая солнечный свет, уберегая их от ожогов и сильной боли в глазах, от которых два года назад, на Кинг-Уильяме, страдало так много народа. Но здесь негде было укрыться от ветра и дождя: даже в поставленной наспех палатке они промокли насквозь, в изнеможении уснув под рухнувшей на них парусиной. Очнувшись на сырых шкурах, одной ногой в луже дождевой воды, Гарри вздрогнул и на миг испугался, что остался тут один. К счастью, справа и слева послышалось сиплое кряхтение, и кто-то отвернул в сторону полость потяжелевшей ткани.

— Дэвид Янг, жив! — закашлялся этот кто-то. — Мистер Гудсир, мистер Макконвей? Капитан, сэр?

Джеймс отозвался последним. Освободившись от парусины, он сел на земле и тихо погладил что-то черно-белое, неподвижное у себя под боком. Нептун.

— Может, не будем... — начал было Янг, но смутился и умолк.

— Его все равно съедят, не мы, так волки, — мрачно ответил Джеймс. — Покончим с этим здесь. Помогите мне, мистер Гудсир.

 

Остатков мяса хватило еще на четыре дня, полтора из которых они провели в палатке. В какой-то момент силы просто покинули их: в голове начинало шуметь, ноги деревенели, и тело само собой кренилось вниз, как сраженное бурей хилое дерево. Гарри догадывался, что так и будет: последние шесть с половиной месяцев на корабле они провели в полудреме иссушающего голода, двигаясь лишь в случае крайней необходимости, а теперь, утратив рвение первых дней похода, естественным образом поддались усталости. Разгрузив сани, они поставили их торчком, близко друг к другу, и натянули сверху парусину, а щели внизу заткнули всем, что было под рукой. В этой диковинной палатке, сложив в изголовье заряженные ружья, они проспали десять, а то и двенадцать часов кряду, и если бы какой-нибудь зверь решил ими поживиться, никто не успел бы не то что выстрелить, но даже схватить оружие. Однако сон не принес им прилива сил, а пробуждение — бодрости. В хмуром безмолвии они открыли голднеровскую банку, но та оказалась протухшей. Скорее от отчаяния, нежели веря в успех, Янг предложил использовать испорченное мясо как приманку для песцов или полярных крыс: «Такие ведь тут водятся, да, мистер Гудсир?» Он вывалил содержимое банки в ямку, а вокруг, прижав концы камнями, разложил с десяток скользящих петель из грубой нитки, какой Магнус Мэнсон штопал носки. Четвероногие твари в ловушку не попались, зато на запах мяса слетелись чайки, по которым ударили из дробовиков капитан Фитцджеймс и Молчун Макконвей. Мелкие, тощие, на один укус, эти птицы не насытили их, но хотя бы не дали развиться губительной апатии, в результате которой человек теряет сначала желание жить, а потом и сам инстинкт выживания, застревая в тесном преддверии смерти — еще более страшном, чем физическая гибель.

Они почти не разговаривали, лишь кратко обмениваясь сведениями и отчитываясь об исполненных приказах. Распоряжения теперь отдавал тот, кто чувствовал себя лучше остальных: чаще всего это был Янг, реже — сам Гарри. Молчун предпочитал словам дело: по собственной инициативе он проверял состояние полозьев всех четырех саней, распределял груз, заряжал ружья перед ночевкой и совершал множество других маленьких действий, почти незаметных по отдельности, но в совокупности обладающих огромным смыслом. Глядя на него, Гарри так и видел второго или третьего сына в многочисленном семействе, которому с детства было поручено «следить за порядком». Позже такие тихие трудяги приходили на фабрику, на ферму или во флот и встраивались в этот улей безымянными рядовыми, не жаждущими ни наград, ни продвижения по службе. Даже справедливую похвалу они воспринимали, равнодушно пожав плечами, и продолжали делать свое дело, пока не уходили на покой или в лучший мир, и на их вахту заступали другие безликие безмолвные солдаты...

Капитан Фитцджеймс, его Джеймс, слабел с каждым днем по мере их отдаления от корабля, хотя с каждым же днем воздух в легких становился чуть теплее, а земля вокруг — чуть приветливее. Он больше не шел в авангарде, как раньше, в большом походе на остров, не подбадривал людей, вообще не размыкал губ. Опираясь на дробовик, он брел в упряжи своих маленьких саней с таким трудом, будто волок груженый доверху ял по бугристому льду. Такое состояние нельзя было объяснить лишь голодом и усталостью. На привалах Гарри подходил к нему, закрывая собой от остальных, и просил показать синяки. Джеймс подчинялся с пугающим смирением: засучивал рукава, давал заглянуть себе в рот, провести пальцем по деснам. Когда Гарри сообщал ему, что не видит новых симптомов цинги, это не вызывало у Джеймса никакой радости. Опустив голову, он съедал свою порцию мяса или похлебки, пересчитывал пули в сумке, слишком долго и обстоятельно чистил свой личный пистолет и саблю, и, глядя на это, Гарри все чаще хотел забрать у него оружие и какими угодно средствами — лаской, ложью, угрозой — заставить с собой говорить. Лишь одно еще поддерживало надежду на то, что тяжкая меланхолия Фитцджеймса временна и не укоренится в нем, уничтожив самую суть его натуры, высосав душу, как призрачный черный нетопырь. На привале для сна (вечный день наступил и в этих краях, хоть и немного позже) Джеймс по-прежнему обнимал его, прижавшись сзади и делясь теплом. Сбросив оковы яви, задремав и забывшись, он словно вновь становился самим собой. А однажды Гарри почувствовал, как прохладная ладонь скользнула под его меховую куртку, сшитую мистером Бридженсом, и легла на живот, касаясь густых волосков ниже пупка. Он еле сдержался, чтобы не застонать от этого ощущения, не сжать согретую чужую руку в своей и направить вниз. Съежившись у края палатки, он стиснул в кулаке одеяло и самую малость сдвинул ноги, укладываясь в объятия Джеймса, как в фигурную шкатулку, где каждый вздох, колышущий волоски у него на шее, был маленьким сокровищем. 

Утром во взгляде Джеймса не читалось ничего, кроме обычной бесстрастной покорности. Они съели по крошечному кусочку мяса, выпили воды и поплелись на юго-запад, на голоса птиц, что звучали то ближе, то дальше, как под куполом гигантского миража.

 

Воздух вибрировал от тысяч пронзительных воплей, землю усеяли гнезда. Они думали, что оглохнут в своей палатке; что ж, пускай так, зато впервые за последние годы будут сыты. Помимо мяса удалось добыть несколько крупных гусиных и гагачьих яиц; они собрали бы и больше, но боялись раздавить их по дороге. Гарри предостерег пить яйца сырыми, и их было решено сварить, используя в качестве топлива мох, гусиный жир и перья. Они даже не стали готовить на плитке, а разожгли костерок, сделав для него укрытие от ветра: колышки для палатки вбили по кругу и обернули их сложенной в длину плотной тканью хэлкеттской лодки. Полные воды жестянки, в каждой из которых было по яйцу, поставили прямо в огонь. Следующую порцию поджарили на сковороде, которую мистер Макконвей соорудил из голднеровской банки: разбил ее камнем по шву и кое-как выпрямил лист металла, расплющив его на большом валуне. Они ели, обжигаясь непривычно горячей пищей, глотая слезы и воду из фляг. В ушах звенело от гогота, свиста и призывных криков.

«Мы спасены, Джеймс!» Хотелось обнять его при всех, тряхнуть за плечо, заставить снова смеяться. Почему же теперь, когда смерть, наконец, отступила, когда дичи повсюду столько, что ее можно брать руками, он грустит чуть ли не сильнее, чем в голодные месяцы на корабле? Капитан будто растворился в них троих, отдав Янгу свою веселость, Макконвею — усердие, а ему, Гарри, веру в удачу. Себе он оставил лишь тонкую телесную оболочку, скрытую инуитской одеждой, и столько сил, чтобы передвигать ноги в английских сапогах. Даже сейчас Джеймс не сидел, а лежал возле почти потухшего костра, закрыв глаза и медленно жуя кусочек чуть обжаренного мяса.

— Нужно слепить из пуха затычки для ушей, — деланно капризничая, заявил Янг, — иначе мы не уснем!

— Набейте себе две думочки, сэр, да привяжите к башке, — буркнул Макконвей и издал короткий хриплый звук, похожий скорее на кашель, чем на смех. Худые щеки Янга собрались морщинами, как лицо старика, и он расхохотался, показывая желтые, покрытые пятнами, но еще крепкие зубы. Гарри тоже улыбнулся, пальцами собирая жир со «сковороды». Капитан Фитцджеймс не проронил ни слова, только отхлебнул из фляги, которую ранее сунул греться в золу.

 

Он проснулся белесой пасмурной ночью с отчетливым чувством потери и пустоты. Пошарил рукой под шкурами, сел, достал и надел очки, которые с великой осторожностью складывал в купленный еще в Гренландии мешочек из тюленьей кожи. Янг и Молчун спали глубоким сном, не обращая никакого внимания на птичий гомон. Фитцджеймса в палатке не было.

Гарри выполз наружу, встал, огляделся. Ладно, если капитан отлучился по нужде (для этой цели они всегда уходили чуть назад и в сторону), но что, если ему стало дурно? Гарри не хотел звать его, боялся разбудить товарищей, и потому просто всматривался в предутренний туман, стараясь разглядеть серую тень на сером пейзаже. Тщетно; он нырнул обратно в палатку, взял ружье и поковылял, как ему казалось, на запад.

— Джеймс!

Нет ответа. Он выстрелил в воздух, прислушался, снова позвал так громко, как мог:

— Дже-е-еймс!

Ответный выстрел слева, то есть на юге. Он бросился туда, шатаясь и скребя прикладом по камням. Вдалеке выли волки, или ему мерещится?

«Что, если он упал и потерял сознание? Когда, где это было? Не помню... Один я его не найду, нужно воротиться и разбудить остальных...»

— Гарри!

Он не понял, был то зов наяву или отзвук в его воображении. Плутая в тумане, он всё шел вперед, окликая капитана, пока ответное зыбкое «Гарри, Гарри!» не раздалось совсем близко. Кто-то тронул его за плечо.

— Гарри, просыпайтесь! Там волки. Просыпайтесь, ну же! Вот так, теперь возьмите ружье и покиньте палатку!

«Неужели лишь чувство опасности возвращает тебя к жизни?»

В тяжкой тупой полудреме он выбрался из укрытия на воздух и встал с дробовиком в руках рядом с Янгом и Макконвеем. Капитан Фитцджеймс с двустволкой и саблей наголо обошел их маленький лагерь и вернулся. Он снял капюшон, чтобы лучше слышать; теперь и Гарри различил среди испуганного галдежа птиц протяжную тоскливую песню.

— Они южнее, — определил Джеймс, — значит, идут не за нами, а за другой дичью. Может быть, карибу, нужно проверить. Держитесь рядом, не разбредайтесь!

Но то был не олень. Из рассеявшегося тумана на равнину возле озера вышла, покачиваясь, небольшая гора, покрытая свалявшейся, слезающей комьями шерстью. Двигалось это животное как-то неуверенно, оступаясь на влажной, изрезанной ручейками земле. Четыре худых волка следовали за ним по пятам, держась в отдалении, готовые образовать полукольцо и напасть на «гору», как только представится удобный момент. Гарри не сразу заметил, что они, люди, делали то же самое: капитан повернул направо, Молчун занял левый фланг, а они с Янгом остались в центре. Овцебык — других травоядных подобных размеров здесь не водилось — повернул к волкам длинную морду и вяло затряс головой, увенчанной короткими изогнутыми рогами, что сходились на лбу, образуя почти сплошную толстую кость, разделенную посередине, будто пробором. Гарри видел на ней темные пятна. Кровь?

— Стреляйте в волков, — дрогнувшим голосом приказал капитан; он говорил негромко, но влажный воздух далеко разносил слова. — Скотина не убежит, она больна.

«Скорее, ранена», — мысленно поправил его Гарри. Он читал, что примерно в это время года овцебыки вступают между собой в жестокие дуэли, борясь за доминирование на территории и за самок. Во время боя они якобы мчатся друг на друга, сшибаясь лбами, пока один из противников не капитулирует. Этот молодой самец явно переоценил свои силы. Весом не менее пятисот фунтов, а в шкуру они смогут завернуться вчетвером...

— Кажется, я вижу на горизонте людей, сэр! — взволнованно воскликнул Янг.

— Не отвлекайтесь! Огонь! — крикнул Джеймс и пальнул по ближнему из волков. Тот взвизгнул и упал на бок; выстрелы Янга и Макконвея уложили двух других. Последний хищник развернулся и потрусил прочь, то и дело оглядываясь в испуге и сожалении. Встревоженный резкими звуками овцебык тоже пробовал убежать, но его повело, и гигант рухнул на подкосившиеся передние ноги.

— Бей его! — не своим голосом заорал Янг и бросился вперед, на ходу вытаскивая кортик. Овцебык глухо заревел, не в силах подняться; Макконвей обходил его с другой стороны, хладнокровно примериваясь, куда всадить пулю с близкого расстояния. Опустив ружье, Гарри всматривался в туман на горизонте. Кто это — вправду люди или волки-оборотни в шкурах своих собратьев?

— Эй! — крикнул он, размахивая свободной рукой. — Tarva! Qaigguit, hiviiturlutit! [1] Смотрите, Джеймс, там...

Капитан медленно опустился на колени, покачнулся, как под гнетом чудовищного груза, и повалился на землю, загребая полные горсти мха и мелких камней.

 

**18...**

 

Ikajuq, ikajuq…

Он бежал навстречу ветру, задыхаясь, спотыкаясь, но не останавливаясь ни на секунду, будто зная: даже короткое промедление равноценно смерти. Оступился и упал ничком, тут же поднялся и похромал дальше, морщась от боли в коленях и ободранных острой галькой ладонях. Что-то сдавило его поперек груди, потянуло назад. Он с досадой сбросил невидимую веревку, но новые скользящие змеями петли опутали ему щиколотки и резко дернули. Он снова упал, пополз вперед, приволакивая сломанную левую ногу. До палатки наблюдений оставалось каких-то сто ярдов.

— Нужна помощь, мистер Гудсир? — донесся сверху елейный голосок.

— Я сказал... вам... убираться, — каждый толчок вперед крушил суставы болью, — к дьяволу.

— Я там уже был, — с вежливой укоризной продолжал голосок, — и привел его сюда. Хотите взглянуть, или, может, прокатиться? Отличное ездовое животное, мигом домчит в любую точку преисподней.

Он больше не мог ползти, лег и замер, стараясь отдышатся. Морозная каменная пыль набивалась в ноздри... или это был прах? Да, верно, прах и пепел — его собственный. У него не осталось ничего металлического и блестящего, чтобы выкупить у аборигенов свою жизнь, так что поделом. Вот капитан Крозье, например, подарил приютившим его инуитам офицерскую пехотинскую саблю с узорчатым эфесом и вензелем короля Уильяма. Крозье — или Тозер? Инуиты вечно путают имена белых людей. Но ведь Тозер умер, не так ли? Да и любой из них мог взять саблю Его Величества и нести ее через весь остров Его Величества, чтобы затем обменять на кусок сырой тюленины. Какое неуважение! Какая выгодная сделка!

— Знаете, что любопытно? — никак не унимался голосок, который мог принадлежать лишь одному помощнику конопатчика из тех сотен, что ходили под солнцем этого мира. — Они там у себя, в Лондоне, решили, что каннибализм — это не про британских джентльменов. Да, они посовещались и постановили, что это чудовищная ложь. Представляете, сэр, все мы тут питаемся «чудовищной ложью»! Но до чего же приятно, черт побери, когда тебя считают джентльменом! А теперь за работу, парни!

Кто-то взял его, Гарри Гудсира, за ноги и потащил назад. Кто-то лязгал ножом о точильный круг. С него сорвали шапку, шарф, валлийский парик, стянули бушлат, обувь и всю одежду, а потом подняли и положили на стол. Голосок, мурлыкая простенький мотив «Боже, храни кого-то там», удалился и вновь приблизился. Поперек серого неба мелькнуло тонкое лезвие ножа.

— Извольте уже, наконец, помереть, доктор! Люди ждут.

 

Гарри вздрогнул и зажмурился. Солнечный луч, отразившись от стеклянной дверцы шкафа и граней хрусталя внутри, бил ему прямо в глаза. Потом послышался шорох ткани, и луч исчез. Скрипнули по полу ножки кресла, раздался тихий вздох. Покой висел над ним чистым прозрачным пологом, и Гарри снова задремал, сунув руку под большую пуховую подушку.

Когда он пробудился во второй раз, уже стемнело, и там, где он находился, мягким светом горела лампа. Он услышал шелест страниц и тот же вздох, что раньше, только исполненный усталости и некоторой досады; приоткрыл глаза, ожидая увидеть расплывчатые пятна, но, к своему удивлению, различил все достаточно четко, как в очках. Застекленный посудный шкаф напротив, слева от него полки, уставленные мемуарами с золотым тиснением на корешках: Росс, Парри, Франклин... Справа под лампой с матовым абажуром сидел и листал тетрадь молодой мужчина в форме офицера военно-морского флота. Запустив левую пятерню в кудрявые каштановые волосы, он уставился в раскрытую рядом книгу, а потом снова в свою тетрадь. Видимо, что-то у него там не сходилось.

«Мы мертвы», — догадался Гарри, и ему сразу стало очень легко. Впрочем, освободившаяся от плоти душа и должна обрести неземную легкость, верно? Возможно, от полета его сейчас удерживают лишь вес стеганого одеяла да ночная сорочка, какую он носил дома, в Анстратере. Значит, он теперь там, или в «Казармах» в Эдинбурге, или все еще на корабле? Он не чувствовал хода судна, никаких колебаний под килем и у бортов, но и скрипа льда не слышал. К тому же было довольно тепло, но совсем иначе, чем от печки или труб с горячим паром. Гарри прислушался к своим ощущениям: все верно, жар в этой комнате, или каюте, исходил от молодого офицера.

— Джеймс... — тихонько позвал он.

В глубине жилой палубы тикали часы. Офицер поднял голову, улыбнулся знакомой улыбкой, утраченной и вновь обретенной.

— Вы давно меня ждете? — спросил Гарри. — Как ваши синяки?

— Пропали без следа, — тепло звучало и в его голосе, накатывая ласковым прибоем. — И нет, ждать пришлось совсем немного. Вы весьма пунктуальны, мистер Гудсир.

— Мы ведь умерли? — смутившись, на всякий случай уточнил он.

— Что за вздор? А впрочем, разве это имеет значение? Ты голоден? Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить?

Гарри попросил воды. Тяжелый стакан приятно лежал в руке, рассеивая гранями золотистый свет лампы, вода была кристально чистой и совсем не пахла металлом.

— Ладно, довольно на сегодня магнитных премудростей! — заявил Джеймс, откладывая тетрадь и книгу. Закинув руки за голову, он потянулся всем телом, скребя по полу подошвами вычищенных до блеска сапог. — Душно тут все-таки... Ты не против, если я открою окно?

Не дожидаясь ответа, он встал, подошел к одному из четырех окон на корме, поднял бархатную штору и распахнул створку, которая, как прекрасно помнил Гарри, представляла из себя плотно подогнанную законопаченную раму со стеклом, предназначенную для освещения большой каюты, но не для ее проветривания. На корабле и без того постоянно гуляли сквозняки; они даже завешивали двери одеялами и шкурами, чтобы согреться... долгой...

Подставив лицо слабому ветру, Джеймс снял китель, жилет и развязал шейный платок. Расстегивая воротник рубашки, он повернулся к Гарри.

— Терпеть не могу духоту и жарищу. И как жители тропиков их выносят? А здесь хороший воздух, прохладный и свежий, как в горах Сирии летней ночью.

Он скинул сапоги, спустил с плеч подтяжки штанов, до конца расстегнул рубаху и вытащил полы из-за пояса. Тонкий индийский хлопок трепетал, легонько вздымаясь, обнажив его левый бок и грудь с неровным круглым шрамом чуть ниже соска. Несмотря на поток воздуха, жар, казалось, только усилился; Гарри видел, как ткань у Джеймса под мышками потемнела от пота, как на едва тронутой загаром коже выступила испарина. Морщась, он выпутался из рубахи, скомкал ее и бросил в угол, откуда донеслось глухое ворчание.

— Ступай-ка прогуляться, старина Неп! — он открыл дверь каюты, свистнул псу и выпроводил его в коридор. — Я только выпущу его наверх, Гарри, и сразу вернусь!

Гарри смог лишь ошарашенно кивнуть. Сидя в широкой постели, он пил воду, смакуя каждый глоток, наслаждаясь гладкостью чистых сатиновых простыней и тонким приятным запахом, будто в белье совсем недавно лежало лавандово-лимонное саше. Он сам тоже был восхитительно чистым, как если бы кто-то незаметно вымыл его, отскреб от многолетней въевшейся в кожу грязи. Даже ногти на руках и ногах у него были подстрижены, а бакенбарды приведены в порядок. Гарри не заметил поблизости зеркала, но ощупал свое лицо и остался очень доволен.

Часы в недрах палубы мелодично пробили четверть, затем вторую. Где же Джеймс? Небось, собирает на камбузе что-нибудь съестное. Без сомнения, на столь удобном корабле не будет недостатка во вкусных продуктах. Улыбаясь, Гарри спустил ноги на ковер, нашел в аккуратной стопке вещей штаны и рубашку, которые пришлись ему как раз впору, оделся и как был, босиком, тоже вышел в коридор. Ароматы дерева — сандал, палисандр, кипарис — приятно щекотали ноздри. Полированные дверцы некоторых кают были отодвинуты, и он заметил, что в каждой имеется такое же окно, как на корме, только чуть поменьше. Сами каюты оказались куда просторнее тех чуланов, к которым он привык в плавании. Отутюженная парадная форма висела на гвоздях, рядом поблескивали сабли в лаковых ножнах. Идеальная чистота, порядок — и ни одного человека. Гарри остановился у главного трапа.

— Джеймс! — оклик прокатился в бархатистую темноту кубрика, как в туннель, отозвался эхом далеко в носовой части. Огоньки в лампах дрогнули на сквозняке: люк был открыт, и на жилую палубу задувал ветерок. Ухватившись за прочные, но мягкие, не режущие ладоней канаты, Гарри поднялся по трапу и высунул голову наружу. Насколько он видел отсюда, корма тоже была пуста.

— Джеймс!

Кто-то прошаркал по палубе у него за спиной, легонько стуча когтями по доскам. Он вылез из люка; лоснящаяся спина и хвост Нептуна мелькнули за грот-мачтой и сложенными возле нее ящиками.

— Ах ты, псина... Спасибо, хоть внизу кучу не наложил...

Гарри обернулся. Низенький человечек в синей куртке младшего офицера присел на корточки и подобрал что-то, завернув в салфетку. Еще прежде, чем он разогнулся, Гарри понял, кто это.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Гудсир, — белоснежные пальцы коснулись козырька. — Как это у вас, ученых мужей, говорится: et in Arcadia ego [2].

Трупный смрад не поднялся из глубин океана, не источил обшивку ржавчиной, а паруса — тленом, не обрушил мачты, как трухлявые гнилые деревья, не проломил под ними палубу. Салфетка полетела за борт, человек вытер левую ладонь о штаны и пошел навстречу Гарри, переступая через призмы иллюминаторов, протягивая ему правую руку в белой перчатке.

 

— Ш-ш-ш, Гарри, тише... Это всего лишь сон. Тише, тише, ну...

Первым в ноздри, в сознание проникает запах оленьих шкур, уже ставший привычным, но оттого не менее резкий. Он идет отовсюду: от стен, что конусом смыкаются над головой, от постели и одежды. Оленьи шкуры заменили им все вещи, давным-давно принесенные из лагеря: часть они раздали инуитам, часть испортилась и развалилась от времени. Остались только его очки, хэлкеттская лодка, несколько кортиков, из которых смастерили гарпуны и копья, да уже зазубренная, поцарапанная грубым точильным камнем сабля капитана Фитцджеймса. Самого капитана уже нет в живых, есть только Атанарйуат Итшеме  [3] , как нет больше и доктора Гудсира, а есть Ари по прозвищу Илииват  [4] .

— Прости, что разбудил, Джим...

— Все в порядке, — руки движутся под шкурами, привлекают его ближе. — Я и не хочу спать.

«Qanuriŋŋittuŋa, — переводит он; в его мыслях слова кажутся и звучат проще, чем в жизни. — Qanuriŋŋittuŋa, uinŋaŋŋittuŋa».

Ему больше нет нужды пересказывать свои ночные видения. Теперь их меньше, чем раньше, когда они только оказались в безопасности, и его отупевшее от голода и лишений воображение вдруг вспыхнуло фейерверком мерзких кошмаров. Треклятый помощник конопатчика не оставляет его в покое. Иногда он видит и себя, пожирающего человечину посреди пустого лагеря: отрубленные ноги, торчащие из сапог, и остатки мышц на руках, и горькую печень, и мозги. Иногда он знает, чью плоть грызет, но не может остановиться. Он наедается до отвала, а проснувшись, не понимает, откуда взялось чувство тяжести в животе, если на день ему полагается ложка мясного месива, разведенная в кружке кипятка, с добавлением отвара из черного лишайника. Потом он вспоминает, что накануне, и за день до этого, и за неделю, ел оленину, пил суп из оленьей крови с кусочками мяса, а то и лакомился вяленой рыбой вприкуску с кислыми красными ягодами.

Джеймс тоже еще не свободен от оков прошлого: он принимается считать потери, пытается понять, где, в какой момент поступил неправильно, что следовало сделать иначе. Главный камень преткновения — остров Корнуоллис. Если бы тогда, после Бичи, они не тратили время на севере, а сразу проломились на юго-запад, паком бы их затерло ниже, а значит, они раньше спустились бы в залив Аделаиды, и раньше нашли земли перелетных птиц, и... Возможно не было бы тогда ни бунта, ни самого похода через Кинг-Уильям. Путь на юг, прямой, как стрела, вдали от извивов и порогов Большой Рыбной реки. Почему никто не знал о нем? Уже здесь можно плыть на восток или на запад, к факториям: были бы желание, силы и лодки.

Гарри согревается, и страх отступает. Он льнет спиной к мужчине рядом с собой, нежится в их уединении, которое ни для кого не тайна, но также не повод для злости или презрения. Инуитам их племени все равно, да и местные дамы в них не заинтересованы. Другое дело молодой Иланнак  [5] ,  которому строят глазки и пухленькая хохотушка Нигак  [6] ,  и высокая красавица Катситсанорон  [7] ,  Катси, мастерица шить парки не хуже опытных старших женщин. Наверное, только в этих краях, среди этих народов двое белых мужчин могут спать нагишом под одним покрывалом, не вызывая при этом общественного порицания. Они сами сбросили стыдливость, как истлевшую английскую одежду, как лишние шкуры, когда становится жарко, как снег с ледяной кладовки зимой. Сползла, растаяла, ушла в землю у берегов Ханнингаюк , «о зера, что лежит поперек »,  извилистой открытой воды на многие мили.

Джеймс обнимает его, целует плечи и шею под отросшими волосами. Вчера было тепло, градусов шестьдесят, и они сходили на озеро и кое-как помылись, обтираясь смоченным водой куском оленьей шкуры. Жесткий короткий волос неплохо соскребает грязь, да и одежда, которую они теперь носят, не дает ни вспотеть, ни простудиться. Только в такие моменты, как теперь, когда сердце бьется чаще, а запахи зверья туманят голову, пот выступает по всему телу, и шкуры щекочут его, распаляя еще сильнее.

— Джим!..

— Как ты хочешь? — влажный шепот над ухом, руки гладят грудь, ребра, живот. Они оба не такие тощие, как раньше, когда Гарри впервые после происшествия на Бичи увидел Джеймса полностью обнаженным и разрыдался от ужаса и жалости. На костях под кожей уже есть немного жира, мышцы не усыхают, ведь каждый день все четверо каблунов трудятся наравне с другими жителями стоянки: охотятся, ловят рыбу из каяков, собирают обломки принесенной течением древесины по берегам рек, чинят оленьи палатки и оружие... Лучше всех с работой справляется, конечно, Паларток [8]. Он умело правит лодкой и делает крепкие тюленьи гарпуны к зиме. Иногда Гарри думает, что инуиты до сих пор не отправили их восвояси во многом благодаря мистеру Макконвею.

— Как ты хочешь? — повторяет Джеймс. Он перекинул ногу через бедро Гарри и трется членом о его ягодицы, вжимая в шкуры, беспорядочно скользя руками по телу. Гарри весь будто опутан жгучими нитями, не владеет собой, не может говорить, только распластывается на их первобытной постели, подчиняясь немому приказу. Никакого масла у них нет, плошку с жиром жгут только зимой, и сейчас даже ночью сквозь швы в стенах проникает достаточно света, чтобы он, повернув голову, видел, как Джеймс облизывает свои пальцы, а его член висит между узких худых бедер темной приподнятой тяжестью. Гарри становится на колени, утыкаясь лбом в шкуры к северной стороне, туда, где когда-то был их корабль со всеми сокровищами, приумноженными здесь, вдали от сомнений и недомолвок.

Джеймс нежен с ним в эти первые минуты, так нежен, что у Гарри щемит сердце. Он отзывается на ласку пальцев, тихонько вскрикивает, когда те находят набухшую железу в заднем проходе, но почти не касаются ее. Это вступление, прелюдия к долгой чувственной игре, в конце которой они будут больше похожи на животных, чем на людей. Ему странно и немного страшно оттого, как он жаждет этого перехода от осторожных медленных движений к звериному захвату и сплетению тел. Вряд ли хоть в одном английском борделе... Нет, он не будет думать об Англии — в высоких или низких ее проявлениях. Скоро он вообще перестанет думать.

«У меня было только две любви в жизни: первая и последняя. Последняя — это ты, Гарри».

Он вспоминает эту фразу всякий раз, когда головка смазанного лишь слюной члена протискивается в него, и Джеймс застывает, дрожа всем телом, делая два-три рваных вдоха и выдоха. Руки его лежат у Гарри на ягодицах, будто готовые оттолкнуть, но тут же смыкаются на талии, на боках, и тянут на себя. Войдя до конца, он снова замирает и чуть двигается внутри, стараясь найти то, что прежде отыскали пальцы. Когда они лежат, глядя друг на друга, Гарри едва может удержаться от смеха, такое сосредоточенное у Джеймса становится выражение лица. Однажды он не выдержал:

— Вы будто... налаживаете магнитную иглу, сэр!

— Какой острослов, — голос у него хриплый, напряженный. Гарри фыркает и тут же охает, когда маленький меткий нажим внутри посылает по бедрам и в позвоночник россыпь искр.

— Желаете еще... что-то... сказать? — торжествующе выдыхает капитан с каждым толчком.

— Джи-и-им!..

— Другое дело...

Гарри помнит, как извивался на шкурах, как руки безвольно взметнулись и упали, не в силах ни сжать его собственный член, ни ухватиться за острые плечи Джеймса. Взгляд сверху сжигал, плавил его, как кусок воска, и он старался прикрыть пламенеющее румянцем лицо, боролся за остатки смущения, за последнюю связь с собой-человеком. Судорога пробила его от макушки до пят, но он не излился себе на живот, и Джеймс не излился в него, только подался назад, совсем чуть-чуть, не покидая его тела, а сердце колотилось так, что на покрасневшей груди дергался, приподнимаясь, холмик кожи. Встряхнул волосами, убирая упавшую на глаза прядь, улыбнулся, шире развел ноги Гарри и снова толкнулся размашисто, четко, впечатывая потные бедра ему в промежность. Не в силах мучить слишком долго, прижался к нему, обхватив под лопатками, дыша в шею, а после финала в исступлении благодарности обхватил его член губами и проглотил все до капли.

Вот и теперь он мечется, упав ниц неизвестно перед кем или чем, вознагражденный этой сладкой пыткой за всё то, что им пришлось вытерпеть. Ноги не держат его, и Гарри падает на шкуры, укрытый горячим, вспотевшим, шепчущим какую-то бессмыслицу Джеймсом, который уже утратил ритм, позволил волнам нести себя куда угодно, разбить о берег или, опрокинув, утащить на дно морское. Пускай сейчас все будет иначе, он хочет этого, давно хотел. Усилием воли выходит из податливой жаркой тесноты, шипя от мгновенной злой прохлады, тут же подхватывает Гарри под мышки, поднимает и разворачивает к себе.

— Сожми меня, — он жадно целует приоткрытый рот, пухлые губы под густыми мягкими усами. — Да, вот так, покрепче... ох, Гарри! Только пальцы потом не вытирай...

— Что ты задумал?

Спрашивает, а сам уже догадался. Дерзкий догадливый доктор Гудсир... Они стоят на коленях друг против друга, тяжело дыша, гладя вниз, где правая, сжатая в кулак рука Гарри движется на его члене, словно сама собой, а левая ласково, но настойчиво массирует кожу за подтянутой мошонкой. Джеймс вздрагивает, а Гарри целует его глубоко и бесстыдно, отчего звенит в ушах и голова идет кругом. Запах семени сплетается с запахами пота, кожи и шкур; он увлекает Гарри вниз, на себя, и море смыкается над ними, стирая имена, звания, языки, прошлое и будущее. 

 

— Ты еще думал об этом?

— О чем?

— Чтобы вернуться. Взять каяки и плыть к Невольничьему озеру...

— Ты слышал, что сказал вождь Нукилик [9]: к югу и к западу отсюда живут свирепые племена. Если возвращаться, то зимой, на Гудзонов залив, когда мы все снова уйдем на восток за тюленями. Ты этого хочешь?

— Нет, только если ты сам...

— Нет. Не хочу.

Молчание.

— Но ты ведь скажешь, если передумаешь?

— Не передумаю. Не тревожься ни о чем, спи...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. — Он здесь! Сюда, скорее! (искаж. инуит.).  
> 2\. — И я в Аркадии (лат.).  
> 3\. Быстрый бегун (инуит.).  
> 4\. Ученик (инуит.).  
> 5\. Друг (инуит.).  
> 6\. Радуга (инуит.).  
> 7\. Драгоценный цветок (инуит.).  
> 8\. +60 °F = +15,5 °C   
> 9\. Молчун (инуит.).  
> 10\. Силач (инуит.).


	7. Эпилог

**11 августа 1853 г., Уолмер**

 

Тщетно ворочаясь в постели до второго часа ночи, коммандер Эдвард Чарльвуд наконец встал и, раздвинув шторы, поднял большое тяжелое окно. Восточный ветер с Канала ворвался в комнату, как радостный долгожданный гость. Сара, снова беременная, спала отдельно, и он мог дышать свежим воздухом сколько угодно, не боясь никого простудить.

Не зажигая лампу, он перебрал несколько бумаг на столе: все документы береговой охраны Дила, где он служил уже пять с половиной лет. Дил славился своими контрабандистами, а также тайными сговорами с офицерами из службы внутренних доходов, которые якобы случайно находили запрещенный груз, конфисковывали его, получали приличную награду и заново запускали свою схему. Как правило, мошенники наживались на табаке и выпивке и какими только способами их не провозили, Боже всемогущий! Чарльвуду казалось, он повидал все возможные лазейки: уже упомянутые сговоры с офицерами, и рыбацкие лодки с двойным дном, заваленные для маскировки табачного аромата вонючим уловом, и туннели в прибрежных скалах, укрытые песком, что намывало прибоем... Часть этих хитроумных планов никогда не была бы раскрыта, если бы контрабандисты в лодках не ссорились из-за дележа прибыли со своими подельниками на берегу и не сдавали друг дружку таможне.

Он задумчиво пролистал отчеты, сложил их аккуратной стопкой и спрятал в ящик стола. Подумав немного, достал из другого ящика шкатулку и отпер ее маленьким ключом. Бессонница так бессонница...

В шкатулке хранились письма, которые, по-хорошему, следовало бы сжечь, но от одной мысли об этом у Чарльвуда екало и болело сердце. Свои евфратские дневники он тоже хранил в глубине ящика, но в них не было ничего такого, что нельзя показать Саре или детям, когда они подрастут и начнут расспрашивать о его путешествиях. В сохраненных письмах тоже не содержалось ничего запретного, но сам факт их наличия мог вызвать вопросы и некоторое беспокойство, а Саре нельзя волноваться, не в ее положении, которое повторялось теперь почти каждый год. Измученный тайным горем, он искал утешения у жены, в ее любви и готовности дарить ему детей, и порою чувствовал себя обманщиком, а то и вовсе преступником. Он совсем не щадит бедняжку, хотя морской воздух, без сомнения, пошел ей на пользу. Он не бережет ее, но что поделать? Супружеский долг и священные узы брака тут не при чем, пускай его отец — приходской священник и ужаснулся бы подобным словам. Просто посредством плотского соития люди делятся теплом, а что может быть важнее тепла?

Бережно, как хрупкие сокровища, он выложил содержимое шкатулки на стол. Вот письма Джеймса после экспедиции, вот два письма самому Джеймсу от полковника Чесни, которые попали в его, Эдварда, багаж при переезде в Портсмут и так у него и остались. «Дорогой сэр, извещаю Вас, что продолжаю прикладывать все усилия ради производства Вас и мистера Чарльвуда в лейтенанты...» Они оба знали письма Чесни назубок, цитировали их, как заклинания или молитвы, словно это могло помочь скорее достичь желанной цели. Вот записки уже после «Экселлента» и вырезки из «Газеты» с упоминанием Джеймса и кратким перечислением его подвигов на китайском фронте. «Лейтенант Фитцджеймс, ранен серьезно». Он никогда не забудет, как почувствовал себя в тот момент, словно мир перевернулся и почернел. Сара тогда очень перепугалась; она ждала их первенца, Чарли, и была в таком просторном платье и чепце с розовыми лентами, и он помнил, как дрожали эти ленты, и ее губы, и руки, которые она протягивала к нему: «Эдвард, дорогой, тебе плохо? Эдвард!»

Последнее... то есть предпоследнее письмо, отправленное из Стромнесса. Последнее, из Гренландии, он уничтожил сразу после того, как выучил его наизусть, а до тех пор не расставался с ним, исполненный страха, надежды и мучительного томления, какого не испытывал уже давно. А затем сорок шестой, сорок седьмой, сорок восьмой... Как и все остальные, он писал на Сандвичевы острова, на Камчатку, во все те географические точки, что указали, смеясь, их вдохновленные жаждой открытий друзья. Некоторые из его писем вернулись нераспечатанными; он сжег их на пляже в Диле, и сырой песок и пепел липли к рукам. Надо отдать ему должное, держался он лучше, чем после той заметки в «Газете». Только море слышало его боль и вторило ей, с шумом накатывая на берег.

Разумеется, до Уолмера долетали новости из Лондона; вся Англия впитывала эти новости с жадностью губки, которой лишь бы оставаться мокрой. Он глухо ругался, когда слышал, что очередной бессовестный подлец раскинул карты и «с великой точностью, не оставляющей сомнений в подлинности его искусства, указал то место, где ныне пребывают сэр Джон Франклин и его доблестные офицеры». Он скрежетал зубами и сжимал кулаки, когда какая-нибудь дама полусвета, овеянная опиумным дымом, закатывала глаза и передавала «послания» для леди Джейн Франклин, несчастной, но твердой и решительной женщины, которая продолжала писать обращения к сильным мира сего, снаряжать все новые спасательные экспедиции и повышать и без того немалую награду за помощь ее супругу и экипажам пропавших судов. У него в голове не укладывалось, каким дрянным должен быть человек, чтобы пытаться нажиться на такой беде, и как велико отчаяние леди Джейн и мисс Софии Крэкрофт, если они готовы ехать на другой конец страны ради беседы с самозванцем-медиумом.

«Эребус» и «Террор»... Он хотел отправиться капитаном на втором корабле, Джеймс взялся все устроить. Судьба вновь пощадила его, лишила этого дара, заменив его работой в береговой охране. До чего разочарован он был тогда, и до чего благодарен теперь! Он не мог представить, не хотел представлять себе, что чувствовали бы его жена и дети, окажись он там, во льдах, которые бесследно поглотили экспедицию сэра Джона. Да, он был благодарен судьбе, но и проклинал ее за то, что она уберегла его, но отправила на гибель его дорогого Джеймса.

Он вздохнул, погладил пачку писем, спрятал их обратно под крышку красного дерева. Поправил штору, чтобы свет неполной луны не светил в глаза, и снова лег, надеясь подремать хоть немного перед новым днем на службе.

Но сон не шел. Смежив веки, коммандер Чарльвуд вспоминал звезды Месопотамии высоко над головой — тогда они, двадцатилетние юнцы, валились поздним вечером с коней и засыпали мгновенно, едва расстелив на земле одеяло! Как бы он хотел вновь оказаться там, в лагере у переправы Гузель-Бурж, или на палубе парохода, где они спасались от комаров, укрыв лица вуалями из мелкой сетки, что нашлась в багаже у запасливой фрау Хелфер... А ночное путешествие в Багдад, когда их добрая пассажирка любезно распахнула свою седельную сумку, полную еды, и позволила голодным англичанам опустошить ее! «Простите великодушно, миссис Хелфер, но не найдется ли у вас еще яйца вкрутую?» «Нельзя ли попросить у вас кусок лепешки, миссис Хелфер?» Как они с Джеймсом шепотом спорили, чья теперь очередь поворачивать коня и идти на поклон к их милостивой благодетельнице...

Чарльвуд рассмеялся и хотел повернуться на левый бок, прочь от все равно проникавшего в спальню света, когда услышал рядом ответный тихий смех. Хмурясь, он открыл глаза и сел, потирая лицо ладонями. Кто-то бродит под окнами, или ему уже мерещится?

Он убрал руки, моргнул. На краю постели, с подушкой на коленях, сидел Джеймс Фитцджеймс, каким он знал его в Беркенхеде, перед отплытием в Сирию. Даже миткалевая рубаха и штаны с подтяжками были те же.

— Джим... — Чарльвуд беззвучно шевельнул губами, потом со свистом вздохнул и совладал с голосом: — Джим?

Тот игриво помахал ему рукой и удобнее обхватил подушку.

— Ты... умер?

Он помотал взъерошенной кудрявой головой: «Нет».

— Но тогда почему... Господи, Джим! Все вас ищут! Скажи, где вы? Я напишу напрямую королеве, я...

Снова отрицательное движение головой. Сминая одеяло, Чарльвуд подался вперед: дотянуться, поцеловать, хотя бы коснуться на миг... Джеймс отпрянул с испугом на лице, выдвинул перед собой обе руки, серебристо-белые в лунном сиянии, будто защищаясь или защищая... его? Нельзя, нельзя, но почему? Что случится, если...

— Джим, — повторял он, сгорбившись, давясь комком в горле, — Джимми...

Что-то мягкое крепко стукнуло его по уху. Он поднял глаза: ухмыляясь своей чертовой озорной улыбкой, Джеймс держал подушку за углы и явно готовился для новой атаки.

Коммандер Эдвард Чарльвуд зажмурился. Слезы потекли по щекам, в бакенбарды, закапали на руки, сжимавшие одеяло.

— Я не буду тебя прогонять.

 

Когда он проснулся утром, его подушка была влажной, а вторая валялась на полу перед открытым окном.

 

«Странно, что среди всех привезенных домой находок из той злосчастной полярной экспедиции нет ничего, что принадлежало Фитцджеймсу. Однако зная, какой огромной энергией он обладал — пускай, пожалуй, и непригодной для долгого тяжкого труда, — я бы предположил, что он, вероятно, повел отдельный отряд, который, возможно, пробивался к Северо-Западному проходу, и следы этого отряда пока еще не обнаружены».

_Эдвард Ф. Чарльвуд, «Записки из жизни офицера флота», 1869 г._

 

«... Тех, кто отправился в путь, Вудман в своей реконструкции выделяет в три группы:

<...> Группа, оставшаяся на одном из кораблей, который затем отдрейфовал или был направлен в место возле островка в бухте Уилмота и Крэмптона, что в заливе Королевы Мод. С этого корабля к суше вели следы маленького отряда численностью в три или четыре человека; похоже, у них была с собой собака, и они успешно убили по крайней мере одного карибу».

_Расселл А. Поттер, «Найти Франклина», 2016 г._

 

 _Florence + The Machine, “_ _What the Water Gave Me_ _”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фанфик написал на ФБ-2018 для команды "Adventurers Club"  
> Клип-трейлер к фанфику: https://vimeo.com/285633184  
> Карты к фанфику: https://image.ibb.co/hB3E8K/Karta_1_1.png  
> https://image.ibb.co/jOehvz/Karta_2_1.png


End file.
